L'Acte Impardonnable
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Odin le lui avait dit. Il lui avait dit que tout ce qu'il touchait finissait par être détruit. Le roi d'Asgard ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. Lorsque Loki, dans sa folie, commet un acte impardonnable, il ne sait pas encore qu'il va détruire totalement le reste de sa famille. Pourront-ils tous s'en sortir quand le Mal les guette? (thèmes sombres)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Voici une nouvelle petite fanfiction à chapitres! Au départ, ce n'était censé être qu'un OS, mais quand j'ai vu le nombre de mots que j'avais écris, j'ai préféré diviser tout ça. Vous devriez donc avoir au moins quatre chapitres, peut-être cinq.**

**AVERTISSEMENT: PRESENCE DE THEMES SOMBRES DANS CETTE FANFICTION! Je vous conseille donc de faire très attention à ce que vous allez lire.**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture malgré les thèmes durs de cette nouvelle fanfiction.**

* * *

La reine d'Asgard faisait une nouvelle fois face à son fils, lequel ne la regardait jamais dans les yeux. Elle avait réussi à obtenir des gardes qu'ils la laissent entrer dans la cellule de Loki, le tout sous la menaça de les faire expulser dans l'Espace d'un bon coup de pied dans le postérieur. Connaissant la colère de la reine lorsqu'elle en éprouvait vraiment, les gardes avaient rapidement acceptés de la laisser s'entretenir en privé, face à face, avec le prisonnier.

Elle restait donc là, debout, cherchant à cerner les sentiments du dieu qui refusait de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait tenté de lui parler, de le faire revenir à la raison, mais il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, ne levait jamais les yeux vers elle. Comme si elle n'était...qu'une illusion.

-Peux-tu au moins me regarder, Loki ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assez rassurante pour décoincer l'âme têtue qu'était le prince déchu.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne lui tourna pas le dos, mais il ne fit rien. Comme s'il ne l'entendait pas.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi fermé ? Nous ne voulons que t'aider, mon fils..., soupira Frigga, sincère.

-M'aider, vraiment ? renifla Loki, sujet à un dédain certain que sa mère ne put qu'observer.

Elle s'empêcha de montrer sa légère joie. Les paroles de son fils n'étaient certes pas encourageantes, mais il lui parlait. C'était déjà un petit progrès dans leur communication. Doucement, la reine se dirigea vers lui, essayant de lui faire comprendre la raison de sa venue sans le braquer.

-Oui, t'aider.

-M'aider à quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-T'aider à...reprendre tes esprits ?

-Dîtes tout de suite que je suis fou ! grogna-t-il.

-Non, je ne dis pas cela, Loki. Ne déforme pas mes propos, lui demanda-t-elle avec la même douceur qui la caractérisait. Thor nous a averti ce qu'il s'était passé sur Midgard, et nous voulons juste que tu reprennes goût à la vie que tu avais avant. Tu ne mérites pas de croupir ici. Personne ne le mérite.

-Tiens donc, est-ce qu'Odin tient le même discours que vous ? Je suis même sûr que vous êtes la seule à m'aider. D'ailleurs, votre but n'est certainement pas de m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Odin qui vous a envoyé me parler pour me faire accepter mon sort, crut constater le prince, prenant un ton froid, si froid que Frigga en frissonna sous sa robe.

Elle ne put que lui lancer un regard empli de tristesse. Toute confiance avait donc disparu de l'esprit de Loki. Il ne lui accordait plus une seule once de confiance. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle ne l'abandonnait pas ? Qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne l'abandonnait ?

-Pourquoi croire cela, Loki ?! Ne vois-tu pas que nous ne cherchons qu'à te rendre ce que tu as perdu ?!

-Qui ça, 'nous' ? demanda-t-il sans se soucier des autres paroles de la femme aux cheveux d'or, lui jetant même un regard hargneux.

Frigga fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention, bien que dans son cœur, ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle souffrait de le voir la repousser de cette manière. Mais, au fond, peut-être avait-il raison. Une partie des malheurs de son fils était de sa faute, elle se devait de l'assumer. Elle prit cependant la parole pour ne pas montrer au prince ses émotions.

-Odin, moi, et ton frère. Nous ne souhaitons que te retrouver, et que notre famille redevienne ce qu'elle était avant tous ces événements. Peux-tu le comprendre ? Peux-tu comprendre que nous t'aimons, chacun de nous ? interrogea la reine, pleine d'espoir.

-Vous m'aimez, ah oui ? Quel était donc mon droit de naissance, déjà ? Ah, je me souviens ! Je devais mourir sur un bout de glace, abandonné par ma vraie famille. Je devais ensuite être roi, c'est bien cela, hein ? Où est ce trône que l'on m'a promis ? Où est l'amour que mes usurpateurs de parents m'avaient promis ?! s'exclama Loki, faisant monter sa colère.

Sa magie ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle était bridée. Il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser pour manipuler et tromper sa chère mère, celle qui jouait les messagers depuis longtemps. Elle venait tous les jours le voir, parfois par illusion. Elle ne venait pas souvent le saluer en chair et en os. Un honneur, qu'elle vienne ! se moqua silencieusement Loki.

-Odin n'a jamais voulu te dire toutes ces choses, mon fils. Jamais. Mais tu le connais, lorsqu'il est mis à l'épreuve, il ne réfléchit pas quand il parle, défendit encore la femme, connaissant le tempérament de son mari.

Mais Loki n'écoutait pas. Il ne faisait que sourire. Un sourire ironique, plein de moqueries. Se moquer, il aimait faire ça. Se moquer du prétendu amour de sa mère. Du prétendu pardon de son frère. De la prétendue fierté de son père. Ils mentaient, ils ne faisaient que cela. Ces asgardiens ne faisaient que jouer avec lui pour s'amuser.

-Et vous, alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Pour jouer avec moi ? Pour me briser ? Vous croyez pouvoir m'achever, chère _mère_ ? Vous et votre prétendu amour infini pour ce pauvre fils tout perdu que vous croyez aider ? demanda le jeune homme, prenant un ton davantage moqueur, presque insultant.

La Mère de Toute Chose baissa la tête un instant, cessant d'arpenter la cellule si blanche et chargée en énergie noire de son fils. De celui qui n'était peut-être même plus son fils. Elle ne lui montra rien, mais son cœur se déchirait toujours plus, à chacune des paroles du prince. Ne croyait-il plus en elle ? N'avait-il plus confiance en elle, même pas une parcelle de confiance ?!

-Loki, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi...

-Vous et vos yeux si larmoyants pour espérer me faire culpabiliser, vous et votre voix si attendrissante qui sonne faux, vous et vos paroles...vous êtes une parfaite comédienne, _mère_, mais j'ai appris tous mes tours de vous. Je sais reconnaitre le vrai du faux, argua Loki d'une voix soudain triomphante.

-Pourquoi es-tu devenu cet homme, mon fils ? Tu sais que je t'ai toujours aimé, que Thor et Odin t'ont toujours aimé, peu importe d'où tu viens. Tu avais le bonheur, une famille pour veiller sur toi, des amis pour te tenir compagnie, et même des passions que tu voulais à tout prix partager. Pourquoi vouloir tout briser ? Le prix est trop élevé, Loki..., murmura sa mère, cherchant à lui faire entendre raison.

-Je n'ai que faire de vous et de vos paroles, Frigga ! Je vous déteste, vous et votre peuple ! Vous m'avez enfermé ici en espérant que je serve vos intérêts...

-Non !

-Oh que si. Il n'y a jamais eu une seule once de vérité dans toutes ces choses que vous m'avez dites, que ce soit dans ma jeunesse ou aujourd'hui, dans cette maudite cage. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour m'en sortir ! Et encore moins de la vôtre ! finit-il par hurler, serrant les poings.

Frigga se retint elle aussi de hurler. De hurler son désespoir d'espérer un jour retrouver l'enfant qu'elle avait connu. De hurler son amour et celui de sa famille pour le plus jeune de ses fils. Mais Loki l'écouterait-il ? Non, plus maintenant. Il était tellement...atteint. Tellement brisé. Qui avait osé le briser autant ? se demanda la souveraine, le cœur en larmes de constater l'état du prince déchu.

Elle tenta une dernière approche, sans perdre son masque de douceur.

-Je te prie de m'écouter une dernière fois, mon fils...

-Vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! Vous ne l'avez jamais été ! cria-t-il en retour, l'empêchant de finir.

Un premier coup de poignard au cœur. Frigga s'obligea cependant à continuer, contrôlant sa voix qui risquait de s'éteindre très bientôt.

-Loki, je te connais...

-Non, non ! Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne voyez que ce que vous voulez voir ! Je vous déteste, Frigga. Vous le comprenez ? JE VOUS HAIS ! Je vous hais de toutes mes forces, et vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! Vous n'êtes rien pour moi ! RIEN !

Les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle retint de justesse pour garder son courage, Frigga put se détourner avant de craquer. Elle craquerait lorsqu'elle serait seule, dans ses appartements. Elle eut juste la force de faire face aux fenêtres de la cellule royale, face aux boucliers d'or. Gardant le peu de voix lui restant, elle trouva quelques mots de plus à dire. Des mots sincères, elle l'espérait tout du moins.

-Loki, sache que j'ai toujours cru en toi. Je trouverais le moyen de te ramener, quoi que cela puisse me coûter..., murmura-t-elle, baissant la tête.

Malgré qu'elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter pour montrer son amour au jeune prince, elle ne put s'en aller et passer le champ d'énergie. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir sans que Loki ne lui donne un signe qu'il était encore là. Même un signe inconscient de sa part, mais du moment qu'elle sache que son fils se battait pour revenir auprès d'elle et du reste de leur famille.

Dans son coin, au plus loin possible de Frigga, Loki attendait que cette dernière fasse quelque chose. Qu'elle le regarde, ou qu'elle s'en aille. Au fond de lui, tout en réfléchissant, une haine sans borne commençait à se former envers la femme qui lui tournait le dos. Comment osait-elle lui avouer qu'elle avait toujours confiance en lui ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça, alors qu'il était le Mal incarné ?! Il se devait de faire disparaitre cette confiance sans tarder, où ça serait lui, le perdant. Et Loki n'aimait pas perdre. Il songea vite à une solution, mais laquelle ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait briser cette confiance le liant si fortement à sa _mère_ ? A Frigga ! Comment faire comprendre à cette femme si têtue qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire confiance ?

Doucement, timidement, son cœur battant si fort qu'il dut se concentrer pour le contrôler, le prince Jotun s'avança jusqu'à la souveraine. Elle lui tournait encore le dos, mais entendait ses pas s'approcher. N'ayant pas peur de celui qu'elle considérait encore comme son fils, Frigga fut surprise quand elle sentit un baiser se déposer contre ses longs cheveux laissés libres. Nul besoin d'une coiffure complexe comme le monde pour aller voir un prisonnier royal. Les mains de Loki poussèrent lentement ses cheveux sur le côté, pour lui donner accès à la nuque de la reine. Celle-ci n'osa pas bouger, ne sachant ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Elle ne prit nullement peur, et ne se méfia pas. Pourquoi se méfier de son fils cadet ?

-Vous êtes belle, murmura-t-il contre son cou avant de l'embrasser.

Un baiser délicat, mais presque...étrange. Frigga se tendit un peu, mais ne fit rien pour bouger, perturbée par la phrase.

-Loki ? s'enquit-elle, voulant tourner la tête.

-Restez comme ça, ma chère mère. Ne me regardez pas. C'est à moi de vous admirer, vous et votre si délicate beauté, continua-t-il de parler, tout en déposant d'autres baisers plus empressés sur la peau tendue de sa mère. Pourquoi êtes-vous donc si tendue ?

-Ton comportement ne m'aide pas, Loki...tu dis me haïr, mais tu me complimentes. Que se passe-t-il, dis-moi, quémanda-t-elle, n'osant toujours pas se dérober à ce contact de plus en plus perturbateur.

Les baisers dans son cou s'intensifiaient, la tendant davantage. L'atmosphère lui sembla soudain chargée d'un sentiment dérangeant. Presque malsain. Pourtant, Loki continuait encore et encore, ne semblant pas se soucier des pensées de la reine.

-Je me rends compte que je rate quelque chose. Vous sentez si bon, mère. Et votre peau, elle est douce. Pourquoi frissonnez-vous ? N'aimez-vous pas mes baisers ? susurra-t-il.

-Loki, tu devrais...tu devrais te reculer un peu, toussota-t-elle, cherchant à se retirer.

L'atmosphère était trop dérangeante pour la femme pour qu'elle puisse rester sans bouger. Elle aimait être dans les bras de son fils, bien sûr, mais pas de cette manière. Une manière malsaine, qui la mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Et les mots du magicien. Pourquoi lui paraissaient-ils vrais et mensongers à la fois ?

Pourtant, Loki l'empêcha de se retirer de son étreinte envahissante. Intérieurement, il se maudit de devoir faire cela. Mais ce n'était qu'une petite peur qu'il prévoyait, pas de quoi s'affoler. Ses mains passèrent devant la femme, se posant contre son ventre plat. Il toucha délicatement le tissu de sa robe bleue. Frigga avait toujours aimé le bleu...

-Cette couleur vous va à merveille, mère. Le bleu de vos yeux remplis de lumière s'accorde avec vos robes.

-Loki, pourquoi...pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? demanda, hébétée, une reine de plus en plus surprise.

Et mal à l'aise, surtout. Frigga crut sentir un petit danger venir, mais venant de son fils, elle n'eut toujours aucune méfiance. Ca devait sûrement être son esprit chamboulé qui lui jouait des tours. Après lui avoir fait du mal au cœur, peut-être que Loki cherchait à...se faire pardonner ? Même s'il n'usait sans doute pas d'une méthode convenable avec elle.

Ce sentiment malsain reprit de plus belle quand une main baladeuse se posa contre sa poitrine. Frigga sursauta alors.

-Loki ! gronda-t-elle, enlevant vite la main qui revint pourtant.

-Chut, mère...j'aime votre poitrine, lui avoua-t-il, appuyant ses dires en empoignant à pleines mains les courbes de la femme.

Cette dernière resta bouche bée devant ce comportement plus qu'inhabituel et dérangeant. Elle tenta de défaire la sangsue de sa poitrine, en vain !

-Loki, retire tes mains s'il te plaît, eut-elle la patience de demander.

-Pourquoi ? C'est si ferme...la peau doit être douce à cet endroit, non ?

-Sans doute, je l'ignore ! Dans l'immédiat, je te prie de me lâcher tout de suite, Loki. Ce ne sont pas des choses à faire avec sa mère, même si c'est une mère adoptive que tu ne considères plus comme telle, usa-t-elle de sa voix la plus ferme.

Il ne fallait certainement pas jouer à cela avec elle, même si elle ignorait quel insecte avait piqué son fils pour se retrouver à la toucher de cette manière. Il n'avait jamais osé faire ça une seule fois dans sa jeunesse, même en pleine période d'exploration sexuelle, alors pourquoi le faisait-il maintenant ?!

Dans sa tête, Loki se posait la même question, mais il refusa de lâcher prise. Ce jeu commençait étrangement à lui plaire. Il en oublia peu à peu son objectif premier, et resserra vivement sa prise sur Frigga.

-Je veux être plus que votre fils, ma chère et douce mère. Je sais que vous me voulez...

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Loki ?! s'inquiéta alors sérieusement la souveraine, tentant de se défaire.

-Oh, si vous saviez comme j'ai envie de vous embrasser...de dévorer vos lèvres si tentantes, vos lèvres abritant de si douces paroles..., susurra le jeune homme à ses oreilles.

Les joues rouges d'embarras et d'une légère peur, Frigga réussit à se défaire des mains trop curieuses de son cadet. Hélas, ce dernier ne la laissa pas s'échapper davantage, et l'agrippa par la nuque avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles de la femme. Il se colla à elle pendant que ses lèvres insistantes faisaient diversion. Alors qu'il tentait d'approfondir ce baiser des plus inconvenants, les mains de la Mère de Toute Chose le repoussèrent vivement. Il dut se reculer à contre cœur. Son regard auparavant moqueur puis joueur se fit désormais rageur. Sa propre mère, celle qui disait l'aimer, le repoussait ?!

-Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi tu joues, Loki, mais ce n'est pas drôle. J'espère au moins que tu le sais, souffla sa mère, son cœur battant la chamade.

Loki eut l'air de le voir, son regard noir se portant sur les courbes de la reine. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement. Alors que ses pensées rationnelles lui dictaient de suivre les ordres de Frigga, son corps et sa rage lui ordonnèrent de continuer dans le chemin qu'il avait lui-même tracé. N'était-il pas né pour tout détruire, après tout ? Odin ne lui avait-il pas dit que dès qu'il touchait quelque chose, cette chose là se retrouvait brisée ? Pourquoi ne pas continuer, alors ?

Ces quelques pensées eurent raison du prince, malgré qu'il se battait encore intérieurement. Mais le désir était plus fort, le prenant entièrement. Il la voulait, oh oui. Il voulait cette femme là, elle qui avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Oserait-elle lui faire de mal, cette amusante reine perdue dans son amour familial dévasté ?

Ne voyant aucune réaction dangereuse chez son fils, Frigga se dirigea lentement vers lui, gardant ses distances. Elle désirait simplement des réponses.

-Loki ? appela-t-elle doucement, posant une main qu'elle espérait rassurante sur les épaules raides du jeune homme quand elle constata qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre ses gestes.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, encore perdu dans ses pensées. Blesser la femme qui l'aimait encore. La blesser, la détruire, la tuer. Non. La repousser pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. La mettre à l'abri. La plaquer contre un mur. Lui hurler de sortir ! Non, lui enlever tout sourire...la faire fuir ! Lui ôter sa raison de vivre. Qu'elle parte, qu'elle parte vite, qu'elle s'en aille ! Non, qu'elle reste, qu'elle tombe dans la toile d'araignée que lui, le vrai roi d'Asgard et de Jotunheim, avait tissé rien que pour elle. Qu'elle tombe dans ses filets et ne puisse plus en ressortir. Elle n'en sortirait pas vivante.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage figé de Loki.

Non, ne pas lui faire de mal ! L'empoigner et l'assommer...prévenir les gardes ! Lui arracher des cris de douleur, voir de belles larmes couler de ses yeux d'acier. La consoler, lui dire qu'il était là, la détruire entièrement...non !

-Loki ? Tu me fais peur, mon fils. Parle, dis-moi quelque chose. N'importe quoi et je t'écouterais, pour cette fois. Ou fais un geste, mais montre-moi que tu es encore avec moi, que tu es là, murmura l'insouciante reine qui n'avait pas conscience du danger qu'elle courrait.

Trop aimante, trop naïve, trop douce et délicate. Si manipulable. Si désirable...de sublimes larmes de douleur qui couleraient de ses yeux. Son sang royal s'échappant de superbes plaies, autant extérieures qu'intérieures. Les derniers battements de ce cœur trop bon et courageux, le dernier souffle rien que pour lui.

C'en fut trop. La goutte de trop. Les mains moites du prince déchu empoignèrent la fine taille de sa mère. Il ne lui laissa aucune chance de répliquer, un seul objectif en tête. Frigga fut poussée en arrière. La surface était douce. Un lit. Un lit qui limitait les dégâts de sa soudaine chute. Un corps sur le sien. Une bouche s'écrasant sur la sienne. Ses poignets, pourquoi étaient-ils retenus de chaque côté de sa tête ? Son cœur, pourquoi commençait-il à se briser doucement, à couler au plus profond de son âme ?

-Arrête, eut-elle le temps de supplier avant qu'une main ne l'empêche de parler plus.

Pourquoi aucun cri ne put sortir de sa bouche ? Etait-ce cette main si tremblante qui l'empêchait de parler ? Oui, sans doute. Ses yeux d'un bleu si profond et si pur brillèrent rapidement. Des larmes s'évanouirent contre la main de son fils, celle qui l'empêchait de crier. Elle eut beau tenter de fuir, Loki était plus fort. Ici, aucune magie n'avait effet, et elle n'avait pour arme que ses mots. Des mots censurés par une main qui tremblait de plus en plus.

Ses jambes se retrouvèrent découvertes, sa robe repoussée jusqu'à ses hanches. Ses yeux remplis de larmes et de peur se fermèrent. Ne pas voir ça. Ne pas pleurer. Hurler intérieurement, de toutes ses forces, pour que quelqu'un entende. La peau tremblante, Frigga entendit le bruit de vêtements qui se froissaient, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que la sinistre voix de son fils lui parvienne.

-Regardez-moi, mère. Regardez-moi, lui chuchota Loki.

La reine lui obéit. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre, ni ramener le côté sain de son fils à la raison. Il était sans doute trop tard pour que le fils qu'elle aimait avec tout son cœur de mère revienne. Peut-être avait-il péri. Oui, sûrement. Le vrai Loki, son Loki, était mort.

Pourquoi une lueur démente brillait-elle dans le regard de cet inconnu ? Pourquoi avança-t-il brusquement ses hanches ? Un premier gémissement. Une peau frissonnante rejointe par une deuxième. Des larmes bien plus désespérées et sincères coulèrent des saphirs brisés de la reine. Trop tard. Elle le sentait, il la détruisait de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Elle entendait ses gémissements et ses grognements de plaisir, mais rien ne sortait de sa propre bouche. Lorsque Loki s'en aperçut, il enleva sa main, et embrassa la femme avec violence. Elle ne résista pas, le mal était déjà fait. Seules des larmes silencieuses trahissaient son cœur en miettes, mais sa peine n'avait aucun effet sur le traitre qui abusait d'elle.

Ses mains, elle les sentait, ses mains si froides et meurtrières qui la touchaient. Il caressait sa peau nue, appréciant chaque frisson de peur et de douleur qu'elle laissait échapper. Chaque baiser que les lèvres lui volaient la détruisait peu à peu, l'empoisonnant. Chaque coup de reins la transperçait comme l'aurait fait un poignard ou une épée. Frigga tenta de parler, mais sa voix restait éteinte dans sa gorge nouée. Même ses bras refusèrent de bouger, restant plaqués contre les draps blancs et purs. Elle détourna le regard de son fils. De cet inconnu. La reine n'avait plus la force de le regarder, comment pouvait-elle encore le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il la tuait à petit feu ?! Pourtant, Loki n'était pas d'accord, lui ordonnant de ne jamais détourner le regard de ses propres yeux.

-Loki..., eut la force de murmurer la femme, avant de grimacer de douleur.

Sa gorge la brûlait presque. Allait-elle mourir par suffocation, ou était-ce simplement son désespoir qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer ? L'homme qu'elle appelait cessa ses mouvements quand il entendit sa voix.

Se retirer d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. La faire sortir d'ici avant de faire couler son sang. Non, regarder son sang couler, son sang si beau et royal, un sang qu'elle lui reprochait constamment de ne pas avoir. Faire couler son sang, la détruire de l'intérieur et la regarder souffrir...NON ! Sortir d'elle, sortir de sa vie à jamais !

-Aidez moi, murmura-t-il si bas que Frigga ne l'entendit pas.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que le prince avait essayé de lui dire, car déjà sa torture recommençait, plus brutalement. Ou peut-être allait-il plus doucement, elle ne saurait pas le dire. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle voulait mourir. Mourir et ne jamais revenir. Ca faisait si mal, à l'intérieur.

La magicienne se rendit à peine compte que Loki la retournait. Ce fut lorsque les oreillers essuyèrent ses larmes qu'elle le comprit. Au moins, son regard ne croiserait celui de son assassin. Non, là, c'était pire. Une douleur lui perça les entrailles. Tordue dans une grimace de douleur, Frigga tenta une nouvelle fois de supplier son fils d'arrêter. Il allait trop loin, trop loin...au plus profond de ses entrailles...

Une seule syllabe sortit de sa bouche avant de s'évanouir. Sa tête s'enterra dans les oreillers tandis que son meurtrier s'enfonçait violemment dans la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Déchirée. Désespérée. Détruite. Morte ? Quelle était cette lumière qui l'appelait doucement, lui tendant des mains rassurantes ? Quelle était cette horrible douleur dans le bas de son ventre, cette douleur qui lui arrachait des larmes silencieuses?

-Pardon...pardon..., entendit-elle au loin.

La voix de Loki, une voix qu'elle n'entendit bientôt plus, trop perdue dans sa douleur et dans la croyance que son cœur s'était déjà arrêté de battre. Loki la suppliait de le faire partir. Elle devait le tuer avant que ce soit lui qui la tue. Non, c'était bien trop tard. Frigga ne pouvait pas le repousser, ni le tuer. Le mal s'était emparé de lui, sa démence le consumait. Malgré tout, le magicien tentait de se battre intérieurement pour sauver ce qui restait de sa mère. Elle était pourtant si belle ainsi, crispée dans sa douleur, une douleur si jouissive à constater.

-Mère..., murmura-t-il finalement, se libérant enfin.

La fin, c'était la fin du calvaire, songèrent-ils en même temps. Loki se retira rapidement lorsqu'il sentit les derniers tremblements de sa mère. De Frigga. Il se poussa en dehors du lit, se réfugiant contre un mur. Les gardes, où étaient les gardes ?! Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas arrêté en voyant que leur reine était menacée ?! POURQUOI ?! Oh, ces imbéciles n'avaient rien vu. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu devenir fou.

Loki releva doucement la tête, assez courageux pour affronter la réalité des choses. Où était-il, déjà ? Il se souvenait d'une conversation avec une femme aux longs et beaux cheveux d'or. Il se souvenait lui avoir dit des choses douloureuses, puis lui avoir causé un énorme mal. Il se souvint presque avoir entendu un cœur se briser, mais lequel ? En quête de réponse, il observa sa cellule. Couchée sur le lit, Frigga ne bougeait pas. Sa peau continuait de trembler, en revanche. Lorsque la femme se sentit la force de bouger, elle se tourna douloureusement sur le dos, laissant un gémissement de douleur sortir de sa bouche. Quelle souffrance, dans son ventre. Ca brûlait, quelque chose coulait...du sang, des larmes, ou autre chose, elle n'aurait su dire. Peut-être les deux. Peut-être les trois, ou plus...elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où elle devinait que le prince se cachait. Il était là, assis et adossé contre un mur, des larmes coulant de son visage pâle. Il ne la regardait pas. Il regardait le sang sur lui. Le sang qu'il avait fait couler, celui de la femme la plus lumineuse d'Asgard. Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus aucune lumière, alors ?

* * *

**Ce premier chapitre a pu être dur à lire pour vous, je le concois, mais les prochains chapitres se concentreront davantage sur les effets psychologiques. Sachez d'avance qu'il y aura plus d'angoisse que d'humour! Et rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas terminer cette fanficton par Loki et Frigga qui tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. J****e précise quand même que même si j'écris ce genre de thèmes dans un texte, je condamne le viol dans la réalité. **

**Les chapitres seront publiés chaque jour, rassurez-vous (: **

**Maintenant, place à vos commentaires, et n'hésitez pas à me dire si je fais dans les clichés, ou si ce n'est pas crédible. A demain pour la suite, donc!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Comme promis, voici la suite de cette mini-fanfiction. Normalement, il y aura bien cinq chapitres, mais j'en suis déjà à 33 pages sur Word, et je ne vois que la moitié de la fic, alors vous voyez...mais vous aurez un chapitre chaque jour, promis, promis encore! Le chapitre est moins long que le premier, en revanche, mais j'essaye de découper au mieux mon énorme OS...**

**Je tiens quand même à vous remercier d'avoir commenté, et surtout d'avoir lu, car je sais que le sujet reste très sensible et tabou. Même s'il n'y a pas de scène très dure dans ce chapitre, je remets l'avertissement, et je le remettrais toujours pour éviter des problèmes.**

**AVERTISSEMENT! CETTE FIC CONTIENT DES THEMES DURS! Attention!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite.**

* * *

La Dame Sif chemina le long de quelques dizaines de couloirs dorés avant d'arriver à destination : les appartements de la reine. Elle entra après avoir frappé, sachant que Frigga ne la gronderait pas même s'il n'y avait pas de réponses. Les deux femmes étaient proches, après tout. L'une ayant appris à l'autre comment se battre tout en étant une femme, et l'autre acceptant d'oublier pendant chaque entretien qu'elle se tenait face à sa reine. Durant ces courts échanges, les guerrières pouvaient se parler sans cérémonial. Chacune trouvait cela agréable.

Cette fois, lorsque Sif pénétra dans la chambre colorée de la royale personne, elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver Frigga assise à son bureau ou sur son canapé, un livre à la main. La plus âgée des guerrières était allongée sur son lit, semblant souffrir.

-Ma reine ! s'inquiéta Sif, se dirigeant déjà vers son amie couronnée. Que vous arrive-t-il, vous êtes souffrante ?

-Je crois bien que oui..., souffla juste Frigga, se tenant le ventre.

Des heures qu'elle était allongée sur son lit après avoir pris plusieurs douches, risquant au passage de se noyer dans son bassin préféré, avalant une somme non négligeable de potions censées l'aider à faire disparaitre sa douleur. Des heures, et pourtant, la souffrance était encore là, la transperçant. Tout son corps était atteint. La brune à ses côtés tenta de s'approcher, cherchant déjà si quelqu'un avait attaqué la reine, mais cette dernière la repoussa gentiment, tremblant de tout son être sous ses vêtements.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, mon amie..., fit-elle le plus grand des efforts pour parler d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

Sif réussit pourtant à voir que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Pas de sang sur les draps, ni sur la robe, ni sur la peau visible de sa reine. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait alors l'affecter ? Elle continua de chercher, restant cependant loin du corps tremblant et moite de l'autre femme.

-Ma reine, je vous assure que vous avez besoin d'un guérisseur. Vous tremblez beaucoup.

-Je sais, Sif, je sais..., murmura la souveraine, crispant ses mains sur son ventre.

-Je vais faire appeler le guérisseur royal, finit par décider la guerrière, partant déjà quérir la présence d'un sauveur.

Frigga se dut d'attendre patiemment, tout en ravalant chaque gémissement de douleur qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle se devait de rester forte et courageuse, et d'oublier ce qui lui causait autant de malheur. Il n'y avait de toute manière plus rien à guérir : son cœur avait déjà cessé de battre. La lumière s'était éteinte de ses yeux au moment même où elle comprenait que le mal l'avait trompé et avait usé de ses sentiments pour la briser.

Elle ne se concentra pas davantage là-dessus, car la Dame Sif et le guérisseur revenaient, les deux s'inquiétant déjà pour elle. Ce fut après de gros efforts intérieurs que Frigga réussit à ne plus trembler sous le toucher du guérisseur qui, pourtant, était l'un de ses proches. Il sourcilla devant son comportement, mais n'arriva pas à déceler ce qui se passait. La reine ne daigna que lui avouer une grande douleur dans tout son corps. Le guérisseur, un dénommé Eir, ne put que se poser des questions en voyant ce qui se passait. Il lui administra cependant une potion pour l'aider, tout en réclamant d'autres symptômes pour identifier le problème.

-Mon ami, je vais mieux, maintenant. Je vous remercie pour vos soins, mais j'aimerais rester seule pour me reposer, lui demanda la reine avec un léger sourire, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui n'en avait pas l'air.

Sif ne manqua pas de réaliser que ce sourire n'était qu'une façade : un sourire brisé. Elle se promit d'aller parler à Thor, le seul qui pourrait l'informer sur l'état de la reine. En attendant, elle resta aux côtés de la reine, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se redresse un peu, grimaçant de douleur au passage.

-Ma chère Sif, pardonne-moi de me montrer faible. Que désirais-tu me demander tout à l'heure ? toussota la souveraine, reprenant un comportement qu'elle espérait digne d'une reine.

-Je me demandais si vous aviez un moment pour m'accompagner à l'arène d'entrainement, ma reine, admit Sif en baissant la tête.

-Je vois que tu as sans cesse besoin de te parfaire dans tes arts, mon amie. Je veux bien...

-Non, majesté ! interrompit Eir, faisant sursauter les deux femmes. Ordre du guérisseur, c'est-à-dire moi et personne d'autre que moi, vous garderez le lit pendant au moins trois jours. Votre état ne permet aucun entrainement !

-Mon état s'améliore, ce n'était qu'une douleur..., contesta rapidement Frigga, serrant les poings discrètement pour s'empêcher de trembler devant l'homme.

Sif fut la seule à le remarquer de par ses yeux observateurs, mais elle n'osa rien dire, se posant toujours plus de questions.

-Une douleur qui vous fait trembler, qui vous empêche de vous lever sans avoir une grimace, et qui dure depuis plusieurs heures d'après ce que je comprends. Tenez vous tranquille dans vos appartements, ma reine. Je tiens à garantir votre santé, votre mari m'en voudrait de ne pas vous soigner, sourit Eir, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Frigga hocha juste la tête avant de la baisser. D'ordinaire, elle aurait répliqué, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus aucune volonté. Rester loin des menaces lui ferait un grand bien, pensa-t-elle. Mais c'était bien dommage pour sa jeune amie...

-Nous devons donc remettre notre entrainement à plus tard, Sif, mais n'ais crainte, dès que mon guérisseur se décidera à me libérer de ma prison de draps, je viendrais te rejoindre, promit-elle doucement.

-Venez quand vous le désirez, ma reine. Votre santé prime avant toutes les autres priorités. Reposez-vous, majesté, se contenta de lui murmurer la jeune guerrière, baissant la tête en signe de respect.

Eir et Sif finirent par s'en aller après avoir constaté l'état de la reine. Les deux êtres se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, certains de se comprendre. Quelle qu'était la maladie dont souffrait la Mère de Toute Chose, cette dernière n'allait vraiment pas bien. Ils pensèrent en chœur à la même chose, trouver des réponses et aider au mieux la Première Dame d'Asgard à se rétablir du mystérieux mal la contaminant.

**000**

Un jour de plus passa, suivi d'un autre, et d'encore un autre. Au final, ce fut une semaine entière qui passa sans que Frigga ne quitte ses appartements. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas endormie, crispée comme jamais, ses pensées se trouvaient occupées par des ouvrages qui pourraient l'emmener loin des horreurs de la réalité. Lorsque le livre était fini, elle cherchait rapidement une autre occupation. Lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, son corps accueillait volontiers les draps de son grand lit, ou l'eau si pure qui la rendait à nouveau propre, pour peu de temps, mais c'était déjà une consolation. Une maigre consolation.

Odin n'était venu la voir qu'une fois, inquiet d'apprendre qu'elle était souffrante. Durant les courts instants où il tenta de la toucher, elle avait dû se faire violence pour rester calme. Pourtant, c'était bien son mari, son seul amour, l'unique homme censé la toucher et l'aimer, qui voulait l'aider. Pourquoi avait-elle alors peur de lui ?! Pourquoi, alors qu'il était l'homme qu'elle aimait d'un amour puissant ?

Quant à Thor, elle l'avait vu plus souvent que son père. Il ne s'était pas approché, mais avait compris qu'elle n'allait effectivement pas bien. Ce fut donc en quête de réponse qu'il se dirigea vers les donjons après avoir demandé une nouvelle fois à Frigga si elle allait mieux. Il comprit au fil de ses visites que sa douce mère n'était plus la même, et que son comportement avait changé juste après l'une de ses visites avec le prince déchu. Loki devait forcément être lié à l'affaire, soupira le prince ainé.

**000**

Thor arriva rapidement, et se posta devant la cellule de Loki. Le jeune homme avait la tête dans les bras, eux-mêmes posés sur ses genoux. Le blond se sentit intrigué de voir son cadet ainsi recroquevillé, lui qui n'hésitait d'ordinaire pas à se moquer des autres. La cellule elle-même était dans un état bien étrange.

-Loki ? interpella Thor, moins gentiment qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

En vérité, il ne voulait pas être gentil, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il comprenait que quelque chose s'était vraiment passé entre le prisonnier et leur mère. Ils se comportaient tous deux si différemment de l'habitude que c'en était suspect.

-Thor, enfin, tu viens me rendre visite..., grommela Loki après avoir relevé la tête.

Ses yeux auparavant remplis de malice étaient maintenant injectés de sang, ses joues rouges et presque irritées, et ses cheveux noirs emmêlés montraient son état négligé. Ne voyant aucune réponse venant du dieu du tonnerre, Loki soupira, et reprit d'une voix à nouveau pleine de moquerie.

-T'ennuis-tu tellement avec ton père ? Tu dois vraiment ne pas savoir quoi faire pour rendre visite à ton cher petit frère. Comment se porte ta mortelle et sa planète, dis-moi ? Je suis curieux de savoir...

-Cela suffit, Loki. Dis-moi ce que tu as fais à notre mère, ordonna le blond, perdant patience.

Jane était encore un sujet délicat pour le prince. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis tant de temps, et pourtant l'image de son visage intrépide et souriant restait figé dans sa longue mémoire. Perdu dans ses pensées envers son aimée, il ne put apercevoir le léger sursaut de son frère lorsqu'il parla de leur mère.

Le magicien resta figé quelques instants. Mère...Frigga...tout ce sang, toutes ces larmes...non, ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui. Elle avait apprécié, parfaitement ! Mais alors pourquoi toutes ces larmes ? Et pourquoi autant de tremblements ? Des tremblements de plaisir, oh oui. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait gémit de plaisir...

-Loki, réponds-moi. Qu'as-tu fait à Mère ? grommela Thor, reprenant contenance.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait, pourquoi donc ? Elle t'envoie me parler et me raconter une histoire, peut-être ? sourit le jeune homme, oubliant ses actes contre sa...contre Frigga.

-Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'elle t'a parlé, qu'elle est venue te voir dans ta cellule. Une semaine que son sourire a totalement disparu et que je l'entends pleurer lorsqu'elle se croit seule. Une semaine que chaque nuit, lorsque je passe devant ses appartements, j'entends les cris que l'on a lorsque l'on cauchemarde. Une semaine que ses yeux sont totalement éteints, que sa lumière a disparu. Ne me dis pas que tu n'y es pour rien, mon frère, car je sais que son comportement est lié à toi. Ne me mens pas, ou je te ferais regretter toutes tes menteries.

Durant les aveux de son frère, Loki parut se perdre dans ses pensées. Ainsi dont, il parvenait aussi à tourmenter la reine où qu'elle aille. Jusqu'à aller détruire chacun des rêves qu'elle pouvait avoir dans son sommeil. N'était-ce pas magnifique que d'être présent dans chacune des pensées d'une souveraine ? N'était-ce pas formidable et splendide ?

-Ma foi, Thor, ta mère n'a pas dû apprécier ces quelques minutes d'échange tout à fait inutiles, puisqu'elle a monologué pendant notre petit moment familial, continua de sourire le cadet.

-Tu mens. Les gardes postés derrière ta cellule m'ont dit que Mère était restée une heure avec toi, et que quand elle est partie, elle était déjà secouée. Que lui as-tu dit pour qu'elle soit ainsi, Loki ? Quel mal as-tu insinué en elle, cette fois ? demanda Thor, perdant le peu de patience qui lui restait.

Plus il revoyait et repensait aux images douloureuses de sa mère en pleurs ou souffrant, plus il perdait patience. Odin et Frigga étaient les seuls êtres pour qui le prince ainé s'inquiétait autant. Il ne permettrait jamais que l'un d'eux ne soit blessé.

Quant à Loki, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oh, si seulement son frère savait quel mal il avait insinué en cette reine si lumineuse. La douleur, la haine envers lui, sans doute, et peut-être du désespoir. Et son plaisir, aussi. Il lui avait donné le fruit d'un plaisir interdit. Ne plus penser à ça. Ne plus entendre les légers gémissements de douleur que cette bouche si douce avait laissé échapper.

-Disons que...je lui ai fait comprendre qu'Asgard n'était plus rien pour moi. Elle a dû mal le prendre. Peux-tu maintenant me laisser rêvasser à mon évasion, je te prie ? Tu sais que ces choses doivent se préparer avec une grande concentration, fit-il de son mieux pour écourter la conversation.

-Ecoute-moi très attentivement, Loki. Quoi que tu ais pu lui dire, ou lui faire, je trouverais mes réponses. Dans l'immédiat, je t'interdis de la voir.

-Tu m'interdis, toi ? se moqua le Jotun.

-Oui, moi !

-Parfait. Elle n'est pas revenue me voir, de toute manière. Laisse donc les faibles pleurnicher, et attends de voir ma puissance se déchainer sur Asgard, menaça Loki, perdant conscience de la réalité.

Il ne vit pas le regard haineux de son frère. Il vit juste sa cape disparaitre, suivant son propriétaire hors des donjons. Faibles, oh que oui. Ils étaient tous faibles, ces asgardiens. Ils mourraient tous, un jour.

**000**

-Odin, que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda maladroitement Frigga, tâchant de sourire devant son mari lorsqu'il entra dans ses appartements.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient encore écoulées. Presque un mois, en vérité. Mais le mal restait toujours au plus profond de la souveraine. Pourtant, cette dernière gardait courage, se remettant lentement. Depuis ce jour qui lui avait enlevé tout sourire et toute volonté, Frigga tentait d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Presque un mois qu'elle souffrait en silence, refusant tous les contacts qu'elle pouvait avec les hommes. C'était parfois chose difficile, car son devoir de reine l'obligeait à côtoyer des diplomates, mais elle se tenait toujours bien, cachant ses tremblements aux yeux de tous, souriant devant ses invités.

Mais en privé, c'était le pire. Devoir éviter l'homme qu'elle aimait sincèrement, devoir se refuser à lui de nuit en nuit...même un baiser. Elle se devait de lui refuser tout contact, il ne pouvait plus la toucher. Elle était si indigne de lui et de son amour. Si sale...et si horrible.

-Et bien, je voulais voir ma femme. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez passé un long moment à vous entrainer avec notre jeune Sif. A-t-elle réussi à vous vaincre, ma reine ? demanda doucement Odin, s'approchant de sa femme.

Frigga se recula en toute discrétion, faisant mine d'attraper un livre. Elle hocha la tête, et sourit en repensant à ces bons souvenirs. Seule Sif pouvait espérer l'approcher sans provoquer en elle une peur irrationnelle.

-Non mon roi. La Dame Sif n'a pas encore réussi cet exploit, mais je ne doute pas qu'elle réussira bientôt. Vous avez eu la plus formidable des idées en lui permettant de s'entrainer auprès de Thor. Elle apprend beaucoup de lui, tout en prouvant qu'elle n'a pas besoin de son soutien. Je suis sûre que Sif deviendra une des plus honorables guerrières, elle le mérite, admit-elle, revoyant encore les parades parfaitement maitrisées de sa jeune amie.

Une grande guerrière, oh oui. Et une guerrière qui pouvait même mettre Thor au sol ! Odin ne perdit pas son sourire pendant qu'il écoutait la voix de sa femme. Il l'admirait, la contemplait, appréciant sa beauté tout en se félicitant d'avoir permis à une jeune prodige guerrière de suivre les rangs de sa grande armée. Sif faisait une excellente guerrière, et ferait sûrement une parfaite future reine quand lui et son amour se retireraient.

Mais pour le moment, ce qui intéressait le roi et Père de Toute Chose, c'était le comportement distant que sa douce reine avait envers lui. Son cœur craignait d'être repoussé une fois de plus, mais pourtant, il s'avança pendant que Frigga faisait d'autres éloges sur les techniques de combat de son apprentie.

La reine crut avoir une attaque lorsque deux douces mains passèrent devant elle, attrapant délicatement sa taille et la coinçant doucement contre un torse bombé. C'était Odin. Odin, et juste Odin ! C'était l'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, celui qui lui avait donné son fils, celui qui savait la réconforter lorsque personne d'autre ne le pouvait, celui qui la rendait chaque jour et chaque nuit heureuse. Malgré toutes ces pensées, Frigga ne put pas se calmer. Allait-il lui faire du mal, lui aussi ?

-Odin, tenta-t-elle de le repousser gentiment, sans user de force, mais son cher mari déposait déjà de tendres baisers sur sa peau.

Pas des baisers empressés, oh non, juste des baisers remplis de douceur. Mais sa peau tremblait toujours. Elle resta statufiée pendant un long moment, incapable de repousser cet homme qui partageait sa vie.

-Vous me manquez terriblement, ma femme..., avoua-t-il piteusement, caressant avec une certaine délicatesse le ventre de sa Lumière.

-Je sais, Odin, je sais..., souffla-t-elle, croyant commencer une crise d'angoisse.

Elle se reprit juste à temps en repoussant le plus délicatement qu'elle put son amour. Celui-ci parut encore plus dépité, et revint à la charge sans être brusque. Ses grandes mains se posèrent sur les joues tièdes de Frigga, les caressant tandis que son front se collait à celui de la femme prise à ses propres démons.

-Frigga, qu'avez-vous ? Vous me repoussez constamment, même lorsqu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple contact, ou d'un baiser bien innocent. Vous ais-je fait mal ? Ou vous ais-je offensé par quelque manière que ce soit ? Vous savez que je peux être indélicat...pardonnez-moi, c'est une nature que je ne peux pas défaire sans l'aide de ma reine à mes côtés, soupira-t-il de tristesse, confident.

-Mon amour, je ne vous repousse pas. Je vous aime, Odin, n'en doutez pas une seconde, se força-t-elle à avouer, acceptant de garder son front collé à celui du roi.

Il ne méritait pas d'être ainsi repoussé, mais la peur de la reine était si forte. En particulier quand son époux passa ses mains sur sa taille pour la resserrer contre son torse. Ils se retrouvèrent collés. Odin sentit particulièrement le cœur de sa moitié battre fortement dans sa poitrine qui se soulevait très irrégulièrement. Qu'avait-elle donc ?!

-Je vous aime aussi, mais vous refusez que je vous touche. Que je vous détende.

-Vous me détendez par vos baisers et vos paroles, rassurez-vous, se sentit-elle capable de lui sourire.

Un léger sourire sincère, car il lui restait encore un peu de lumière : son amour indéfinissable pour l'homme qui l'avait demandé en mariage devant toute la Cour d'Asgard, dans leur lointaine jeunesse.

-Mais je veux vous détendre en vous donnant du plaisir aussi. Presque un mois que je ne peux pas vous combler, mon amour. Laissez-moi m'occuper de vous. Restons ensemble quelques heures, en oubliant que nous sommes des rois. Restons entre mari et femme, finit-il par demander, mal à l'aise.

C'était bien compliqué pour lui d'avouer qu'il avait besoin d'attention venant de sa femme, surtout en tant que roi, mais il se plia à ses propres désirs pour une fois. Juste quelques heures de paix avec sa belle Lumière dont le véritable sourire illuminé lui manquait terriblement. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour revoir la Frigga d'avant, celle qui n'hésitait pas à lui jouer des tours ou à le menacer quand il ne prenait pas en compte ses décisions royales ou son humeur ?

-Je...j..., articula difficilement Frigga, rougissant et frissonnant.

Des frissons moins peureux, heureusement. Mais la reine ne put se résoudre à accéder à la requête bien aimable et érotique de son amour. Son cœur en ferait une attaque ! Sa voix resta bloquée, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

-Oh..., crut comprendre Odin, baissant alors la tête.

-Que se passe-t-il, mon roi ? demanda, inquiète, sa reine.

-Je crois comprendre. Il est vrai que je me fais vieux, et qu'étant bien plus jeune que moi, vous devez sûrement vouloir connaitre d'autres compagnons..., souffla-t-il, l'âme tourmentée par la pensée qu'un autre homme puisse toucher sa femme.

Frigga comprit où elle venait en venir, mais sa voix éteinte ne l'aida pas. Elle devait pourtant stopper cette idée ridicule ! Odin se faisait un mal fou en imaginant de pareilles choses ! Mais sa voix ne revint pas tout de suite...

-Je ne suis plus tout beau non plus. Je comprends vos envies...

-N...o...non..., réussit-elle à articuler, prise dans une nouvelle panique.

-Ne niez pas, je vous prie. Je comprends ce que vous pensez.

-V...vous n'y êtes...pas du tout, se força à parler la reine, sa gorge la brûlant rapidement.

-Pourquoi nier, Frigga ?!

-Je ne vous suis pas infidèle, mon amour. Vous êtes le seul homme de ma vie, je vous le promets. Par les Neufs Mondes, croyez-moi. A mes yeux, vous restez le même roi fougueux et intrépide que j'ai connu, celui qui essayait toujours de me mettre parterre pendant nos entrainements. Celui qui a bravé les pensées de ses parents pour m'épouser...jamais je ne prendrais d'amant, vous le savez pertinemment. Jamais, conclut-elle, peinée qu'il puisse penser à cela.

Ses paroles rassurèrent pourtant le souverain, mais ne lui enlevèrent pas sa méfiance. Frigga pouvait tout obtenir de lui de par ses mots si doux, comment savoir si elle disait la vérité ? Elle se refusait tant à lui...elle le repoussait toujours !

-Je vous prie de me croire, Odin. Je ne me donnerais qu'à vous dans les Neufs Mondes, vous et vous seul, lui murmura-t-elle en plein désespoir, se sentant déjà partir dans une nouvelle crise.

-Pourquoi me repousser aussi souvent, alors ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

-Mauvaise période...et je sors d'une maladie inconnue...je serais plus présente à vos côtés, je vous le promets.

-Des promesses, que des promesses, constata le roi, amère.

-Odin..., souffla son épouse, sentant une larme venir.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Frigga. Je ne vous importune pas davantage. Nous nous reverrons au diner, j'espère, s'exclama-t-il en sortant des bras tendus de la souveraine.

-Je serais là. Attendez, Odin. M'aimez-vous encore ? ne put se retenir de demander Frigga, soucieuse.

-Si vous m'aimez encore, alors mon cœur reste vôtre, déclara-t-il, tournant son regard sur la belle femme se tenant à quelques pieds de lui.

-Je vous aime, mon roi.

-Alors nous restons unis par notre amour. Prenez soin de vous.

* * *

**Ce n'est que le début de la souffrance pour chaque personnage...j'essaye de montrer des points de vue variés, j'espère que vous 'appréciez' ce genre de narration. **

**On se retrouve demain pour la suite, et...bonne rentrée à ceux qui reviennent en cours demain (comme moi, alors je vous soutiens tous et toutes!)**

**Place aux commentaires, et merci de m'avoir lu (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous, qui arrive plus tard certes, mais ayant repris le lycée, je reprends aussi mes foutus horaires, donc attendez vous à des publications qui n'auront lieu que tard, vers 18h voire 19h.**

**Merci encore à vous pour vos commentaires, ils sont très motivants (:**

**AVERTISSEMENT: CETTE FIC CONTIENT DES THEMES SOMBRES! Attention à vous, vous voilà prévenus!**

**Sans plus de blablas, voici la suite, avec des confrontations que vous sembliez beaucoup attendre!**

* * *

Lorsque Frigga entra dans les prisons, Thor se cacha très vite derrière la cellule la plus proche. Sa mère ne s'aperçut aucunement de sa présence, occupée à se diriger vers un des prisonniers. Les gardes ne patrouillaient pas, tant mieux. Elle chercha la cellule de son fils cadet, le cœur battant si fortement qu'elle en avait mal. Poings serrés pour se contrôler, Frigga se tint devant le bouclier magique empêchant tout condamné de sortir ou d'entrer dans sa prison. Elle finit par passer le bouclier, le laissant la scanner avant de la laisser entrer.

Loki était recroquevillé contre le même mur où il était, un mois plus tôt. Lorsqu'il crut reconnaitre le doux parfum de sa mère, sa tête se releva. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la vision qu'il avait. La Mère de Toute Chose était là, devant lui, très mal à l'aise. Il se releva prestement, craignant d'avoir une nouvelle hallucination.

Tous deux restèrent là où ils étaient, n'osant pas s'avancer pour se faire face. Frigga refusait de regarder Loki dans les yeux, se contentant de regarder un point en arrière. Loki n'osait pas demander à sa mère comment elle allait. Elle n'allait pas bien, évidemment. Et pendant que les deux êtres restaient silencieux à se contempler, Thor se débrouilla pour pouvoir écouter la future confrontation sans se faire remarquer. Il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Un mois que sa mère avait perdu toute vie et tout vrai sourire. Il se devait de découvrir cet infâme mystère. Pour aider sa mère. Pour aider son père, aussi, car le comportement de Frigga n'avait pas été apprécié d'Odin.

Finalement, ce fut la Mère de Tout qui brisa ce silence, s'avançant brusquement. Une envie si forte lui venait, une envie de hurler sa rage et son désespoir...Thor sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de peau s'abattant sur une autre peau. Bien mérité ! pensa-t-il à l'attention de Loki.

Ce dernier accepta la gifle, détournant le regard. Oui, il l'avait mérité. Il méritait même pire que ça. La douleur cuisante lui faisait un bien fou, tout en le consumant lentement. Lorsqu'il voulut regarder Frigga, ce fut une nouvelle vision qui déchira ce qui restait de son cœur meurtri, de son cœur monstrueux. Le visage de sa douce mère était parsemé de larmes incontrôlables. Brisée. Frigga était brisée. Elle pesta contre sa faiblesse, s'étant au départ jurer de ne rien faire pour montrer sa douleur à cet inconnu se tenant devant elle. Mais après l'avoir violemment giflé, la première fois qu'elle frappait un homme de sa famille d'ailleurs, sauf quand elle était enceinte bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait plus retenir aucune larme. Tant de jours qu'elle les retenait, tant de jours qu'elle se retenait de débouler dans la cellule de Loki pour lui hurler de lui donner une raison à ce qu'il avait osé lui faire.

-Pourquoi ? brisa-t-elle à nouveau cet horrible silence qui lui rappelait tant de choses.

Ses larmes et sa détresse parurent affecter Loki, lequel voulut étreindre sa mère, mais c'était cause perdue.

-Ne m'approche pas, le stoppa-t-elle, se reculant d'elle-même.

-Mère...

-Dis-moi pourquoi, Loki. J'ai besoin de savoir !

-Et s'il n'y avait pas de raison ? s'obligea-t-il à demander, arpentant la petite pièce dans le sens inverse de la reine, acceptant ainsi de ne pas la toucher.

-Est-ce une plaisanterie, Loki ? siffla-t-elle, reprenant de la contenance malgré que les larmes se libéraient toujours de ses yeux sans lumière.

-Pourquoi devrais-je plaisanter ? répondit-il au tac-au-tac, prenant un air moins soucieux pour garder l'avantage.

-Tu...après ce que tu m'as fait, tu _oses_ dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, c'est ça ?! argua Frigga, menaçant de s'enflammer de colère.

Après le désespoir et le malheur, voilà qu'une nouvelle rage qu'elle ignorait pouvoir supporter en elle se mettait en place. Thor, du fond de sa cachette, tendit encore plus l'oreille, conscient que le moment de vérité allait enfin éclater.

-Peut-être l'ais-je fait par plaisir ? Je m'ennuis tellement ici, enfermé, loin des autres..., ironisa Loki, faisant tout son possible pour cacher ses émotions.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça...tu n'as pas le droit de...tu...

-Perdriez-vous la voix, très chère reine ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois, bien sûr...et votre bouche peut servir à d'autres choses que ça..., sous-entendit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait amusé.

-Comment peux-tu oser dire cela ?! cracha la femme, de nouvelles larmes de rage et de souffrance faisant leur chemin sur ses joues rouges de devoir accueillir tant de larmes.

-J'ose, tout simplement. Voudriez-vous revivre ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux, ma mère ? Vous êtes si belle lorsque vous pleurez...

-TAIS-TOI ! ne put-elle retenir, le giflant à nouveau dès qu'il fut à portée d'elle.

Thor écarquilla les yeux quand il entendit le nouveau bruit d'une claque. Loki devait avoir fait quelque chose de grave pour que Frigga se mette autant en colère. Les paroles de Loki le dérangeaient aussi, étrangement. Une consonance...malsaine, si malsaine et si morbide. Que s'était-il passé entre les deux magiciens ?!

Dans la cellule, Loki accepta la seconde gifle, reprenant conscience de ses actes. Il la provoquait. Il ne faisait que provoquer la femme qu'il devinait avoir brisé, mais il voulait l'entendre. Il devait l'entendre lui dire ce qu'elle vivait. Il devait l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'avait brisé, qu'elle le voulait voir mourir. Elle avait le devoir de le lui dire ! songea avec rage le prince Jotun.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça, Loki ?! POURQUOI ?! éclata enfin la reine, se fichant d'avoir l'air ridicule devant l'inconnu se tenant devant elle, la regardant de ses yeux si vides d'émotions. J'avais confiance en toi, tu comprends ?! J'avais confiance en toi, Loki ! Tellement confiance...je croyais que tu allais revenir, que tu allais t'accrocher...j'avais tellement confiance en toi que j'aurais pu te confier ma vie...pourquoi m'as-tu brisé ?! Pourquoi ?! Il faut que je sache...tu dois me le dire, tu dois me dire pourquoi tu as fait de ma vie un enfer...j'avais tant confiance en toi, tu m'as totalement détruite...

Les dernières paroles de la Mère de Tout se transformèrent en murmures entrecoupés de sanglots que Frigga n'essayait même plus de cacher. Elle trouva un coin du lit où s'asseoir pour se soutenir, mais les larmes coulaient toujours. Elles ne s'arrêtaient jamais, et devant elle, Loki tombait doucement à genoux, ses yeux brillant eux aussi. Une, puis deux, et enfin tout un torrent de larmes sortirent de ses yeux auparavant vides d'expression et d'émotions. Par les Nornes, qu'avait-il fait ?

-Tu étais le seul en qui j'avais placé une totale et entière confiance, Loki...pourquoi m'as-tu brisé ainsi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi de violer une autre personne ? Si tu voulais te satisfaire, d'autres auraient demandé à te servir de...de je ne sais quoi, de compagnie...mais pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi pour ça ?! Je t'aimais tant, comme j'aimais Thor, et toi, tu as tout brisé. Je ne peux même plus m'approcher d'un homme sans trembler, maintenant. A chaque nouvelle journée, je suis obligée de faire tous les efforts possibles du monde pour ne pas me cacher dans mes draps et hurler à tous ceux qui m'entourent de partir. Chaque peau d'homme qui me touche me donne envie de me noyer dans un Lac. Chaque baiser de mon propre mari me fait paniquer comme s'il était mon ennemi ! Ne comprends-tu pas que tu as brisé ce qu'il me restait de bonheur ?!

Violer ? Violer ? Désespoir ? Tandis que Loki baissait la tête une nouvelle fois, des larmes coulant véritablement de ses yeux trop rouges d'avoir déjà tant pleuré, Thor resta figé dans sa cachette. Avait-il bien entendu les paroles de sa mère ?! Ce secret qui les liait tous les deux, c'était en réalité un viol ? Le prince ainé sentit la rage remonter en lui, lui donnant une envie d'annoncer la foudre sur Asgard, mais il dut se forcer à se calmer. Mieux valait pour lui que personne ne le remarque jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pu entendre toute la vérité.

-Pardon...pardon, Mère...pardon, murmura Loki dans sa cellule, osant relever une fois le visage vers celui, brisé et noyé de larmes, de la reine.

Celle-ci rompit sans tarder le contact entre leurs yeux, se sentant totalement incapable de regarder celui qui l'avait totalement détruite un mois plus tôt. Il avait osé l'empêcher de détourner le regard, ce jour-là. Pour qu'elle se souvienne à jamais de ses yeux. Pour que plus jamais elle ne puisse le regarder sans penser à ce qui s'était passé. Loki était si cruel, si...monstrueux. C'était bien le mot qui lui convenait, ne put qu'attester la femme. Cette pensée lui déchira un peu plus le cœur. Oui, son fils cadet n'était plus qu'un monstre désormais. Il ne pouvait plus être un homme avec un cœur, il n'était qu'une moitié d'homme avec un cœur de pierre, ou pire, un cœur de glace.

-T'excuser ne pourra plus rien changer, Loki, et tu le sais ! Que cherchais-tu en me blessant ainsi ? Tu voulais juste te satisfaire sur la première personne qui viendrait te voir ? Tu voulais me faire souffrir, ou me détruire ? Ou tu voulais juste me prouver que tu n'étais pas capable d'avoir des sentiments, peut-être ? sanglota encore la souveraine, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

A quoi bon, de toute manière. Sans volonté, il lui était bien impossible de retenir la peine qu'elle devait cacher depuis longtemps. Loki, loin d'apprécier ces paroles, s'approcha à nouveau. Il devait lui dire, il devait lui avouer et la rassurer. Rassurer la mère qui lui demandait pourquoi il l'avait brisé...la réponse était pourtant si simple. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il n'était plus rien, lui aussi ? Alors qu'il allait poser une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'une des épaules de la reine, cette dernière se retira brusquement.

-Ne pose plus tes mains sur moi. Plus jamais, d'accord ? souffla-t-elle, se dérobant à tout contact.

-Je suis tellement désolé, mère. Je suis sincère, je ne pensais pas que vous alliez me revenir dans cet état.

-Dans quel état aurais-tu espéré que je revienne ?! Tu m'as violé, blessé, et tu pensais que même moi, je pourrais m'en remettre ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as déclenché, au moins ?! Odin et moi sommes au bord de notre séparation parce que je suis incapable de le laisser me toucher, ne serait-ce qu'un simple contact. J'ai essayé, pourtant. J'ai tout essayé pour calmer mes nerfs, mais même mon mari me fait peur. Et Thor...il a encore besoin de moi, de me parler, et je ne fais que le repousser lui aussi. Ma vie est un enfer depuis ce jour, peux-tu le comprendre ? Odin et Thor sont mes derniers espoirs de survivre, et tu me les enlèves. Tu ne peux pas tout détruire, Loki ! Tu n'as pas le droit de détruire ce que moi et ton père avons construit !

Durant toute sa tirade, Frigga avait réussi à calmer ses larmes, et surtout, ses tremblements, mais chaque nouveau mot qu'elle prononçait, lui arrachant d'ailleurs des gémissements de douleur intérieurs quand sa gorge la brûlait, lui faisait un mal fou. Elle se rendait bien compte que dans peu de temps, elle ou Odin craquerait vraiment. L'un d'eux finirait par déclencher une grande dispute, et le couple éclaterait. Elle se souvint brièvement d'avoir vécu une même crise de couple, quand Thor et Loki étaient encore jeunes. A peine entrés dans la préadolescence, ils avaient failli assister à la séparation de leurs parents. Durant presque un siècle et une cinquantaine d'années, Frigga et Odin s'étaient mutuellement déchirés, se faisant du mal dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais cette fois, la crise risquait d'être définitive. La Mère de Toute Chose en frissonna. Etre à jamais séparée des bras de son époux la tuerait mieux qu'une épée dans le ventre ou dans le cœur. Sans Odin, elle ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps.

Le magicien à ses côtés sembla le comprendre, et toute la culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti après avoir compris qu'il avait abusé de sa mère lui revint. Il fut bientôt à genoux, la tête posée contre le ventre de Frigga. Cette dernière eut beau le supplier de se reculer, il n'en avait pas la force. La reine calma vite son cœur et accepta très difficilement ce contact, mais elle ne repoussa pas l'homme. Pas cette fois, il avait bien l'air sincère dans sa détresse.

-Je voulais juste vous effrayer pour que vous cessiez d'avoir confiance en moi, mère, avoua-t-il après un flot de larmes salées.

-Il te suffisait de me le demander au lieu de l'exiger ainsi, Loki, murmura sa mère, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas déployer ses forces contre celui qui envahissait son espace personnel.

-La folie m'a gagné avant que je n'ai pu vous dire de partir. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mère. Je voulais me battre contre ma démence, mais elle était plus forte. Elle voulait que je fasse couler votre sang, elle voulait vous voir souffrir...

-Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, supplia la souveraine, se rappelant de tout.

-Il faut que je le dise, mère ! Elle voulait que je vous tue !

-Peut-être aurait-ce été préférable que tu l'écoutes, alors.

-Non, non, jamais ! Je ne veux pas vous tuer, mère ! contra un prince de plus en plus secoué par la culpabilité.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le vouloir, Loki, car tu l'as déjà fait. Tu m'as tué depuis longtemps, consentit à admettre Frigga, frissonnant à chaque fois que Loki tentait d'encrer son regard dans le sien.

-Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas, je vous le jure ! C'est ma folie qui m'y a obligé. Croyez-moi, je vous...je vous en prie...il faut me croire, pria le prince Jotun, gardant la tête contre le ventre de la reine.

-Je...il fut un temps où je t'aurais cru au-delà de tout, mais c'est trop tard, maintenant. Tu as anéanti toute la confiance que je te portais, n'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Tu as eu ce que tu m'as forcé à faire.

-Non, mère ! Ne me tournez pas le dos, je vous en supplie ! dut-il se plier à demander, retenant en même temps la femme qui commençait à se détacher de lui.

Hélas, Frigga le repoussa vite, se posant ensuite près des barrières protectrices. Elle ne dissimula même plus sa peur, son cœur lui faisant un mal fou. Pourquoi devait-il battre aussi fort, lui qui était d'ordinaire si courageux et prêt à affronter tous les dangers ? Pourquoi Loki l'avait-il à ce point affaibli ?

-Je...je vais devoir te demander de...de ne m'appeler que par mon nom à partir de maintenant. Nous ne pouvons plus partager ces liens. Tu avais raison, Loki. Je ne suis pas...ta mère. Et tu ne seras jamais mon fils. Tu es l'inconnu qui l'a détruit, et qui m'a détruit aussi, se força à déclarer Frigga, laissant quelques autres larmes couler.

Si son cœur pouvait couler au même rythme que ses larmes, la reine se serait rapidement noyé dans son chagrin. Dire tous ces mots lui causait un mal qu'elle ne pouvait pas définir. Etre obligée de renier son plus jeune enfant, c'était la chose qu'elle aurait le moins pensé à faire, mais il l'y avait contrainte. Peut-être était-ce au final la meilleure chose à faire si elle voulait se reconstruire sans perdre son mari et leur véritable fils.

**000**

-Père, père, il me faut vous parler de toute urgence ! interrompit Thor auprès du roi et des diplomates avec qui il conversait.

Odin parut ennuyé par l'interruption, mais céda à la demande bien inconvenante de son fils. Lorsque l'ainé venait le voir en pleine séance royale, c'était toujours pour une bonne raison. Le Thor insouciant était parti depuis bien longtemps, son père avait donc confiance en lui. Il congédia froidement les hommes se tenant près de lui, puis se dirigea vers son héritier. Thor avait beau avoir son apparence physique, c'était bien des yeux de Frigga qu'il avait hérité ! Cette petite lueur qui défiait toutes les règles...à la pensée de sa femme, Odin se renfrogna.

-Mon héritier vient m'arracher à mes devoirs royaux, je suppose que c'est en effet une urgence dont tu veux m'entretenir, Thor ! prononça-t-il d'une voix puissante.

-En effet, Père. Je détiens la vérité à propos de Mère, et il faut absolument que vous sachiez, car je doute qu'elle vous en ait parlé, avança Thor, la mine à moitié bouleversé.

Après avoir entendu toute la vérité de la bouche des deux seuls magiciens de sa famille, il s'était rendu en urgence dans l'endroit le moins fréquenté du palais, y déversant son plus profond dégoût. Sa mère, violée par le petit frère en qui il croyait encore un peu. Sa mère, brisée par ce fils qui lui était désormais inconnu. Ses parents qui se déchiraient à cause de Loki. Thor, rien que d'y penser, redevint livide, intriguant le Père de Toute Chose. L'homme aux cheveux blancs tâcha de ne pas s'énerver quand on fit allusion à sa reine.

-De quelle vérité me parles-tu là, mon fils ? Si c'est pour me dire qui est son amant, je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir, grommela-t-il, jaloux.

-Elle n'a pas d'amant, Père ! Vous vous trompez de maladie, mon roi. Mère n'a pas pris d'amant, elle souffre de bien pire.

Et, sous les yeux de plus en plus ébahis d'Odin, son fils ainé lui expliqua ce qu'il avait entendu, acceptant de ne rien cacher. Il n'omit aucun détail, conscient que ça pourrait se retourner contre lui. Lorsqu'enfin il eut fini son récit, les yeux du roi d'Asgard crachaient les plus grandes flammes de la haine qui pouvaient exister. Dehors, le Ciel se mit à virer au gris, signe de la colère d'un roi. Ce fut bientôt au tour des Lacs bordant l'immense cité d'Or de s'agiter, puis les éclairs commencèrent leur descente sur le royaume. Thor en faillit se recroqueviller, voyant Odin dans toute sa rage. Une telle colère était bien rare chez le Père de Toute Chose, Thor comprit pourquoi. Il se contenta juste de se faire petit et de suivre le souverain dont les yeux pourraient tuer n'importe qui tellement ils étaient noirs de haine.

**000**

Eir et la Dame Sif se disputaient gaiement à propos des techniques de combat les plus dangereuses, le tout sous les yeux mi-amusés, mi-exaspérés de Frigga, laquelle devait surveiller ses deux amis tout en revoyant un projet de loi qui lui donnait une soudaine envie d'abdiquer. Les lois, ces bouts de papiers qu'elle devait étudier jour et nuit pour y comprendre quelque chose...à bout, elle lâcha ce maudit dossier et se tourna vers les deux êtres se disputant.

-Eir, je ne veux pas choisir un camp ou un autre, mais notre jeune Sif s'y connait beaucoup mieux en combat que vous, il me semble. N'est-elle pas une formidable guerrière qui a suivi Thor dans tous ses déplacements, après tout ? N'est-elle pas la guerrière la plus accomplie de ce royaume ? sourit la reine, amusée de voir Eir bouder en entendant toutes ces choses.

Sif parut plus embarrassée que boudeuse, en revanche. Elle remercia sa reine du regard, heureuse d'être aussi gentiment acceptée. Connaissant Thor depuis longtemps, ses liens avec la famille royale étaient bien grands, et c'était déjà un grand honneur que de pouvoir parler un long moment avec la reine.

-Ma reine, vous êtes bien meilleure guerrière que moi, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de vous, confia la brune, inclinant la tête.

-Pas de cérémonial entre nous, souviens-toi ! Et j'ai pris ma retraite pour ce qui est des combats. Tu es la meilleure guerrière que je connaisse.

-Parce que mes techniques viennent de vous !

-N'en reste pas moins que JE sais mieux qu'elle quelles sont les blessures les plus dangereuses au combat ! maugréa Eir, refusant d'admettre sa défaite.

Alors que les trois asgardiens se mirent à rire doucement devant le comportement de chacun, les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant entrer Odin, et derrière lui, se recroquevillant presque, Thor. Les rires cessèrent immédiatement. Eir et la Dame Sif saluèrent respectueusement les deux hommes.

-Laissez-nous, pria alors Odin de sa voix la plus forte.

Loin de son époux, Frigga eut pourtant des frissons. Ce qu'elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il usait de sa voix puissante. Ses deux amis lui jetèrent un coup d'œil pour voir si elle suivait l'avis de son mari, ce à quoi elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Ils s'en allèrent après un dernier regard, se jetant ensuite des œillades des plus meurtrières ! Il n'y avait que l'un d'eux qui savait la bonne réponse, point final !

Lorsque la famille se retrouva seule, Frigga se leva pour s'enquérir de la raison d'une visite aussi...bruyante. Odin lui jeta un regard qui en ferait pâlir n'importe quelle âme de ce monde, mais elle soutint ce même regard, y étant habituée. Elle avait beau avoir peur des hommes lorsqu'ils s'approchaient de trop près, lorsqu'ils étaient loin d'elle, elle restait la même reine courageuse et digne.

-Plus d'un mois que vous le cachez, Frigga, commença le Père de Toute Chose, élevant déjà la voix malgré les avertissements que son cœur lui donnait : ne pas hurler sur sa femme au risque de la perdre !

Mais elle lui avait caché la vérité depuis si longtemps...et lui, tel le borgne trop occupé par le royaume qu'il était, n'avait même pas vu que son épouse était au plus mal. Il l'avait même encouragé à se terrer dans ses appartements !

-Je ne vous comprends pas, Odin, lui signala la reine, sourcillant pour avoir des explications.

-Je n'ai pas cru Thor lorsqu'il me l'a dit, mais après avoir écouté toutes ses analyses, je me suis rendu compte qu'il disait vrai. Que ce qu'il avait entendu était bien la vérité. Comment avez-vous pu ne rien me dire de tout cela ?!

-De quoi parlez-vous ?! Je ne suis au courant de rien, je vous assure. Thor, explique-moi ce que ton père incompréhensible veut me dire ! finit par se tourner la reine vers son fils.

Celui-ci ne perdit pas sa pâleur, ce qui inquiéta davantage sa mère. Elle ne put cependant pas aller vérifier son état, se sentant si mal à l'aise.

-Je vous ai entendu parler avec Loki. Je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi, Mère, pas en sachant que ce secret détruisait ce qui reste de notre famille, déclara finalement Thor, se sentant à nouveau petit devant ces regards tournés vers lui.

Odin détourna le sien vers Frigga, laquelle comprit instantanément à quoi faisait référence son ainé. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se tourna cependant, faisant dos au roi et à leur héritier. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'ils n'allaient pas savoir la vérité ? Elle sentait leurs regards brûlants sur elle. Elle était indigne de chacun d'eux, oui.

-Frigga, regardez-nous, demanda Odin, ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence.

Sa femme refusa pourtant de lui obéir, sentant déjà une crise venir. Une crise qu'elle n'allait pas retarder. Ne voyant aucune réaction, le souverain se dirigea lentement vers sa reine, voulant vérifier qu'elle l'entendait encore. Frigga le sentit arriver derrière elle, et pria pour qu'il ne veuille pas poser sa peau si pure sur la sienne, si...salie.

-Montrez-moi votre visage, s'il vous plaît. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes distante, à présent. Nous devons en parler, Frigga. Vous et moi savons maintenant la vérité, je ne peux pas vous laisser vous enfermer loin de moi.

-Ne comprenez-vous pas que c'est déjà fait, Père de Toute Chose ? se sentit-elle capable de lui murmurer ces quelques paroles.

-Ne vous éloignez pas de moi en usant de tous ces titres ! Parlez-moi, dîtes-moi tout, je ne vous jugerais jamais.

-Après tout ce que je vous ais fait, vous ne me jugeriez pas ?

-Qu'avez-vous fait, dîtes-moi, quémanda son mari, ne faisant plus attention à Thor, qui s'esquivait doucement pour laisser ses parents se parler de cœur à cœur.

-Je vous ai menti, je vous ai laissé me toucher alors que je suis la plus indigne des femmes...ne me regardez plus, je vous en prie.

-Je ne cesserais jamais de vous admirer, ma reine. Vous êtes si belle, si vivante...auparavant. Je veux vous rendre cette joie qui animait vos yeux, mais avant cela, vous devez tout me dire. Votre propre voix doit me confirmer ce que Thor m'a dit. Il faut que je sache, après je vous jure de condamner ce misérable monstre.

-Ne me torturez plus avec ça, je vous en conjure...je ne peux plus tenir, Odin ! Depuis que vous perdez confiance en moi, depuis que j'ai peur de vous...je vous aime tant, et pourtant je dois vous repousser de moi. Ce n'est pas ce qu'une épouse doit faire, je le sais..., craqua la reine, rageant de ne plus pouvoir retenir ses larmes, une fois de plus.

Odin, au départ surpris de voir sa femme pleurer devant lui, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais, se sentit coupable de ramener à elle autant de mauvaises pensées. Il l'empêcha de s'effondrer au sol, constatant qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Prenant garde à ne pas l'effrayer, il la déposa doucement sur le canapé, et tenta de se retirer, mais des mains tremblantes le retinrent.

-Ne me quittez pas, je vous en supplie. Ne partez pas, ne partez plus...vous êtes mon dernier soutien, Odin. Je sais que je vous dégoûte, mais restez auprès de moi, s'il vous plaît, conjura la Mère de Tout, se laissant aller à pleurer ouvertement.

Elle se ficha même de trembler davantage quand le corps de son mari se colla au sien pour l'étreindre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui. Savoir qu'il l'aimait toujours. Savoir qu'il ne la quitterait pas tout de suite. Elle s'accrocha fermement à lui, enfouissant son visage en larmes dans le cou libre de son aimé.

-Frigga...je vous aime tant, ne doutez pas. Il n'est plus question de se séparer, je vous le promets, lui souffla-t-il, ne caressant que ses cheveux pour ne pas lui faire plus peur.

Elle était déjà assez secouée comme ça, songea-t-il. Quelques baisers tendres se perdirent dans la masse de cheveux d'or de sa femme, puis il constata avec un certain soulagement que les tremblements de sa douce cessaient peu à peu. Ce fut quand le cœur de Frigga redevint paisible qu'Odin comprit : sa reine s'était endormie.

* * *

**Est-ce la fin du malheur de la famille royale? Bien au contraire, ils ne font qu'entrer dans leurs malheurs, hélas. Mais vous verrez cela bientôt! Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer, maintenant? (: **

**Place aux commentaires, et merci à vous de m'avoir lu!**

**EDIT: je publierais le chapitre 4 demain matin, veuillez m'excuser pour ce changement d'horaire :( **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Voici le chapitre 4, qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci encore pour vos commentaires (:**

**AVERTISSEMENT: CETTE FIC CONTIENT DES THEMES SOMBRES! Attention! **

**Ce chapitre contient lui-même des scènes qui peuvent choquer, alors PRENEZ GARDE!**

**Bonne lecture malgré tout (:**

* * *

Finalement, un nouveau mois s'écoula. Un mois bien plus calme pour la famille royale. Odin et Thor s'étaient prononcés pour mettre Loki à mort, mais Frigga s'y était opposé, réclamant juste qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. Les deux autres hommes avaient alors accepté, bien qu'au fond, ils mourraient d'envie de tuer le prince Jotun qui avait détruit la femme qu'ils aimaient tous deux. Le Conseil avait suivi l'avis du Père de Tout, sous quelques protestations, bien entendu.

L'affaire n'avait pas été ébruitée, seul Eir et la Dame Sif furent mis au courant après s'être posés tout un tas de questions. Depuis qu'ils connaissaient enfin le début de l'histoire, chacun essayait d'y mettre du sien pour aider la reine brisée à se reconstruire. Frigga observait elle-même quelques améliorations dans son comportement. Elle ne tremblait plus autant lorsqu'un homme l'approchait. Lorsque Thor, Odin ou Eir, ou même Heimdall, voulait la toucher, ils prévenaient toujours, conscients que ça aidait leur reine. Sif cessait peu à peu de passer toutes ses journées avec le Trio Palatin, cette fois partis en mission. Elle avait demandé à rester plus souvent avec Frigga. Heureux de voir le rapprochement entre les deux femmes, Odin et Thor les observaient parfois parler pendant qu'elles s'entrainaient, ou encore pendant qu'elles marchaient.

Un jour, alors que Thor se perdait dans la contemplation des mouvements de Sif, et Odin dans l'admiration des cheveux de Frigga défiant le vent, une question vint naturellement de la bouche du roi.

-Aimes-tu encore ta mortelle, ou penses-tu à faire davantage connaissance avec notre chère Sif ?

-Père, vous êtes incorrigible ! soupira Thor, levant même les yeux au ciel.

-Oublies-tu à qui tu parles, mon fils ?

-A mon père ? répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

-Tu es bien le fils de ta mère..., grommela le souverain, se permettant de se radoucir après autant d'événements.

-A propos de mère...que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? Je m'inquiète toujours autant pour elle. Même si elle semble revenir à nous, ses yeux sont toujours éteints de toute lumière...Père, avez-vous des réponses ? demanda son héritier, soudain incertain.

-Ce que ta mère a vécu est très dur, mon fils. J'ai moi-même parlé avec Eir, il me dit que les victimes de ces actes barbares avaient du mal à s'en remettre, et que souvent, ces événements ne les quittaient jamais. Frigga est une femme forte et courageuse, je sais qu'elle se bat constamment pour atténuer sa douleur. J'ai confiance en elle, mais je sais qu'elle ne retrouvera jamais totalement la lumière qui l'habitait. Comprends que ce n'est pas un simple crime qu'elle a vécu.

-Oui...je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre les motifs de Loki, indiqua Thor, baissant le visage.

Il entendait encore les paroles que chacun des magiciens avait prononcé, et pourtant, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Loki avait pu détruire à ce point leur mère, lui qui cherchait toujours à être avec elle quand personne d'autre ne voulait de sa présence. Lui qui, même dans son adolescence, partait toujours chercher le réconfort de Frigga lorsque les orages éclataient durant la nuit. Comment avait-il pu la violer, la blesser autant ? Odin se posa aussi la question, mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Sauf une. A travers Frigga, Loki avait réussi à exprimer sa rage envers son père adoptif. Peut-être était-ce une vengeance ? Le roi préféra ne pas y penser.

-Peut-être est-il vraiment devenu fou, qui sait. Ceux qui l'ont emprisonné pendant un an ont sans doute réussi à faire de lui une âme errante, qui ne peut vivre qu'avec sa démence.

-Etes-vous poétique, Père ? renifla le blond.

-Seulement avec ta mère ! avoua difficilement ledit Père.

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! Que fait-on pour Loki, d'ailleurs ?

-Il n'est pas question qu'il quitte les prisons, mais Frigga ne veut pas le voir mourir non plus, alors il restera ici jusqu'à la fin des dieux.

-Une grande éternité, en gros..., soupira Thor.

-Après ce qu'il a fait à ta mère, il n'est pas question qu'il puisse être libre. Veux-tu bien m'excuser, Thor, mais j'ai des affaires à traiter. Vas donc t'entrainer avec la Dame Sif !

-Je veux bien m'entrainer, mais ne pensez pas que je vais l'épouser juste parce qu'elle m'aura foutu une petite raclée ! grogna le prince.

Même si Sif était de plus en plus belle à ses yeux maintenant qu'il la regardait de plus en plus. Non, il n'y avait que Jane ! Ou Sif ?

**000**

-Fermez les yeux, murmura la voix douce du roi aux oreilles de sa femme.

Celle-ci parut réticente au départ, mais accepta finalement de se soumettre, fermant ses yeux bleus tout en serrant les poings, se tendant. Elle sentait les lèvres d'Odin lui voler un baiser chaste, puis partir vers son cou. Les lèvres descendirent doucement, prenant leur temps pour arriver sur sa poitrine découverte.

-Odin..., souffla-t-elle, son cœur la trahissant.

-N'ayez pas peur, je m'arrêterais quand vous me le direz, mon amour, la rassura-t-il tout en caressant délicatement la peau de sa femme.

Frigga n'osa rien dire de plus, et referma les yeux, laissant son crâne et ses longs cheveux atterrir sur les oreillers éparpillés du lit qu'elle partageait avec son mari. Tous deux étaient vêtus uniquement de leur seule peau, rien ne les cachant. Ils étaient là depuis un petit temps, mais prenaient tout leur temps pour se toucher. En vérité, c'était plus Odin qui posait ses mains et ses lèvres sur la peau frissonnante de sa reine, vérifiant toujours qu'elle ne paniquait pas. C'était la première fois depuis un très long moment qu'elle l'autorisait à la regarder entièrement nue, et qu'il pouvait enfin poser ses mains sur son beau corps, car elle était toujours aussi belle. Belle, mais tendue. Particulièrement lorsque les lèvres du roi descendirent vers son ventre, la faisant sursauter.

-Je ne vais pas plus loin pour l'instant, mon amour. Ayez confiance, murmura-t-il, relevant le visage vers elle.

Elle gardait toujours ses yeux clos, refusant de voir ce qui se passait sur elle. Ses mains, posées près de sa tête, se crispaient régulièrement.

-J'ai du mal avec ce mot, Odin...

-Alors nous apprendrons à le comprendre, ensemble, promit-il doucement.

Le roi fut surpris de sa propre douceur, il ignorait avoir cette capacité là. D'ordinaire puissant et fort, froid et indifférent, il se découvrait une nouvelle facette peu à peu. Celle d'un mari aimant et capable d'être doux avec la femme qui réclamait sa tendresse en ces temps pénibles.

Après quelques minutes à taquiner le ventre à présent détendu de Frigga, Odin se décida à passer à autre chose, prévenant encore sa moitié de ses intentions. Elle écarta doucement les cuisses, acceptant de lui faire confiance, mais la peur montait en elle, lentement, l'empoisonnant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, son cœur s'emballa, et alors que son tendre amant allait débuter ses caresses, elle le pria de remonter dans un murmure qu'elle eut du mal à faire venir. Parler lui était presque impossible dans ces moments de faiblesse.

-N'ayez pas peur, Frigga. N'ayez pas peur, lui demanda Odin, la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée, Odin. Je ne peux pas...je...suis tellement désolée...je sais que vous ne voulez pas me blesser, mais je n'y peux rien. J'essaye de battre ce sentiment, mais il revient toujours..., se confondit-elle en excuses, avant d'être interrompue par un agréable baiser qui, au contraire de la faire paniquer, la calma.

-Je comprends, ma reine. Je comprends parfaitement. Calmez votre cœur, comme ça, oui..., chuchota-t-il, essayant d'apaiser le cœur battant la chamade de la souveraine.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle était calmée, un léger sourire éclaira le visage du monarque. Les choses avançaient doucement entre lui et Frigga, mais au moins, son épouse reprenait peu à peu confiance en elle, et en lui. Une question vint alors :

-Allez-vous me forcer, vous aussi ? demanda Frigga d'une petite voix.

-Vous forcer ?! Jamais, Frigga ! Vous pouvez en être sûre, je ne vous contraindrez jamais à faire quoi que ce soit que vous ne voulez pas faire. Croyez en cette promesse, croyez-y vraiment, car elle est vraie. Je ne vous blesserais jamais, promit-il de toutes ses forces.

Rassurée par ce qu'elle entendait, la femme aux cheveux d'or consentit à se détendre. Elle ne prêta que peu d'attention au corps chaud collé au sien, acceptant même d'y trouver un certain réconfort. Les seuls frissons qu'elle laissa échapper furent ceux du froid. Odin, conscient de cela, remonta les couvertures sur eux.

Allongés depuis un moment dans la même position, chaque époux blottit dans les bras de l'autre, leurs yeux ne se quittant jamais, les souverains se sentirent paisibles et enfin en paix durant ces quelques moments. Il n'y avait qu'eux.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si patient avec moi, mon roi ? questionna timidement Frigga, se désolant de devoir briser ce si doux silence pour une question...sans importance ?

-Je vous aime. Un mari aimant sa femme est patient avec elle. Vous l'êtes aussi avec moi, rappelez-vous. Il vous a fallu deux siècles pour me convaincre que je devais arrêter de me raser tous les trois jours..., se souvint agréablement Odin, souriant.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le même contexte, mon cher ! se permit-elle de plaisanter, elle aussi.

-Certes, mais vous voyez le concept. Et puis...vous avez eu raison de me convaincre, je me trouve mieux avec ma barbe !

-Parfaitement, mon amour. Vous êtes...

-Séduisante, belle, douce, téméraire..., l'interrompit Odin, décidant de décrire au mieux l'ange qu'il tenait dans ses bras nus.

-De qui parlez-vous ? soupçonna-t-elle.

-De vous, voyons ! Vous pensiez que je déclarais mon amour à ma barbe, peut-être ? sourcilla-t-il, faisant mine de bouder.

-Une barbe téméraire, nous aurons donc tout vu sur Asgard ! Je crois cependant que vous vous trompez sur vos adjectifs. Je n'ai rien de séduisant, ou de beau..., murmura-t-elle, se perdant dans ses pensées.

-A mes yeux, vous êtes la femme la plus belle et la plus séduisante. Votre manière de me sourire, vos yeux si bleus, votre visage illuminé...Frigga, je suis fou amoureux de vous et rien ne changera ! déclara le roi, les joues se colorant étrangement d'un petit rouge pas méchant à voir.

Frigga rougit elle aussi, et cacha son visage en le baissant. Peut-être que son mari disait vrai. Peut-être était-elle encore assez belle pour qu'il puisse la contempler sans avoir envie de la repousser. Mais elle était si impure, si éteinte...comment un homme tel qu'Odin pouvait trouver la force et le courage de l'aimer ?!

-Regardez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas être le seul à rougir ! fit-il à nouveau mine de bouder.

-Vous êtes pourtant beau quand vous rougissez. Vous l'avez toujours été...Odin ? demanda Frigga après avoir hésité, se mordant les lèvres au passage.

-Oui, ma reine ?

-Vous...vous devriez prendre...une amante...je ne suis pas en état de vous satisfaire avant...un long moment. Il vaut mieux qu'une autre femme s'occupe de vous...une femme qui saura satisfaire tous vos désirs..., murmura la magicienne, refusant à nouveau de lever le regard sur le bleu profond des yeux de son mari.

Ce dernier se sentit légèrement blessé par les paroles de sa femme. Ainsi donc, elle croyait qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre ?! Elle croyait qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose d'elle, qu'elle écarte docilement les cuisses pour lui ?! Ce fut au tour du patriarche de la famille de baisser la tête, dépité.

-Je vous ai blessé, devina Frigga, se retirant déjà des bras du roi.

-Non, restez ! Laissez-moi vous donner une réponse franche et sincère, mon inconsciente reine. J'attendrais le temps que vous me demanderez d'attendre, comprenez-le. Il n'est pas question que je prenne une amante, car aucune n'est plus importante à mes yeux que vous. Je sais être patient, et lorsque vous viendrez vers moi en toute confiance, je serais vôtre, mais je tiendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne vous forcerais pas, et je ne prendrais encore moins d'amante. Vous êtes la seule ! gronda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espéra calme pour ne pas affecter la reine qui se pelotonnait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Mais les hommes ont besoin...

-Que les femmes écartent les cuisses pour eux, c'est ce que vous pensez ? Vraiment ? parut-il déçu.

Frigga osa acquiescer doucement, consciente qu'elle faisait fausse route, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette étrange idée de la tête. Si elle n'était pas faite pour satisfaire les hommes, pourquoi l'un d'eux l'y avait forcé ? Etait-ce de sa faute si Loki, son second fils, celui qui lui ressemblait le plus, l'avait violé ? Après tout, elle n'était qu'une femme...une femme faible, sans doute. Devinant le fil de ses pensées, Odin ferma un instant les yeux. Jusqu'où Loki avait détruit sa femme ?! Plus les jours passaient, et plus la véritable frigga s'avérait avoir disparu après ce sombre événement.

-Non, mon amour. Ce n'est pas parce que ce misérable vous a forcé à le croire que vous devez rester dans cette idée. J'ai besoin de vous en tant que reine, en tant que ma femme, celle qui me soutient et que je soutiens quand elle le demande. Vous n'avez pas à obéir aux ordres d'un homme, même aux ordres du roi. Vous êtes libre de refuser, Frigga. Ne pensez plus le contraire, je vous en supplie. Ne le laissez pas gagner..., termina-t-il, intérieurement désespéré de constater qu'en réalité, Loki avait fait bien plus qu'abuser de celle qu'il avait prétendu aimer comme une mère.

Le comportement de la Mère de Toute Chose avait totalement changé. Elle n'avait plus autant de volonté, et voilà qu'elle commençait à croire que son seul but d'existence était celui de servir et satisfaire les hommes...cette pensée suffit à blesser profondément le cœur du roi. Il ne pourrait pas sauver sa femme sans l'aide des autres...elle allait couler...

**000**

Trois mois depuis le crime perpétré par Loki. Trois longs mois qui s'éternisaient pour lui et pour Frigga, car chacun se sentait coupable. Depuis leur dernière conversation houleuse et à cœurs ouverts, Loki n'avait plus reçu de visite venant de celle qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'appeler mère. Il avait entendu dire qu'Odin et Thor avaient finalement appris ce qu'il avait osé faire à Frigga, mais aucun d'eux ne venait le voir pour lui hurler sa rage, ou pour le condamner. Un garde s'était chargé de lui transmettre le seul message qu'il n'attendait pas : pour l'aggravation de ses crimes, il était condamné à rester emprisonné jusqu'à la fin des dieux.

Loki se sentait devenir de plus en plus fou depuis cette nouvelle. Des années et des années, des milliers d'années même. Il ne consentirait certainement pas à rester cloitrer ici pour plus d'un seul mois de plus. Son corps toujours plus pâle le porta jusqu'aux barrières si jaunes qu'elles l'aveuglaient parfois. Ses yeux auparavant encore vivants n'exprimaient désormais qu'une forme de démence qu'il avait arrêté de combattre. La folie demeurait maintenant sa seule amie, la seule qui l'aimait toujours, la seule qui lui faisait encore confiance.

Son seul but désormais était de sortir d'ici, sortir de ces prisons si sordides. Il avait un reste de vengeance à accomplir, et une famille à briser. Ce qu'Odin lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt était bien vrai, tout ce qu'il touchait finissait par être détruit. Puisqu'il avait touché la famille royale d'Asgard, il la détruirait aussi. En commençant par le point faible du Père de Toute Chose : sa femme.

Le magicien eut un sourire terrifiant. Oui, la femme d'Odin...il l'avait déjà brisé, mais il la sentait déjà revivre. Jamais il ne permettrait qu'elle ne redevienne la femme souriante et forte d'avant. Jamais ! Elle serait donc la première à mourir. Non, pas à mourir. Frigga serait son trophée, elle ne mourrait pas avant lui. Après la femme d'Odin, ça serait son fils ainé. Thor, Thor le Brave, Thor le Protecteur de Midgard, Thor le Bon. Le seul héritier d'Asgard connaitrait sa perte très prochainement, se jura Loki. Il ne serait certainement pas le seul à mourir. Après Frigga et Thor, Odin serait le dernier obstacle. Et après que plus aucun de ces trois menteurs ne lui nuise, Asgard et les Neufs Mondes comprendraient enfin qu'il était le Mal en personne, lui, Loki de Jotunheim, meurtrier de la lignée royale de la Cité d'Or.

Mais avant de songer à détruire toute cette belle petite famille mensongère, le prince se devait de sortir de cette cellule trop blanche et trop pure pour lui. Lui qui n'était pas aussi pur que ce blanc si lumineux. Il avait toujours été un monstre, chaque regard qu'on lui lançait le lui prouvait. Depuis toujours...depuis le premier souvenir qu'il avait en tête, les regards qu'on lui lançait étaient dégoûtés, comme s'il était déjà impur quand il était arrivé sur Asgard, cette terre qu'il allait bientôt consumer sous sa démence.

Ils paieraient tous pour tous les mensonges qu'ils avaient profané contre lui, songea le prince, son visage s'illuminant d'un sourire des plus dérangeants. Ses souvenirs glissèrent alors vers des moments de sa vie. Le jour où il avait accidentellement blessé Thor en le brûlant, il était très jeune, sa peau bleue était apparue, une fois. Thor avait beaucoup pleuré, mais il ne lui en avait pas voulu. Ingrat, son grand frère allait bientôt lui en vouloir, oh oui. Il se souvint avec un sourire avoir fait tomber Odin dans son Sommeil si profond. Oh, qu'il aimait revoir le visage de ce vieux fou se décomposer. Voir son corps s'écraser lentement contre les marches menant à la salle qui abritait le Coffre de Jotunheim. Il se souvint des larmes et du sang de Frigga.

Quand ses pensées se tournèrent vers ce passage là, Loki sentit quelque chose papillonner en lui. Il tenta de refouler cette chose étrange et malsaine, reprenant une part de contrôle sur lui-même. Qu'était-il entrain de penser ?! Il revoyait la femme qui prétendait l'aimer pleurer et le supplier intérieurement d'arrêter. Il avait entendu ses appels, des appels silencieux. Il ressentait encore le plaisir si doux qui l'avait enveloppé quand le sang de la sorcière avait coulé de son corps si chaud et serré.

La tête du prince cogna contre le mur tandis qu'il revoyait toutes ces images. Pourquoi son sexe si impur et destructeur se redressait quand il se revit violer sa mère cruellement ? Un monstre, il n'était qu'un monstre ! Un monstre sans cœur, pour oser prendre du plaisir devant la douleur d'un membre de sa famille. Faire couler son sang, encore...oui...ça serait si bon, si jouissif. Il atteindrait mille fois le Valhalla en brisant la femme fragile qu'était devenue la reine d'Asgard. Non, il viendrait la voir et lui demanderait pardon à genoux. Non, ça serait elle, _elle_ qui se mettrait à genoux pour lui.

-Tais-toi..., se murmura-t-il à lui-même, son corps se cambrant sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Si belle quand elle pleurait. Si désirable quand sa peau nue tremblait contre lui. Si manipulable quand elle lui dévoilait sa peine. Oh oui, tellement fragile et facile à attirer dans les filets du désespoir.

-Que ça s'arrête, murmura-t-il encore, tentant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour faire disparaitre cette immondice de bosse déformant son pantalon.

Oser être excité par la douleur de sa mère, comment pouvait-il encore vivre ? Etait-ce son destin ? Etait-ce son futur que de vouloir détruire chaque lien l'unissant à cette femme, puis à toute cette famille si trompeuse ?

-Oui...oui..., lui vint naturellement la réponse.

En même temps qu'il glissait dans la démence totale, son plaisir malsain se décuplait. Il s'imagina encore prendre la dignité et le reste d'amour à la seule femme qui le rendait fou de désir. Avant de détruire Asgard, Loki se promit de revenir voir Frigga. Pour lui dire à quel point il la haïssait. A quel point il la voulait. A quel point il l'aimait...pourquoi lui avait-elle refusé son amour lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin ?

-Encore..., gémit-il, fermant les yeux et se laissant tomber sur le sol de sa cellule, plongeant difficilement une main dans ses bas.

C'était si mal, si horrible de faire ça, à la vue de tous, en pensant à la seule personne qui lui était inaccessible. Il s'imagina la prendre encore et encore, lui arracher de vrais cris de douleur. Elle le lui avait refusé, n'acceptant que de pleurer et de gémir sa souffrance. Cette fois, il la détruirait complètement. Elle le supplierait de la tuer, oh oui.

-Mienne ! articula-t-il.

Ayant fermé les yeux, le prince ne vit pas les gardes qui patrouillaient le regarder. Ces derniers écarquillèrent les yeux en constatant la scène : leur prince déchu se masturbait à même le sol, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Ils reprirent vite leur chemin, plus qu'embarrassés. Encore un malade, pensèrent-ils en oubliant le rang dudit malade.

Oh, s'ils savaient à quel point ils disaient vrai. Lorsque Loki rouvrit les yeux, revoyant trois visages qu'il voulait détruire à tout prix, il se sentit peu à peu venir. Ce n'était pas aussi agréable que de venir dans le corps en sang de sa mère, pensa-t-il rapidement, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Et en même temps qu'il se libérait de toute cette pression en imaginant le faire dans la chaleur maternelle, des larmes coulèrent à nouveau de ses joues. Qu'osait-il penser ? Pourquoi...pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi personne ne venait le tuer pour le libérer de sa monstruosité ?

-Que quelqu'un m'aide...par pitié, que quelqu'un me tue ou je les tuerais tous...j'ai tellement envie de les voir mourir, chacun d'entre eux. De les torturer avant de voir la lumière de leurs yeux s'éteindre...

Loki ne jeta pas un regard aux autres prisonniers, ceux qui murmuraient entre eux en se demandant pourquoi il parlait tout seul. Il se contenta juste de laisser couler d'autres larmes de détresse. Une seule personne aurait pu le rassurer, mais il aurait encore abusé d'elle, sans aucun doute. Il avait tellement envie...d'_elle_.

* * *

**Vous voyez que du côté de Loki, sa folie prend maintenant le dessus sur sa rationalité. Essayera-t-il de se battre contre cette même folie?**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, et merci de m'avoir lu (:**

**(Le cinquième chapitre sera posté vendredi après-midi!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre, plus long encore que les premiers! J'essaye de découper les chapitres pour qu'ils soient égaux, mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile...soit c'est trop court, soit c'est trop long. Tant pis, je choisis de vous donner un long chapitre, pour une fois!**

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires, je prends plaisir à y répondre (:**

**Bonne lecture!**

**AVERTISSEMENT: CETTE FIC CONTIENT DES THEMES SOMBRES! Attention! Ce chapitre contient aussi une scène de lime au tout début, et des propos durs vers la fin, donc double (voire triple) attention!**

* * *

Quel doux baiser brûlant, pensa Odin alors qu'il tenait sa reine dans ses bras, appréciant ce premier baiser rempli d'amour complet. Il n'osa cependant pas faire le premier pas, acceptant ce baiser qu'il attendait depuis quatre mois désormais. Lorsque Frigga le rompit avec une certaine déception, son mari en fut heureux. Sa femme retrouvait sans doute peu à peu le goût de vivre. Et le goût des baisers amoureux, aussi.

-Vos lèvres sont le plus puissant des remèdes, mon amour, lui murmura-t-il, prenant sur lui pour ne faire aucun mauvais pas.

Frigga approchait tellement de la guérison de ses cicatrices, il ne devait en aucun cas la brusquer. Eir avait même menacé de lui couper la tête, roi ou pas roi, si la patiente royale venait le voir en disant que son mari était trop empressé ou mauvais avec elle. Odin avait bien sûr accepté sans condition, comprenant.

Sa femme ne lui répondit cependant rien à cette confidence, ne sachant quoi dire, ou quoi faire. Il parlait de ses lèvres, il parlait aussi de remèdes. Oh. Elle crut comprendre le message, et n'osa rien faire, jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée lui traverse l'esprit : une bonne épouse se devait de satisfaire son mari quand ce dernier le lui demandait. Mais...et si Odin la repoussait ? Non, il ne la repousserait pas. Il lui demandait de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire, tout simplement. Ne servait-elle pas à ça, après tout ? C'était son devoir de rendre son époux heureux, son devoir de le combler.

Odin fut des plus surpris quand une main aventureuse et légèrement frissonnante passa sous sa ceinture, la défaisant doucement.

-Oh, Frigga..., ne put-il se retenir de gémir, sentant la main se frotter contre la partie la plus érogène de son anatomie de guerrier.

Si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas touché...il se demanda donc pourquoi elle le faisait maintenant. Le temps qu'il ouvre la bouche pour quérir des explications tout en lui faisant comprendre que c'était agréable, Frigga avait déjà disparu, se tenant à genoux devant lui, n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête. Un objet, un objet qui devait absolument satisfaire l'homme qui acceptait de s'occuper d'elle alors qu'elle n'était rien. Lentement, malgré le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait envers elle-même de se croire aussi faible, elle initia une première caresse avec ses mains lorsque le membre de son mari sortit de la prison de ses tissus.

-Frigga ! siffla Odin avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Non, ce comportement était trop étrange. Même si sa bien-aimée reprenait lentement confiance en elle et qu'elle acceptait le contact avec les hommes, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter de le toucher de cette manière aussi rapidement. Elle le lui avait elle-même spécifié avant de s'en excuser pendant de longues minutes. Le roi tenta à nouveau de formuler quelque chose, mais la bouche de son amante l'en empêcha. Il resta cloué au sol, les yeux se fermant devant le plaisir que sa douce Frigga lui offrait.

Cette dernière le remercia intérieurement de fermer les yeux pour s'occuper de son propre plaisir. Il ne verrait pas les larmes qui dévalaient de ses yeux bleus. Oui, elle ne servait qu'à ça. Faire jouir son mari, accepter qu'il fasse d'elle ce qu'il voulait, c'était son devoir ! Son devoir, se répéta-t-elle inlassablement, laissant au fil des minutes couler de nouvelles larmes, plus désespérées. Ses mains tremblantes, si tremblantes et pâles, se postèrent sur la taille de l'homme. Elle tenta de lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, cherchant à le prendre le plus qu'elle pouvait dans sa bouche. Perdue dans le devoir qu'elle se faisait de lui faire atteindre le Valhalla, Frigga ne put voir Odin ouvrir les yeux pour s'enquérir de son état.

Il fut dévasté de voir des larmes couler des yeux de sa reine. Il n'y avait que lui qui prenait du plaisir, et elle qui souffrait. Inconsciente reine, pourquoi refusait-elle de s'écouter ?! Pourquoi voulait-elle le faire passer avant elle ?! **_Pourquoi_** ?!

-Arrêtez ça, Frigga ! lui ordonna-t-il, la faisant revenir sur ses jambes et la serrant fortement contre lui.

-Vous...vous n'aimez pas ? pleura-t-elle, se sentant déjà si coupable.

-Non, mon amour, j'aime ! Mais je me culpabilise d'aimer !

-Pourquoi ? paniqua tout de suite Frigga, croyant faire mal les choses.

Serait-elle...punie pour faire culpabiliser le Père de Toute Chose ? Allait-il la balancer sur un lit ou même au sol pour la forcer à faire des choses pour la punir ? Allait-il déchirer ses orifices pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était qu'un objet ? Sa peur commença à reprendre le dessus, au grand désespoir du roi.

-Vous me faites mal, Frigga...vous me faîtes si mal en croyant que vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire objet. Vous êtes ma femme, m'entendez-vous ?! Ma femme, la femme que j'aime, ma reine ! L'unique, la seule que je toucherais ! Arrêtez de vous torturer, je vous en conjure à genoux si vous le désirez, mais arrêtez de vous torturer. Si vous ne vous sentez pas prête à faire ces choses avec moi, alors ne vous forcez pas, je peux attendre, vous le savez parfaitement !

-Je vous veux, Odin ! Si vous saviez à quel point je vous veux...prenez-moi maintenant, l'interrompit alors Frigga, sanglotant en même temps.

Odin comprit son stratagème, et s'en désola. Pour le satisfaire ou espérer le combler, sa reine si désespérée était prête à s'offrir à lui tout en sachant qu'elle aurait mal. Il songea un instant que peut-être, c'était l'objectif de la femme aux beaux cheveux d'or. Souffrir. Souffrir de la main de son époux pour se sentir bien. Il n'y consentit cependant pas. Son cœur se brisa un peu plus lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il perdait de plus en plus Frigga, qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses démons.

-Je sais que vous ne le voulez pas, Frigga. Ressaisissez-vous, par pitié ! la pria-t-il, devant la prendre par les bras pour l'empêcher de le toucher.

-Non, vous vous trompez mon amour. Je suis prête pour vous. Il faut que vous soyez comblé, ou vous allez me faire du mal. Vous allez me punir si je ne vous satisfaits pas, je le sais..., pleura encore la reine, cherchant à atteindre la partie sensible et tendue du roi.

-Frigga, stop ! finit-il par lui ordonner en haussant le ton, à bout.

La voir se détruire d'elle-même lui faisait si mal. De minute en minute, une envie de meurtre envers Loki lui vint. Il prendrait un grand plaisir à tuer celui qui avait osé tuer sa femme. Car Frigga était morte. Elle se mourrait, doucement, lentement. Et elle ne pouvait pas combattre le poison que son second enfant avait insinué en elle.

Quand la voix de son mari monta, la femme paniqua. Il allait la plaquer contre les draps, crut-elle comprendre. Il allait la forcer à l'accepter en elle, il allait la marteler, encore et encore, faire couler son sang si impur...l'empêcher de se défendre en emprisonnant ses faibles poignets sur ces maudits draps, puis faire disparaitre ses cris en couvrant sa bouche. Il allait lui ordonner de la regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'il la tuerait...

-Arrête...arrête ! s'effondra-t-elle.

Au sens littéral du terme, car Odin dut la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la prit vite contre lui, conscient qu'elle faisait une grave crise. Ce n'était plus lui qu'elle voyait, il le savait. C'était l'autre...celui au regard sans vie et qui vivait pourtant.

-Loki, arrête..., lui confirma Frigga en gémissant le nom du Jotun.

Un gémissement de douleur, un gémissement qui glaça le sang du pauvre roi forcé de contempler sa moitié souffrir. Il la porta difficilement sur une surface qui ne lui ferait pas de mal, qui ne lui rappellerait pas ses affreux souvenirs, puis fit rapidement appeler Thor. Ce dernier revint avec Eir, conscient qu'il y avait un problème.

**000**

-Les dommages n'ont jamais disparu. Ils ont toujours été là, constata Thor une fois que lui et son père furent sûrs que Frigga dormait.

La reine était veillée par Eir pendant que les deux autres  
s'étaient retirés plus loin d'eux. Odin ne put qu'acquiescer alors que son regard ne cessait de se tourner vers sa femme. Un seul œil brisé de voir à quel point il perdait le seul amour de sa vie.

-Ils augmentent même, accepta de divulguer le Père de Tout, se tournant ensuite vers son fils.

-Et dire que nous avions cru qu'elle retrouverait la paix après un certain temps...elle était plus souriante, ces dernières semaines. En quatre mois, elle aurait dû se reconstruire, songea Thor à haute voix, avant d'être interrompu par le guérisseur royal qui écoutait distraitement la conversation tout en veillant sa patiente endormie.

-Jeune homme, je vous arrête tout de suite ! Les blessures lors d'un viol ne s'oublient certainement pas au bout de quatre petits mois sans importance ! Surtout lorsque c'est un de vos enfants qui vous viole. Certains patients, et certaines patientes aussi évidemment, peuvent reprendre goût à la vie au bout de quatre mois, certes, mais ce n'est pas systématique, c'est même très rare. Notre reine ne s'en remettra sûrement jamais, conclut avec tristesse et dépit le guérisseur.

-Jamais ?! demandèrent les deux guerriers en chœur.

-Hélas, je crains bien que oui. Elle se sent plus à l'aise avec les hommes, elle peut sourire, et même sourire sincèrement, mais ses pensées reviennent toujours à cet acte impardonnable. Elle est sans cesse tourmentée, et après le désespoir, le sentiment de rage et la sensation de reprendre vie, c'est le sentiment de culpabilité qui vient. Je pense qu'elle a dépassé ce stade, et qu'elle croit désormais n'être qu'un objet.

Odin confirma avec un triste regard. Sa douce Frigga n'était plus la même, il comprenait sans doute trop tard qu'elle était trop affectée pour redevenir un jour celle qu'elle fut. Peut-être que s'il l'avait forcé à tout avouer avant, elle aurait pu se sentir mieux...

-Qu'a-t-elle fait avant d'avoir cette crise, mon roi ? Si je peux me permettre, bien sûr, fit mine de demander Eir, bien que c'était en vérité un ordre.

Etant guérisseur et confident de la famille royale, il se devait de savoir tout sur tout pour ensuite en déduire de l'état de sa malheureuse patiente. Tout ce qu'Odin pourrait lui dire lui servirait forcément à tenter de sauver la reine aimée d'Asgard.

-C'est...embarrassant, toussota le Père de Tout.

-Je dois savoir ce qui a déclenché une crise si violente chez elle. Elle n'en a jamais fait d'aussi grandes, vous devez donc tout me dire. Thor, bouchez-vous les oreilles pendant que votre père me fait ses aveux, consentit tout de même à autoriser Eir.

Thor dut lui obéir, et prit soin de ne rien écouter de ce qui allait suivre.

-Bon, expliquez-moi, mon roi !

-Ahem...nous nous embrassions seulement, et son comportement a totalement changé après cela. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, mais elle a...débuté des gestes..., se concentra Odin pour avouer sans rougir.

Parler de sa sexualité devant un guérisseur, quelle gêne ! Mais pour aider sa reine, il se devait de se mettre à nu devant Eir. Seul le guérisseur pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait dans l'esprit tourmenté et désespéré de sa moitié endormie et à moitié dissimulée sous ses couvertures.

-Des détails, mon roi ! Je suis désolé de devoir vous en demander, mais il faut que je sache.

-Eir ! Vous en faîtes trop, vraiment ! Masturbation et ensuite fellation..., grommela le monarque, son visage prenant soudain une étonnante couleur rouge pivoine.

-Intéressant...

-Vous ne voulez pas non plus que je vous dise mes sensations, j'espère ! feula Odin.

-Euh, non...bien sûr que non ! Je suis guérisseur, voyons ! Se forçait-elle, ou avez-vous vu...du plaisir ? demanda le dieu de la médecine, se sentant virer au rouge cramoisi.

Assister à un accouchement royal était une partie de pêche à côté de ça, en vérité !

-Quand je me suis tourné vers son visage, elle pleurait. Je sais qu'elle se forçait. Elle a prétendu me vouloir, mais...

-Donc elle en est à deux stades. Croire qu'elle n'est rien qu'un objet, et vouloir ressentir la douleur pour se sentir mieux. Pauvre reine...personne ne mérite tel châtiment, encore moins elle. Je crains que la sortir de ses démons soit...plus que difficile, voire impossible, majesté. Je dois être franc avec vous.

-Je sais, mon ami. J'en suis conscient...j'aurais dû lui interdire totalement l'accès à ce monstre. Je n'aurais même pas dû amener Loki sur Asgard ! C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne vous y mettez pas aussi, mon roi ! Le seul responsable ici, c'est le prince Loki. Il n'était sans doute pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait, mais il l'a malgré tout fait. Lui dans la folie, et notre reine en détresse, je crois que nous aurons du mal à tout suivre, soupira Eir.

-Comment aider ma femme ? murmura le roi, désemparé.

Il jeta un nouveau regard à son aimée, inquiet de son état. La reine dormait toujours, prenant un visage plus paisible. Au moins, dans ses rêves, personne ne pouvait la blesser. Odin en parut rassuré, puis ramena Thor pour qu'il puisse participer à la conversation s'il le voulait. Les détails gênants étant finis, pas de raison que son fils ne puisse s'enquérir des bons actes à faire pour aider Frigga.

-Malheureusement, j'ignore comment l'aider. Je ne peux pas vous conseiller sur ce sujet, mon roi. Nous faisons déjà tout pour qu'elle se remette, mais cette crise nous prouve bien qu'elle ne voit pas d'issue. Pas encore. A-t-elle tenté de parler avec son agresseur ?

-Oui, c'est grâce à leur conversation que j'ai pu prévenir Père de la réalité, put enfin parler le blond.

-Je vois. Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire, si ce n'est continuer de lui montrer que vous l'aimez. Et surtout, ne pas la brusquer ! Même si notre reine est une femme forte et courageuse, ses limites tombent de plus en plus. Mieux vaut ne pas la tester. Du reste, je ne peux rien dire de plus. Peut-être que la compagnie de la fiancée de Th...la Dame Sif pourra l'aider. Entre femmes, la confiance régnera sûrement mieux, proposa Eir.

Thor sourcilla lorsque le confident des souverains se rattrapa au sujet de Sif. Oui, il y avait encore une montagne à franchir avant que lui et son amie de toujours se fiancent. Une longue et grande montagne, même !

-Et...reverra-t-on un jour notre Frigga ? osa demander le roi d'une voix plus basse, se sentant coupable de poser une telle question.

-A cette question, mon roi, je ne peux pas répondre. Seule la reine le peut. C'est à elle de décider. Mais, surtout, faîtes lui comprendre qu'elle n'est en rien un objet, et qu'elle n'a pas à obéir à des ordres douteux. Elle est une femme. Elle est la reine, concéda le guérisseur. Pour cette nuit, je vous conseille de ne pas rester avec elle. J'envoie Sif, si vous me le permettez. La présence d'une autre femme la rassurera sûrement mieux que celle d'un homme dans son lit...

-Oui, nous comprenons. Faites donc amener notre jeune guerrière, finit par acquiescer Odin, déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester auprès de sa femme, mais comprenant les motivations et les enjeux.

Son cœur se briserait davantage si, en pleine nuit, Frigga viendrait à se réveiller et à le repousser en croyant que c'était pour lui faire du mal qu'il était avec elle, collé à elle...mieux valait donc que ce soit Sif qui veille sur la reine. Toutefois, avant de quitter les appartements de son épouse, le roi s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse. Il se dirigea vers le lit où sommeillait sa Lumière, puis se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur son front.

-Reposez-vous, mon amour, lui souffla-t-il délicatement, caressant un instant ses joues avant de s'en aller.

Thor resta jusqu'à ce que Sif arrive, en revanche. Il attendit patiemment tout en observant sa mère. Il se sentait coupable aussi. C'était lui qui avait laissé Loki s'engouffrer dans l'Espace. Lui qui l'avait ramené à Asgard en le sachant aux prises avec ses propres démons. Sans doute son petit frère avait vécu les mêmes choses que Frigga avant de les commettre. Les Chitauri ne l'avaient pas ménagé non plus.

Le prince héritier baissa un instant la tête. Ce fait n'excuserait certainement pas les actes de son frère sur leur mère, mais il comprenait doucement que Loki était aussi perdu que Frigga. Même dans leur désespoir différent, la mère et le fils se retrouvaient toujours...

**000**

Une nouvelle semaine se passa sans que la reine d'Asgard ne connaisse d'autre crise. Refusant de se morfondre dans son lit, Frigga avait repris courage, même si sa volonté était bien faible. Elle se devait de s'excuser auprès de son mari, c'était sa principale priorité. Odin devait souffrir, elle en avait conscience. Il le lui avait clairement dit, elle s'en rappelait.

Ce fut donc le cœur ne cessant de battre rapidement et les pensées tourmentées que la souveraine se dirigea dans la salle du Trône, sachant que son mari s'y trouverait. A cette heure-ci, il devait sans doute observer le ciel. Les grandes fenêtres le permettaient lorsque les volets ne se déployaient pas. En entrant dans l'immense salle, Frigga put constater ses dires. Elle s'avança doucement vers le Père de Tout, et signala sa présence par une salutation respectueuse. Il fut un temps où elle aurait juste pu poser une douce main sur les épaules de son aimé, mais ce geste lui semblait désormais impossible. Odin ne devait pas être souillé par sa peau si sale.

-Oh, Frigga ! Je ne vous attendais pas, ma reine. Pourquoi êtes-vous sortie de votre lit ? Eir va finir par me tuer s'il voit que je ne veille pas sur vous...et Sif vous a laissé sortir...

-Ne craignez pas, Odin. Eir a accepté que je sorte. Le ciel bleu me manquait, votre...votre présence aussi, souffla la reine, baissant constamment le regard devant le monarque.

-Comment vous portez-vous ?

-Mieux...si on peut dire ça ainsi, ajouta-t-elle pour sa propre personne, mais Odin entendit, et la comprit.

Dans l'état de sa douce reine, il ne pouvait pas lui demander comment elle allait, sachant déjà que son état ne faisait que s'aggraver. Physiquement, elle n'avait plus que des cicatrices légères, mais mentalement, la plaie béante ne faisait que grossir. Il s'en voulut de lui demander si elle allait bien, mais il fallait à tout prix que Frigga comprenne à quel point il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle devait savoir qu'il pensait sans cesse à elle.

-Je pensais que vous profiteriez du temps pour vous promener, indiqua-t-il, lui donnant son sourire le plus attendri.

-J'irais, mais avant cela, je voulais vous parler. M'excuserez-vous un jour, mon roi ? interrogea directement Frigga, culpabilisant toujours plus à la pensée qu'elle ait pu blesser son amour.

-Quelle est votre faute ?

-Je vous ai fait du mal. Je n'ai pas réussi à vous satisfaire, murmura-t-elle, tête baissée depuis le début.

Odin ne supporta pas de la voir aussi...fragile et soumise à lui. Etait-ce son regard qui faisait peur à sa reine ? Etait-ce son visage ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Les beaux yeux bleus de son amour lui manquaient tant qu'il remonta rapidement son visage, tenant doucement le menton de sa femme entre une main. Docilement, si docilement et sans volonté, Frigga releva ses yeux, se sentant obligée d'obéir à l'ordre silencieux.

-Ne parlons plus de cela, ma reine.

-Mais allez-vous me punir pour ça ? osa-t-elle tout de même demander d'une voix laissant transparaitre sa douleur.

-Non, jamais. Je ne lèverais jamais la main sur vous, Frigga. Comprenez-le, un homme n'a pas ce droit.

-Alors pourquoi ais-je été punie par un autre homme ? questionna-t-elle, laissant Odin la sonder et voir à travers sa façade.

Si profondément atteinte, croyant tout simplement qu'elle avait mérité ce châtiment. Odin se promit d'aller parler à l'infâme monstre qui avait osé toucher sa reine. Il ne pouvait rester là sans rien faire, à regarder Frigga dépérir puis se tuer à petit feu. Elle ne se suiciderait pas, le roi le savait, mais elle n'en était pas loin. Et Loki était le responsable de son état. En attendant de pouvoir parler avec le prisonnier, il se devait de rassurer son épouse. Une femme qui perdait toute sa lumière.

-Plus personne ne vous punira, Frigga. Je serais votre bouclier, d'accord ?

-Non, c'est à moi de vous protéger !

-Alors vous continuerez de me sauver de la mort, comme vous le faîtes depuis toujours. Mais je vous protégerais aussi. Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous détruire, ni laisser les autres le faire, promit le roi, réussissant à attraper l'une des mains de la magicienne quand celle-ci le lui permit.

-Odin, vous ne devriez pas me toucher...ni me protéger.

Le Père de Tout la fit taire d'un doigt sur ses douces lèvres roses. Il n'osa cependant rien lui dire, ni s'avancer vers son visage pour l'embrasser. Ce fut Frigga qui le fit pour lui, remarquant que son regard était posé sur sa bouche. Elle lui vola un léger baiser qui l'emplit un instant de bonheur. Que serait-elle sans son mari ?

**000**

Effaré. Odin se trouvait être l'homme le plus effaré du monde en cet instant. Se tenant droit, perché sur l'une des marches menant à la cellule du prisonnier le plus royal d'Asgard, il regardait ce dernier sans pouvoir empêcher son cœur de gronder et de pleurer en même temps. Loki osait le regarder dans l'œil. Un regard bleu comme le ciel contre un regard vert injecté de sang. Le roi constata sans grands efforts que le prisonnier n'avait pas dû dormir depuis un moment. Ni même se laver. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules, son corps suait. Ses vêtements étaient froissés sur son corps. Malgré cela, Odin ne pouvait prendre pitié du prince déchu. Il n'en avait pas la force, pas après ce qu'avait commis Loki.

-Je me demandais si vous m'aviez oublié, le rappela à l'ordre ce dernier, d'une voix...terrifiante et moqueuse.

-T'oublier, jamais, répondit-il alors durement.

-Je prends ça comme une petite marque d'affection que mon cher père me porte avec autant de gentillesse, se moqua encore le magicien.

-Inutile de jouer les fortes têtes avec moi, Loki. Tu sais que personne ici ne peut t'oublier de par les actes que tu as commis, gronda Odin, se dressant dans toute sa splendeur.

-J'ai juste essayé de dominer et de devenir le dieu d'un peuple primaire. J'ai aussi tenté de protéger Asgard des Jotuns en voulant détruire Jotunheim. Que pouvez-vous me reprocher ? J'ai dû faire des victimes malheureuses dans tous ces Midgardiens, mais il faut savoir sacrifier des choses, expliqua calmement Loki, alors que son esprit bouillonnait dans la folie la plus complète.

-Le pire de tes actes n'est pas là-dedans. Tu seras puni pour tous les crimes que tu as perpétrés, rassure-toi.

-Oh, que j'aime les punitions, papa ! Allez-vous me priver de nourriture ? Ou de mes livres qui me tiennent parfaitement compagnie ? Allez-vous appeler les gardes pour qu'ils me torturent ? J'espère qu'ils n'iront pas de main morte, j'aime la douleur ! siffla joyeusement le Jotun.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes, en effet, mais tu n'auras rien de tout cela, grogna le roi, perdant facilement patience.

Dans son coin de cellule, Loki s'amusait de voir le comportement du souverain changer. Oh oui, il prenait un malin plaisir à narguer Odin. Bientôt, ce dernier commettrait une erreur et le laisserait sortir. Le vieux borgne n'échapperait dans tous les cas pas à son destin funeste. Il avait été touché par le Mal en personne, après tout. Il n'avait aucune raison de devoir vivre en paix le reste de ses jours. Toute la lignée royale d'Asgard disparaitrait dans d'atroces souffrances, oh ça oui, sourit Loki. Un sourire qu'intercepta son père. Un sourire qui le fit frissonner sous son armure. Définitivement oui, son plus jeune enfant était atteint de folie.

-Tu cherches à me faire perdre mes moyens, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'en ferais rien, Loki.

-Alors pourquoi venez-vous ici, cher père ? Vous voulez vous enquérir de l'état de votre petit monstre, celui que vous avez créé dans l'ombre pour qu'il serve vos intérêts ? cracha le prince, serrant les poings jusqu'à planter ses ongles dans sa peau pâle, faisant couler son sang.

Odin eut une mine dégoûtée quand il porta ses lèvres jusqu'à son sang. Ce n'était pas ce sang là qu'il voulait avoir, néanmoins ! Il avait besoin d'un autre sang, le seul sang qui aurait pu le faire devenir une autre personne ! Un homme qui n'était pas fou, qui ne se perdait pas dans sa démence...mais non, on l'avait forcé à porter en lui le sang d'un monstre, d'un Jotun bâtard.

-Non, je ne viens pas pour ça, pas seulement. Ne fais pas celui qui ne sait rien, Loki. Je sais que tu es assez intelligent pour savoir ce qui m'amène ici, siffla alors le roi, reprenant son air froid et indifférent, bien qu'au fond, il bouillait d'une rage nouvelle.

-Je suis même étonné que vous ne m'ayez pas rendu visite plus tôt, vieux borgne, finit par admettre le prince, souriant encore plus.

Un sourire tellement terrifiant, parce que c'était un sourire oscillant entre innocence et folie. Qu'était-il advenu du petit garçon joueur et farceur qu'Odin avait connu, des siècles auparavant ? Le vrai Loki avait-il donc totalement disparu ? La question ne se posait même pas, songea le Père de Tout. Loki était mort, ne restait que son double maléfique, la folie et la démence qui l'habitaient.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda innocemment le magicien.

-Tu oses me le demander ?

-Et bien...oui ! Voyez-vous, elle ne vient plus me faire des visites quotidiennes depuis...longtemps, quand j'y pense ! Son délicat parfum me manque cruellement, vous savez, s'exclama Loki, ses yeux s'illuminant dans une lueur perverse.

-Je sais surtout que tu mérites de mourir, s'écria Odin, serrant les poings derrière son dos pour ne pas montrer sa grande colère à celui qui fut un jour son fils cadet.

-Oh oui, ma mort...rassurez-vous, papa adoré, je me donnerais la mort quand j'en aurais fini avec chacun d'entre vous. Mais avant, je veux vous voir souffrir, vous tous, révéla-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, cessant ses rires hystériques.

-Pourquoi souhaiter notre mort ?!

-Parce que vous m'avez détruit ! ragea Loki, se relevant pour approcher la barrière l'empêchant de sortir.

-Est-ce une raison pour nous détruire, Loki ? Est-ce une bonne raison ?

-Voyez, vous ne démentez même pas ce que je vous dis. Je ne m'arrêterais que lorsque tout votre sang et celui de votre famille aura coulé. Vous me supplierez d'en finir avec vous, cracha le magicien.

-Ca n'arrivera certainement pas. Tu mourras avant.

-Je ne mourrais pas le premier, rassurez-vous. Alors, dîtes-moi. Je ne suis pas le plus atteint. Comment va votre petite famille ? Thor doit se morfondre en attendant de revoir sa petite mortelle sans importance, et Frigga...oh, rien que revoir son visage me donne des envies malsaines...comment va-t-elle, dîtes-moi ? Croyez-vous vraiment que je serais le premier à mourir ? Ca sera elle, la première. Je sortirais d'ici, et je la détruirais, menaça Loki, ses yeux brillant d'envie.

Odin en fut davantage dégoûté. Quel était cet inconnu qui avait pris l'apparence de son fils cadet ?! Loki n'aurait jamais dit toutes ces choses ! Il n'aurait jamais cherché à détruire une personne à laquelle il tenait, en particulier à Frigga. Il passait presque tout son temps libre avec elle dans sa jeunesse, en réalité. Pourquoi se retourner contre elle ? Contre le roi, Odin aurait pu le comprendre. C'était lui le fautif, il avait caché une trop grande vérité à son fils depuis le départ. Mais Frigga...elle n'avait rien fait qui méritait pareille torture.

-Cesse donc de menacer ta mère et le reste de ta famille. Tu sais que tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici, tenta-t-il de parler, mais Loki le coupait déjà.

-L'avez-vous déjà vu pleuré, cher père ? Avez-vous vu votre femme pleurer ? Son visage est radieux lorsqu'il est parsemé de larmes...elles sont salées, les larmes. Est-ce qu'en la prenant, vous avez déjà réussi à faire couler son sang ? Un sang noble...pourquoi n'ais-je pas ce sang si pur et rouge ? Elle n'a rien fait pour se défendre, en plus. Oh, vous savez, elle a aimé, je l'ai senti. Elle se resserrait tellement autour de moi...je me souviens encore de cette sensation. Elle n'osait pas le dire, mais elle appréciait, commença à délirer le prince, fermant les yeux pour se rappeler de tous les détails qu'il pouvait revoir.

Le Père de Tout écarquilla les yeux. Sordide. Son fils, Loki, ce bâtard de Jotunheim, était sordide. Ses mots, ses gestes, lui tout entier ! Il avait violé et brisé la femme qui avait accepté d'être sa mère, et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire, c'était _ça_ ? Odin serra davantage les poings, menaçant de les utiliser de plus en plus. Il ne supportait pas les paroles malsaines du magicien, et faillit lui hurler de se taire, mais rien à faire, Loki continuait toujours, allant même jusqu'à lui décrire en précision le viol de sa bien-aimée.

-Tais-toi, maudit sorcier ! feula le roi, au bord de rendre ce qu'il avait avalé au déjeuner.

-Non, non, vous devez tout savoir, papa adoré ! Vous devez savoir à quel point votre femme est une trainée...

-Loki !

-Oh oui, votre chère Frigga me grondait aussi comme ça. Quand je l'ai prise par derrière, après avoir goûté à la chaleur de sa féminité, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser. Si serrée...

-Vas-tu te taire, monstre ?! cria Odin, excédé et intérieurement horrifié par chaque mot que prononçait son ancien fils.

Pourtant, Loki poussa même le vice plus loin. Fou, il était fou. Fou depuis le début. Il resterait donc fou, avec la démence comme seule campagne, puisque plus personne ne voulait de lui. La démence ne serait pas détruite de ses mains, c'est elle qui allait le détruire. Et il se sentait mieux en sachant cela. Bientôt, son existence prendrait fin, et la démence gagnerait, telle qu'elle le lui avait dit en le prenant sous ses ailes destructrices.

-Savez-vous que j'ai eu la plus belle sensation quand j'ai senti que je l'avais déchiré ? Son magnifique sang vermeil coulait, c'était si beau...

-LOKI ! perdit patience le souverain, devant se contrôler pour ne pas débouler dans la cellule et briser le cou de ce malade qui avait pris le visage de son fils.

Les gardes arrivèrent rapidement en entendant les cris de leur roi. Ils pensèrent d'abord à une attaque, mais comprirent bien vite que ce n'était que la colère de leur souverain, et qu'il n'était pas en danger. Ils restèrent cependant attentifs à ses gestes, le surveillant pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans la cellule. Si par malheur il entrait, les gardes savaient que Loki ferait un carnage...ou même Odin, d'ailleurs. Mais il y aurait du sang et des éclairs dans les deux cas.

-J'aurais aimé faire crier cette putin, mais je me rattraperais. Je ne l'épargnerais pas, cette fois. Mais je suis tout de même heureux d'avoir été le premier...des siècles que vous êtes ensembles, et elle vous a refusé un tel plaisir...

-Je vais te tuer, Loki..., gronda sourdement le roi, ses yeux prenant une teinte haineuse.

-Faîtes donc, père. Me laisserez-vous emprunter votre femme avant cela ? questionna le magicien, l'air toujours aussi innocent et enfantin malgré son apparence.

-Comment peux-tu oser parler d'elle ainsi ?!

-Disons que...je ne fais que dire la vérité. J'ai tellement envie d'elle. Je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps de la faire mienne complètement, d'ailleurs. Sa bouche a l'air d'être une merveille pour faire jouir les hommes..., gémit le prince, retenant ses mains d'aller dans ses bas.

S'exhiber devant des prisonniers ne le dérangeait pas, mais pas devant le roi. Il y avait des limites que sa chère amie la démence lui imposait. Il s'occuperait de son plaisir plus tard.

-Tu ne la toucheras plus ! Ni elle, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, Loki ! persifla le Père de Tout, abasourdi d'entendre tous ces mots malsains sortir de la bouche de l'autre homme.

-Oh si, je vous détruirais tous. Votre sang coulera sur mes mains...et pas que sur mes mains pour les trainées de votre famille, comme il se doit. Je vous tuerais tous, et vous souhaiterez ne jamais m'avoir amené ici, Père, souffla Loki, perdu entre le plaisir et la folie.

-C'est déjà fait, monstre.

-Comment osez-vous dire cela ?! hurla alors la voix du prince.

Alors c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Odin n'avait jamais voulu de lui, il ne faisait que le confirmer. Alors tous ces sourires entre un père et son fils étaient faux ? Toutes ces étreintes lorsque Loki se retrouvait seul avec son père car personne d'autre ne pouvait venir l'aider quand il avait peur, toutes ces étreintes se cachaient sous le dégoût du roi ? Toutes ces paroles, toutes ces promesses...c'était bien lui le monstre dont parlaient ses parents adoptifs le soir. Et Thor, Thor devait être au courant depuis le début. Ce traite, il savait que Loki n'était pas son frère depuis le début ! Il avait joué avec lui, avec son affection ! A présent, le magicien comprenait pourquoi son grand-frère qu'il admirait tant jadis ne voulait jamais être avec lui. Si distant malgré les supplications d'un jeune Loki pour participer aux quêtes de Thor...

-Je regrette sincèrement de t'avoir trouvé, dans ce temple. J'aurais dû te laisser mourir, tu n'aurais pas pu essayer de briser ma famille.

-Vous dîtes que c'est MOI le monstre ?! VOUS êtes le monstre, et je vais vous tuer dès que j'en aurais fini avec votre putin et votre fils ! Ils mourront tous les deux ! s'égosilla Loki tant il avait envie de hurler sa rage à ce traite de père qui ne voulait que causer sa perte. Je ferais couler leur sang, et vous les verrez mourir ! Je les torturerais jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à genoux et qu'ils se soumettent à moi ! Je les briserais, chacun d'entre eux, comme vous l'avez fait avec moi ! Et si par miracle ils survivent, alors je détruirais ce qu'il reste de leur esprit. Leur lumière disparaitra, et vous serez seul, vous serez abandonné comme vous devriez l'être à l'heure qu'il est. Vous allez tout perdre, vieux borgne au cœur de pierre ! JE VOUS ARRACHERAIS TOUT !

Odin ne répliqua pas, trop pris par les horribles menaces de son fils. Il le savait capable de tout faire maintenant que la folie s'était emparée de lui totalement. Loki n'existait que par son envie de vengeance, désormais. Mieux valait qu'il meurt, avant de déclencher une véritable catastrophe.

-Vous allez perdre votre héritier, monstre. Vous allez le voir mourir, c'est lui qui vous trahira ! Thor ne sera plus qu'une loque sans conscience qui vous regardera avec haine quand il saura que c'est vous le monstre, quand il en prendra conscience ! Et Frigga ne sera pas là pour vous aider, elle sera mienne ! Mon trophée, et je la ferais souffrir chaque jour, comme vous l'avez fait avec moi. Je lui infligerais les pires blessures. Ce que je lui ai fais ne sera rien comparé à ce qu'elle subira. Je briserais chacun des membres de votre famille !

-SUFFIT, LOKI !

Les gardes, surveillant toujours l'échange sans pouvoir entendre ce que disait l'interlocuteur d'Odin, se hâtèrent d'empêcher le roi de se jeter dans la cellule du prisonnier. Loki ragea lorsqu'il vit Odin être rattrapé avant d'avoir pu atterrir dans sa cage aux couleurs si pures et horribles. Il hurla de toutes ses forces, ses traits se tirant par la haine immense qu'il éprouvait envers le monstrueux roi d'Asgard. Alors que ce dernier disparut, accompagné par les gardes l'ayant sauvé, Loki se promit de mettre sa vengeance à exécution le plus vite possible. Pour tous les outrages qu'Odin lui avait fait subir, il arrachera des cris de douleur à son frère et à sa mère. Les deux guerriers seraient l'instrument de sa vengeance morbide. Ce ne serait que lorsqu'Odin tomberait à ses pieds qu'il retrouverait la paix, et qu'il pourrait enfin s'arracher la vie.

* * *

**Je verrais si je peux vous poster la suite demain après-midi, sinon, ça sera dimanche ^^**

**Tous vos commentaires seront les bienvenus! Et merci de m'avoir lu (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre plus court pour la simple et bonne raison que la dernière scène est coupée en deux. A l'origine, elle est plus longue, mais si j'avais laissé la scène entière, le chapitre entière aurait fait plus de 8000 mots, donc j'ai préféré coupé. Excusez-moi donc pour le dérangement ^^**

**Merci pour vos commentaires (:**

**A propos d'Eir, on m'a demandé pourquoi j'ai fais de cette déesse un homme, puisqu'à l'origine Eir est une déesse mineure de la médecine. La réponse est simple: Eir est un homme dans cette fic, et il est le seul homme à qui Frigga peut faire confiance, même si c'est un homme, et vous savez maintenant que notre reine n'a plus confiance en la gente masculine, SAUF à Eir! Merci de m'avoir interpellé sur le sujet ^^**

**A porpos des commentaires, j'apprécie que vos avis divergent, donc ne vous en faîtes pas, vous n'allez pas vous faire la guerre parce que vous n'êtes pas d'accord sur un point, non? :p**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Après une bonne séance d'entrainement à l'épée, aux doubles épées et autres armes fortement coupantes et fascinantes, Sif s'autorisa à souffler et à s'effondrer sur le banc, accompagnée de Frigga. Les deux femmes n'osèrent rien dire au début, puis se regardèrent, et se sourirent en chœur, complices.

-Nous sommes donc bien d'accord, aucune de nous ne s'avoue vaincue ? demanda Frigga avec un sourire cette fois sincère.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord, ma reine ! s'exclama son amie.

Jamais elles ne déclareraient forfait, chacune le savait. Aucune ne perdait, trouvant toujours la parade pour se relever. Sif se sentait bien mieux avec la reine qu'avec les brutes d'hommes qui lui servaient de compagnons. Même Thor était brutal aux entrainements. Elle pouvait le mettre au sol, mais c'était plus gratifiant de s'entrainer avec une guerrière d'expérience plutôt qu'avec des hommes qui ne savaient que donner des coups. Un peu de poésie dans l'art du combat ne faisait pas de mal, ce que les hommes ignoraient en général.

-Je compte sur toi pour me prévenir si tu veux une nouvelle session d'entrainement, déclara finalement Frigga alors qu'elle rangeait sa lame à double-tranchant.

Peu familière avec ce genre de lames, car préférait les simples poignards et dagues, elle commençait néanmoins à aimer se servir de cette arme. Si légère, si tranchante. Une bonne arme pour défendre et faire du mal.

-Si vous n'êtes pas occupée, bien sûr.

-Je suis moins occupée par mes devoirs, ces dernières semaines. Le tout revient à Odin en général. De toute manière, je me sens obligée de t'avouer que les dossiers poussiéreux ne m'intéressent guère. Je préfère encore un bel ouvrage de mille pages à un rapport du royaume à trente pages, admit la reine avec un léger sourire franc.

Sif se permit de répondre au sourire par un autre. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer quelle torture pouvait être un dossier s'il repoussait à ce point la souveraine. Frigga préférait sans doute les poésies aux blablas du royaume, en effet. Les deux femmes installèrent un doux silence après avoir repris leur souffle. Le vent sur leur visage leur fit un bien fou, après un entrainement à essouffler n'importe quel guerrier ordinaire.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment que Frigga se décida à rompre ce silence, se tournant pleinement vers sa jeune amie guerrière, dont les cheveux bruns n'hésitaient pas à défier la brise.

-Comment tes rapports évoluent avec Thor ? demanda-t-elle simplement, regrettant d'être aussi directe.

-Ma reine, toussota Sif, croyant déjà rougir.

-Non, ne sois pas gênée, Sif. C'est juste que...je ne suis pas la seule à remarquer les très nombreux rapprochements entre mon fils et toi. Ca ne me gêne absolument pas, d'ailleurs. Ne te méprends pas, la rassura la Mère de Tout.

-Thor n'est pas intéressé. Il aime son humaine, se désolé Sif, acceptant de se montrer à sa confidente de quelques minutes.

-Je ne suis pas tant d'accord avec toi, Sif. N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il te regarde de plus en plus ? sourit la reine, semblant reprendre l'espace d'un instant son caractère joueur.

-Ahem...c'est vrai, ma reine. Mais il garde son humaine en tête, et je ne veux pas de relation avec un guerrier qui a la tête ailleurs !

-Oh, que je te comprends ! Thor a évolué depuis son bannissement sur Midgard. Il est plus responsable, peut-être oublie-t-il doucement sa jeune amie mortelle. Dans tous les cas, je pense qu'il te regarde de plus en plus souvent. Il y a toujours cette lueur de tendresse dans son regard quand il t'observe, confia Frigga.

-Comment le voyez-vous ? sourcilla Sif, son embarras disparaissant doucement après qu'elle ait entendu ces phrases pleines d'espoir.

-Une mère qui observe son enfant peut souvent voir à travers ses yeux...même si, dans mon cas, je ne crois plus ressentir aucune de ces émotions, je pense pouvoir encore les reconnaitre..., souffla la magicienne, se perdant un instant dans des souvenirs lointains.

Loin d'être en alerte, Sif attendit d'autres paroles, mais elle comprit que la reine était ailleurs lorsqu'elle vit sa main frissonner, puis trembler légèrement. Consciente du fait que sous peu, Frigga risquait une nouvelle crise si elle ne sortait pas tout de suite de ses souvenirs, la guerrière se hâta de la ramener à la réalité, n'osant cependant pas la toucher. Eir avait bien préciser : ne pas toucher la reine quand elle était dans ses pensées, ou craindre une crise plus proche. Toujours lui parler pour qu'elle ne se sente pas brusquée.

-Ma reine, revenez avec moi ! Revenez, murmura avec une certaine douceur Sif, soulagée lorsque Frigga, au bout d'une minute, tourna vivement la tête vers elle, perdue.

-Pardonne-moi, Sif...je perds l'esprit.

-Non, vous ne le perdez pas. Tout va bien, maintenant, tenta de rassurer maladroitement la guerrière, hésitant à poser une main sur les épaules de sa reine.

Cette dernière ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, se levant du banc sur lequel elle s'était assise. Elle fit les cent pas, encore en tenue de guerrière, tenue qui lui allait beaucoup mieux que ses robes selon elle-même. Ces images, encore. Toutes ces images si monstrueuses, si malsaines. La douleur qu'elle avait ressenti, les larmes qu'elle avait versé sous la surprise et la honte. C'était bien de la honte. La honte de ne pas avoir réussi à se défendre alors qu'elle était considérée par presque tous comme la première guerrière du royaume, suivie de très près par Sif. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi à repousser son...l'inconnu qui se prétendait être...elle se stoppa avant de prononcer le nom interdit. Ne plus jamais le dire, oublier jusqu'à son visage pour se sauver, ou tout s'effondrerait. Tout s'était déjà effondré.

-Ma reine, parlez-moi, réclama alors Sif, n'aimant pas voir Frigga aussi pensive, le visage perdu dans diverses expressions.

-Que puis-je te dire, mon amie ? souffla la plus âgée des deux, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise et...sale ?

Se laver, se noyer sous un Lac, frotter sa peau jusqu'à ce que le sang arrive enfin. Laisser sa peine se confondre avec l'eau pure qui coulerait sur ce qui restait de son corps. Ne pas montrer à quel point elle avait honte, à quel point elle se sentait...vidée, et impure.

-Vos pensées. Je peux peut-être vous aider, ma reine. Acceptez de vous confier à moi, s'il vous plaît, pria la brune, se levant aussi pour se poster près de son mentor.

-Mes pensées sont tellement confuses, Sif. Tu n'as pas à souffrir de ce que je risquerais de t'avouer. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ignores certaines choses, répondit simplement la reine.

-Je suis forte, je vous écouterais, et jamais je ne vous jugerais, vous le savez.

-Mais tu ne dois pas perdre ta lumière et ta joie si je te le dis, et je sais que ça t'affectera, déclara Frigga, sa poitrine battant au rythme presque essoufflé de son cœur malmené.

-Je vous promets de garder toute ma lumière, ma reine. Dites-moi, quémanda encore Sif, patiente et gardant toujours son léger sourire rassurant.

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas à Frigga de prendre le rôle de confidente, ou de rassurer qui que ce soit. Non, cette fois, c'était à elle d'être rassurée, et la jeune guerrière en avait conscience. Les rôles s'inversaient, personne ne leur en voudrait.

-Ce que je ressens...c'est indéfinissable, je ressens tant de choses...tout est lié à ce...cet événement qui remonte à cinq mois déjà. Et pourtant, j'ai la même impression, celle que ça s'est passé hier à peine. Je le sens encore, Sif. Je sens toujours mon propre fils...Loki...ça me fait constamment mal, et le pire, c'est que ce ne sont pas les blessures physiques qui me détruisent le plus. C'est le fait que ce soit lui le coupable. J'avais tellement confiance en lui, tu comprends ? De tout Asgard, c'était lui en qui je plaçais toute ma confiance...même Odin et Thor n'auraient pas su avoir cette confiance là. Et pourtant, je savais qu'il pouvait être dangereux...je l'ai laissé faire, Sif. Je l'ai laissé abuser de moi..., craqua Frigga, gardant ses larmes pour elle-même, mais laissant son cœur saigner et sa plaie se rouvrir.

Parler de cet événement lui faisait si mal, au contraire de la soulager. Rien ne pouvait la soulager. Ni les sourires rassurants de Sif, ni les bras exceptionnellement délicats de Thor, ni même les petits baisers d'Odin.

Odin...elle ne préféra pas y penser. Le Père de Tout ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle le savait distant avec elle. Peut-être que, finalement, il avait écouté ses conseils. Peut-être avait-il enfin eu satisfaction en prenant des amantes? Cette pensée broya davantage le cœur de la pauvre souveraine, elle le broya tant que Frigga crut ne plus avoir de cœur pendant un instant. Sans doute mourrait-elle sans le voir, gelant son propre cœur au fond d'elle-même ? Mais Odin l'avait écouté, pour une fois. Il prenait du plaisir, et ne tenterait donc pas de lui faire du mal, de la forcer. Mais ça impliquait de perdre son amour...

La reine ne savait absolument pas qu'en réalité, son mari avait parlé et failli tuer Loki. Comment pourrait-elle l'imaginer ?

-Continuez de vous livrer à moi, ma reine. Ca ne peut que vous aider, la rappela à l'ordre Sif, gardant une voix calme et douce.

-C'est moi qui rassure, d'ordinaire..., voulut changer de conversation la femme.

-Nous échangerons les rôles, pour cette fois.

-Ma vie...ce n'est plus une vie. C'est ce que tu dois savoir, Sif. Si un cœur pouvait réellement se briser en mille morceaux, le mien ne battrait plus, amorça timidement Frigga, hésitant sur chacun de ses mots.

Comment avouer à une amie qu'elle était pratiquement morte, et qu'aucune lumière ne pourrait la sauver ? Loki l'avait totalement brisé, que lui restait-il ? Odin ne l'aimait plus, Thor grandissait et allait bientôt s'envoler, et Loki...il n'y avait plus de Loki. Que lui restait-il donc ? Sa magie ? Même ses pouvoirs faiblissaient, sans nulle doute à cause de sa perte de concentration et le mal qui la prenait chaque jour et chaque nuit. D'ordinaire, sa magie ne se bloquait pas souvent. La seule fois où ses chers dons lui avaient fait défaut, c'était quand elle attendait un petit Thor...là, sa magie faiblissait, la rendant plus faible également. Sans magie, sans armes, sans volonté et sans lumière pour la rattraper, qu'y avait-il qui pouvait la retenir dans ce monde cruel et fait pour les personnes fortes ? Loki n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait provoqué.

-Nous vous aiderons à le réparer, je vous le promets ! s'exclama alors vivement la jeune guerrière.

Frigga eut un léger sursaut, puis se contenta juste d'adresser un petit sourire triste à la jeune femme. Oh, si jeune et si téméraire. Prête à défendre son royaume, prête à attaquer pour sauver ses proches. Sif était sa version plus jeune. Enhardie et courageuse, forte et puissante, digne et fière.

-Tu ne devrais pas promettre dans le vide, Sif. Que pourrais-tu réparer quand tout est déjà brisé ?

Alors que la brune s'apprêtait à formuler une réponse, Thor déboula littéralement dans la petite arène d'entrainement, Mjolnir en main, l'air grave. Sif et Frigga stoppèrent là leur conversation, toutes deux inquiètes et concernées par la gravité se lisant sur le visage de l'Héritier.

-Thor, que se passe-t-il ?! demanda la reine.

-Il faut que je trouve Père. Mère, savez-vous où il est ? C'est une affaire urgente, très urgente ! souffla le dieu du tonnerre, essoufflé d'avoir tant couru.

-Je le vois bien, mon fils. Odin doit sans doute être en pleine séance avec le Conseil, tu connais leurs horaires. Veux-tu que je lui transmette un message ? s'enquit encore Frigga, de plus en plus agitée en voyant son fils inquiet.

Thor eut l'air d'hésiter quand elle lui proposa de l'aider. Non, il ne devait pas la laisser savoir. Frigga devait rester éloignée de cette affaire, lui dicta son esprit. Il fut bien d'accord avec ses pensées, et refusa poliment en prenant l'air moins inquiet, sachant que les nerfs de sa mère allaient vite grimper s'il restait aussi tendu. Il salua une nouvelle fois les deux femmes, puis s'envola à la recherche d'Odin. Tout allait très mal.

**000**

-Père ! Père, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je DOIS vous annoncer une nouvelle ! hurla Thor alors qu'il traversait la longue salle réservée au Conseil.

-Thor, je suis en séance, ne vois-tu pas ?! Tu ne peux interrompre une séance officielle, tâche de t'en souvenir, fils ! Même en tant que prince, gronda déjà Odin, irrité d'être interrompu.

-Loki s'est échappé des prisons, ne le laissa pas finir Thor, suant sous sa course et sous la pression qui le prenait soudain.

Immédiatement, Odin se leva, suivi de tous les autres ministres. Loki s'était évadé ?! Le vieux roi prit son fils par les épaules, et le mena plus loin.

-Es-tu sûr ?! prit-il peur.

-Oui, je suis moi-même aller constater. Il n'est plus dans le palais, Père.

-Par les Neufs...comment est-ce possible ?!

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon père, dut se forcer à avouer Thor, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise et responsable de l'évasion de son petit frère.

-Où étaient les gardes assignés à sa surveillance ?! feula Odin, insensible au début de panique de son ainé.

-Vous ne voudriez pas savoir...très bien, ils ont été assommés ! J'ignore totalement comment Loki a pu passer les barrières, Père, mais je suis sûr qu'il rôde toujours ici, confia finalement le blond.

-Par les Neufs, jura une nouvelle fois le monarque, avant d'avoir une nouvelle pensée. Ta mère sait-elle ?

-Non. J'allais lui dire, et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux vous en parler d'abord.

-Tu as bien fait, fils. Si Frigga l'apprend, je doute qu'elle tiendra très longtemps. Reste avec elle, veux-tu ? Je pars avec des gardes chercher ce traitre de Jotun, siffla le plus âgé.

-Père, attendez ! Nous devrions donner l'alerte, ne pensez-vous pas ? sourcilla le prince, ne voyant pas de mal à un renfort pour attraper Loki.

-Si nous donnons l'alarme, Loki pourra nous disperser à sa guise. De plus, si ta mère l'apprend, je crains une nouvelle crise. Et...je ne t'ai pas averti de ça, mais je suis allé voir Loki dans sa cellule, consentit à révéler Odin.

-Quoi ? Que lui avez-vous dit ? s'enquit Thor, attentif.

-Peu de choses. Lui, en revanche, m'a bien spécifié qu'il comptait nous tuer. Prends garde, Thor. Et veille aussi sur Frigga.

-Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas avec Mère ? Vous vous protégerez mieux mutuellement..., songea le blond à haute voix.

-Moi et ta mère, dans la même pièce ? Depuis qu'elle croit n'être qu'un objet, nos relations se sont détériorées. Il ne vaut mieux pas que l'on reste seuls dans la même pièce, fit mine de raconter Odin avec indifférence.

Au fond de lui, son fils comprit alors que ses parents souffraient tous les deux. S'il leur était impossible de rester unis dans leur couple, comment pouvaient-ils s'en sortir ? L'un sans l'autre, ils n'étaient presque rien. Incapables d'avancer sans l'autre pour l'aider. Thor craignit un instant une future séparation. Ce sujet tendait à rester dans l'actualité, même si les souverains n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis au moins les trois derniers mois.

-Allons Thor, vas-y ! Et prends garde, ce monstre pourrait avoir des alliés...

-Il suffit que des gardes restent aux portes de nos appartements, Loki ne passera pas tout en sachant qu'il est traqué, annonça l'Héritier avant de s'en aller, accompagné d'une poignée d'hommes armés qui le suivirent rapidement.

Avant de s'en retourner vers les ministres pour leur expliquer leur nouveau problème, Odin se permit de regarder son fils repartir. Il craignait pour la vie de sa famille. Il avait...peur. Peur de les perdre, car lui, il savait que Loki était sérieux dans ses paroles. Le prince déchu et atteint de folie pourrait tout sacrifier pour avoir sa vengeance sur le roi d'Asgard.

**000**

Cette nuit-là, le palais se retrouva étonnement peuplé de plus de gardes qu'il ne devrait être, avait pu constater Frigga lorsqu'elle remontait vers ses appartements. Devant sa porte, elle croisa deux gardes fortement armés qui refusèrent de lui dire pourquoi ils gardaient sa porte. Voyant que pour chaque nouvelle porte du palais, la salle était gardée, Frigga ne se posa pas davantage de questions. Sans doute un prisonnier ou deux qui s'étaient encore évadés des petites prisons.

Elle prit tout de suite le chemin de sa coiffeuse, défaisant rapidement sa coiffure et laissant ses cheveux courir librement sur ses épaules, son dos tendu, et sa poitrine. D'ordinaire, elle aurait sans doute songé à couper ses cheveux un jour. Longs, très longs, très sauvages lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur donner une apparence complexe pour les cérémonies. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne regarda même pas son reflet, n'osant pas y poser le regard, craignant d'être brûlée, car les créatures comme elle finissaient toujours par disparaitre. Consumées, disait-on. Un soupir sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'elle se dirigeait en grande hâte vers une autre salle. Le bassin et son eau chaude l'attendaient, comme à l'habitude. Elle ne prit pas garde à la température trop chaude de l'eau, s'y jetant corps et âme pour oublier la douleur qu'elle ressentait chaque heure du jour, chaque minute de la nuit.

Alors que la chaleur commençait enfin à attirer son attention, Frigga se permit de mélanger cette eau pure aux larmes de ses yeux. Chaque jour, le même rituel. Avant de dormir, pour éviter de trop pleurer et de ne pas trouver le sommeil. La reine pensait qu'en pleurant maintenant, elle pourrait éviter les cauchemars et souvenirs qui allaient la saisir lorsqu'elle serait blottit dans ses couvertures, dissimulée sous des draps familiers. Sa peine se mélangea enfin avec le liquide transparent, la rendant moins honteuse. Tellement faible, incapable de se relever...et pourtant, n'était-elle pas censée être la reine d'Asgard, Protectrice des Neufs Mondes, et femme d'Odin ? Elle se devait de rester forte, et pourtant, sa carapace s'était brisée en moins d'une heure.

Quand son long bain se fut achevé, Frigga empoigna ses vêtements de nuit, puis se glissa rapidement dans son lit doux. Une certaine pensée envers son mari lui vint. Il leur était souvent arrivé de dormir ensemble, sans forcément coucher ensemble. Lorsque l'un d'eux ne trouvait pas le sommeil, ou lorsqu'ils voulaient juste un moment entre eux, loin du cérémonial pesant de la Cour, ils se retrouvaient ici, dans ce lit. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, se racontant leur infatigable journée. C'était peu de conversation, mais c'était déjà assez pour chacun d'eux. Et, après d'autres sujets sans grande importance au final, ils s'endormaient enfin, plongés dans les bras de l'autre, conscients qu'ensemble, ils trouveraient toujours le sommeil.

Cette fois, Frigga se sentit seule. Si seule, mais c'était bien de sa faute à elle. Odin devait sûrement être à la recherche du petit prisonnier dont elle ignorait le nom, ou il donnait encore une séance officielle, ou prenait du plaisir avec une des filles de la Cour...rien que cette pensée suffit à miner la magicienne.

Le sommeil la prit vite cette nuit, après qu'elle ait enfin pu cesser de revoir le regard bleu de son mari, ou son visage cerné mais toujours aussi lumineux, d'où des cicatrices subsistaient encore. Mais, pendant qu'elle dormait, ensommeillée d'une manière étrangement paisible, quelque chose bougea près de son lit. Puis apparut une silhouette, une ombre. Une ombre silencieuse qui s'avançait discrètement vers le lit de la reine.

Frigga, endormie, ne perçut pas le danger. En vérité, l'ombre qui la contemplait était restée là depuis un long moment. Loki était le visage de l'ombre. En quelques pas, il fut au chevet de la souveraine dans les bras de Morphée. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur le visage décontracté de son ancienne mère. Oh, qu'elle pouvait être envoûtante, même dans une simple apparence.

Loki s'assit doucement sur les couvertures, vérifiant que Frigga ne s'était pas réveillée. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, maintenant. Une éternité qu'il ne pouvait revoir son visage qu'en rêve. Une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pu sentir son doux parfum discret, mais agréable. Et le battement de son cœur. Le prince jeta un regard à la poitrine de la reine : celle-ci battait paisiblement, elle aussi. Il en conclut qu'elle dormait vraiment. Parfait, il pourrait la contempler à sa guise avant de la tuer. Odin était trop occupé pour savoir que sa femme n'était pas seule, et Thor...oh, Thor. Loki sourit. Thor ne saurait jamais le trouver.

L'une des mains du Jotun glissa doucement sur les joues de Frigga. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage quand il sentit enfin les petits frissons qu'émettait la peau si douce. Il commençait déjà à apprécier ce début de nuit. Sa main baladeuse descendit sur le cou de l'endormie, ne s'y attardant cependant pas. Il avait un autre objectif. Son être s'emplit de chaleur quand, enfin, sa main rencontra les courbes tant convoitées de sa mère. De Frigga. Non, elle ne méritait même pas d'être appelée. Elle n'était rien, il n'avait pas à lui donner de nom, songea le prince, sa colère montant soudainement.

Frigga s'agita un peu dans son sommeil. Quelle était donc cette lumière rouge qui clignotait dans sa tête, lui disant qu'elle était en danger ? Quelle était cette présence oppressante, mais si rassurante à la fois ? Quelle était cette douce main qui défaisait lentement les boutons maintenant sa robe de nuit fermée ? Et cette main, encore, qui se mit à caresser le sein hébergeant son cœur si brisé.

-Vous allez souffrir..., susurra Loki, se penchant vers la reine sans rien faire d'autre.

Il se concentrait pour apprécier les caresses qu'il appliquait sur cette douce peau, tout en se demandant pourquoi il faisait ça. Etait-ce un acte impardonnable que de caresser la poitrine de sa mère ? Et ces pensées qu'il avait envers elle, étaient-elles mauvaises ? Non ! Jamais il ne se trompait dans ses décisions, jamais il n'avait tord dans ses pensées ! Frigga appréciait, même endormie ! Oui, elle frissonnait déjà de plaisir. Il n'en était pas autrement, songea Loki, convaincu d'aller plus loin.

Sa main si avide empoigna plus fermement ce qu'il caressait, cherchant à ressentir davantage de frissons de la part de la belle dormante. Hélas, Frigga s'agita encore plus. Loki eut juste le temps de disparaitre quand la reine ouvrit les yeux, mal à l'aise et surtout en alerte. En même temps qu'elle se redressait sur son lit, le cœur battant la chamade et l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait touché, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, lui faisant craindre le pire. Alors que Loki, en rage de ne pas avoir pu se rassasier des frissons de sa mère, se cacha rapidement dans l'endroit le plus sombre de la pièce, une nouvelle ombre entra. Frigga attrapa rapidement la première lame qu'elle trouva, une lame qu'elle dissimulait toujours dans l'un des tiroirs de sa table de chevet magnifiquement sculptée.

* * *

**Etant donné que j'ai repris les cours et qu'il ne me reste qu'un chapitre d'avance, je pense ne pouvoir publier que mercredi après-midi la suite, pour garder un peu d'avance quand même. Encore désolé pour les futurs dérangements, je fais tout ce que je peux pour vous garantir des suites rapides et cohérentes (:**

**Les choses se gâtent de plus en plus, attention! Qui tombera, et qui aura la force de résister à la folie de Loki? :( **

**A vos claviers, messieurs dames, pour vos avis et vos théories! Merci de m'avoir lu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Voici un 7ème chapitre (: Je vous préviens déjà que la fic va faire plus de 10 chapitres, sans aller jusqu'à 20, je pense. Et dire que je voulais vraiment en faire un OS...**

**Merci pour vos commentaires (: N'hésitez pas à poser toutes vos questions, j'y répondrais au mieux.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

La reine dut rapidement abaisser sa larme lorsque le visage familier d'Odin apparut. Elle cacha vite l'objet de sa défense, jurant mentalement. Odin. C'était Odin qu'elle avait failli menacer ! Odin, le roi d'Asgard, son mari. Avant de partir dans des pensées qu'elle savait fatales, Frigga reprit conscience et brisa rapidement le silence.

-Vous m'avez fait peur, souffla-t-elle.

Odin s'approcha d'elle rapidement, se demandant pourquoi elle avait voulu le menacer. Il inspecta la chambre, puis sa reine. Une seule question lui vint, alors qu'il vint s'asseoir au bord du grand lit pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Frigga, vous devriez vous couvrir, mon amour. Avez-vous vraiment trop chaud ? sourcilla-t-il, ne pouvant empêcher son seul œil de regarder dans la direction de la peau nue de sa douce femme.

Celle-ci ne comprit au début pas de quoi voulait parler l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Ce fut quand elle baissa le regard dans la même direction de son époux qu'une lueur de compréhension habita son regard. Oh...

-Je...je l'avais pourtant fermé..., rougit-elle, se couvrant vite de ses mains, n'ayant pas le courage de remettre ses boutons en place.

-Etes-vous sûre ?

-Oui...mais avant que vous ne veniez...non, ce n'est rien. Que faîtes-vous ici à une heure si tardive ? se rattrapa-t-elle, déviant la conversation pour un sujet bien plus intéressant.

-Avant de vous répondre, dîtes-moi ce que vous avez omis de m'avouer, je vous prie. J'aimerais savoir, demanda-t-il, essayant de prendre le ton le plus délicat qui lui était possible.

Une chose bien compliquée lorsqu'il était bien plus à l'aise en tant que roi que comme père ou mari. Les sentiments étaient sans aucun doute ce qu'il maitrisait le moins.

-Ce n'est vraiment rien, mon roi.

-Frigga, s'il vous plaît.

-C'est juste que...j'ai eu l'horrible sensation que quelqu'un me touchait...j'en frissonne encore. Cette peau sur la mienne..., commença la reine, baissant la tête mais gardant toujours ses bras devant sa poitrine à moitié dénudée.

Tout en écoutant les explications de sa reine, le Père de Tout comprit instantanément de quoi elle parlait. Ce n'était pas qu'une sensation, évidemment. Loki. Le prince à présent libre mais en cavale avait après tout juré de détruire Frigga, et Thor aussi, par la même occasion. Odin sentit la peur glisser lentement en lui, allant dans chaque recoin de son corps. Celui qui fut son fils autrefois avait tenté de faire du mal à sa femme, et cela pendant le sommeil même de Frigga. Il devait absolument la protéger, songea le roi, déterminé. Loki se trouvait peut-être près d'elle sans qu'elle ne le sache. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un quelconque mouvement, Frigga le rappela doucement et timidement à l'ordre, lui demandant de lui expliquer sa présence.

-Elle ne vous fait pas plaisir ? sourcilla-t-il.

-Si, bien sûr que si, mon amour...Odin. Mais venir aussi tard...j'ai cru comprendre qu'un prisonnier s'était évadé ?

-En effet, ma reine. Ne vous tourmentez pas pour si peu, notre palais est à présent sécurisé, reprit Odin, intérieurement blessé par les mots de Frigga, ne voyait-elle pas qu'il aimait ses surnoms ?

-Qui est ce fameux prisonnier ? Je peux...peut-être vous aider avec mes dons ? Même s'ils sont faibles ces derniers temps..., proposa-t-elle avec une nouvelle assurance.

-Non ! Non, surtout pas, mon aimée ! Restez dans votre lit, vous devez vous reposer.

-Mais un prisonnier se balade peut-être dans nos murs, Odin. Je peux vous aider, je vous le promets ! crut-elle réussir à le convaincre.

Mais Odin restait déterminé et sa décision était sans appel. Si Frigga venait à apprendre que le prisonnier en question portait en réalité l'identité de Loki, elle se mettrait sûrement dans tous ses états. Compréhensible, encore plus après les menaces que le magicien avait proféré sur elle, bien qu'elle n'ait rien su de la conversation entre lui et Odin. Ce dernier voulut poser une main sur le bras de son épouse, contact qui ne fut étonnamment pas refusé. Avec un léger sourire, il débuta une légère caresse, loin de se douter que l'objet de ses lointaines pensées meurtrières l'observait avec haine.

-Non, Frigga. Je préfère vous savoir en sécurité, même si vos dons nous aideraient beaucoup, en effet.

-Suis-je donc si faible et inutile que ça ? soupira-t-elle, avant de s'excuser, craignant la colère du roi.

Personne ne devait oser contredire les paroles du Père de Tout, après tout. Mais Frigga n'était pas comme les autres, et Odin pouvait dire qu'elle seule avait vraiment le droit, et même parfois l'obligation, de le contredire lorsqu'elle le jugeait nécessaire. Ses protestations s'avéraient même sauver la situation la plupart du temps.

-Non, vous n'êtes rien de tout cela. Je vous sais capable d'être très dangereuse quand la situation l'exige, mais j'aimerais que vous restiez ici, il vous faut vraiment du repos, ma reine.

-Je ne trouverais pas le repos, Odin...il vaut mieux que je vous aide, vraiment ! tenta-t-elle difficilement de le convaincre.

Le roi l'empêcha d'argumenter par un léger baiser qu'il espérait être doux. Frigga n'eut pas l'air d'avoir peur, appréciant même ces délicates lèvres posées sur les siennes. Par les Nornes, que les lèvres de son mari lui manquaient ! Avec ce baiser, la reine se sentit plus soulagée. Elle pouvait sentir qu'Odin l'aimait toujours, même si son esprit pensait qu'une partie de l'amour du Père de Tout lui avait été dérobé par des amantes potentielles. Cette simple pensée la renfrogna. Odin le perçut.

-Que se passe-t-il, Frigga ? questionna-t-il, brisant leur baiser.

-Je suis juste troublée, n'ayez crainte. Pensez-vous capturer rapidement ce fameux mystérieux prisonnier ?

-Je l'espère. Il pourrait être un danger..., souffla prudemment Odin.

Dans son coin sombre, dissimulé aux yeux des souverains, Loki lança un regard des plus meurtriers au vieux roi borgne. Un danger ? Ce n'était que cela ?! On le considérait uniquement comme un petit danger malgré les menaces qu'il avait clairement formulé envers la famille royale entière ? Oh, ces asgardiens verraient qu'il était plus qu'un simple danger. Il se le promit, il leur ferait subir les pires tortures. Aucune pitié, juste de la joie dans son regard quand il verrait ses ennemis se trainer à ses pieds en le suppliant de les laisser mourir.

Mais, avant de pouvoir détruire toute cette jolie famille qu'il haïssait avec la plus grande des tendresses meurtrières, Loki se décida à s'en aller. Il n'avait plus sa place dans cette chambre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Non, lorsque le moment viendrait, il se retrouverait à nouveau avec sa mère, et la tuerait avant de s'occuper de son frère, puis de son père adoptif. Il disparut rapidement sans attirer l'attention, Odin et Frigga étant occupés par leur conversation.

-Vous devriez vraiment vous couvrir, mon amour, toussota quand même Odin, baissant par inadvertance son seul œil sur la poitrine dénudée de Frigga, alors que celle-ci avait abaissé les bras sans véritablement s'en rendre compte.

Alors qu'il croyait que son épouse allait encore masquer sa peau nue, son sourcil visible se fronça quand Frigga ne fit rien malgré l'avertissement. Ne voulait-elle pourtant pas couvrir son corps ? Odin n'eut pas le courage de demander, commençant à croire qu'une véritable confiance revenait peu à peu entre lui et sa reine guerrière. Il dut cependant remonter le regard pour éviter une excitation non désirée. Il avait quand même un assassin fou furieux à attraper, et une reine à protéger sans abuser de sa faiblesse temporaire.

-Vous pouvez garder votre regard sur moi si vous le désirez, lui déclara pourtant Frigga quand elle observa son œil rester une seconde de plus sur sa peau.

-J'aurais peur de vouloir vous contempler entièrement, mon bel ange.

-Peur ? rougit-elle de par le surnom et par une légère crainte de dégoûter le seul homme dont le regard lui importait véritablement.

-Vous êtes magnifique, ne doutez pas, mais...en vous regardant trop longtemps, mon désir va refaire surface, se força à admettre le roi, embarrassé de devoir admettre à sa femme qu'il la désirait déjà.

-Oh..., articula-t-elle seulement, moins gênée.

Frigga eut d'ailleurs l'air d'hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Une partie d'elle ne voulait pas être touchée par l'homme qu'elle aimait, et l'autre voulait, au contraire, qu'il reste auprès d'elle, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Etait-elle seulement assez pure pour ça ?

-Pardonnez-moi si je vous embarrasse, Frigga, toussota encore le vieux souverain.

-Non, rien de tout cela ! s'empressa de rassurer son épouse, attrapant l'une de ses mains retombées sur les couvertures.

Odin eut un léger frisson de bonheur. Enfin, Frigga initiait un contact ! Il ne sauta bien sûr pas de joie au plafond, ça serait bien indigne du roi qu'il était, mais il eut un sourire attendri pour sa femme. Jusqu'à ce que cette dernière guide lentement sa main sur sa peau tout aussi frissonnante.

-Frigga ? écarquilla-t-il l'œil, le désir montant en lui soudainement.

La raison était simple : sa belle Frigga avait posé sa main sur son cœur. Sur sa poitrine. Sur elle. Odin dut s'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement pour caresser cette peau si douce. Une vraie peau de bébé, en vérité.

-S'il vous plaît, Odin...touchez-moi..., murmura-t-elle, embarrassée à son tour, les joues virant au rouge.

Un rouge pas mauvais à regarder, songea le monarque avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui ne dura que le temps de quelques secondes, car il reprit rapidement son sérieux.

-Non, mon amour. Vous n'êtes pas prête, contesta-t-il gentiment, retirant lentement sa main en manque.

Mais, contre toute attente, Frigga l'empêcha de retirer sa main, la retenant contre elle. Oh, ciel. Sa paume était posée contre un petit bouton qu'il devina être un téton. Par les Nornes, pourquoi sa reine avait le pouvoir de le rendre fou de désir pour elle ? Il se refreina cependant, risquant de ne pas tenir très longtemps.

-Frigga, vous devriez...me laisser retirer ma main.

-Non, il faut que vous le fassiez, mon roi...touchez-moi vraiment, le supplia-t-elle directement, serrant son poing libre dans ses couvertures pour ne pas faire une crise de panique.

Sa respiration rapide et saccadée et sa poitrine qui se soulevait irrégulièrement alertèrent le roi qui, dans un nouveau mouvement, tenta de s'échapper. Ne pas brusquer sa reine. Ne pas l'embrasser et la faire sienne. Surtout ne pas faire une telle bêtise, ou il doutait d'être encore marié d'ici la fin de la soirée déjà bien entamée. Frigga se tuerait sûrement s'il faisait un mauvais geste ou s'il la forçait sans le vouloir. Elle lui redonnait tellement de confiance...

-Odin, je vous conjure de ne pas retirer votre main ! formula clairement la magicienne, malgré ses tremblements.

-Mais vous voyez bien que vous tremblez, ma reine ! Arrêtez de vous torturer, arrêtez, c'est moi qui vous en supplie ! ne put s'empêcher de protester Odin, son esprit commençant à perdre pied.

-Non, il faut que je combatte ma peur ! Vous seul pouvez m'y aider ! Voyez, je commence déjà à me calmer ! Gardez votre main là où elle est, s'il vous plaît. Je veux être capable d'accepter vos mains sur moi sans frissonner, avoua difficilement Frigga, ne sachant comment se faire comprendre.

Heureusement pour elle, Odin finit par interpréter ses paroles. Frigga avait besoin de lui pour guérir. Elle croyait qu'en le laissant la toucher, elle n'aurait bientôt plus peur. Le Père de Tout accepta finalement sa requête, se contenant rapidement pour éviter de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

-Vous vous sentez mieux à présent, mon amour ? interrogea doucement Odin, tâchant d'être toujours aussi délicat avec sa bien-aimée.

-Je...je l'ignore, Odin. Je vous aime, et je sais que vous ne me ferez pas de mal, que vous ne me punirez pas comme...comme _il_ l'a fait...mais j'ai peur. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...c'est comme toutes ces pensées. Vous me demandiez ce que je pensais de mon rôle en tant que votre femme, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Vous en souvenez-vous ? se décida la reine à ouvrir son cœur, ayant besoin de parler.

-Je m'en souviens, oui, confirma Odin tout en gardant sa main chaude sur la peau de cette dernière.

-Je vous disais que je n'étais là que pour vous satisfaire...et je sais que c'est faux. Quelque part, dans ce qu'il reste de mon esprit, je sais que je m'égare, que votre vraie femme ne dirait pas ça. Elle se battrait courageusement contre ces pensées, mais moi, je n'en ai plus la force. Pourtant, je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux pour...pour oublier ce qui m'a totalement changé. Je vous le promets, Odin, j'essaye vraiment de retrouver cette lumière que l'on m'a arraché. Si vous saviez à quel point c'est difficile. J'ai si peur...ce n'est pas digne d'une reine, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je crois bien que...vous ne retrouverez jamais la femme que vous aimiez auparavant, conclut Frigga, avant de détourner le regard.

Alors que son cœur aurait dû s'alléger après de telles révélations, elle fut ébahie de constater qu'au contraire, ce maudit organe palpitant dans sa poitrine ne voulait que s'alourdir. Avait-elle fait une erreur en se confiant à son seul soutien, en dehors de Thor ?

-Frigga, je vous aime toujours, lui répéta simplement Odin, ne sachant quoi dire pour aider son amour.

-M'aimerez-vous encore quand je serais totalement morte de l'intérieur ? osa alors demander la souveraine, honteuse de poser cette question.

Elle avait si peur de la réponse, même si ces réactions ne lui ressemblaient pas. Peur de savoir que son mari finirait par l'abandonner alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui. Odin lui-même hésita à répondre. Oh, il aimerait à jamais sa reine guerrière, peu importe ce qui arriverait, mais plus comme avant, sans doute. Comment pouvait-il lui avouer cela, alors ? Le cœur de sa femme en serait encore plus affecté. Broyé. Comme si les précédents événements n'avaient pas assez détruit Frigga, il ne devait pas en rajouter ! Sa Lumière ne tiendrait vraiment pas longtemps.

-Odin ? murmura celle-ci, sa voix tremblant.

-Je...Frigga..., se retrouva-t-il à balbutier, ne sachant s'il devait parler honnêtement ou pas.

Ce fut Frigga elle-même qui se chargea de le sortir de cette situation. Après avoir attendu quelques autres secondes, la reine baissa la tête pour ne pas dévoiler ses yeux brillants à son mari. Alors elle avait raison, Odin allait lui aussi l'abandonner tôt ou tard. Peut-être ne l'aimait-il plus depuis un moment, en vérité. Il devait même se plaire dans les bras d'une autre en attendant qu'elle craque.

-J'aimerais...j'aimerais dormir, s'il vous plaît, formula-t-elle le plus clairement qu'elle put, bien que sa voix lui faisait à nouveau défaut.

-Non, mon amour, ne vous fermez pas. Je suis...Frigga, je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir hésité. C'est la pire des choses que je peux vous faire. Vous laisser attendre et vous faire croire que je ne ressens plus rien envers vous. Mon cœur vous appartient totalement, ma reine. Je vous aimerais toujours.

-Non, n'en dîtes pas plus. Laissez-moi juste seule, murmura la magicienne, intérieurement désespérée.

Qu'elle reste seule pour se tuer sans subir l'humiliation de mourir en présence d'autres personnes. On l'avait assez humilié comme ça, pensa-t-elle rapidement avant que la culpabilité ne revienne à elle. Repousser son mari n'était pas la bonne action, lui dicta son esprit. Odin voulait l'aider, voulait l'aimer. Voulait la sauver. Il ne désirait absolument pas détruire ce qui restait de son cœur, alors pourquoi le repoussait-elle ? La partie encore vivante d'elle lui ordonnait de regarder cet homme dans les yeux, puis de le laisser s'expliquer. L'autre partie, en revanche, lui ordonnait d'abandonner sa raison de vivre. D'être docile et d'attendre sagement que la mort vienne la trouver. Frigga se rebella contre cette seconde idée. Non. La reine d'Asgard ne se laisserait jamais abattre. Qui était-elle ? Une reine guerrière, ou une vulgaire femelle sans volonté ? Lentement, très lentement, Frigga reprit ses esprits. Oui, son esprit avait raison. Elle était une reine. _Une reine qui devait se battre pour seconder son mari !_

-Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous doutez, consentit-elle finalement à parler, refusant cependant de tourner le visage vers l'homme partageant sa vie.

Odin parut surpris par ce changement de comportement qui ne lui déplut pas. La seule chose qui faisait tâche à ce revirement de situation, c'était sa femme qui fuyait obstinément son seul œil. A nouveau allongée sur son lit, ses beaux cheveux se baladant autour d'elle, Frigga acceptait de l'écouter sans pourtant vouloir voir la sincérité qu'il y aurait dans son vieil œil.

-Vous êtes tellement différente de la femme que j'ai connu, dut-il s'obliger à admettre, honteux de devoir dire une telle vérité.

Contrairement à ses pensées, Frigga ne le repoussa pas davantage, et ne pleura pas non. Son cœur ne semblait pas s'alarmer d'après le regard qu'il jeta furtivement à sa poitrine. Non, sa poitrine continuait de se soulever régulièrement. Etait-ce possible que sa reine soit...presque paisible ?

-Continuez, l'encouragea-t-elle, son regard et son visage toujours tournés sur une autre direction.

-Vous vous battiez, auparavant. Personne ne pouvait vous détruire. Et personne ne le peut, même maintenant. J'ai eu...tord de douter, Frigga. Je sais que vous pouvez encore vous battre. Vous me demandez souvent pourquoi je vous ai épousé alors qu'il y avait tant d'autres femmes. Jusqu'à présent, nous plaisantions toujours à ce sujet, il y avait tant de raisons à donner...cette fois, je vais vous nommer une nouvelle raison sincère. Je vous ai épousé parce que jamais une seule fois dans votre vie vous n'avez abandonné vos convictions et vos idées. Même lorsque...pardonnez-moi d'évoquer ce sujet...lorsque Loki devait être exécuté, vous avez plaidé sa cause jusqu'à me menacer de divorcer si je refusais de le laisser vivre. Voyez, pour une cause qui vous tient à cœur, vous seriez prête à tout. Je sais que vous pouvez encore vous battre. Je vous aime toujours, rien ne le changera, avoua avec une nouvelle timidité le roi.

Il ne vit pas Frigga tourner la tête vers lui alors qu'elle l'écoutait, attentive. Les yeux de la reine se mirent à briller, tout doucement. Aucune larme ne sortit. Ses yeux reprenaient...un peu de vie ? Alors, tout n'était pas perdu ? Son côté désespéré ne trouva rien à dire pour la garder dans sa noirceur et dans sa douleur. Ce côté guerrier l'encourageait à se battre, comme Odin le faisait.

Doucement, sans être soumise à une quelconque culpabilité, Frigga se redressa de ses oreillers pour venir étreindre son époux. Elle accepta de se coller à lui, de poser son visage contre le cou du roi. Ce dernier ne put que refermer ses bras autour de sa belle, caressant avec douceur et prudence son dos. Frigga dut cependant se retirer, une légère grimace trônant sur son visage.

-Quoi, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le roi, déçu de devoir ce moment si...doux ?

-Vous ais-je déjà dit que votre armure était très peu avantageuse lorsque nous nous étreignions ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire, léger mais sincère.

Odin comprit. Oh, oui...Frigga lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois que son armure écrasait sa poitrine lorsqu'ils se câlinaient innocemment. Il se fit alors un devoir de l'enlever rapidement, décidant par la même occasion de laisser les autres gardes chercher Loki. Cette nuit, le roi prenait des vacances. Cette nuit, le seul et unique mari de la reine resterait avec sa dulcinée dont le comportement changeait étrangement dans le bon sens.

Une fois que son imposante armure argentée fut retirée et mise sur le côté, après quelques efforts pour l'enlever sans se blesser, Odin put reposer son œil sur sa femme, laquelle semblait être moins en conflit avec elle-même, tout en gardant ce regard qui exprimait le vide de sa joie. Mais au moins, une petite lueur vivante revenait lentement dans ses saphirs.

-Puis-je vous reprendre dans mes bras ? interrogea le Père de Tout en un murmure.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander, Odin...

-Non, Frigga. C'est à moi de le demander. N'oubliez pas ce que vous m'avez dit. Vous n'avez pas à avoir mon autorisation pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Je sais, mais...je ne peux pas m'empêcher de...j'ai besoin de savoir que vous m'autorisez à faire quoi que ce soit. C'est dans ma tête, Odin. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette idée...je ne peux pas me battre contre ça, vous comprenez ? Il faut qu'on me donne des ordres pour que je puisse penser, sinon...que suis-je ? murmura la reine, reprenant ses confidences alors que son époux reprenait sa place dans ses bras.

-Vous êtes ma reine, ma femme, et une sublime guerrière pleine de vie. Et la mère de mon fils, bien sûr ! sourit-il, caressant distraitement les cheveux blonds de son amour.

-Ne suis-je donc pas un objet ? Une...une...

-Une ? l'encouragea Odin, bien que croyant déjà savoir ce qu'elle allait dire.

Allait-elle croire qu'elle n'était qu'une trainée, ou une putin tel que Loki avait utilisé ces mêmes termes pour la qualifier devant le roi d'Asgard ? Allait-elle se replonger dans des pensées douloureuses ? Odin le craignit pendant quelques instants. Frigga pouvait être têtue, pouvait être dangereuse et séduisante, et bien plus, mais elle n'était certainement pas une 'trainée', surtout pas. De toutes les femmes, c'était sans doute elle la plus fidèle et la plus aimante.

-Je ne peux même pas le dire, Odin...pensez-vous que je mérite encore d'être une femme, une personne que vous pouvez considérer comme étant humaine ? Moi, je ne pense pas. Une partie de moi ne le pense pas, en tout cas. Et ça me...blesse ? De savoir que...au fond de moi, je sais que je ne suis rien...de savoir que je dois attendre des ordres pour exister, que sans ordres je ne suis rien...

-Non, Frigga, ne pensez plus ça. Vous êtes douée de sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Votre cœur bat toujours ?

-Oui !

-Alors vous êtes parfaitement humaine. N'attendez aucun ordre, c'est vous qui les donnez, me comprenez-vous ? questionna son mari avec une voix qui se voulait convaincante et rassurante.

-Oui, je vous comprends, mais...pourquoi ais-je été obligée d'obéir à des ordres, alors ? A...à _ses_ ordres ?

-Mon amour..., soupira Odin, ne sachant quoi dire.

Frigga avait donc conscience depuis un moment qu'elle devait se battre, mais une part d'elle restait définitivement bloquée sur ce sombre événement qui avait lieu bien des mois avant. Cette part brisée de son être si lumineux se considérait juste comme un objet, comme une...propriété. Et elle commençait à perdre l'usage de certains mots. La confiance, la liberté de ne pas obéir à des ordres...la justice...Odin fut un instant tenté d'abandonner, mais son cœur le rappela lui aussi à l'ordre. S'il abandonnait, Frigga abandonnerait sa bataille aussi. Il se devait de la seconder pour qu'elle puisse guérir.

-Il m'a ordonné de le regarder pendant qu'il...il...et il voulait que je le regarde dans les yeux...son regard me faisait peur...

-Chut, ma reine...nous en reparlerons, d'accord ? Mais ne vous torturez pas, oubliez ces souvenirs pendant cette nuit, d'accord ?

-D'accord, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'acquiescer docilement, s'attirant le regard bien triste du roi. J'essaye de résister, Odin ! J'essaye, mais je n'arrive pas !

-Je ne vous ai rien dit, mon amour !

-Mais votre expression a tout dit ! Vous pensez vraiment que je n'essaye pas de faire disparaitre cette voix dans ma tête, celle qui me dit que je ne suis qu'une trainée qui doit obéir docilement à chaque homme ?! Si je pouvais oublier cet événement, si je pouvais m'abandonner dans vos bras et vous serrer éternellement, je le ferais ! haussa le ton la femme aux longs cheveux d'or, avant de frissonner.

Elle avait osé hausser le ton en présence du roi ! Lèverait-il la main sur elle pour lui faire regretter de l'avoir grondé ? Mourrait-elle sous ses coups ? Allait-il lui sourire et lui dire qu'elle faisait des progrès ? Pourquoi cette pensée ?! songea-t-elle. Elle ne faisait aucun progrès, elle ne faisait que culpabiliser son mari si patient avec des mots sans importance ! Et pourtant, le regard presque admiratif d'Odin la rassura.

-Vous allez guérir, mon bel ange. Je vous fais confiance. Vous vous sentirez de mieux en mieux, sourit le Père de Toute Chose, étreignant plus longtemps sa reine.

Cette dernière crut sentir ses joues rosir sous l'appellation, et sous le compliment. Ainsi, elle n'était plus qu'un objet. Odin voyait en elle une sorte d'humaine. Une chose agréable à regarder. Non. Il voyait en elle sa femme. Un léger sourire plana lentement sur les lèvres de Frigga. Non, elle n'était pas un objet. Elle était aussi une femme.

**000**

Loin de se douter de la conversation de ses parents, Thor arpentait prudemment le long couloir de la salle du trône, scrutant chaque recoin à la recherche du prisonnier évadé. Les gardes fouillaient, eux aussi, s'éloignant du prince. Ce fut Sif, habillée dans son habituelle tenue de guerrière, tenant son arme favorite en main, qui vint déranger son bon ami, voulant des explications. Comme Frigga, elle avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque Thor était venu les voir, mais elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui se passait. Aucun garde ne lui avait expliqué.

-Thor, je te cherchais ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Ton Père a fait garder toutes les portes du Palais, et Heimdall a interdit le Bifröst d'accès, expliqua la jeune guerrière.

-Je n'aimerais pas t'inquiéter, Sif, mais...promets que tu ne diras rien à Mère, d'accord ? Promets, et je te dirais tout, demanda d'abord le prince ainé.

-Très bien, je le jure sur mon honneur, se contenta d'acquiescer Sif, en quête de réponse.

-Merci. Pour faire simple, mon frère s'est évadé, nous ne savons toujours pas comment, mais il est introuvable depuis. Père m'a expliqué que Loki avait un plan, il voulait nous tuer. Moi et nos parents sommes ses cibles, a-t-il dit, indiqua alors Thor, marchant aux côtés de son amie tout en se demandant où son frère avait-il bien pu trouver refuge !

Sif parut comprendre de plus en plus la situation, jusqu'à ce qu'une question ne lui vienne, une question dont elle avait peur de la réponse.

-La Reine est-elle en sûreté ? J'imagine que Loki la choisira pour cible s'il veut t'atteindre...

-C'est Père qu'il désire atteindre avant tout, mais oui, Mère devrait être en sécurité. Les gardes sont partout.

-Mais tu sais que Loki peut se téléporter. Je crains pour la vie de notre reine, Thor..., confia Sif.

Elle se reprit cependant. Rien qu'en combat contre Frigga, il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour ne pas plier sous les coups bien rapides et sournois de l'autre combattante. La reine était l'une des personnes les plus intouchables en combat...mais revint bientôt la pensée qui fâchait : Loki était le point faible de Frigga, cette dernière l'avait implicitement révélé à sa jeune amie. Elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher son fils de la violer parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le blesser, pourtant, Sif savait que la Mère de Tout cachait bien des armes dans ses robes. Des armes dangereuses, en plus ! Mais des armes qui pouvaient tuer...et Frigga ne voulait pas tuer Loki. Le contraire, en revanche, était moins sûr...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, Sif. Mère sait se défendre.

-Je le constate à chaque entrainement, Thor, mais contre Loki, crois-tu que ses défenses tiendraient ? Elle a du mal avec sa magie qui faiblit, et...enfin, j'espère juste que ta Mère est bien protégée, soupira la walkyrie, inquiète.

-Père a dû aller la rejoindre, je pense que pour cette nuit, il n'y aura donc aucun danger pour eux deux ! Allez, Sif, calme tes nerfs.

-Et toi, calme donc Mjolnir ! Où se cache Loki, d'après toi ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux observateurs fouinant partout où ils le pouvaient, avant de tomber sur le torse de Thor.

Ne pas regarder ses muscles. Elle n'était pas guerrière pour rien ! Ses yeux reprirent enfin leur course sur la salle du trône, tandis que Thor n'osait pas faire de remarque sur le regard qu'il avait surpris. Il n'aurait pas été très malin d'en parler, s'en voulant lui aussi de regarder les formes de son amie pour qui son cœur semblait vraiment s'attacher plus qu'il ne devrait.

-Ahem...je ne sais pas vraiment, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est encore dans le palais. Il ne pourrait pas le quitter, pas avec autant de gardes, et sa magie ne peut pas lui garantir toute la sécurité. Il doit se téléporter tout en échappant au regard d'Heimdall.

-Loki est donc pris au piège, parfait ! Si jamais je le vois..., commença Sif, sentant une belle bouffée de colère lui venir.

-Sif, n'oublie pas que Loki reste encore mon frère ! l'empêcha cependant Thor de continuer, bien qu'il doutait lui-même de ses paroles.

Après ce qu'avait fait Loki à sa mère, le considérer comme son frère était de plus en plus difficile à faire. Surtout quand il continuait de menacer la famille du porteur de Mjolnir.

-Frère ou pas, s'il ne passe pas à l'attaque maintenant, il le fera bien un jour, et je doute que nous pourrons prévoir quand exactement..., soupira Sif.

Thor ne trouva rien à répliquer. En effet, avec Loki, tout était imprévisible. S'il voulait se faire oublier et attendre le bon moment, personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

* * *

**Loki va-t-il mettre ses menaces à exécution? Méditez bien sur la question! Je prévois de mettre la suite vendredi après-midi.**

**Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, ainsi que des théories (et celui/celle qui a bon aura droit à un Loki et Thor en peluche :p ) et merci de m'avoir lu!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Un nouveau chapitre pour vous (: Merci encore pour vos commentaires, j'essaye d'y répondre du mieux que je peux :p**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Embrassez-moi, eut le courage d'ordonner Frigga, cette fois, sans que sa voix ne faiblisse.

Odin entendit l'ordre, et s'exécuta sans attendre, trop heureux pour refuser. Les lèvres de la splendide reine lui manquaient tant...ses bras, son parfum, la douceur de sa peau, la tendresse de ses caresses, les lueurs si vivantes de ses yeux, la sournoiserie de ses sourires, la délicatesse de ses mots...Frigga tout entière lui manquait, en réalité ! Peut-être un jour finirait-il par la retrouver cependant ? Dans quel état, Odin l'ignorait encore. Mais il savait qu'en persévérant, Frigga pourrait lui revenir sans être trop endommagée. Oh, elle aurait des cicatrices. Eir l'avait suffisamment répété, un viol ne s'oubliait jamais totalement. Un viol ne s'oubliait jamais tout court. Mais on pouvait diminuer les conséquences, avec du travail et de la patience. Et de l'amour, aussi.

Lorsque le baiser tant attendu se rompit, les souverains se sourirent mutuellement, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait. Il n'y avait plus de prisonnier à rattraper, plus de peur...juste _eux_.

-Restez avec moi cette nuit, s'il vous plaît. Je sais que dans vos bras, je m'endormirais en paix, déclara paisiblement Frigga, appréciant les quelques caresses qu'Odin effectuait prudemment sur ses bras.

-Je serais le plus heureux des maris, ma chère.

-N'exagérez rien, mon amour...Odin ! se reprit-elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

-J'aime vos surnoms, ne vous reprenez plus, lui demanda avec douceur son garde du corps de la nuit.

Frigga eut un nouveau petit sourire. Doucement, elle se laissa glisser sur les couvertures, se retrouvant allongée dans la douceur de ses draps, dominée par son mari qui se tenait encore au-dessus d'elle, la regardant avec amour et...désir, à son plus grand malheur. Il tenta de ne pas loucher sur la poitrine de la femme, toujours dévoilée. Elle faisait des progrès, ce n'était pas une raison pour profiter. Certainement pas une raison. Et au diable cette bosse qui déformait déjà son pantalon. Frigga était la priorité.

-Vous pouvez la regarder, ça ne me gêne pas, intervint la voix de sa femme lorsqu'elle aperçut, une nouvelle fois, son regard sur elle.

-Je vous l'ai dit, si je regarde encore vos courbes, je m'y perdrais...peut-être serait-il sage que vous vous couvriez ? proposa-t-il le plus intelligemment que son esprit le lui permit.

Au lieu d'être de son avis, Frigga fit le parfait contraire. Après une petite hésitation qui ne dura pas longtemps, ses mains défirent le reste de sa robe de nuit. Odin ne put que contempler en se noyant dans la beauté de ce corps si beau et pourtant marqué par des blessures invisibles. Rien en elle ne le repoussait pourtant, comme la reine le pensait.

-Mon corps vous plaît tant que ça ? demanda gentiment Frigga, ses joues ne cessant de prendre une délicate couleur rosie.

-Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point, ma reine.

-Montrez-moi, alors ! suggéra alors cette dernière, invitant ainsi son mari à la toucher, espérant pouvoir le toucher aussi par la même occasion.

-Etes-vous sûre ? préféra tout de même demander Odin, empêchant ses mains et ses lèvres de se jeter avec amour sur sa bien-aimée qui s'offrait littéralement à lui et à ses pulsions.

Pour réponse, l'une des mains de la magicienne attrapa la plus proche des siennes, et la glissa près d'elle. Odin s'était attendu à sentir la douce peau de son aimée trembler, ou frissonner, mais il n'en était en réalité rien. Frigga n'exprimait aucune peur à son égard, ni de soupçons sur ce qui risquait de se passer. Malgré tout, Odin décida de rester prudent. Il se pencha pour dérober un baiser à sa moitié, puis partit sur son cou pour la taquiner gentiment, lui laissant toujours le choix de le repousser. La reine ne faisait rien, acceptant chacun des baisers de son monarque. Ce fut lorsque les mains se voulant délicates d'Odin se posèrent doucement sur sa poitrine qu'elle montra un premier signe.

-Odin...juste...pas ma poitrine, voulez-vous ? C'est un peu sensible...évitez de...vous comprenez, toussota-t-elle, croyant soudain ressembler à un poivron tant ses joues devaient rougir.

-Je vous obéis, ma reine. Me laisserez-vous vous faire atteindre le Valhalla ? interrogea son mari entre deux baisers.

Il prenait soin de la toucher tout en revenant à chaque fois à ses lèvres, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas qu'envie de son corps, mais aussi d'elle toute entière. Frigga se sentit nettement plus rassurée, et le montra volontiers en acceptant tous les contacts que son mari initiait avec elle. La seule chose qui la crispa, ce fut cette notion de...Valhalla. Plaisir ? Son roi voulait lui donner du...plaisir ? Mais qu'était-ce, le plaisir ? Etait-ce la même chose que lorsque l'eau chaude brûlait sa peau à chaque bain ? Etait-ce le sang qui coulait de sa peau quand elle s'entrainait avec Sif, et que cette dernière arrivait à la blesser légèrement ? Etait-ce les larmes qui dévalaient de ses joues à chaque nuit sans son mari dans ses bras ? Qu'est-ce le plaisir voulait dire ? Malgré toutes ses réflexions, Frigga ne sut trouver. Elle tenta même de faire appel aux doux souvenirs de son passé avec Odin. Il y eut bien quelques souvenirs, de légères sensations, mais aucune n'était plus forte que la douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis la trahison de Loki.

-Frigga ? l'interrompit Odin dans ses pensées, soucieux de la voir aussi pensive.

-Je...que disiez-vous ? ne put-elle que demander, ayant perdu la notion du temps pendant ses réflexions.

Plaisir, un mot qu'elle ne comprendrait sûrement pas même si son cher mari lui expliquerait par tous les mots qui lui seraient possibles d'exprimer. Le plaisir n'était qu'un mot sans définition pour la magicienne.

-J'aimerais vous détendre, vous réapprendre à comprendre ce qu'est la confiance, Frigga.

-Pensez-vous y arriver ?

-Si vous m'y aidez, oui, confirma-t-il d'un léger sourire.

-Alors...faîtes..., accepta finalement la reine, gardant toutes ses interrogations pour elle.

Sa tête resta sur les oreillers, son regard tourné sur le plafond pendant que quelques légers frissons agréables la prenaient à chaque baiser qu'Odin appliquait sur sa peau. Etait-ce ça, le plaisir ? Les touts petits papillons qui s'agitaient dans son ventre ? Ou la douceur des mains de l'homme qui la touchait et qui la faisaient frissonner ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un premier gémissement lorsqu'une bouche des plus indiscrètes vint taquiner son intimité. Odin pouvait sentir son ventre se tendre, et comprit. Une part de sa reine ne voulait pas se laisser aller au plaisir qu'elle commençait à éprouver. Il continua pourtant ses caresses, rempli de désir lui aussi. Il lui infligea de doux traitements durant quelques minutes tout en prenant bien soin de vérifier les réactions de la magicienne. Cette dernière refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, les gardant clos alors que ses poings refusaient de se desserrer. Ces mêmes poings serraient furieusement les draps entre eux, ce qui eut du mal à renseigner le roi sur l'état de sa Lumière. Prenait-elle du plaisir, ou tentait-elle d'oublier une crise qui pouvait venir ?

Ne voyant aucune mauvaise réaction à ces préliminaires, le Père de Tout retourna à son activité, l'une de ses mains se logeant sur les cuisses frissonnantes de son aimée, et la main restant s'abritant sur ce beau ventre plat et tendu. De là où il était, il pouvait tout de même voir les battements de cœur de plus en plus erratiques de son épouse, laquelle se mordait souvent les lèvres pour retenir ses bruits de plaisir.

C'était bien du plaisir qui la transperçait depuis que cette bouche s'aventurait sur elle, n'est-ce pas ? Frigga crut se souvenir d'autres images semblables. Mais, cette fois, avait-elle le droit d'accepter ce cadeau ? Pouvait-elle se laisser aller à cet étrange sentiment de vouloir atteindre le Ciel ? Non. Un objet, rien qu'un objet, juste l'instrument convoité du plaisir pour les hommes. Oui, rien d'autre qu'un jouet couronné par erreur. Son esprit se bloqua sur ces pensées, l'interdisant d'atteindre les Mille Cieux.

-Odin, essaya-t-elle de stopper, ce qui résulta par un gémissement de plaisir et de plainte à la fois.

-Laissez-vous aller, mon amour, lui murmura une voix lointaine, elle-même remplie de désir.

Odin se contrôlait difficilement pour ne pas montrer un quelconque autre signe qui aurait pu prouver à quel point il désirait cette femme allongée sur leur lit, ses hanches se cambrant bien malgré elle.

-Je n'ai pas le droit, je n'ai pas le droit..., répéta-t-elle alors, ses yeux toujours clos pour ne pas voir la réalité.

Elle ne pouvait laisser son mari se soumettre à elle pour lui donner une chose qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de ressentir. Il ne devait pas faire ça, il ne devait pas la laisser le dominer ! Il était le roi, qu'était-elle donc par rapport à lui ?! Pourquoi Odin se laissait-il humilier de la sorte ?!

-Arrêtez...vous ne pouvez pas...Odin, vous ne devez pas ! appela-t-elle d'une voix presque désespérée.

L'homme fut plus d'une fois tenté de continuer, se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans ses propres vêtements, mais son esprit rationnel lui dicta de remonter. Ne pas forcer sa femme, même si c'était la forcer à avoir du plaisir. Il ne devait pas écouter son propre désir, pas tout de suite. Ce fut donc réticent qu'Odin revint vers son épouse, caressant ses joues pour lui demander avec douceur d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Mon amour, appela-t-il délicatement, déposant entre-temps plusieurs baisers sur cette si belle et douce peau.

Une peau de bébé, comme toujours.

-Pardonnez-moi, Odin...il faut me pardonner, je vous en prie..., souffla Frigga, ouvrant docilement les yeux, des yeux bouleversés.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, ma reine !

-Si, j'ai commis des erreurs ! Vous ne pouvez pas accepter de vous soumettre à une chose comme moi ! déclara Frigga, alors qu'intérieurement, elle avait une furieuse envie de se gifler elle-même.

Chose ? Qui était-elle ? Une reine, ou une chose ? La première réponse lui venant fut bien sûr reine, mais tout de suite après, cette culpabilité qui ne voulait pas s'effacer la força à revoir son jugement. Chose. Objet. Jouet.

-Je ne me soumets pas, mon amour. Regardez-moi dans les yeux, voulez-vous ? Regardez-moi, et dîtes-moi qui vous êtes. Qui, pas quoi, d'accord ? Dîtes-moi ! l'encouragea-t-il, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas s'enfermer dans cette idée d'être une chose.

-Je...je suis Frigga, bien sûr...

-Oui, et qui êtes-vous d'autre ?

-Votre...votre femme ? Ce qu'il reste d'elle...

-Non, Frigga ! Redîtes-moi qui vous êtes ! la somma-t-il en prenant une voix qui se voulait douce, mais ferme à la fois, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

Frigga refusa d'en dire davantage sur le coup. Chose. Femme. Objet. Reine ! Non, rien de tout cela ! Rien, elle n'était rien ! La femme d'Odin...non, son objet, sa distraction ! Odin vit le visage de sa moitié se tordre dans diverses expressions, elle était en plein conflit. Il n'encouragea à chasser ses mauvaises pensées, embrassant son front et la serrant fortement contre lui. Frigga se sentit rassurée. Un objet avait-il droit à autant d'affection ? Pas vraiment. Mais elle, une femme, oui. Peut-être...

-Odin, suis-je toujours votre femme ? murmura-t-elle, levant les yeux vers lui.

-Oui, ma reine. La seule et l'unique.

-Et je ne suis pas une source de distraction pour vous ? parut-elle s'étonner, sous l'œil offusqué de son amant.

-Bien sûr que non, Frigga !

-Vous ne me considérez pas comme un jouet ?

-Jamais de la vie ! Vous êtes la femme que j'ai épousé, celle que j'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort et au-delà de ma mort. Voulez-vous entendre ma déclaration d'amour ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, ne trouvant finalement l'idée pas si idiote...

Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dit à sa femme à quel point il l'aimait...le tout en vers, bien sûr. Mais un roi tel que lui était plus occupé à composer des dossiers plutôt qu'à composer des vers d'amour...

-Non, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, mon roi...je sais qui je suis...pour le moment, se sentit-elle obligée d'avouer. Je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu ce...ce...je perds les mots...

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est pas grave, Frigga. Acceptez-vous que je vous mène définitivement dans les Cieux ?

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez...non, attendez...je le veux aussi, je crois..., hésita la souveraine, se mordant encore la lèvre.

Toutes ces hésitations, toutes ces pensées si désordonnées et douloureuses qui traversaient son esprit, s'effaceraient-elles un jour ? se demanda la Mère de Tout, avant que le regard de son mari ne la tire de ses songes.

-Je vous y mènerais donc, Frigga, lui promit Odin, la regardant d'une manière si amoureuse que la femme se sentit partir dans une autre crise de rougissement.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait donc, de changer de couleur presque tout le temps ?!

-Mais je ne veux pas y aller seule, objecta-t-elle, reprenant son sérieux.

-C'est-à-dire ? sourcilla Odin.

-Laissez-moi vous faire plaisir aussi, mon amour.

-Frigga..., murmura-t-il, se mordant nerveusement une lèvre alors qu'il aurait presque cru sentir son anatomie d'homme hurler pour qu'il accepte cette proposition.

-S'il vous plaît. Je ne serais..._comblée_ que si vous l'êtes aussi. Je suis prête pour vous, Odin. Ne me refusez pas ça, s'il vous plaît. Abandonnez-vous à vos désirs, et je m'abandonnerais à vos mains si délicates, suggéra Frigga d'une voix plus assurée.

Odin fut des plus tentés d'accepter, mais il craignait d'aller trop vite, et de brusquer la femme qui, doucement, dans ses bras, reprenait goût à la vie. Cette femme qu'il avait connu et épousé et qui revenait doucement à lui, après plus de cinq mois dans le noir, à se questionner et à oublier qui elle était vraiment.

-Très bien, ma reine, mais nous nous en tiendrons aux préliminaires, d'accord ? demanda-t-il.

-Vous ne voulez pas me...

-Pas ce soir, mon amour. Ne brusquons rien, ajouta le roi.

-Comme vous voulez, alors, sourit finalement sa bien-aimée, acceptant ainsi sa décision après y avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

Réfléchir...c'était un bien grand mot, commença-t-elle à songer. Des mains l'arrêtèrent dans son nouveau débat intérieur. Et cette fois, la voix qui voulait la faire culpabiliser dut s'en aller quand la voix du plaisir prit le dessus sur tous les autres sentiments habitant la reine. Une nuit sans angoisse ni débats, une nuit sans pleurs mais remplie de frissons agréables. La première fois depuis si longtemps.

A la fin de la nuit, chacun oubliant qu'un prisonnier dangereux rôdait toujours dans le palais pour les détruire, les souverains se retrouvèrent enlacés tendrement, se protégeant l'un et l'autre du froid et du noir régnant sur eux. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux pour un repos qui venait enfin à elle paisiblement, Frigga se sentit plus...vivante, peut-être. Même si elle se savait capable de retomber dans le gouffre si les choses se gâtaient. Mais, au moins, elle avait encore sa bouée pour la sauver. Quant à Odin, il se sentit flotter sur un nuage après avoir veillé sur sa belle quelques minutes après que cette dernière se soit endormie sur son torse viril. Comblé, rempli de plaisir, heureux et encore plus amoureux de la femme courageuse qu'il tenait dans ses bras, voilà ce qu'il était. Frigga reprenait confiance en elle, et en lui. Mais les bonnes choses allaient peut-être bientôt disparaitre...Odin n'y songea cependant pas, pas après une nuit aussi belle et remplie d'amour.

Son seul œil se ferma enfin après qu'il ait resserré ses bras sur le corps paisible et détendu de son amour. Pas question qu'elle n'attrape froid ou que quelqu'un la blesse.

**000**

Ce fut une semaine plus tard, quand la vigilance disparut progressivement concernant Loki, qu'on entendit à nouveau parler de lui. Après qu'Odin ait décrété que le prisonnier était introuvable, l'état d'alerte avait baissé, mais chacun savait que le Mal pouvait encore rôder dans les murs d'Or. Seule Frigga ignorait encore le terrible nom de l'évadé.

Cette nuit là, Thor se souvint pourtant que son frère restait un danger. Alors qu'il était allongé dans son grand lit moelleux, Mjolnir posé à quelques centimètres de son corps étalé, les rêves du prince se dispersèrent rapidement. Il rêvait d'un beau coucher de soleil avec ses amis, puis avec Jane. Jane...oh, et Sif, aussi.

Tout à coup, l'ombre empoisonna son esprit. Ce n'était plus un coucher de soleil qu'il voyait, c'était le blanc complet. Un blanc si pur et si dangereux à la fois...oh, le blanc prenait une forme. Une cellule de prison asgardienne. Son rêve se passait dans la cellule de son frère. Les visages de Jane et de Sif disparurent, laissant place au visage du Mal.

-Bonjour, mon cher grand frère, retentit la voix dudit Mal.

Loki se tenait en face de l'image de Thor, souriant d'une manière arrogante et légèrement folle. Il n'était plus crasseux et en sueur, il avait une allure fière et charmante. Ses yeux n'étaient plus injectés de sang, ils hurlaient leur envie de vengeance à travers des lueurs démoniaques et dangereuses. Ses vieux vêtements de prison avaient disparu, laissant place à l'une de ses tenues habituelles lorsqu'il était encore un prince. Durant quelques instants, Thor crut revoir son petit frère, celui qu'il aimait tant, mais cette pensée disparut elle aussi. Malgré l'innocence de l'apparence de Loki, il y avait toujours cette folie, cette démence, en lui. Une démence que ne manqua pas de remarquer Thor. Il chercha Mjolnir, mais son arme favorite n'était pas à ses côtés.

-Où sommes-nous, Loki ? gronda-t-il, nerveux sans son marteau.

-Mais nous sommes dans ta tête, mon frère ! Où croyais-tu être, dis-moi ? Tu devrais me saluer, d'ailleurs...n'as-tu pas appris la politesse ? demanda narquoisement Loki, un sourire toujours perché sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai aucune politesse à te démontrer après ce que tu as fait, Loki.

Sans attendre de réponse, Thor se détourna, dos à son frère, pour réfléchir en paix. Dans sa tête. Dans un rêve. Dans un cauchemar, en vérité, car ses rêves étaient peuplés de personnes moins dangereuses, quoique Sif et Jane pouvaient se montrer agressives quand elles le voulaient.

-Les femmes sont toujours agressives à un moment donné, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda le Jotun d'une voix qui parut enfantine.

Une question anodine, tout simplement. Le souci, c'était que Thor n'avait absolument rien dit. Loki ne pouvait tout de même pas lire dans ses plus profondes pensées ? s'inquiéta le prince héritier, regrettant de ne pas avoir son fidèle Mjolnir avec lui.

-Figure toi qu'étant dans un rêve, ou un cauchemar comme tu le penses si bien, je peux absolument tout lire en toi. Tes pensées, les charmants battements de ton petit cœur, ta haine...je n'ai pas tué beaucoup de monde, pourtant. Pourquoi m'en vouloir autant, cher frère ? N'aimes-tu pas converser avec ton frère, en tête à tête, sans rien ni personne pour nous déranger ? Une conversation privée entre frères, qu'en penses-tu ? continua Loki, appréciant de voir son frère tourner en rond en cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait.

Le dieu de la foudre se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir tout en arpentant la pièce blanche qui n'était pas pourvue de porte de sortie. Comment Loki pouvait-il s'introduire dans un de ses rêves ? Ca n'avait pas de sens...

-Magie, cher frère ! Pourrais-tu me parler, je me sens trop...seul et fou à monologuer ! Pourrais-tu me décrire tes sensations lorsque tu es enfermé dans une pièce d'où tu ne peux même pas espérer sortir ? Peux-tu me dire ce que tu ressens en comprenant qu'on t'enlève ta liberté ? questionna toujours aussi innocemment le jeune homme.

-Assez, Loki ! Laisse-moi en paix, grommela Thor, poursuivant ses cent pas.

Réfléchir, réfléchir, se concentrer, trouver un moyen de se réveiller, avertir les gardes que Loki allait sans doute réapparaitre, mettre sa famille en sécurité. Oui, c'était le meilleur à faire.

-Tsss, tu ne vas pas me fausser compagnie tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ?! Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas pu nous parler ! Depuis...voyons voir depuis quand...oh, j'y suis ! Depuis que tu es venu me parler du comportement dramatique de ta trainée de mère, depuis que tu m'as abandonné, depuis que tu as laissé ton fou de père m'enfermer dans cette pièce ! Oh, j'ai failli oublier, tu n'es surtout pas revenu me voir depuis...que tu sais la vérité. Oui, je m'en souviens, maintenant. Il y a quelques mois, tu m'observais m'entretenir tout innocemment avec Frigga. N'était-ce pas émouvant ? L'entendre pleurer et m'entendre lui demander pardon ? Les détails t'ont-ils plu ? T'ont-ils excité, cher grand-frère si cher à mon cœur de glace ? interrogea Loki, usant d'un ton si doucereux que l'Héritier en eut des frissons sous son simple habit royal.

Il n'avait pas d'armure non plus. Forcément, il ne dormait pas avec une armure. Sans Mjolnir et sans armure, le chemin pour sortir allait être dur, comprit Thor, alors qu'une soudaine envie de marteler son frère lui venait. Non, cet étranger n'était même plus son frère. Ce n'était qu'un...un pâle reflet de Loki. Une copie maléfique de son petit frère farceur et joueur.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il rageait contre l'autre homme, Thor se stoppa. Minute. Il ré-analysa la longue tirade du prince déchu. Loki savait. Il savait que son frère l'avait espionné pendant qu'il parlait avec Frigga. Cet idiot malade savait que le dieu de la foudre écoutait chaque satané mot qu'il adressait à leur mère !

-Tu...tu voulais que j'entende, c'est ça ? Tu voulais que je sache la vérité ?!

-Bien sûr, grand frère ! Tu me demandes sans cesse la vérité, je te l'ai servi sur un plateau d'or, sourit Loki, toujours aussi impassible dans ses émotions.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension qu'affichait le visage de Thor, ainsi que devant ses yeux de plus en plus ébahis, le magicien se décida à en dévoiler davantage, heureux de voir l'effet qu'il faisait. Finalement, attaquer le dieu de la foudre à travers ses rêves était bien mieux que de le confronter directement. Non, la confrontation au corps à corps, il la gardait pour une autre personne. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Oh oui, il allait tous les confronter, et il allait tous les tuer. Personne ne lui arracherait sa vengeance, et après qu'il ait pu accomplir sa mission, les Neufs Mondes auraient à déplorer la mort de la famille royale d'Asgard, et d'un prince déchu qui méritait le trône et l'affection de ses proches.

-N'as-tu pas aimé entendre ta séduisante mère dévoiler son pauvre cœur anéanti ? N'as-tu pas aimé la voir perdre le contrôle de ses émotions ? Et quand j'ai fais mine de culpabiliser, n'as-tu rien ressenti ? Moi, j'ai aimé jouer le fils qui voulait obtenir le pardon. C'était si beau de la voir si confuse...

-Tu ne fais que dire des mensonges, Loki, tenta de se raisonner Thor.

Il avait bien senti, ce jour là, que son frère était sincère. La conversation entière lui revint. S'il n'avait pas vu voir le visage des deux magiciens, il avait pu entendre leur voix, leurs pleurs, leur détresse croisée. Ce jour là, Loki avait bien ressenti de la honte et de la culpabilité pour l'acte qu'il avait commis, même s'il réfutait maintenant ce fait. Il voulait sans doute insinuer le doute dans l'esprit de l'Héritier, ce que ce dernier comprit. Dommage pour son frère, songea-t-il. Le mur impassible du Jotun n'était pas assez fort pour le protéger totalement. Thor parvenait à lire en lui quand la folie ne le protégeait pas férocement, gardant précieusement l'œil sur sa créature. Une créature sans nom, mais qui prenait le visage d'un être désespéré. Loki.

-Non, je ne mens pas, mon frère. Ce que tu as entendu n'était sincère que du côté de cette...trainée !

-Ne l'insulte pas ainsi, tu n'en as pas le droit, tempêta Thor, les poings se serrant brusquement.

Etre moins proche de sa mère ne l'empêchait pas de rager dès que l'honneur de la reine était mis en jeu. Son honneur, ou sa vie.

-Tu as raison, le mot n'est pas assez fort pour la qualifier, cher frère. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, quand tu verras son vrai visage. Parlons plutôt de...Jane Foster, c'est bien le nom de ta petite mortelle aux yeux de biche ? Elle est acceptable, tu sais. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est...belle...mais elle a un _certain_ charme, renchérit le prince déchu sans prendre garde au regard meurtrier que lui lançait l'autre homme.

-Ne parle pas d'elle ! Laisse Jane en paix ! menaça-t-il.

-Mais n'avais-je pas dit que je lui rendrais une petite visite de courtoisie, mon frère ? Elle doit être accueillante, mine de rien...et j'aime beaucoup son petit regard triste...que dirais-tu d'effacer l'avidité de connaissance de ses prunelles ? suggéra innocemment Loki, gardant un sourire à faire peur, bien que ce n'était qu'un simple sourire sournois.

Mais ce simple sourire suffit à faire craindre Thor. Ce dernier connaissait maintenant la démence totale de son ancien petit frère. Il savait que chaque menace devait être prise en compte, Loki était si imprévisible, mais toujours sérieux. Sa rage pouvait tout lui faire faire, y compris détruire des êtres sans en souffrir lui-même. Y compris les tuer et enlever toute lueur d'espoir et de lumière de leur regard. Il l'avait déjà fait, plusieurs fois. Sans aller très loin, bien sûr. Jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse le pas de non-retour avec leur mère. Et là, Thor avait compris que rien n'arrêterait Loki. S'il avait su atteindre Frigga, il pourrait sans conteste atteindre Jane aussi. Et ça, le Protecteur de Midgard refusait de le concevoir. Une seule fois, pas deux.

-Je penserais à la voir quand j'aurais obtenu ce que je désire, rassure-toi ! Et...à propos de Sif, tu sais, la petite guerrière qui te suit comme un chien ? Mais c'est ce qu'elle doit être, en même temps...

-Assez d'insultes envers toutes ces femmes, Loki ! Elles ne t'ont rien fait, laisse-les toutes en paix, m'entends-tu ?! EN PAIX !

-Oh, oui cher frère, je t'entends très bien, renifla le Jotun, se reculant pour ne pas avoir les tympans sonnés.

Une moquerie, bien sûr. Il reprit cependant rapidement son sérieux et sa folie. L'heure tournait, il ne voulait surtout pas échouer. Sa première cible n'attendrait pas, elle. Il la sentait déjà redevenir lumineuse, pas question qu'elle lui échappe. Et après, ça serait le dieu de la foudre qui subirait sa colère. Oui, il la subirait en voyant les deux femmes qu'il aimait mourir. Jane et Sif. D'abord Jane. Ou Sif. Loki parut gêné, soudain. Il se posa un instant pour réfléchir. Jane ou Sif ? Après la mère, qui aiderait Thor à être brisé jusqu'au cœur ? La guerrière qu'il commençait à aimer en secret, ou l'affreuse humaine qu'il ne pouvait pas rejoindre ?

-A quoi penses-tu, Loki ? Non, en fait, ne me dis rien. Je veux revenir à la réalité. Et je veux que tu disparaisses de nos vies pendant que tu le peux encore. Tu auras la vie sauve, et nous serons tranquilles, essaya de négocier Thor, bien que sachant que c'était sans doute vain.

En effet, Loki lui fit son plus beau sourire moqueur. Tranquilles ? Vie sauve ? Oh, ce petit idiot qu'était son frère adoptif appelait son existence une 'vie' ? Le ton monta rapidement.

-Crois-tu vraiment que c'est une vie, ça ?! s'étrangla le magicien, sentant la rage revenir à grands pas.

-C'est toi qui as provoqué ce qui t'arrive, ne joue pas la victime ! se défendit Thor, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Je n'ai rien provoqué du tout, Thor ! C'est ton maudit père qui m'a tout caché ! Tu sais ce que je voulais ?! Tu sais que ce que j'aurais dû avoir ?!

-Ton trône, comme tu dis toujours. N'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser, Loki. Le frère que j'aimais a disparu, il n'est désormais plus qu'un corps vide avec pour seule conscience la folie.

-La folie ?! Je ne suis **_pas_** fou, mon frère ! C'est Odin qui a voulu que je le sois, mais j'ai résisté ! Ton père a détruit ma vie, ce qui restait de ma vie ! Il m'a enfermé dans cette petite pièce sans intimité, sans rien pour passer le temps ! Sais-tu ce que ça fait que de se retrouver piégé ici pour l'éternité ?! Je me sentais piégé comme un rat dans cette saleté de cellule ! Personne pour venir me demander comment j'allais, ou ce qui m'était arrivé après ma chute et les Chitauri ! Personne ne m'a aidé quand j'en avais besoin ! hurla alors Loki, laissant sa haine déborder.

Si longtemps qu'il avait envie de hurler, si longtemps qu'il brûlait d'envie de cracher ses sentiments. Ses yeux brillèrent soudain, du moins Thor crut le voir. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une telle chose, et malgré la peine qu'il ressentait pour ce qui restait de son frère au teint pâle, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le réconforter, ou lui dire qu'il le pardonnait. Il ne pouvait pas essayer de l'aider. C'était trop tard.

-Quelqu'un a bien essayé, Loki. Tu t'en souviens très bien. J'ai essayé de t'arracher au contrôle du sceptre, mais tu as refusé de m'écouter. Mère a tenté de t'aider, elle voulait te sauver, de tout son cœur. Et tu l'as brisé, tu lui as enlevé cette fameuse lumière dont tu parles. Nous avons tous essayé de voir en toi un être qui avait encore des sentiments, mais après tout ce que tu as commis, et cet **_acte impardonnable_** sur notre Mère, comment veux-tu que l'on se soucie encore de toi après cela ?!

-Vous n'avez fait que me détruire, toi et ta famille, Thor. Je vous le ferais payer durement. Prends bien garde, je vais revenir. Et je vous tuerais tous. Je regarderais votre sang couler, j'entendrais votre dernier souffle, j'admirerais vos iris se dilater à votre mort...

-Tu es malade, Loki ! le coupa son frère, dégoûté par chaque parole prononcée par ce pâle fantôme de ce qui était encore son meilleur ami il n'y avait au fond pas si longtemps.

-Non, je ne suis pas malade ! Je ne suis pas malade ! hurla encore le Jotun, ses poings se serrant si fort que ses jointures en virèrent au blanc complet.

-Essaye de revenir sur Asgard, et nous te tuerons, finit par déclarer le dieu du feu, sentant presque son cœur s'arracher de sa poitrine.

Devoir tuer son frère était la pire chose qu'on pourrait lui demander, mais devant autant de menaces, il n'avait pas le choix. Et Odin ne le lui laisserait pas non plus.

-Je suis déjà sur Asgard, dieu de la foudre. Et vous me reverrez bientôt, très bientôt. Je commencerais par éteindre la Lumière d'Asgard à jamais ! Et elle se laissera faire, menaça Loki avant de disparaitre sans un mot de plus.

Thor se réveilla au même moment, le cœur battant si fort en lui qu'il faillit s'en évanouir. Par les Nornes, mais qu'était donc devenu son frère ? Ce petit frère qui riait presque tout le temps avant ? Ce petit frère oublié dans l'ombre qui le sauvait pourtant dès qu'il le pouvait ? Où était-il passé ? Etait-il...mort pour de bon ? Ou restait-il encore une infirme chance pour que Loki revienne ? La réponse lui sembla évidente : si Loki revenait, il ne serait plus qu'un corps, et une âme dévastée. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

-Petit frère, pourquoi faut-il que tu nous détruises ? Pourquoi toi ? murmura le blond, se laissant aller à ses sentiments.

Et le début de ce désespoir ne faisait sans doute que de commencer...

* * *

**Le chapitre 9 sera publié dimanche après-midi ^^**

**Les commentaires sont appréciés, et toutes les théories également! Merci de m'avoir lu (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Un nouveau chapitre pour vous (: Merci encore pour vos commentaires! **

**Je suis un peu malade, donc j'espère que malgré tout, ce chapitre sera compréhensible. N'hésitez pas à me dire si je dois corriger certaines choses.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Au fond de sa cachette, Loki était recroquevillé sur lui-même, au sol, un sol froid et dégoûtant. Des larmes de rage et de souffrance dévalaient de ses joues. Il crut un instant mourir sous la douleur et le poids d'une étrange culpabilité.

-Pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? Non, je ne devrais pas être comme ça..., se répétait-il à haute voix, sachant que personne ne le trouverait ici.

Pendant qu'il délirait, des centaines de questions lui venaient, déchirant son esprit. Et des centaines de réponses lui venaient, encore. Il avait tant envie de mettre son plan à exécution. D'aller semer la panique dans le palais d'Or. De voir le visage décomposé de Thor. La mine rageuse d'Odin. La souffrance de Frigga. De les voir tous se trainer à ses pieds. Mais surtout, il avait envie d'accomplir sa vengeance, d'entendre les pleurs de chaque être qui l'avait blessé.

Non. Les bras de sa famille. Détruire cette famille. Enlacer cette famille. Anéantir tout l'amour qui pouvait encore les unir. Se mettre à genoux et s'excuser devant chacun ! Non, les marquer profondément pour qu'ils se souviennent de lui, pour qu'ils sachent qu'il allait tous les tuer avec le sourire aux lèvres. Regarder Odin tomber dans son Sommeil et le torturer infiniment, l'obliger à vivre. Le mettre à l'abri grâce au peu d'affection qui lui restait encore pour le vieil homme. L'enfoncer dans ses démons. Tuer les donzelles de Thor devant ses yeux, et se délecter des larmes qu'il verserait. Stop. S'assurer que chacune d'entre elles, Jane comme Sif, seraient prêtes à se défendre contre lui et sa si belle et terrifiante démence. Toucher la peau si frissonnante de Frigga. L'anéantir avec ses coups de reins violents. L'entendre le supplier d'en finir. L'entendre lui dire qu'elle ne l'abandonnait pas. Non, non, faire couler son sang, et le voir s'échapper de son corps séduisant. Stop. _Stop_ !

-Le sang..., murmura le prince déchu, délirant davantage.

S'enfoncer dans le corps serré de la reine sans qu'elle ne l'y autorise, voir toute lueur de joie et d'amour disparaitre à jamais de ses saphirs. Stop ! _STOP_ !

-TUEZ-MOI ! hurla Loki, laissant un flux de magie s'échapper de son corps recroquevillé.

Et enfin, des larmes sincères coulèrent. Sa rage, son amour, son manque, sa vengeance, sa peur, sa souffrance, tout...il avait besoin de tout. Il n'avait besoin que d'une chose. Détruire, et ensuite, se tuer. Non. Mourir dans les bras d'une personne, peu importe qui serait cette personne. Mais ne pas mourir seul, abandonné tel qu'il l'était actuellement. Il ne mourrait pas comme un monstre, sans personne pour l'accompagner dans sa mort.

**000**

Encore quelques jours s'écoulèrent, des jours où on entendit plus parler du prince déchu. Thor avait gardé sa conversation irréelle avec son frère secrète, doutant lui-même d'avoir vraiment eu affaire à Loki. Il préférait aussi ne pas s'alarmer inutilement, gardant l'espoir infirme que l'autre prince avait oublié son désir de vengeance. Hélas, Thor se doutait bien que son vœu ne serait sans doute pas exaucé, mais il n'y pensa pas. Pas maintenant, tout du moins.

Il se tenait sagement assis, dinant avec ses parents, les regardant avec un sourire discret. Un sourire attendri en observant son père et sa mère réunis. Chacun installé sur le côté de la table, Odin en bout de table tel le chef de famille qu'il était, et Frigga faisant face à son fils. Le regard des souverains se croisait souvent cependant, se cherchant mutuellement. De temps en temps, une main venait s'égarer plus loin qu'elle n'aurait dû, échouant à quelques millimètres des mains de l'autre, effleurant leur peau.

Et pendant ces échanges, il y avait aussi une conversation remplie de divers sujets. Chacun écoutait attentivement. Il y avait aussi des débats. Odin et Thor débattaient sous le regard amusé de la seule femme à cette table. Elle les admirait discuter sur les armes asgardiennes. L'un prétendant qu'il était temps de moderniser les lances pour des lances bien plus performantes, l'autre arguant que ces lances convenaient parfaitement, et qu'il n'y avait nul besoin d'amélioration.

-Frigga, venez m'aider à convaincre votre fils ! demanda Odin, à bout d'arguments.

-Je ne prends aucun parti, mon cher, vous le savez ! sourit cette dernière, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur amusée, une lueur sincère.

Elle se sentait elle-même plus vivante, et les autres le ressentaient aussi. Alors que le débat prit fin, la reine hésita à poser une question qui la tourmentait légèrement depuis un moment. Elle n'osa pas briser le doux silence qui revint après la conversation, jusqu'à ce que les mains agitées et nerveuses de Thor ne l'aident à comprendre : son fils n'aimait pas que la table reste sans conversation. Elle décida de se jeter à l'eau :

-Odin, puis-je vous demander ce qu'il advient de...de Loki ? demanda-t-elle en prenant l'air le plus assuré possible, n'arrivant qu'à murmurer le nom du prince qu'elle ne savait pas s'être évadé.

Le regard du roi perdit un instant de sa joie. Il fallait bien que Frigga se décide à reparler du fils bâtard de Laufey, songea-t-il avec amertume. Sa femme restait encore accrochée à Loki. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Thor pour lui ordonner de se taire sur la question, puis reporta son attention sur celle de la femme aux beaux cheveux d'or. Des cheveux qu'il caresserait nuit et jour si Frigga lui en donnerait l'occasion.

-Il est dans sa cellule, attendant la fin de son emprisonnement, se contenta-t-il d'avouer avant de se repencher sur son assiette pleine de victuailles.

-Seriez-vous en train de me mentir, mon mari ? J'ai cette étrange impression que vous évitez son sujet, douta la reine, cherchant à comprendre.

-Comprenez-le, Mère. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, Père n'a sans doute pas envie de se rappeler de l'existence de Loki, préféra se mêler Thor à la conversation, essayant de limiter les doutes et hésitations des deux partis.

-Je le comprends, mon fils, mais il faudra bien que nous abordions le sujet. J'aimerais juste savoir comment il se porte. Mon...mon cœur aimerait le savoir, formula Frigga.

-Je ne l'ai pas revu, et je doute que Père soit allé le voir également, n'est-ce pas, Père ? interrogea-t-il, l'air de rien.

-Non, en effet. Je ne veux pas voir ce...ce monstre ! siffla le roi, énervé de repenser à celui qui avait brisé sa femme.

Frigga parut ressentir sa colère. Une voix dans sa tête lui soutint que c'était de sa faute, et qu'elle devait rester à sa place de femme, se taire, et ne pas parler au roi. L'autre partie d'elle lui ordonna de continuer la discussion malgré la colère de son époux qu'elle savait dirigée sur Loki, et sur Loki uniquement. Elle hésita, se mordant nerveusement une lèvre. Se taire ou parler ? Rester à sa place ou s'élever ?

-Mère ? s'enquit son fils, voyant son état de doute.

-Je sais le sujet fâcheux, mais je m'inquiète pour lui. L'un de nous ne sait-il rien sur son état ? dut-elle s'obliger à briser son silence.

-Non, Frigga ! Nous ne savons rien, soupira Odin, n'arrivant pas à comprendre pourquoi sa femme s'inquiétait encore pour le monstre qui l'avait profondément blessé.

-Je sais quelle question vous agite, Odin, et je me la pose aussi, parfois, admit cette dernière, baissant un instant la tête pour réfléchir.

-Tenez-vous encore à lui ?

-Oui, bien malgré moi. Il faut que je sache comment il va. S'il parvient à récupérer ses esprits, ou si sa folie l'a complètement anéanti. Peut-être que je peux encore l'aider..., commença Frigga, convaincue.

Thor et Odin se jetèrent un autre regard alarmé. Ils espéraient en secret que leur reine n'allait pas faire l'erreur d'aller dans les prisons pour espérer y trouver un prince. Elle aurait du mal à accepter le fait qu'ils lui aient menti sur le dur fait que Loki s'était évadé depuis un petit moment. Et la terreur pourrait bien la reprendre en apprenant qu'elle n'était plus en sécurité. Fort heureusement, elle ignorait encore que Loki avait menacé sa famille devant Odin.

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'aider, ma reine, tenta de la convaincre son époux.

-Pourquoi ? Je m'y suis sans doute mal prise, j'aurais dû...ne pas l'abandonner, ne pas le rejeter. Je crains qu'il ne se laisse aller à sa folie. Il vaut mieux que j'aille le voir, décida-t-elle, se levant de son siège quand son appétit déjà bien maigre disparut.

-Aller le voir, Mère ?! Non ! protesta l'Héritier, se levant à son tour pour rattraper la femme.

-Il a peut-être besoin de moi, Thor ! Ton frère peut encore être sauvé, j'en suis sûre ! débuta-t-elle, une lueur déterminée brillant dans ses saphirs.

-Après ce qu'il vous a fait, croyez-vous toujours qu'il a envie d'être sauvé ? Qu'il vous laissera l'aider ? demanda-t-il avec peine, conscient que sa mère souffrirait de ses paroles.

En effet, il aperçut de la douleur dans les iris de la souveraine, et s'en voulut de devoir anéantir ses espoirs. Il ne pouvait cependant tout simplement pas la laisser se mettre en danger, et la laisser savoir que Loki avait disparu. Elle ne s'en remettrait sans doute pas. Il prit donc ses mains dans les siennes, et la ramena à la table sous le regard inquiet d'Odin.

-Mère, restez auprès de nous. Ne partez pas le voir, il ne peut...plus être sauvé, vous devez le savoir au fond de vous, eut-il le courage d'articuler, culpabilisant de faire du mal à sa douce mère si brisée qui essayait de se relever.

-En es-tu sûr, mon fils ? Je l'ai rejeté à notre dernière rencontre, et je sais que ça l'a blessé. Je l'ai rejeté, je lui ai demandé d'oublier nos liens, mais je m'en veux de lui avoir dit ça. Et si ça l'avait achevé ? Je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi, tu comprends ? Le voir souffrir me fait mal.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse convaincre Frigga, son ainé se tourna vers Odin, lequel comprit le message. Il se leva, et vint rejoindre sa femme qui se sentait à nouveau perdue entre diverses émotions. Toujours cette maudite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que c'était elle, et elle uniquement, qui avait brisé Loki, qui l'avait obligé à faire ce qu'il avait fait sur elle. Cette voix lui disait qu'elle avait invité son fils à la considérer comme un objet. Cette voix lui susurrait qu'elle avait aimé. Frigga blêmit soudain, inquiétant les deux guerriers à ses côtés.

-Mon amour ? questionna gentiment le Père de Tout, caressant délicatement les joues offertes de son épouse en proie à mille pensées plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Elle se sentit juste capable d'avouer à son mari qu'elle sentait une nouvelle crise venir. Le roi la mena sans tarder sur un siège pour que l'idée de tomber au sol ne lui vienne pas. Il la garda dans ses bras, la faisant s'asseoir sur lui, puis se mit en quête de la calmer, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pour l'empêcher de retomber. Thor s'y mit également, abattu de voir que sa mère si forte pouvait vite repartir dans une crise à cause de lui. Il avait sans doute une part de responsabilité dans la crise de la Mère de Toute Chose.

-Mère, appela-t-il doucement, sentant les mains de la femme frissonner sous ses doigts.

Il se douta bien que ce n'était pas lui qui la faisait frémir ainsi, mais ses pensées. Le visage de sa mère était tourmenté par diverses expressions. Elle entendait toutes ces voix qui lui susurraient de terrifiantes choses aux oreilles. L'une disant qu'elle avait apprécié l'acte de Loki, qu'elle y avait pris un plaisir, l'autre l'incitant à revoir toutes ces images. Une autre encore lui soufflant combien elle voulait ressentir cette douce douleur une nouvelle fois, avec Loki, toujours.

-Je ne me sens pas bien, murmura-t-elle à Odin, tentant de lui faire passer sa détresse.

-Concentrez-vous sur moi, sur ma voix, mon amour. Sur celle de notre fils. Uniquement sur les nôtres. Concentrez-vous sur les mains de Thor sur les vôtres.

-Je ne peux pas...toutes ces voix...Odin, j'ai si peur qu'elles disent la vérité, admit la reine, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son aimé, se sentant si honteuse.

Et si, oui, toutes ces voix ne faisaient que lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment ? Cette pensée suffit à dégoûter Frigga, qui se mit à trembler de plus bel. Quand ce calvaire cesserait-il ? Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre le nom d'un ami, 'Eir', que son mari ou son fils devait avoir appeler, avant de plonger d'elle-même dans la seule issue possible qu'elle avait : l'inconscience temporaire.

**000**

-Ne la trouves-tu pas belle quand elle dort ? murmura un roi fatigué à son fils, tous les deux assis sur le lit de Frigga, celle-ci étant endormie.

-Si, elle est belle. Paisible, acquiesça le prince ainé, caressant avec douceur les mains accessibles de sa mère.

-Et pourtant si tourmentée, si fragile, soupira doucement le père de l'Héritier, regardant avec bienveillance et amour la seule personne qu'il aimait de tout son cœur meurtri par l'âge.

Thor ne trouva rien à dire à cela, pensant la même chose, avec honte. Il avait honte de ne pas croire en sa mère. Non, il croyait encore en elle. Il ne cesserait de croire en sa guérison, mais l'espoir faiblissait de jour en jour. Il avait une grande part de responsabilité dans tout ceci également. Voyant qu'Odin le jaugeait, voyant sans doute qu'il voulait se confier, son fils se décida à parler à cœur ouvert. Pas à son suzerain. Juste à son père.

-Devons-nous encore espérer, père ? Espérer qu'elle se remettra ? A chaque sourire, nous espérons, mais ce sourire et cet espoir disparaissent toujours si rapidement. Devons-nous encore espérer qu'elle nous revienne ? demanda-t-il courageusement en un murmure brisé.

-Je t'aurais déclaré que tu devrais garder confiance en elle il y a quelques jours, mais maintenant, j'en viens à douter moi aussi. Elle était si bien, si paisible, ces derniers jours. J'ignore ce qui a provoqué une nouvelle crise, mais je t'avoue perdre peu à peu l'espoir de la revoir. Ta mère a beau être une courageuse femme, elle ne peut se battre indéfiniment contre ses démons, soupira Odin avec lassitude.

La lassitude de devoir vivre. La lassitude de voir sa moitié disparaitre alors qu'elle se portait bien auparavant. Avait-il seulement tort de perdre foi en elle et en ses capacités de guérison, A ce stade, une guérison serait en réalité miraculeuse, finit par se convaincre le roi.

-Craignez-vous qu'elle ne sombre à nouveau, et cette fois, définitivement ? osa interroger Thor.

-Je ne saurais le dire, mon fils. Depuis ce tragique événement, Frigga est totalement imprévisible. Elle pourrait sourire puis refaire une crise une minute après. Parler de Loki lui a remémoré des souvenirs.

-Elle a aussi mentionné d'autres choses en nous avertissant de sa crise, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, elle a parlé de voix. Des voix dont elle craindrait qu'elles disent la vérité, admit Odin, ne détournant toujours pas son seul œil de l'endormie.

-Savez-vous de quoi elle parlait ?

-Ta mère est déchirée chaque jour et chaque nuit entre ses démons, Thor. Pour te le dire sans passer par quatre chemins bien inutiles, une voix lui dit qu'elle n'est qu'un jouet entre les mains des hommes. L'autre voix, c'est celle qui lui dit de se battre. Et chaque jour, chaque nuit, Frigga doit les écouter. Elle commence à se considérer comme folle, bien que ce fut dur pour elle de me le dire.

-Et vous, père, la croyez-vous...folle ? demanda Thor, inquiet.

-Non. Elle est toujours consciente de ses actes. Elle m'a maintes et maintes fois avoué qu'elle savait qu'elle prenait la mauvaise route, qu'elle devait se battre. Mais il y a toujours des arguments contre sa faveur dans ses esprits. Voilà pourquoi je crains qu'elle ne retombe un jour. Comment peut-elle se battre contre ses sentiments, et les chasser ?

-Vous posez là une dure énigme, mon père. Et je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Je m'en veux d'avoir amené Loki ici, sur Asgard. Si je l'avais laissé aux mains de nos amis de Midgard, il n'aurait jamais pu briser Mère. Père, dîtes-moi, est-ce moi le fautif de cette histoire ? demanda avec timidité l'Héritier, craignant la réponse.

Une réponse qui vint rapidement. Une réponse dont le ton paraissait indigné. Une réponse sincère, et vive, celle d'un père.

-Non, Thor ! Le seul responsable et le seul coupable ici est Loki. Il aurait trouvé le moyen de revenir nous hanter, que tu l'ais amené ici ou non. Tu as fait le bon choix, fils. Et si tu te considères responsable de l'état de ta pauvre mère, alors je le suis autant que toi. Je lui ai formellement interdit d'approcher Loki, d'avoir un quelconque contact avec lui. J'aurais dû bloquer tout accès, interdire aux gardes de lui donner accès aux prisons.

-Vous savez qu'elle aurait quand même réussi à passer votre vigilance, père. Ne vous en veuillez pas injustement, lui demanda son fils, sincère lui aussi.

Plus aucune parole ne fut prononcée durant quelques minutes, le père et le fils se contentant d'admirer une mère pour l'un, et une femme pour l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait la voir disparaitre. Plutôt mourir que de la voir s'en aller loin d'eux.

Ce fut une voix ensommeillée qui vint briser le silence. Une voix qui se voulait douce.

-Odin, Thor ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? osa questionner gentiment une Frigga éveillée.

-Vous...vous avez fait une crise, ma reine. Nous nous assurions que vous vous portiez mieux, toussota le roi.

-Je me sentirais mieux...dans vos bras, hésita-t-elle, ne voulant aucunement parler de sa crise.

Elle le fit d'ailleurs comprendre aux deux hommes de sa famille. Ces derniers acceptèrent silencieusement de ne pas lui infliger plus de douleur, et demandèrent plus de détails. Etait-ce seulement l'un ou l'autre qu'elle voulait près d'elle ?

-Vous deux, pourquoi pas ? sourit-elle légèrement.

Un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et vrai, mais un sourire tourmenté malgré tout. Les douloureuses pensées demeuraient encore en elle, la détruisant peu à peu.

-Très bien, ma reine. Permettez ? lui demanda Odin, s'installant derrière elle et venant se blottir contre son dos, son visage se perdant dans le cou de sa femme, son nez plongeant avec joie dans les doux cheveux offerts.

Thor ne sut où se mettre, jusqu'à ce que la main hésitante et frissonnante de sa mère n'agrippe la sienne. Il se retrouva allongé contre elle, se sentant presque redevenir un enfant. Encore un jeune garçon, le prince n'hésitait jamais à reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère lorsque Loki consentait à partager la place. Il aimait tellement entendre ce cœur si pur battre. Un cœur que rien ne pourrait faire cesser de battre, avait pensé le jeune garçon. Il ne savait pas encore qu'une personne pouvait mourir et s'en aller. Il refusait d'admettre qu'un jour, sa mère, son père, et son petit frère, puissent s'en aller loin de lui pour le rejeter.

-Ca me rappelle mon enfance, chuchota le blond, intérieurement le plus heureux des fils.

La raison était simple. Cinq bons et longs mois que sa mère ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras. Elle lui parlait, demandait de ses nouvelles, lui souriait, mais jamais elle n'avait tendu les bras pour qu'il vienne s'y réfugier. Sans doute avait-elle eu peur qu'il commette le même acte que Loki sur elle ? Il était bien un de ses fils, après tout. Et si l'un d'eux l'avait sauvagement violé, pourquoi l'autre ne le ferait pas ? C'était bien les pensées qui avaient agité Frigga jusqu'à ce jour. Et ce jour-ci, précisément celui-ci, alors qu'elle tenait Thor dans ses bras maternels, elle songea que non, finalement, son petit ange blond ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il restait encore son bébé, intentionnellement. Il était sa chair, son sang, ses yeux, aussi. Odin disait toujours que l'Héritier avait les yeux de sa mère. Et son caractère, accessoirement.

-Nous aurons l'occasion de revivre ton enfance, alors, osa espérer Frigga, ne voulant pas élever le ton, se contentant juste de murmurer.

-Merci, Mère. Peut-être...devrais-je vous laisser avec Père ? suggéra le dieu de la foudre après un moment sans rien dire.

-Tu veux vraiment nous quitter ? parut déçue sa mère.

-Non, mais qu'un prince dorme avec ses parents...

-Est tout à fait acceptable, jeune homme. Ce soir, veux-tu bien abandonner ta couronne, et redevenir mon fils ? Notre fils ? sourit la reine, acquiescée par son mari après un petit moment de réflexion de ce dernier.

Le sourire qui se lut sur le visage de Thor à cet instant précis fut le plus beau présent qu'il pouvait offrir à sa mère, laquelle le tira à nouveau vers elle. Ce fut avec la promesse d'une nuit pleine de bons rêves et d'un avenir qu'ils espéraient meilleur que les trois guerriers s'endormirent, Odin et Thor protégeant Frigga de leurs bras.

**000**

Plus les jours passèrent, et plus la crise disparut de la mémoire de chacun. Frigga oubliait progressivement les odieuses pensées qu'on lui soufflait à l'oreille, reprenant ses obligations de reine : la paperasse et les dossiers ennuyants, les journées sans son mari qu'elle avait de plus en plus envie de voir, les anicroches habituelles entre Sif et Eir sur les méthodes de combats, les blessures et les guérisons, et bien d'autres choses encore. Elle dut s'avouer après un certain moment que toutes ces choses lui avaient cruellement manqué.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle rentra dans ses appartements, exténuée après avoir dû étudier de toute son attention un énorme dossier de loi, ses effets et conséquences, Frigga choisit de se reposer directement. Pas d'ouvrage ce soir. Juste un bain, et le marchand d'étoiles viendrait la voir lorsqu'elle se serait installée sur ses couvertures, heureuse de pouvoir tomber dans un sommeil réparateur.

Avant de s'en aller dormir, et après avoir pris un bain dont la température de l'eau ne la brûlait à présent plus, Frigga fit un tour devant l'un de ses miroirs, trouvant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas cette impression que sa magie disparaissait de jour en jour, ni ce fardeau qu'elle portait constamment. Non, il y avait...autre chose. Elle observa fixement son reflet, cherchant obstinément ce qui n'allait pas.

Ses mains se posèrent distraitement sur son ventre alors que d'autres questions lui venaient. Etait-ce l'apparence d'une reine, ou était-elle un jouet ? Une vulgaire distraction ? Le fruit d'une erreur ? _Le fruit d'une erreur ?!_ Ses mains se crispèrent, son corps se tendit, son cœur sembla se figer quelques secondes. Par les Nornes, non. Impossible. Plus qu'impossible.

Ses saphirs restèrent figés sur son reflet. Sur l'horrible reflet qu'elle voyait. Abomination. Objet. Distraction. Monstre. Jouet. Horrible et terrifiante créature. Traitresse. Tellement sale et impure. Mais il y avait pire. Tellement pire qu'une simple salissure.

Frigga eut la soudaine impression que s'évanouir ne ferait que l'aider. Pourquoi l'inconscience ne l'appelait-elle alors pas ? De toutes ses forces, elle souhaita s'abandonner à l'ombre qui la rejetait constamment. Elle n'était qu'une chose. _Une chose._

Une chose impure.

Rien de plus.

Que cela.

Et les larmes coulèrent enfin. Si faible et fragile qu'elle était, Frigga laissa à nouveau couler des larmes. Le désespoir la prit à nouveau.

* * *

**Le chapitre 10 sera mis en ligne mercredi après-midi.**

**Les commentaires sont appréciés, et toutes les théories également! Merci de m'avoir lu (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Pour commencer, je suis désolée pour le délai non respecté, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'allais pas bien la semaine dernière, le mal s'est prolongé plus longtemps hélas. Voici enfin le chapitre attendu! Veuillez encore m'excuser du contretemps :(**

**Merci à vos commentaires, j'ai tout particulièrement aimé vos théories! Nous verrons si elles s'avèrent être vraies! Vous avez en tout cas de l'imagination :p**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Sa superbe femme avait l'air soucieuse et pensive, songea le roi d'Asgard alors qu'il l'admirait depuis quelques minutes, adossé contre la porte d'or ouverte. Il ne signala pas sa présence, se contentant d'observer ce beau tableau. Son épouse regardait par la grande fenêtre, tout en baissant parfois le visage vers ce qui semblait être un dossier. Il n'ignorait bien sûr pas que sa douce moitié détestait les dossiers, et se sentit obligé de la sortir de sa torture quotidienne. Frigga était plus faite pour la bataille ou pour l'aventure que pour des dossiers.

Alors que la magicienne pensive contemplait l'extérieur du palais, la magnifique cité d'Or, elle sentit de douces mains se poser sur ses épaules. Un léger sursaut la prit, puis le parfum de l'inconnu la rassura, c'était son aimé qui venait lui rendre visite. Elle se construisit rapidement un masque de tranquillité, bien qu'au fond d'elle, c'était autre chose qu'elle arborait. Une peur incontrôlable, et une culpabilité de plus en plus puissante, qui la dévorait lentement et dont elle croyait déjà connaitre l'issue.

Lorsqu'Odin déposa un doux baiser sur sa nuque offerte, un autre frisson ne put lui échapper. Son amour, si pur, pourquoi la touchait-il quand elle était si _impure_ ? La question revint dans son esprit, la taraudant, l'empêchant de penser à des choses plus plaisantes. En vérité, son esprit se bloquait sur une seule pensée. Odin crut sentir une certaine agitation chez elle, et la rappela doucement à l'ordre.

-Ma reine, qu'avez-vous donc ? interrogea-t-il avec curiosité, ne laissant pas paraitre son inquiétude pour ne pas déranger la créature angélique qu'il tint bientôt dans ses bras forts.

-Je me lasse de ce dossier, fit-elle mine de plaisanter, tendant l'abominable dossier à son époux dans l'espoir qu'il s'occupe d'autre chose qu'elle.

La tactique fonctionna à peine, car dès que le roi eut la maudite composition de papiers en main, cette dernière se retrouva jetée sur un divan d'or recouvert d'épais coussins moelleux.

-Je vais vous faire une confidence, mon amour. Je déteste les dossiers autant que vous les détestez, murmura-t-il doucement, attirant l'attention de sa bien-aimée, laquelle tourna la tête vers lui.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse adéquate que déjà une bouche se posait sur la sienne. Les lèvres du monarque quémandaient avec ardeur un baiser que ne put lui refuser la femme. Elle-même finit par se convaincre qu'Odin et ses baisers la sortiraient rapidement de ses démons actuels. Son époux la tourna gentiment vers lui, pour qu'enfin ils soient collés l'un à l'autre, torse sans armure contre poitrine.

-J'aurais dû venir bien plus tôt, souffla Odin avant de reprendre les douces lèvres de la reine entre les siennes, ne laissant aucun temps de réponse.

-Vous étiez occupé ! réussit pourtant à articuler cette dernière après avoir rompu ce nouveau baiser.

-Mais je n'aime pas rester loin de vous, Frigga. Surtout pas maintenant, avoua son mari.

-Pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes le roi, vous avez des devoirs, souffla-t-elle.

-Et vous êtes ma reine, vous êtes donc ma priorité ! protesta Odin, ses mains s'égarant de plus en plus entre les beaux cheveux et le dos tendu de son épouse.

Celle-ci lui paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et il se prit à hésiter. Devait-il continuer ses massages, ou les stopper ? Attendre que sa femme lui dise non ? Ou continuer de lui-même ? Finalement, ses mains restèrent sur ce corps parfait.

-Peut-être que je ne mérite plus ce grand titre, mon roi..., articula Frigga d'une voix peu assurée.

-Je n'aime pas lorsque vous dîtes cela. Ne vous sous-estimez pas, Frigga. De toutes les femmes qui peuplent nos royaumes, il n'y a que vous qui soyez autant digne d'être ma reine. Et celle des Neufs Mondes ! la défendit son époux.

-Oui, jusqu'à présent..., souffla-t-elle, avant de se dérober avec douceur des bras et des lèvres baladeurs du souverain.

Pourtant, il voulait encore la toucher. Toucher sa peau si fatiguée de la vie. Sa peau si sale, si impure. Quelle torture. Et Frigga n'avait aucune idée de comment faire passer son message à son amant. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à la regarder comme un joyau, comme un trésor, alors qu'elle n'était rien ? Qu'elle n'était plus rien ?

-Changeons donc de sujet, voulez-vous ? finit-elle par demander, attrapant à nouveau cette torture de dossier qui lui donnait quelques envies de meurtre.

-Vous allez donc encore vous torturer l'esprit avec ces choses ?

-C'est toujours mieux de faire mes devoirs tout de suite, protesta Frigga, boudant ce qu'elle tenait en main.

Odin vint à nouveau à la rencontre de son corps, posant ses mains contre sa taille et lui dérobant un nouveau petit baiser.

-J'en conclus que ce dossier sera fini avant ce soir pour que vous ne vous retrouviez pas avec ça comme livre de chevet ! comprit-il, amusé par la grimace de son amour.

-Osez mettre ça sur ma table de chevet et je vous promets de reprendre du service en tant que guerrière ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de menacer, tentant de plaisanter pour oublier ces mains si...douces, délicates, avides sur elle.

-Ne me l'aviez-vous pas déjà promis lorsque vous étiez enceinte ? se souvint son époux, ses mains ne cessant leur exploration.

Frigga se crispa quand elle se retrouva encerclée par les bras de son amant, les mains de ce dernier sur son ventre, et ses lèvres jouant avec elle. Comment osait-elle le laisser la toucher ainsi ? Comment ? Comment...

-Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal lorsque j'attendais Thor, Odin ! rappela-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put, se contenant difficilement.

-J'avoue avoir eu du mal à reconnaitre la femme qui a menacé de m'accrocher les bourses à un cheval si je ne lui laissais pas la place pour s'étaler sur notre lit...ou la furie qui a tenté de m'assassiner avec l'un des vases de ma propre mère à cause de ses hormones...

-Ne vous moquez pas, mon amour. Vous devriez retourner à vos entretiens, ils sont bien plus intéressants que moi, essaya-t-elle de le convaincre, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous quitte pas ! Qu'avez-vous donc ? s'inquiéta à nouveau Odin.

Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait, le roi prit les choses en main. Il attendrait que Frigga lui avoue ce qui n'allait pas, mais en attendant les confessions, il tenta de la rassurer par de doux baisers. Des baisers qui dépassèrent rapidement les limites de la chasteté.

-Odin..., murmura Frigga, ne pouvant se dérober à lui.

En effet, les lèvres sauvages et aimantes à la fois l'en empêchèrent, la couvrant de baisers. De plus en plus tentée de s'abandonner à cette folie amoureuse, la reine guerrière se laissa faire, acceptant chaque baiser en espérant secrètement que toutes ses mauvaises pensées disparaitraient loin d'elle.

Hélas, plus les contacts s'approfondissaient, plus cette sensation d'être impure et indigne de son mari l'emportait, détruisant la passion qui la prenait à chaque caresse. Lorsqu'elle atterrit avec douceur sur le divan, ses cheveux s'éparpillant sur les coussins, son esprit sembla à nouveau se révolter. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Il ne devait pas la toucher ! Stop. Plus de baisers aussi doux. Elle ne méritait pas autant d'attentions. Et ces paroles d'amour, que disait-il ?! Il lui avouait mille fois son amour, elle lui manquait tant...non, il ne devait pas ! Ces lèvres glissant de ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou pour l'en couvrir, ces frissons agréables qui la prenaient...cette main sur sa nuque, et l'autre sur son ventre. **_Stop_** ! Ses propres lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de son époux pour oublier toutes les pensées confuses qui anéantissaient son désir, car c'était bien du désir qui la ravageait sous mille feux brûlants.

-Il ne faut pas continuer, tenta-t-elle à nouveau, alors que son corps n'était pas d'accord avec ses pensées.

Il lui sembla même qu'Odin se colla à elle, que ses jambes entourèrent les hanches du roi, que ses mains se glissaient dans ses cheveux blancs. Une main glissa jusqu'aux cuisses de la reine, l'autre resta sur son ventre. Arrêter. Son amant devait s'arrêter, vite ! Il ne méritait pas une femme aussi indigne et horrible ! Au prix d'un immense effort de concentration, Frigga réussit enfin à se défaire des lèvres de son bien-aimé, s'attirant un léger grognement de protestation. Ce n'était pas de la peur qui la prenait, c'était...de la détresse ? Surtout lorsque les mains se firent plus insistantes. Odin ne méritait pas une femme aussi impure qu'elle, non !

-Arrêtez ! ordonna-t-elle, se défaisant des bras pourtant si aimants du Père de Toute Chose.

Celui-ci ne sut comment il se retrouva seul sur le divan, avec une horrible impression d'être bien trop à l'étroit dans ses bas. Il se maudit d'être aussi réceptif au corps de son amour si désirable, et vint vite en quête de réponses.

-Ais-je trop pressé les choses ? s'inquiéta-t-il, se relevant et faisant de son mieux pour stopper ce désir qui en venait à empoisonner son esprit.

Ne pas plaquer Frigga contre lui et capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus langoureux. Ne pas la brusquer et l'allonger sur ce divan, ou pire, sur son bureau.

Ne pas la faire sienne, surtout ne rien faire de mal.

Quelle horrible sensation que celle d'être trop excité, souffla son esprit ! Fort heureusement pour lui, le roi d'Asgard reprit ses esprits. Il ne devait certainement pas se laisser aller à un débat intérieur avec la voix de la luxure. Frigga en priorité, son problème de plus en plus voyant passerait après.

Ce fut lorsqu'il vit les larmes de sa femme qu'Odin comprit que la situation était urgente, et qu'elle ne méritait aucune plaisanterie. Ses pas le guidèrent vers la femme qui partageait sa vie, et ses bras se tendirent vers elle pour espérer la consoler. Frigga le repoussa sans attendre, se sentant responsable. Coupable. _Coupable_.

-Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi insistant, pardonnez-moi, souffla alors son époux, réussissant à attraper une main qui tremblait.

-Vous ne pouvez, ne devez, pas me toucher, Odin...pourquoi me faîtes-vous ça ?! N'ais-je pas assez souffert ? lui murmura-t-elle, acceptant de lui montrer son désespoir.

Le roi ne put comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il avait besoin de plus de détails pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Et son cœur ne désirait qu'une chose : aider et réconforter sa femme, si seulement celle-ci le laissait faire. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de le vouloir, se détournant pour aller s'asseoir ailleurs, d'autres larmes coulant de ses yeux. Elle en vint à se haïr davantage. Oser montrer ses larmes à un homme tel que le Père de Toute Chose, quelle chose fragile elle était, lui susurra cette petite voix qui la terrifiait.

-Dîtes-moi ce qui vous met dans un pareil état, Frigga, et je pourrais vous aider ! Dîtes-moi tout, en vint à supplier Odin, se mettant à sa hauteur.

Il se trouva un instant ridicule, à s'agenouiller pour parler à sa femme. Les séances avec le Conseil étaient une partie de plaisir à côté de ses entrevues avec la reine. Il se sentait si...mal à l'aise dans le rôle de mari. Il échouait même à obtenir ses confidences !

A bout d'être aussi fragile, sans pourtant pouvoir dire à son amour ce qui la tourmentait le plus, Frigga se révéla. Elle ne pouvait pleurer éternellement.

-J'ai peur de vous perdre, Odin ! J'ai peur de vous voir me tourner le dos...ce n'est pas ma faute, pourtant ! Jamais je n'ai osé imaginé une telle chose...je vous le jure, je veux vraiment le combattre, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Ne m'abandonnez pas, restez avec moi...je suis égoïste, je sais, mais je vous en supplie..., murmura-t-elle, des sanglots restant bloqués dans sa gorge.

Odin se sentit si mal de la voir souffrir ainsi. Il ne saisissait pas la réelle raison de sa peur, mais la prit toutefois dans ses bras, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Les relations sentimentales le bloquaient tant. Ses mains se mirent en quête de caresser et détendre le dos de sa Lumière, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, inquiétant davantage Frigga. Elle le supplia pendant plusieurs minutes de ne jamais la quitter, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse.

-Mon amour..., appela-t-elle, désespérée.

-Qu'est-ce que ce monstre a fait de vous ? souffla-t-il, avant de reprendre plus haut pour la réconforter. Soyez assurée que je resterais toujours à vos côtés, ma reine. Mon unique amour. Vous savez que je ne vous quitterais jamais.

-Vous dîtes ça, et après...après, vous allez partir. M'abandonner, comme Thor, comme...comme...

-Ne dîtes pas son nom, mon aimée ! l'enjoignit Odin, voyant déjà une crise venir si le nom maudit venait à sortir.

-Mais si je ne le dis pas, il m'aura ! Il faut que je le dise...il faut que je me batte, mais je ne peux pas vaincre...je vais perdre, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais vous perdre, je vous perds déjà..., continua-t-elle ses confidences, tremblant dans les bras peu à l'aise du souverain en peine.

Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à croire qu'il allait s'en aller loin d'elle ?! Odin ne put que tenter de la reprendre dans ses bras malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de s'en échapper à chaque tentative. Lorsqu'enfin il la sentit arrêter de se débattre, il put chercher quelque chose qui pourrait aider sa femme.

-Frigga, je reste vôtre quoi qu'il nous arrive. Laissez-moi vous aider, ensemble nous pourrons retrouver ce que nous avons perdu. Et ce qui a disparu peut être retrouvé, alors laissez-moi vous guider. Ayez confiance, je vous en prie, ne put-il que demander.

Frigga, qui refusait jusqu'ici de le regarder dans les yeux, se contentant juste d'arrêter de gigoter dans ses bras, finit par tourner son regard vers celui de son mari. Oh, ce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait au-delà de tout. Sans doute ne le savait-il pas. Un roi devait se concentrer sur d'autres choses que sur l'amour. Surtout ce roi-là, si occupé. Si...juste avec elle, alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Cet homme qui la tenait dans ses bras, elle ne le méritait pas. Plus.

-Je...je vous fais confiance, mon amour. Je vous fais confiance, articula-t-elle après avoir laissé le silence planer.

Et Odin eut un sourire. Frigga le suivit dans un léger sourire. Pas une seule fois en cinq mois elle n'avait accordé sa confiance à une seule personne, car celle à qui elle avait avoué pouvoir confier sa vie l'avait ensuite brisé, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Et même pire. Odin se surprit alors à espérer un retour pour sa femme, même si elle avait un comportement étrange pendant cette entrevue. Mais, au moins, elle accordait à nouveau sa confiance si convoitée à une nouvelle personne.

-Je vous promets de vous protéger, et d'être digne de votre confiance, ma reine, murmura-t-il alors, convaincu.

Frigga se contenta d'hocher la tête, mais elle ne put venir embrasser son époux. C'était elle qui se trouvait indigne de lui et de sa confiance. Et elle voulait qu'il se trouve une femme qui pourrait l'aider, l'aimer, et le satisfaire. Mais son cœur se refusait à l'éventualité qu'Odin lui soit infidèle. Entre le cœur et la raison, entre l'amour et le besoin de servir son roi, il lui était bien dur de choisir. Son cœur se trompait si souvent dans ses déductions. Dans ses décisions, aussi.

-Frigga, il faut que vous sachiez. Je vous aime, entendit-elle le Père de Tout murmurer contre elle, alors que ses mains s'enroulaient autour de ses fines hanches.

-Mais votre amour me brûle...il me consume..., soupira-t-elle, le serrant contre elle.

-Pourquoi dire cela ? Ne voulez-vous pas mon amour ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Peut-être est-ce alors mon amour pour vous qui va me tuer ? Ou ce que j'ai en moi...

-L'amour ne vous tuera pas. Et rien ne nous séparera, soyez en assurée, ma reine. Donnez-moi un sourire, par pitié. Je veux vous voir sourire, vous voir heureuse ! quémanda bêtement le monarque.

La femme aux cheveux d'or se résigna à lui donner ce qu'il voulait : un petit sourire qu'elle espérait le convaincre de sa joie, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que son mari voyait à travers son jeu : il n'y avait aucune joie. Juste de la peur, de la détresse. Elle était désespérée par ce qui lui arrivait, et pour cela, il y avait peu d'issues. La seule qu'elle pouvait envisager était la plus horrible, et pleine de déshonneur si elle se décidait à l'emprunter. Mais c'était une issue, tout de même. Une issue fatale, hélas.

Ses pensées s'évaporèrent quand une main se remit à glisser tendrement sur son ventre plat. Une légère peur la prit quand cette peau si pure vint sur elle. Elle enleva vite la main, et la plaça ailleurs. Odin s'inquiéta de cette réaction.

-Vous ais-je fait mal ?! s'enquit-il.

-Non, mon amour. Non...c'est juste...c'est sensible, ça ne fait qu'un peu mal, toussota la magicienne.

-Oh. J'espère que ce mal disparaitra, dans ce cas.

-Je l'espère aussi, Odin. Si vous saviez à quel point..., murmura Frigga, serrant discrètement les poings.

Mais ça ne serait pas elle qui le ferait disparaitre, ce mal là.

Jamais.

Que la mort l'emporte.

**000**

Ce fut durant la soirée que Eir reçut une visite inattendue. Alors qu'il lisait un ouvrage fort intéressant sur certaines plantes venues des terres de Midgard, un frappement à sa porte vint interrompre ses interrogations sur les poisons terriens. Le guérisseur se fit un devoir de se recoiffer avant d'ouvrir, sachant que peu de personnes n'osaient venir dans sa tanière. C'était sans doute un membre de la famille royale, ou un de leurs amis. Tant que ce n'était pas les guerriers et leurs mains indélicates, songea l'homme, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à ses cheveux bruns et légèrement coiffés, ainsi qu'à sa tenue bleue, la tenue des guérisseurs. Tout était en ordre. Parfait.

Lorsqu'il reçut son visiteur, la surprise se lut immédiatement dans son visage et dans ses yeux aussi bleus que les hostas, fleurs bleues venues de Midgard. Le roi en personne lui faisait l'honneur de venir visiter sa maison ! Il s'inclina, se demandant intérieurement ce qui pouvait pousser Odin à venir aussi tard.

-Inutile de vous incliner, Eir, déclara Odin.

-Et bien, tous s'inclinent devant le roi, majesté. Voulez-vous entrer ?

Lorsque les deux hommes se furent retirés dans les appartements du guérisseur, Odin put enfin contempler la demeure qu'aimait son ami. Il parvenait presque à comprendre pourquoi Frigga venait souvent ici lorsqu'elle avait du temps libre qu'elle ne passait pas avec sa famille. Les appartements étaient toujours baignés dans une profonde lumière agréable, chaque petit coin des pièces étant rempli de fleurs, de plantes, de parfums délicats. Chaque plante était parfaitement entretenue. Les couleurs n'hésitaient même pas à se mélanger. De ce lieu se dégageait une atmosphère sereine et douce.

-Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi amoureux de la Nature, Eir, confia Odin en essayant de prendre le ton de la conversation, fait extrêmement rare chez lui.

Le guérisseur ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Alors qu'il prenait place auprès de son souverain, sur un doux canapé bien douillet, il tenta de trouver les bons mots.

-En effet, votre majesté. La Nature est pour moi ce qu'il y a de plus beau, et j'aime l'harmonie qui s'en dégage. Cela m'empêche de sombrer dans la dure réalité que je vois tous les jours. C'est mon sanctuaire. Voilà pourquoi aucun guerrier ne pénètre ici ! sourit-il, se prenant de tendresse en regardant son lieu de sérénité favori.

-Je ne m'y connais pas en plantes, même si Frigga a bien essayé de me convertir en jardinier...

-Vous, jardinier ?! Votre reine est donc pleine de ressources ! Mais, si je peux me permettre, mon roi, que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite, surtout à une heure aussi tardive ? Il me semblait que vous aviez encore des rencontres avec des ambassadeurs ?

-J'ai pu me libérer, mes ministres prennent le relais ! Ce qui m'amène ici, Eir, c'est...délicat à l'avouer, je dois bien le dire. C'est compliqué..., admit le Père de Tout, ne se sentant vraiment pas à l'aise.

Il fut presque heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir mal à l'aise : Eir triturait ses doigts, signe de nervosité chez le guérisseur royal.

-Majesté, vous croyez que le mot 'compliqué' est un souci pour nous ? Vous et moi y sommes habitués ! Parlez en paix. Avez-vous besoin d'une potion ? D'un poison ?

-Une potion contre le désir, cela existe-t-il ? soupira le souverain, se laissant aller à la confidence.

Un sourcil arqué lui répondit. Potion contre le désir ? Eir comprit que la discussion ne serait pas des plus joyeuses à aborder. Il se sentit obligé de demander d'autres détails.

-De quel désir parlez-vous, mon roi ?

-Dois-je vous faire un dessin, mon ami ?! Un désir s...se...vous comprenez, voyons !

-J'en ai bien peur, majesté. Un désir sexuel ? préféra tout de même s'enquérir un guérisseur qui s'efforçait de ne pas se laisser aller à la rougeur.

Odin tiqua au mot, ce qui confirma les craintes de son confident temporaire.

-Pourquoi voudriez-vous une telle potion, qui n'existe pas vraiment d'après ce que je sais ?

-Vous connaissez sans doute déjà la réponse...

-Je vous assure bien que non, mon roi. Je vous épargnerais autant de questions, si je savais tout. Avec tout mon respect, inclina la tête le guérisseur.

-Vous savez bien qu'un homme et une femme peuvent se désirer, tenta d'amorcer Odin, commençant à regretter cette visite nocturne.

-Par Yggdrasil, racontez-moi tout et n'ayez pas peur d'être direct, mon roi !

-Très bien ! Je...désire violemment ma femme...il faut bien que je l'avoue. Chaque jour et chaque nuit, je pense à elle.

-Normal, souffla Eir, s'empêchant vivement de piquer un fard.

-Normal de penser à sa femme, oui, mais de la désirer avec autant d'ardeur...comprenez-vous, Eir ? Je désire Frigga avec une telle ardeur que j'en viens à avoir un mal fou à me retenir !

-Je commence à voir, oui...mais c'est bien normal de la désirer, elle est...votre femme. C'est en revanche le fait de la désirer aussi fortement qui est moins bien, songea le guérisseur à haute voix, craignant la suite de la conversation.

-Je suis privé d'elle depuis si longtemps. A chaque fois que nous nous touchons, elle essaye de me convaincre qu'elle est prête, et je sais parfaitement qu'elle ne l'est pas. Mais, malgré tout l'amour que je peux porter à ma reine, c'est ma virilité qui m'emporte presque toujours ! Je suis si tenté de faire ce qu'elle me demande de faire...elle me dit être prête, et une part de moi arrive à la croire alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle ment, souffla Odin, décidant de se confier.

Quitte à parler de tout avec celui qui partageait le secret de la douleur de Frigga, autant lui avouer absolument tout à propos de lui. Il redoutait de faire la pire des choses s'il venait à ne plus se contrôler.

-Mon roi, j'ignore ce que je peux faire pour vous. Vous devez attendre que la reine soit réellement prête.

-Je le sais, merci bien ! Mais je l'aime, et je la désire aussi. Elle s'offre à moi, me soutient qu'elle me veut...et me repousse souvent avant que nous ne puissions faire quelque chose. Ce dilemme en elle m'atteint aussi. Eir, comment arrêter de la vouloir tout le temps ?

-C'est à moi que vous demandez cela, mon roi ? sourcilla encore le pauvre homme.

-Je n'ignore pas que vous portez à ma femme un intérêt qui n'est pas si différent du mien...

-Vous vous trompez, mon roi, permettez-moi de vous le dire. Il n'y a qu'un désir intellectuel entre votre femme et moi. Nous aimons partager nos connaissances.

-Elle ne vous attire pas plus que ça ? se surprit à demander le Père de Tout.

-Devons-nous vraiment avoir cette conversation, mon roi ?! Je comprends le désir que vous ressentez pour la reine, mais vous ne devez en aucun cas y céder. Vous risqueriez d'être brutal avec elle, et de la blesser. Elle aura beau vous supplier de faire tout ce que vous voudrez sur elle, vous ne devez pas céder. Mais vous le savez, c'est pour cela que vous venez me voir.

-Oui, soupira Odin.

Et dans son désir profond envers sa femme, il en venait à avoir des fantasmes sur elle. Jusqu'à accepter de la voir se débattre contre lui alors qu'il prendrait du plaisir. Et la pensée de la forcer suffisait à lui faire du mal. Mais son désir était si fort, il le consumait dès que Frigga était dans son champ de vision. Sa reine était si belle et séduisante, si désirable et délicate. Ses caresses et ses baisers lui manquaient. La chaleur de ses bras tout comme la chaleur de sa féminité lui manquait. Ses mots d'amour tant ses menaces lui manquaient aussi !

-Je n'ai aucun remède contre votre désir, hélas. Le seul que je connaisse, vous le connaissez aussi, et nous savons que vous ne l'emprunterez pas. Trahir la reine pour vos besoins virils ne fait pas partie de vos plans, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Eir après avoir hésité à parler de cette phase là.

-Je m'en sentirais incapable, en effet. Frigga m'a proposé de faire cela, pourtant. Au tout début. Mais la tromper n'arrangerait pas les choses. Eir, dites-moi comment résister à cette envie. Je crains de lui faire du mal, de...de la v...

-Je comprends, mon roi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de dire ce mot. Je ne peux que vous encourager à garder vos désirs pour vous jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Et de la laisser vous guider quand vous la sentirez accessible. Contrôlez vous du mieux que vous pouvez. Vous la tueriez sûrement en la forçant. Elle ne serait sans doute pas assez forte après cela. Majesté, gardez ça en mémoire : vous êtes le dernier rempart qui empêche la reine de tomber. Peu importe ce qu'elle vous dira, ce que vous penserez. Vous êtes la seule lumière qu'elle peut encore voir. Si cette lumière venait à disparaitre, je crains bien que reine guerrière ou pas, ça ne soit sa fin, alors par pitié, ne commettez aucune erreur. C'est vital pour elle.

-Je sais, Eir. Je sais tout cela. Loki l'a-t-il vraiment détruite à ce point là ?! Et moi qui croyais naïvement qu'elle se remettrait..., se lamenta Odin.

Et il désespérait de croire en Frigga, mais cet espoir finissait toujours par disparaitre. Par n'importe quel moyen, Loki revenait dans les pensées de sa bien-aimée pour la tourmenter. Il doutait de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Le futur lui parut soudain plus compliqué et moins sûr. Il savait qu'un jour, son désir serait plus fort que son cœur. Et cet amour qu'il portait à Frigga ne la protégerait pas toujours de ce désir violent.

Intérieurement, Eir pensa la même chose que son souverain.

Qu'Odin commette la moindre erreur lui ferait perdre Frigga à jamais.

**000**

Du loin de sa cachette, Loki observait le déroulement des événements avec joie, et rage. Rage, car plus personne ne semblait se souvenir qu'il était en fuite. C'était comme s'il était devenu invisible au regard des autres. Il espéra que personne ne l'avait oublié. Joie, car justement, au fond, cet oubli de sa personne dangereuse lui servirait. Les gardes ne se méfieraient pas de lui. Odin et Thor ne comprendraient que trop tard. Et Frigga ne saurait la vérité que lorsqu'elle ferait face à son destin.

Alors que des larmes coulaient sans raison des yeux rendus rouges par la haine du prince déchu, ce dernier décida qu'il était temps. Enfin, son plan pouvait être mis à exécution. Enfin, il aurait le début de sa vengeance. Et tout Asgard tomberait ensuite.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur le palais avant d'aller se préparer à sa bataille. Des diversions, et une indication pour que tous sachent qu'il était revenu. Sauf que lorsqu'ils comprendraient son but, il serait trop tard.

La Lumière d'Asgard serait éteinte définitivement, et il pourrait accomplir sa vengeance tant attendue avant de s'éteindre, lui aussi. Mais une ombre pouvait-elle s'éteindre ? La démence pouvait-elle disparaitre ?

Loki essuya ses larmes alors qu'un sourire des plus terrifiants apparut sur son visage humidifié par ses pleurs. Oh, oui, il allait tout détruire.

_Et les Ombres tomberaient sur Asgard..._

* * *

**Brrr, cette dernière phrase fait peur, ou pas? Alors, allons-y pour les théories et pour les avis :p**

**J'essayerais de poster le nouveau chapitre mercredi après-midi, en essayant d'être à l'heure cette fois! **

**Merci de m'avoir lu! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Voici un tout nouveau chapitre pour vous! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, malgré les sujets tabous. Merci pour vos commentaires, encore une fois. J'aime savoir ce que vous pensez (:**

**AVERTISSEMENT: CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES ELEMENTS QUI PEUVENT CHOQUER, PRENEZ GARDE!**

**Oserais-je vous souhaiter une bonne lecture après cet avertissement?**

* * *

Deux semaines de plus passèrent. Les cauchemars de Thor le conduisaient à voir la mort de ses proches. Sif ou Jane, mais chaque nuit, il devait supporter de voir l'une d'entre elles mourir. Loki le tenait par ses rêves, le prince ainé en avait conscience. Il ne savait cependant pas s'il devait informer Odin de ces rêves là, sachant que le roi n'aimait déjà pas parler de Jane. Si, en plus, il devait savoir que Jane était une des faiblesses de son fils prodige...Thor préféra garder le silence et protéger sa famille en toute discrétion. Hélas, il n'avait pas souvent le temps d'apercevoir Frigga. Si Odin et lui se rencontraient pour parler des affaires du royaume, la mère du porteur de Mjolnir n'apparaissait plus souvent devant lui. Ni devant Odin, d'ailleurs.

Une nouvelle nuit passa, et cette fois, c'était une nuit de fête. Tous les guerriers et asgardiens de la plus haute noblesse vinrent à la réception prévue en l'honneur de ladite fête. Il ne manqua en fait qu'un prince cadet, le prince Loki, et la reine. Alors qu'il se demandait où s'était cachée sa femme, Odin fut averti par une des servantes de celle-ci qu'elle préférait ne pas venir. Ce fut donc en peine que le roi se tourna vers son fils, lequel l'avait rejoint.

Frigga, dans ses appartements, entendait encore le bruit de la fête qui battait son plein dans le palais. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, préférant plutôt finir son ouvrage. Un long conte provenant de Midgard. Rempli de tragédie, et de douceur, aussi. Elle ne se soucia plus de ses problèmes pendant sa lecture, concentrée, se tenant assise sur un grand fauteuil près de la cheminée qu'elle remercia pour lui apporter de la chaleur. Sa robe ample et blanche couvrait à moitié ses jambes détendues et posées sur les accoudoirs. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'agir comme une personne normale, elle n'allait pas refuser ce petit confort !

-Quelle belle idée que de lire Sophocle et ses délicieuses tragédies grecques, souffla alors une voix qui fit violemment sursauter la reine.

Cette dernière en lâcha son livre, qui tomba de ses mains pour atterrir contre sa robe. Frigga leva rapidement le regard vers son lieu de repos, sa peau tremblant sous ses habits. Elle avait cru entendre une voix terrifiante. Une voix doucereuse, presque aimable. Mais si terrifiante, pleine de malice. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. La magicienne préféra s'assurer de sa sécurité et parcourut plusieurs fois la chambre du regard, mais malgré ses divers examens visuels, aucun signe du Mal ne venait la paralyser.

Préférant tout de même se munir d'une sécurité, elle laissa l'un de ses fins poignards à portée de ses mains délicates. La lame se retrouva vite cachée, et Frigga reprit son livre en frissonnant, son cœur n'arrivant pas à se calmer. Elle tenta bien de reprendre sa lecture, mais cette alarme dans sa tête l'empêchait de se concentrer, comme s'il y avait un réel danger qui la guettait, l'épiant de ses yeux rouges.

Tout se passa normalement jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la voix retentisse encore, arrachant à la femme de nouveaux frissons de plus en plus présents et voyants.

-Vous devriez peut-être lire les superbes aventures tragiques d'Œdipe, cela vous conviendrait tout à fait. Ne me les aviez-vous pas lu, autrefois, ces tragédies là ? lui glissa la voix de ses plus sombres cauchemars.

-Loki ? murmura la reine, paralysée dans son fauteuil.

Elle en aurait presque pu se cacher dans les couvertures qui gisaient près d'elle. Mais elle n'en fit rien, arrivant encore à se persuader que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Elle avait dû s'endormir au détour d'une phrase, et rêver de l'être qui lui faisait le plus peur. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, ce qui lui confirma son idée, mais, par prudence, elle referma son livre. De toute manière, rien que la mention des textes sur Œdipe avait suffit à l'empêcher de reposer son attention sur l'ouvrage qu'elle avait en main. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ces écrits, parlant d'un fils qui tuait son père et épousait sa mère. Lors de ses voyages discrets sur Midgard, Frigga repensait toujours à ces écrits qu'elle lisait de son royaume d'Or. Jamais une seule pensée incestueuse ne lui était venue, même après avoir lu les ouvrages là.

Elle attendit, oubliant son livre. Rien ne vint, ni le visage et le corps du fils qu'elle craignait ouvertement, ni sa voix douce et terrible à la fois. Frigga décida finalement d'aller se reposer, sachant que ses nerfs étaient suffisamment à vif pour une journée. Rien ne servirait d'attendre quoi que ce soit. Et puis le sommeil lui allait étrangement mieux que l'éveil...

Ses plans furent contrecarrés par une apparition qui la fit se glacer de peur. D'horreur. De panique. Tous ces sentiments restèrent bloqués en elle alors que, sous ses yeux figés, la face du Diable apparaissait. Avec ses yeux verts mais rendus rouges par sa démence. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que l'encre d'ébène tombant sur la naissance de ses épaules droites et presque féminines. Son sourire léger, si sournois, si ravageur, si _terrifiant_. Encore et toujours cette terreur. Sa peau pâle et tremblante, elle aussi.

-Loki..., ne put qu'articuler avec difficulté la souveraine, se battant intérieurement pour bouger.

-Bien le bonsoir, mère, salua celui-ci avec un sourire qui se voulait courtois.

Il ne s'avança pas. Pas pour le moment, préférant savourer l'effet qu'il avait sur sa mère. La voir serrer les poings dans l'espoir de pouvoir libérer son corps entravé par sa peur rendait le prince fort heureux. Voir plus. Il eut un regard satisfait. Oh, qu'elle était amusante, cette femme. Sa peur était si douce. Ses yeux brisés suffisaient à le régaler. Oh, qu'il aimait voir sa tendre mère figée dans son piège. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Seule sa poitrine indiquait un quelconque signe de vie : elle se soulevait avec une rapidité déconcertante.

-Allons, ne restez pas aussi figée, mère. Etes-vous si surprise que cela de me revoir ? Je suppose que oui, continua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, bien trop doucereuse.

Frigga parvint finalement à reprendre ses esprits, ou ce qu'il en restait, après s'être battue contre son immobilité qui ne voulait pas la libérer. Elle tenta bien de se reculer, mais son corps resta fixé. Seule sa bouche put s'ouvrir.

-C'est...c'est impossible...tu n'es pas là..., murmura-t-elle, serrant si fort les poings, les serrant jusqu'à ce que ses ongles ne fassent couler son sang.

La douleur ne l'atteignit même pas : il y avait une douleur plus grande qui se glissait en elle.

-Si, mère adorée, je suis bien là, à vos côtés. Votre fils est revenu à la maison, et il a repris ses esprits. Voyez, je ne suis plus fou. J'ai compris que je n'étais pas fou. C'est juste ma monstruosité d'origine que j'ai confondu avec la folie. Souriez ! Mère, n'êtes-vous pas heureuse de me revoir ? demanda innocemment le magicien.

-Tu n'es pas réel...tu ne l'es pas ! tenta de ne pas l'écouter Frigga, baissant vite la tête.

-Je suis autant réel que vous, mère adorée. Vous m'avez manqué, vous savez ? Vous et cette magnifique crainte que je vois dans vos beaux yeux...oh, vous êtes toujours aussi belle. Mais où est passée cette lumière aveuglante ? Etes-vous folle, comme moi ? soupira Loki, un soupir de joie, de _plaisir_.

-Rien de tout cela n'est réel ! renchérit Frigga, parvenant à calmer son cœur.

Mais elle eut beau tenter de se tourner pour ne plus faire face à son cauchemar, son corps refusait de lui obéir. Traitre corps qu'elle haïssait de plus en plus ! Pourquoi ne lui facilitait-il pas la tâche, ce maudit corps fatigué de la vie ?! Ce corps rouge de honte ?! Ce fut lorsque les bruits de pas de Loki lui parvinrent que la reine releva la tête. Elle ne put retenir un nouveau sursaut, et une plainte. Son corps réagit enfin, l'autorisant à se reculer, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.

-Oh, mère, vous me décevez ! Vous ne saluez même pas votre fils ? Venez que je vous embrasse, que je vous prenne dans mes bras ! sourit Loki, n'attendant aucune réponse.

Il regardait juste la magicienne, appréciant sa douce peur, et la haïssant en même temps. Frigga lui avait pourtant juré que quelque soit le monstre qu'il était, elle n'aurait jamais peur de lui. Quelle menteuse, quelle honte ! Cette trainée avait osé lui mentir, elle le paierait très cher.

-Tu ne peux pas être réel, Loki ! Tu es dans les prisons !

-Oh, Père et Thor ne vous ont pas informé de mon évasion ? fit mine de s'étonner le prince déchu, sous le regard de plus en plus rempli de peur et de crainte de celle qui fut sa mère. Ils n'ont sans doute pas voulu affoler votre petit cœur fragile de femelle.

-Ce langage n'est pas le tien, Loki. Je sais que tu n'es pas là, je le sais. Je deviens juste de plus en plus malade...il n'y a pas d'autre explication, je vais juste me perdre dans la folie.

-Je vous assure que je suis là, mère adorée. Ma mère que j'aime tant. Je vais vous toucher, et vous pourrez voir si je mens. Ce sont bien des preuves qu'il vous faut, non ? s'enquit-il.

L'instant d'après, Frigga se recula vivement, doutant de plus en plus de sa folie présumée. Si la Folie devait avoir un visage, pourquoi Loki en serait-il l'image ? Ce n'était donc pas de la folie. Loki était bien là, devant elle, la regardant avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard. Son corps l'attirant irrémédiablement à celui de la reine perdue.

-Odin ne m'aurait pas caché ta fuite, Loki. Il ne pourrait pas. Cesse de mentir, et laisse-moi en paix. Laisse-nous en paix ! demanda-t-elle à son tour, de sa voix la plus assurée.

Loki eut d'abord un rire hystérique qui glaça davantage le sang de la Mère de Tout. Oh, qu'elle était naïve, cette femme là. Ne savait-elle pas qu'Odin mentait toujours ?

-Il l'a pourtant fait. Cela fait...oh, cela fait presque un mois que j'ai pris la fuite, que j'ai réussi à assommer les gardes qui étaient assignés à ma surveillance. Je suis ensuite sorti par le bouclier, et j'ai pu enfin respirer l'air libre et pollué par le mensonge d'Asgard. Ma fuite a été si simple ! Ensuite, quand je me suis fait oublier, j'ai décidé de revenir un peu. J'ai tourmenté Thor dans son petit sommeil de bébé. N'avez-vous pas envie de goûter à son corps comme vous avez fait avec le mien, mère adorée ?

-Tu me dégoûtes, Loki. Ou qui que tu sois, parce que tu n'es plus celui que j'ai connu. Cette idée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit !

-Ah oui ? De laisser Thor vous baiser ? Mais il en a pourtant le droit...vous ne servez qu'à cela, mère adorée. Et cela m'étonne encore qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Timide que mon frère ainé est...même Odin a envie de vous sauter dessus. Mais...revenons à Thor, voulez-vous ? Thor ne vous a pas encore baisé parce qu'il a la fâcheuse manie de trop penser à son humaine...je suis donc allé lui rappeler que cette fille mourra très bientôt, souffla Loki dans le ton d'une conversation anodine, ne quittant pas sa mère du regard.

Il put voir son visage indigné, puis blessé. La voir être dégoûtée par ses paroles lui plaisait, et lui donnait aussi envie de la tuer. Elle osait être dégoûtée. Elle osait prétendre être choquée par ce qu'il disait, alors que tout était vrai. Et elle reculait toujours quand il essayait de la toucher.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda finalement Frigga dans un murmure presque désespéré.

Désespérée de voir à quel point son fils -Loki !- voulait la blesser de par ses mots. Ce langage là, il ne l'avait jamais utilisé. Comment pouvait-il oser lui dire toutes ces choses ? Hélas, le pire ne faisait que commencer. Et, en même temps qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'écouter les horribles choses malsaines que lui disait Loki, Frigga devait à nouveau faire face à la culpabilité. La Culpabilité. La Honte. La Peur. La Haine envers elle-même, car peu à peu, ses pensées tombèrent d'accord avec les mots du prince déchu.

-Osez dire que vous n'avez pas aimé notre petite entrevue. Dites-moi que je vous ai blessé.

-Tu le sais pertinemment, Loki ! Va-t'en, laisse-nous en paix maintenant !

-Non, je ne partirais pas. Je ne vous laisserais jamais en paix, la trainée que vous êtes devra vivre avec moi jusqu'à votre mort prochaine. Allez-y, qu'attendez-vous ! Osez dire que vous me haïssez. Osez-le, mère adorée ! Dites-moi à quel point j'ai brisé votre vie insignifiante, à quel point vous me détestez. Dites-moi que vous voulez me tuer, que vous allez me tuer ! DITES LE ! hurla-t-il, son corps se mettant à trembler.

Un tremblement qu'il ne pouvait retenir, tout comme ceux qui agitaient régulièrement Frigga. Arrêter de la blesser avec ses mots, lui dicta soudain son esprit détruit. Non, l'anéantir. D'abord par les mots, et quand elle se méfierait moins, la détruire totalement. En lui rappelant qu'elle n'était qu'un objet. En la protégeant de lui ! Non, non, pourquoi mériterait-elle d'être protégée de sa démence ? Elle avait promis de l'aider ! Elle avait promis de le sauver ! Et que faisait-elle, cette femelle qui n'avait pas de place dans son cœur ? Elle cherchait à abuser de sa gentillesse, et de sa clémence. Oh, oui, elle lui faisait ses yeux larmoyants pour le manipuler. Elle et les autres. Odin, et Thor. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres du magicien. Non, il ne céderait pas. Les vermines tomberaient à genoux devant lui, pas l'inverse. Ca ne serait pas lui qui se soumettrait !

-Je ne...je ne peux...pas...Loki, arrête...c'est de la folie, ce que tu fais ! Ce que tu as fais ! craqua Frigga, tellement désespérée de voir à quel point son fils sombrait dans sa démence, et la manière qu'il avait de l'attirer avec lui dans ce piège mortel.

Mais pour son bien, elle devait résister à cet appel. Ne pas laisser Loki l'approcher. Ne pas le laisser la toucher, et salir ce qui restait de pureté en elle. Mais que lui restait-il, en vérité ?

-De...de la folie ? C'est ça ? C'est ça ?! Vous OSEZ dire que je suis fou ?! hurla-t-il encore, en rage.

-PARS ! lui répondit Frigga par un cri.

La première fois qu'elle criait depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Loki, lorsqu'elle l'avait confronté à son acte impardonnable. Et pourtant, son cri n'avait pas d'effet. Elle s'en voulut de lui avoir hurlé dessus. Une mère ne devait pas hurler sur son enfant qui avait besoin d'aide, n'est-ce pas ? Une mère...une mère, par Yggdrasil, elle n'en était pas digne ! Indigne d'être une mère...

-Vous...vous...je vais vous détruire, Frigga. Vous allez mourir. Mais avant, vous me supplierez de vous tuer. Je vous torturerais nuit et jour s'il le faut, mais vous me supplierez ! Non ! Partez...affrontez-moi...saloperie...je ferais couler votre sang ! jura Loki, grimaçant parfois de douleur, ce qui inquiéta sa mère.

La folie le gagnait tellement que ça en devenait douloureux. Son côté rationnel lui hurlait dans les oreilles et au cerveau de s'en aller sur le champ. Mais sa démence, sa si douce et chère démence, oh, elle lui susurrait des désirs à accomplir. Des actes malsains, le sang lui manquait, elle lui susurrait de faire couler le sang. _Son_ sang. Celui de la reine d'Asgard. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, dans les appartements de sa mère. N'était-il pas torturé par les Chitauri, il y avait de cela quelques instants ? N'entendait-il pas les appels désespérés de Frigga, et de Thor ? Et le regard d'Odin qui le cherchait partout ?

Soudain, il fonça sur Frigga. C'était elle qui l'avait ensorcelé ! Elle, cette traitresse sans cœur ! Cette traitresse qui serait bientôt à ses genoux !

La magicienne eut à peine le temps de se décaler, et sortit sa lame secrète, tremblant de tout son être. Sa main non-occupée se posa sur son ventre un instant. Elle avait si peur. Si mal. Elle était surtout si faible...et si indigne ! Par les Neufs, elle menaçait son fils avec un poignard ?! Une expression ahurie et désolée se lut sur ses traits. Non, non, elle ne devait pas le tuer ! Son fils, Loki ! Celui qui, l'instant d'après, reprit ses pas vers elle, menaçant, oh, si menaçant et plein de haine. Sa rage se faisait ressentir dans toute la large pièce éclairée uniquement par des bougies et les flammes de la cheminée.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut le magicien qui marchait droit vers elle, Frigga se détourna et tenta une fuite, avant d'être brutalement attrapée par les bras puissants du Jotun. La magie. Loki avait utilisé la magie pour se téléporter derrière elle ! Il la tenait dans ses bras, fortement, si fortement qu'elle crut s'évanouir. Ces mains...ces mains si terrifiantes, si horribles, si froides, si tremblantes, les mains de son fils ! Sur elle, la serrant pour l'empêcher de fuir. Un rapide regard sur ses mains l'informa qu'elle avait encore un espoir : son poignard. Désespérée, ses yeux affichant une lueur terrorisée, Frigga tenta de porter son arme contre Loki, sans pour autant le blesser gravement ou le tuer.

Un cri lui échappa soudain. Le dieu de la Malice venait de lui arracher brusquement l'arme en tordant son bras. Elle n'entendit qu'une vague insulte à son encontre, la douleur était si forte. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se débattre, Loki la maintint prisonnière dans ses bras, puis la fit brusquement tomber au sol, en profitant pour lui donner un coup au visage pour la déstabiliser.

Munie du peu de courage qu'elle avait encore, Frigga essaya une dernière fuite. Une toute dernière. Elle tenta de se relever et d'utiliser ses dons, mais c'était peine perdue. Le Mal l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pourtant si précieux ! Une larme de rage coula de ses saphirs. Faible, si faible ! Incapable de se défendre contre l'homme à qui elle avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait maintenant faire.

Loki l'empêcha de fuir, la maintenant à genoux et retenant son poignet blessé. Il sentait les muscles de la reine guerrière se tendre fortement. Elle avait mal. Peut-être lui avait-il cassé quelque chose ? songea-t-il un instant, avant de reprendre une expression de froideur. Il ne devait en aucun cas s'inquiéter du sort de cette...aucun nom ne suffisait. Mère, peut-être ? Non, celle-là n'était pas digne d'être sa mère. Parce qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle.

-Restez donc à votre place, vous êtes tellement mieux aussi, à mes pieds. Et ce regard peureux...que j'aime vous voir aussi soumise. N'est-ce pas votre rôle ? lui susurra-t-il, son autre main caressant le fin visage de sa mère, laquelle ferma vite les yeux.

Cette main qui la caressait, qui l'effleurait. Cette main qui l'avait empêché de hurler son besoin d'aide, des mois de cela. Cette main-là osait encore se promener sur sa peau tremblante. Et toutes ces délicates caresses. Oui, cette main était douce lorsqu'elle passait sur sa peau, comme pour la rassurer, mais cette main était aussi un danger pour elle. Frigga en avait parfaitement conscience, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avait si peur. Ses membres se retrouvèrent à nouveau paralysés quand cette main malsaine vint toucher son cou après avoir enlevé quelques mèches de cheveux qui y trainaient. Elle pria pour que Loki retrouve ses esprits, et pour qu'il lui dise qu'il était redevenu le fils qu'elle avait aimé avec tout son cœur fait de lumière. Mais aucun de ses rêves ne se produisit, les attouchements ne faisant même qu'empirer. La reine fut tentée de lui parler, de tout lui dire, mais les mots se noyèrent dans sa gorge. Avait-elle le droit de lui dire ce qui déchirait son cœur ? Elle en oublia même son poignet qui avait bien l'air cassé.

-Si soumise à moi et à mes volontés...je rêve de ce moment depuis longtemps. Des mois que j'attends de vous voir à genoux devant moi, lui confia Loki d'une voix douce.

Si douce que Frigga aurait pu s'en rassurer si les paroles de son fils n'étaient pas aussi remplies d'horribles sous-entendus qui lui faisaient craindre la suite des évènements. Elle ne s'était même pas attendue à le revoir de si tôt, croyant encore qu'il était dans sa cellule.

-Loki, tenta-t-elle de lui parler, bien que sa voix n'était plus que murmures remplis de peur et de détresse.

-Chut ! Touchez-moi, ordonna-t-il soudainement, sous les yeux brillants de sa mère.

-Non ! protesta cette dernière, indignée et le cœur en panique.

-N'osez plus contester mes ordres, vous ne servez qu'à cela !

-Loki, s'il te plaît...

-Faites ce que je vous dis ! lui ordonna-t-il encore, prenant une voix autoritaire et rageuse.

Frigga n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Son fils avait bien raison, après tout. Elle ne servait qu'à être l'objet des hommes. Mais...était-ce normal qu'elle soit aussi le jouet de son propre enfant ? Ses pensées commencèrent à se révolter contre sa raison. Non, bien sûr que non, rien de tout cela n'était normal. Un contact la fit alors sursauter ! La main de Loki avait pris la sienne, et l'avait brusquement posé sur son entrejambe. Elle tenta vivement de la retirer, mais le prince déchu l'en empêcha tout aussi vivement, la regardant avec haine.

-Personne ne viendra vous aider, mère.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, Loki...

-Et pourquoi donc ? Caressez-moi !

-Non, je ne peux pas ! Pars, s'il te plaît. Pars ! eut-elle le courage de lui demander, tentant de rendre cela comme un ordre qui n'eut, hélas, pas l'effet estompé.

Loki serrait plus fort sa main, l'obligeant ainsi à avoir plus de contacts avec sa virilité encore dissimulée sous son pantalon noir. Frigga baissa la tête, se sentant à nouveau sale, et faible. Elle était faible. Incapable de se défendre contre son fils. Etait-ce lui, son point faible ? Elle ne put même pas aller chercher l'une de ses armes habilement cachées dans ses vêtements, ayant peur d'atteindre l'homme qui abusait d'elle, encore. Ce fut lorsque Loki empoigna brutalement sa nuque que la magicienne dut se concentrer sur ce qui se passait.

-Libérez mon sexe et prenez-moi dans votre si douce bouche, mère adorée, lui susurra-t-il, gardant ses yeux rivés sur elle et son visage de plus en plus hanté par la détresse et le désespoir.

-Non ! Non, Loki..., le pria-t-elle, en vain.

Même se débattre ne lui servit à rien. Frigga dut finalement se résoudre à faire ce que cet inconnu qui avait le visage de son fils lui demandait de faire. Ses mains tremblantes défirent la ceinture puis la fermeture éclaire qui la gênaient. Ce fut quand ses yeux commencèrent à laisser échapper ses larmes qu'elle libéra le membre qui la tordait d'appréhension. Une pensée lui échappa cependant, une pensée pleine d'espoir : Loki n'était nullement excité. Peut-être allait-il reprendre conscience ? Peut-être allait-il la sauver ? Pourtant, la main sur sa nuque l'encouragea à des caresses buccales.

-Je veux sentir vos lèvres me mener à la jouissance, mère adorée, lui imposa Loki.

-Je ne peux pas le faire. Tu n'en as pas envie toi-même, Loki ! Regarde, tu ne le désires pas ! Tu sais que tu commets une erreur, ce qu'il reste de mon fils le sait, en tout cas. Reviens-moi, je t'en prie. Reviens-moi, et peut-être que nous pourrons nous entraider. Loki, je sais que tu peux encore revenir. S'il te plaît, murmura Frigga, ses yeux laissant couler davantage sa peine et l'espoir qu'elle avait de faire revenir son enfant.

Celui-ci écouta attentivement chaque parole. Il ferma les yeux après un moment. Elle le manipulait. Cette trainée le manipulait. Non, sa mère n'essayait que de l'aider. Il pouvait encore s'empêcher de la détruire totalement. Il pouvait la sauver, et se sauver aussi. Ensemble, ils pourraient peut-être stopper tout cela.

Non. Il allait la tuer. Et ensuite, ça sera Thor, et pour finir, Odin. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, lui susurra sa chère amie la Démence. Oui, il allait l'écouter. Sa voix était tellement plus sombre que celle, suppliante, de sa mère.

**000**

A l'autre bout du Palais, dans la grande salle occupée par la réception, Thor et Odin s'étaient séparés pour aller chacun parler à des invités. L'Héritier préféra finalement se retirer sur le balcon, appréciant les étoiles. Il jetait parfois quelques regards dans la masse d'invités, et à chaque fois qu'il apercevait Sif du regard, ses yeux la suivaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Et, à chaque fois aussi, son amie guerrière soutenait son regard lorsqu'elle l'apercevait la regardant.

Thor eut un soupir. Sif. Jane. Sif et Jane. Sif ou Jane. Un véritable casse-tête pour lui. Jane semblait si loin, et Sif était appréciée de tous, même de son père. Surtout de son père. Mais Jane, elle était si loin. Et personne ne voudrait d'elle, s'il acceptait de passer sa longue vie d'asgardien à ses côtés. Même une pomme d'Idunn ne l'aiderait pas, cette mortelle pour qui son cœur avait flanché. Et le Père de Toute Chose ne consentirait de toute manière pas à lui donner l'immortalité.

-Tu hésites toujours, mon cher grand-frère..., l'interrompit une voix dans ses pensées contradictoires.

Thor sursauta. Loki. Loki se tenait là. Il regretta de ne pas avoir amené Mjolnir, encore une fois. Amener son Marteau inquiéterait les invités, en plus. Mais que faisait Loki ici ?! Il ne l'avait même pas vu venir le rejoindre sur le balcon. Sans doute les invités l'auraient vu, d'ailleurs. A moins qu'il ne se soit téléporté.

-Que fais-tu ici, Loki ?! Je vais appeler les gardes, menaça Thor.

-Allons, tu sais que je disparaitrais avant même que tu n'ais pu crier à la garde. Aurais-tu oublié à quel point je peux être vif, mon frère ?

-Tu ne mérites hélas plus le titre de frère à mes yeux, Loki. Dis-moi ce que tu fais ici, ou je devrais me servir de ma force contre toi.

-Ce que je viens faire ici ? Oh, juste parler, sourit Loki.

Non, pas Loki. Thor ne s'en douta pas, mais Loki n'était pas là. Ce n'était qu'une parfaite illusion que le véritable magicien avait créé pour duper la galerie. Personne n'aurait de soupçons, et personne ne viendrait le déranger pendant qu'il détruirait la Lumière d'Asgard. Et peut-être réussirait-il à détruire l'Héritier en même temps. Deux Loki feraient parfaitement l'affaire. Lui et son illusion parfaite eurent le même sourire, à deux endroits différents. Oh, ils allaient bien s'amuser. Ils s'amusaient déjà.

* * *

**Il fallait bien qu'il y ait plusieurs confrontations un jour, hélas. **

**Les commentaires et les théories sont toujours les bienvenues, voire elles sont très encouragées (:**

**A vendredi après-midi pour la suite, et merci de m'avoir lu!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre. Nous entrons dans une nouvelle phase! Je ne ferais pas beaucoup de blablas, je veux juste vous remercier encore pour vos commentaires, et tous les lecteurs qui lisent, même s'ils sont peu à se manifester (:**

**AVERTISSEMENT: CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES SCENES DURES! PRENEZ GARDE! JE LE REDIS, CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES SCENES DURES!**

* * *

Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Prenait-il vraiment du plaisir lorsque la bouche de sa propre mère entourait sa virilité par contrainte ? Etait-il excité ? L'esprit de Loki s'évertua à se détourner de son supposé plaisir pour se poser toutes ces questions, et plus les secondes passaient, plus son esprit dérouté voulait lui imposer de nouvelles interrogations. Au fond, peut-être étaient-elles justifiées, ces questions qui ne voulaient pas avoir de réponses. Car avoir une réponse signifierait qu'il existait encore. Cela signifierait qu'il était dans la mauvaise route, et qu'il devait revenir au vrai monde. Cela, Loki ne le désirait absolument pas. Il se trouvait tellement mieux dans sa rage, dans sa haine, et dans sa démence.

-Continuez, gémit-il en direction de la reine, ses mains caressant avec une étrange douceur ses cheveux.

C'était comme si une part de lui voulait lui faire ressentir qu'il était là, qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser. Mais Frigga avait trop peur pour le remarquer. Les larmes continuaient de dévaler sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'obligeait à caresser l'imposteur qui avait pris la place de son enfant. Ca ne pouvait être lui qui la forçait à lui donner du plaisir, c'était certain. Pourtant, à chaque fois que la reine s'éloignait de la réalité, cette dernière la happait toujours à nouveau, à travers les mains empressées de son agresseur.

Loki changeait souvent de comportement, étant soit doux, soit brutal. Entre se haïr et haïr sa mère, il y avait peu de nuances. Tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre, mais il y avait toujours de la haine. Encore une fois, il se montra brutal, ne supportant plus ses pensées culpabilisantes. De quoi devait-il se sentir coupable ? Pourquoi devait-il culpabiliser ? Frigga ne servait à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir des hommes ! Mais dans ce cas, ne serait-elle pas une catin d'Asgard au lieu d'être sur le trône ?

-Je vous hais tant, mère...allez plus vite...si vous saviez comme je vous hais ! Mais, à chaque fois, mon stupide cœur de monstre me dit que je fais une légère erreur. Est-ce vrai ? Suis-je en train de commettre une erreur ? demanda-t-il, chaque phrase accompagnée de ses bruits de plaisir.

La reine ne put répondre, et ne voulut rien dire non plus. Loki était tant perdu dans sa démence qu'il n'accepterait aucune réponse de sa part, qu'elle aille ou non dans son sens. Elle ne récolterait que douleur et désespoir. N'était-ce pourtant pas assez ? Ses pensées disparurent encore quand Loki força sa gorge. Voulait-il lui enlever toute dignité ? Toute lueur d'espoir qui pouvait encore briller dans ses saphirs remplis de larmes ?

-Mère..., gémit l'inconnu au visage de son fils, s'arquant de tout son être, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Que c'était bon. Que c'était horrible, et malsain. Ses mains se pressèrent sur la tête et les beaux cheveux de Frigga, laquelle ne put se débattre. Elle en pria presque pour que Loki finisse par l'étouffer pour la libérer, mais les ténèbres ne vinrent pas. Frigga put reprendre son souffle, et se laisser aller à des larmes, sans pourtant sangloter. Elle avait tant pleuré que maintenant, les larmes venaient par automatisme sans qu'elle ne sanglote.

-Faîtes-vous souvent cela à votre cher mari, mère adorée ? lui souffla à l'oreille sa hantise en chair et en os.

-Arrête..., put-elle seulement le prier, refusant toujours de le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle savait ses nerfs fragiles, et se plonger dans les yeux de Loki pourrait lui faire un énorme mal, elle pourrait même avoir une crise. Ses membres tremblaient déjà, mais elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Odin et Thor arrivent, mais pourquoi mettaient-ils autant de temps ? Etrangement, Loki sembla lire dans ses pensées. Un sourire qui se voulait sournois et mauvais éclaira son visage pâle. Sa mère attendait d'être libérée de lui et de sa perversité ? De sa démence ? Ils ne viendraient que quand leur reine mourrait. Oh oui.

-Personne ne viendra vous sauver, mère. Je me suis assuré qu'ils seraient occupés assez de temps. Vous savez que je suis passé maitre en la matière de manipulation.

-Tu dois arrêter cette folie pendant que tu le peux encore, Loki ! Tu sais que c'est mal, tu le sais parfaitement ! Tu le sens bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de me faire du mal...tu n'en as même pas envie à l'instant. Ne me force plus, ne te force plus..., tenta de le raisonner Frigga, décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Ce n'était pas seulement sa vie qui était en jeu. Ni même celle de Loki, d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Hélas, le magicien ne l'écouta pas, persuadé qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à l'amadouer pour le poignarder dans le dos. Elle était comme Odin, comme Thor. Elle ne voyait en lui qu'un monstre, et il sourit en pensant à la vérité. Il était bien un monstre, et il l'acceptait pleinement tant que son amie la Démence l'accompagnait.

Ses mains posées sur la tête de la reine incitèrent cette dernière à reprendre sa fellation contrainte. Elle s'y opposa du mieux qu'elle put, mais Loki restait plus fort. Elle était tellement tétanisée devant lui, se rappelant lentement de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Sa peau trembla davantage alors qu'elle s'obligeait à donner du plaisir à son enfant perdu.

-Plus vite...Frigga, mère...je vous déteste, mais vous êtes si belle et lumineuse...je vous hais d'être aussi heureuse ! Vous allez m'accompagner dans la douleur, n'est-ce pas ? C'est si chaud, si bon...encore, mère !

Frigga céda à de nouvelles larmes alors qu'elle devait écouter chaque parole terrifiante que gémissait Loki. Des gémissements, des grognements, des râles, des soupirs, mais tous la terrorisaient. Et la pression sur sa tête augmentait. Non, pria-t-elle. Pas ça. _Pas **ça**_.

-Je vais venir...mère, je vais jouir.

La souveraine tenta de s'écarter, reprenant son courage, mais rien à faire. Les mains l'empêchaient de fuir. Et sa respiration se bloquait ! Le noir entourait déjà sa vision. Le prince déchu eut l'air de voir ses difficultés, mais ne relâcha aucunement sa prise. Il se libéra violemment, de sa bouche sortant des obscénités mêlées à des excuses, des demandes de pardon. Comme Frigga refusait de l'écouter, il baissa la tête. Ses yeux brisés, il voulait les voir, il voulait se noyer dedans, et l'accompagner dans sa souffrance.

-Avalez..., murmura-t-il, avant de murmurer d'autres excuses, ses yeux commençant à briller aussi.

Et bien malgré elle, sans voir les larmes qui menaçaient de perler sur les joues de son fils disparu, la femme aux longs cheveux d'or dut obéir avec dégoût. Même l'inconscience n'aurait pu la soulager. Lorsque Loki la laissa se retirer, elle ne se retint plus de pleurer librement, ses joues se retrouvant vite mouillés. Les mains posées sur son ventre tremblèrent encore, et encore. Ca faisait si mal. Mais le prince n'était pas décidé à terminer sa torture. Il lui attrapa brusquement un bras dans le but de la relever, mais, dans toutes ses dernières volontés qui se brisaient, Frigga réussit à se débattre. Cette main qui la retenait, elle aurait pu la briser pour s'en séparer. Elle aurait tant voulu, même si c'était son fils -Loki !- qu'elle devrait blesser.

Le dieu de la Malice, dans un accès de rage, lui donna un coup qu'il espérait suffisamment violent pour la maintenir au sol. Le coup tomba directement sur son ventre, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Alors que Frigga était recroquevillée au sol, menaçant de s'évanouir tellement la douleur la paralysait, elle sentit un autre coup se porter sur elle. Sa tête frappa durement contre le carrelage, la menant directement dans les ténèbres.

Et là, Loki se stoppa, les mains serrées. L'une des tempes de la Mère de Toute Chose était couverte de sang, elle était inconsciente. Evanouie.

-Pardon, mère...oh, pardon. Si vous saviez comme j'aimerais nous libérer, tous les deux...mais avant, je dois me venger. Je vais vous faire du mal, mère adorée...vous m'avez tellement blessé, vous m'avez abandonné. Je vous détruirais..., murmura-t-il alors qu'il la portait vers son lit, vérifiant qu'elle restait inconsciente.

Oui, Frigga était perdue dans les limbes du sommeil forcé. Sa peau ne cessait de frémir à chaque contact, mais son esprit n'était pas là. Et Loki l'admira, observant ses blessures et le sang qui s'en déversait. Ce sang, c'était le sang qu'elle lui reprochait de ne pas avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Le prince sentit la rage revenir à grands pas en lui. Etait-ce de sa faute s'il était né monstre ?! Bien sûr que non ! Il aurait pourtant tant voulu avoir ce sang là en lui, celui de la reine d'Asgard. Etre son fils, et être sûr que quoi qu'il arrive, Frigga ne l'abandonnerait pas tel qu'elle l'avait fait, ici même.

Ses pensées divaguèrent, tandis que la Démence agissait pour lui. Si désirable, endormie, incapable de se défendre. Il pourrait la prendre encore et encore, et attendre son réveil pour en finir avec elle. Ses mains se réfugièrent dans les cheveux de sa mère pendant quelques instants, tandis que ses lèvres déposèrent plein de baisers sur le front de la reine évanouie. Oh, qu'elle était belle. Ses lèvres l'appelaient. Sa peau frémissait au contact de la sienne. Son cœur ne semblait battre que pour lui. Enfin, quelqu'un était là pour partager sa folie. Ce n'était pas la bonne personne, mais c'était la seule.

Les mains du magicien descendirent sur le tissu de la robe blanche de l'endormie, le relevant jusqu'à ses cuisses. Entre deux regards avides sur Frigga, offerte et inerte, Loki posa sa tête contre le cœur de sa mère. Devait-il la prendre ? Devait-il envoyer son illusion parfaite dire à Thor que leur mère avait besoin d'assistance ?

-Aidez moi...aidez moi, par pitié, eut-il le temps de supplier, avant de céder à son désir violent qui revenait.

Il prit place entre les cuisses écartées et inertes, mais frissonnantes, de Frigga.

Celle-ci se réveilla pleine de douleur. Ses yeux restaient clos pour tenter de diminuer les multiples douleurs qui la prenaient dans tout son corps, à commencer par son ventre. Quelle affreuse douleur. Elle se souvint l'avoir déjà connu une fois, cette douleur. La seconde, celle à sa tête. Elle avait dû heurter quelque chose pour s'être évanouie aussi brusquement. La troisième, la plus brûlante, à son intimité. Et ce fut là qu'elle se rendit compte. Un mouvement.

Sortir.

Rentrer.

Sortir.

Re-rentrer, encore, indéfiniment.

Et ces lèvres qui se posaient tantôt sur son cou, tantôt sur ses lèvres closes. Ces lèvres avides d'elle. Ces lèvres mouillées. Pourquoi mouillées ? Frigga eut le courage d'ouvrir ses yeux, et aperçut le visage rempli de larmes de son enfant disparu. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de parler, mais aucun son ne venait. Sa paralysie revenait, l'empêchant d'hurler aux gardes de venir la sauver. Aurait-elle pu le faire, de toute manière ? Non, l'humiliation aurait été trop grande. Et puis, ce goût, dans sa bouche. Le goût métallique du sang, et un autre goût dont elle préféra ne pas se souvenir où avoir dû le chercher. Hélas, toutes les images revinrent, en même temps que de nouvelles entrées en elle la bloquaient.

Mal, si mal. Si peur. Mal, encore. La souffrance était bien plus atroce que lors de sa première agression. C'était dans son ventre que ça la tordait le plus de douleur.

-J'attendais votre réveil depuis longtemps, mère adorée, souffla Loki, embrassant encore son cou avec une tendresse déconcertante.

-L...Lo...ki..., tenta d'amorcer la reine, avant de laisser passer une grimace de douleur sur son visage.

Elle ne pouvait ni parler correctement, ni bouger au risque de se tordre de douleur.

-Vous étiez si désirable dans votre inconscience. Si faible, si belle, si douce. Si tentante, aussi. Appréciez-vous ce que je fais ?

-N..on...non..., murmura-t-elle faiblement, ses bras essayant vainement de repousser Loki de son corps en proie à d'atroces souffrances.

Cela ne fit qu'énerver le prince, qui redoubla de coups. La douleur vira vite à l'insupportable. Frigga laissa couler d'autres larmes, plus désespérées encore. Le sauver, vite, le sauver. Les sauver ! Elle dut se faire fureur pour laisser sa voix revenir. Au moins pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Loki ne pouvait pas être aussi insensible que ce qu'il ne laissait paraitre.

-Je t'en prie, écoute-moi, le supplia-t-elle, tentant en même temps de le repousser d'elle.

-Vous mentez, je sais que vous mentez, grogna-t-il, s'acharnant sur la magicienne contractée.

La douleur était si forte, et ne faisait qu'augmenter. Ce n'étaient même plus les coups de reins que son inconnu de fils lui infligeait qui la déchiraient de douleur. C'était cette terrible souffrance à son ventre, et elle n'ignorait pas ce qui se passait. Par tous les moyens, elle devait stopper Loki. Plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, ses mains se posèrent sur le torse du prince pour le faire partir. Elle ne put faire appel à sa magie, seule ses maigres forces pouvaient l'aider. Hélas, ce rejet mit son fils en colère, le faisant rager.

Sa cruauté redoubla, elle aussi. Frigga prit l'air horrifié quand un nouveau visage apparut sur celui de Loki : sa peau virait au bleu, et ses yeux, oh, ses yeux si verts glissaient vers le rouge sang. Loki redevenait un Jotun. Sa peau brûlait celle de sa mère lorsqu'il la touchait. La reine ne put que grimacer, et chercher à se débattre davantage. A bout, Loki l'immobilisa, n'entendant même plus les cris de douleur qui fusaient dans la pièce. L'une de ses mains bleues se posait régulièrement sur le cou de la magicienne, qui crut à plusieurs reprises mourir sous les multiples brûlures qu'on lui infligeait, ou par manque d'oxygène. Le monstre qui avait remplacé son fils essayait de l'étrangler tout en abusant de son faible corps.

-Arrête ! Arrête, Loki, je t'en supplie ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as déclenché ! Loki, arrête ! eut beau le supplier Frigga, sans jamais entendre de réponse.

Les larmes coulaient pour les deux êtres perdus dans leur souffrance. L'un voulait mourir, ne supportant plus cette douleur qui le détruisait entièrement, ne supportant plus de sentir une vie le quitter. L'autre ne supportant plus sa folie, voulant la détruire plutôt que détruire une âme qui ne méritait pas d'être souillée ainsi.

-Pardonnez-moi, pardonnez-moi, mère ! Voyez à quel point je suis un monstre ! Je vous prends sans votre consentement, et je vous regarde pleurer...mais ça me fait tellement de bien, de sentir vos chairs se contracter violemment. Votre peau qui tremble tant contre la mienne, et vos larmes qui ne cessent de salir votre délicat visage..., susurra Loki, perdu entre sa démence et son cœur qui lui ordonnaient chacun des ordres différents.

-Tu me fais trop mal, Loki. Tu vas...tu...

Frigga dut s'interrompre, lâchant une nouvelle grimace de douleur extrême. Cette vie, elle la sentait la quitter alors que son fils la ravageait tout en continuant de lui murmurer des paroles obscènes, suivies de pleurs.

Pourtant, toute cette odieuse torture cessa après ce qui sembla être une éternité aux deux âmes désespérées. Frigga put enfin repousser Loki, lequel ne résista même pas, et tomba sur le côté. Enfin, ils étaient libérés. Le Jotun reprit doucement sa forme asgardienne, murmurant mille paroles entrecoupés de sanglots. Il porta ensuite son regard sur sa mère, laquelle ne pouvait que se tordre de douleur. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Plus rien. Rien. Le noir l'aiderait peut-être. Et le Valhalla pourrait lui être accessible, peut-être aussi. Même si elle était la plus impure de toutes les créatures peuplant les branches d'Yggdrasil. D'autres gouttes salées sortirent de ses yeux brillants, tandis qu'elle sentait à nouveau les mains du magicien sur elle. Il n'avait plus l'intention de la blesser, devina-t-elle. La tête du garçon se posa même contre sa poitrine.

-Je vous déteste, eut-il le courage d'admettre une nouvelle fois, après avoir longuement hésité à parler.

-Je sais, Loki, se contenta de murmurer Frigga, faisant peu à peu cesser ses pleurs.

-Mais vous ne me détestez pas. Ma mère ne me détestera jamais. Elle ne me haïra jamais.

-Je ne suis pas ta mère, Loki, tenta de le convaincre la reine, bien qu'au fond, c'était elle qu'elle voulait convaincre.

Elle n'était de toute manière pas digne d'être mère. Tous ses enfants, elle les laissait s'en aller, elle les abandonnait à leur atroce destin. A moins qu'un miracle ne lui permette de les sauver.

Se dresser contre son agresseur, appeler qui voudrait bien l'entendre, s'enfoncer dans l'inconscience, et attendre que la douleur parte. Entendre, plus tard, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir survécu à la folie de son second enfant. Apprendre qu'elle pouvait encore reformer un semblant de famille. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle redevienne Frigga. La vraie Frigga, celle qui n'abandonnait pas, lui murmura son cœur en miettes. Il résistait encore à l'envie de ne plus battre.

-Si, vous l'êtes. Vous êtes mon unique mère, et vous le resterez. Vous ne vous libérerez jamais de moi, mère adorée. Peu importe où vous irez, je vous hanterais toujours. Je vous interdirais de mourir, et si vous mourrez, alors je vous suivrais. Si l'un tombe, l'autre le suivra. Vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne seriez rien sans moi ! Je ne serais rien sans vous non plus, mère. Vous ne seriez qu'une trainée au service de ce vieux fou qui se prétendait être mon père ! siffla soudainement Loki, l'une de ses mains se posant sur le cou de la souveraine, le serrant.

Frigga ne se sentit étrangement plus menacée. Oh, elle avait mal, bien sûr. La douleur aurait pu la déchirer si elle ne faisait pas tous les efforts des Neufs Mondes pour se retenir de mourir sous l'œil de celui qui fut son fils. Et, de toute manière, elle avait une chose à faire avant de mourir, si la délivrance se décidait à la libérer.

Se battre jusqu'à la mort, c'était son destin. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rougies. Ce n'était pas un sourire heureux, ni un sourire malheureux. C'était un sourire confiant, et presque soulagé. D'une main sûre, celle dont le poignet n'était pas cassé, elle repoussa celle du prince.

-Non, Loki. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu as essayé de me briser par tous les moyens possibles. Tu as tenté de me faire du mal de par tes mots. En me disant que je n'étais pas ta mère, et que je n'étais rien pour toi.

-Je le regrette sincèrement, mère adorée, l'interrompit le magicien.

-Nous savons que c'est faux. Tu as voulu me blesser jusque dans ma chair. Je sais que je suis sale, et que je ne mérite pas tous ces titres que l'on me donne. Je le sais, Loki. Tu as réussis ton pari, tu m'as brisé, et aujourd'hui je ne suis plus rien. Tu m'as brisé totalement, et tu ignores encore tout ce que tu as déclenché. Tu n'as pas une seule seconde pensé à ce que tes actes pourraient me faire, à leurs conséquences. Mais je ne te laisserais pas tout détruire. Il y aura un vestige de ce que tu m'as fait, tu ne le tueras pas tant que je m'y opposerais.

Frigga prit une pause, le temps de faire partir la douleur qui persistait dans son ventre. Le coup avait été trop fort, certainement. Et la vérité se voyait déjà, cette vérité condamnée. Son corps accepta finalement de se redresser, sous le regard ébahi de Loki. Il croyait pourtant l'avoir détruite ! Sa poigne se serra tout de suite autour du poignet valide de la reine.

-Ne partez pas, lui ordonna-t-il vivement, sa voix se faisant menaçante.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, Loki. N'oublie pas qui je suis, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sûre d'elle, mais une voix qui tremblait, parfois.

Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une putin sans moi !

-Non. Je suis Frigga, reine d'Asgard. Je suis la femme d'Odin, et je me battrais jusqu'à ma mort. Et c'était ça que j'avais oublié pendant ces six longs mois de souffrance, et de désespoir. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il fallait que je vois. Tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais de moi. Mon corps, mon cœur, que tu as si savamment brisé en mille morceaux. Tu as réussis à me tuer, je ne m'en remettrais jamais, mais je compte bien survivre, Loki. Tu ne me fais plus peur, maintenant, annonça la magicienne, se levant enfin du lit.

-Je vous interdis de faire un pas de plus. Je vous tuerais si vous m'abandonnez, mère, souffla-t-il, paniquant soudain de se retrouver à nouveau seul, abandonné dans sa douleur.

Frigga avait réussi à se relever, à reprendre un certain goût à la joie, et à la vie. Elle n'en avait pas le droit si lui ne pouvait y accéder aussi. Pourtant, malgré tous ses avertissements, la femme aux cheveux d'or se dirigea déjà loin de lui, prête à tout pour survivre. Pour qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à survivre.

Alors que Frigga se sentait redevenir elle-même peu à peu, sûre de pouvoir aider à reconstruire une partie de sa famille, quelque chose la fit se figer. Quelle était cette douleur qui lui lancinait le dos, puis le ventre ? Il y avait comme quelque chose d'horriblement froid, enfoncé dans son corps. Elle se sentit défaillir, et baissa la tête. Du sang, pourquoi du sang coulait-il ?! Alors que son corps commençait déjà à se glacer, elle tourna doucement la tête vers le côté, vers Loki, lequel la retint dans ses bras, l'empêchant de s'écraser au sol. Durant toute sa chute, Frigga ne lâcha pas le regard du prince déchu, avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait poignardé dans le dos. Elle tenta de parler, mais sa voix ne lui parvenait déjà plus. Et Loki ne voulut rien entendre, la fixant avec haine et désespoir à la fois. L'une de ses mains soutenait le dos de la femme, tandis que l'autre caressait son visage.

-P...pourquoi pleurez-vous, mère ? Vous ais-je blessé ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait plongé le couteau de la mort dans le corps de la reine. Cette dernière ne put plus rien articuler, sa voix s'éteignait, et ses yeux voulaient déjà se fermer. Son souffle s'arrêta doucement, trop doucement, trop lentement, mais le pire, c'était cette vie qu'elle sentait disparaitre définitivement.

Et là, toute sa peur revint. Son courage téméraire disparut.

-Mère ? demanda doucement Loki, comprenant peu à peu que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors qu'il attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas.

Pour toute réponse, Frigga trouva la force de lui prendre sa main libre, et de la poser sur son ventre, tout en grimaçant légèrement de douleur. Son meurtrier ne comprit pas, ne regardant que son visage. Il sentait sa peau trembler, puis les yeux bleus et brisés de la Mère de Toute Chose se fermèrent.

-Mère ?! paniqua finalement le prince en proie à la folie.

Il la secoua vainement, son cœur s'accélérant brutalement. Que se passait-il ?! Pourquoi Frigga avait fermé les yeux ? Elle jouait avec lui, bien sûr ! Une nouvelle vague de rage lui vint, consumant sa peur pendant quelques instants. Une nouvelle blessure sur le corps de l'évanouie qui semblait déjà pâlir. Son sang coula encore.

Puis vint la lumière sur l'esprit de Loki. Il papillonna des yeux, et releva la tête un instant. Où était-il ? Lorsque son regard descendit vers le bas, ses yeux se retrouvèrent écarquillés. Le corps de sa mère aimée était entre ses bras, elle était inconsciente, inerte, en sang. Sa peau était entaillée à plusieurs endroits, et du sang coulait de son ventre.

Le prince enleva ses deux mains, paniquant à nouveau. Lorsque sa peau apparut devant ses yeux, il y vit encore du sang. Par les Neufs Mondes.

-M...mère ?! Mais...

Sans plus attendre, il plongea sur le cou de la reine afin de vérifier son pouls. Faible. Si faible. Si lent. Presque éteint. Et d'un coup, tout lui revint. Tout. La première entrevue avec Odin. L'attente pénible de son jugement. La cellule blanche qui le terrorisait. Les nombreuses visites de Frigga. Le regard dégoûté des asgardiens au courant de son maudit héritage de Jotun. Le viol qu'il avait commis sur sa mère. Les six mois qui suivirent, les menaces qu'il proféra sur Odin et sa famille. Cette nouvelle agression. Par Yggdrasil. Il l'avait tué. Il l'avait tué !

Sans tarder, Loki s'éloigna de la femme inerte, et rendit ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, alors que son corps tremblait déjà. Il avait osé...comment avait-il osé ?! **_COMMENT ?!_** Une chose à faire. Une chose. Oui, une seule.

Bientôt, ce fut son corps qui tomba contre celui de Frigga. Il portait en son corps la même blessure que celle qu'il avait infligé à sa mère. Tout ce qu'il espérait dans son esprit anéanti par ses odieux actes impardonnables, c'était que seule sa mère brisée pourrait survivre. Lui, il mourrait.

Avant de plonger dans la douce inconscience proche de la mort, Loki utilisa sa magie pour espérer sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Prévenir quelqu'un pour sauver sa mère qui se mourrait sous son corps. Il eut le temps d'attraper l'une des douces mains de la magicienne, et la serra un instant.

L'inconscience l'appela enfin, et, alors que des larmes continuaient de s'échapper de ses yeux clos, Loki tomba dans la sérénité, le cœur en sang, l'âme dévastée par ses cris de rage envers lui-même.

**000**

La conversation s'éternisait entre Thor et l'illusion parfaite du prince maudit. Le sourire qu'arborait l'illusion disparut brusquement, alors qu'Odin, en quête de son fils, arrivait. Alors qu'il écarquillait l'œil de voir Loki parler avec Thor, ou plutôt monologuer, son propre visage se décomposa. Thor avait les yeux brillants. Loki avait dû manipuler son esprit.

Mais toutes ces paroles disparurent dans chaque esprit lorsque la phrase du magicien tomba soudainement sur eux :

-Sauvez-la, sauvez Frigga ! Elle va mourir ! Par pitié...pardon, pardon...sauvez-la !

La voix se tut après, et l'image disparut.

_Et ils comprirent._

Un piège.

Ou plus.

Leurs pas résonnèrent bruyamment dans les couloirs du palais.

Leur cœur battait à l'unisson dans le même sentiment : la crainte, et la panique.

Frigga.

Mère.

Danger.

Mort ?

* * *

**Je sais que ce chapitre a pu être dur à lire, car il a été lui-même dur à écrire, voilà pourquoi je suis un peu en retard, je voulais être sûre de poster ce chapitre. Pour ceux et celles qui n'auront pas pu lire à cause de sa violence, vous pouvez me l'indiquer, et je vous ferais un résumé du chapitre dans le prochain qui sortira dimanche, normalement.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et je tiens encore à m'excuser d'avoir dû vous donner un chapitre aussi dur, mais c'est un chapitre important.**

**En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop choqué :(**

**(petit rappel: je ne cautionnerais jamais ce genre d'actes dans la vie réelle, que vous le sachiez bien!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un tout nouveau chapitre qui répondra, je l'espère, à la plupart de vos questions. Le dernier chapitre était le plus violent de tous, donc que vous le sachiez, il n'y aura plus de chapitres aussi durs que le dernier. **

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et pour avoir lu (:**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Si la panique avait le pouvoir de tuer, Thor en aurait péri sans chercher à se débattre contre le noir. Son cœur battait si fort, si vite. Il n'était que crainte et peur en cet instant. Même Sif ne parvenait pas à le calmer, alors qu'elle avait été requise après la découverte macabre. Odin, de son côté, tentait encore de se contrôler, bien qu'intérieurement son cœur était consumé par la même crainte qui brûlait son fils.

L'avertissement de l'illusion de Loki avait conduit les deux guerriers dans les appartements de la reine. Ils étaient restés figés en voyant l'horrible scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Chacun plongé dans leurs pensées, ils revirent la même chose.

Le corps étendu de Loki, semblant protéger un autre corps, celui de Frigga. Du sang s'écoulait de leurs deux corps, chacun ayant été frappé au ventre. Odin et Thor s'étaient précipité vers leur famille.

Leurs yeux douloureusement fermés, ils se rappelèrent avoir cru que les deux magiciens étaient morts. Leur cœur ne battait presque plus. Frigga était la plus mal en poing des deux, portant de nombreuses blessures. Le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler d'elle. Eir avait immédiatement été appelé, et ils en étaient désormais là : chacun attendant avec une crainte indéfinissable que le guérisseur royal vienne leur annoncer de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles.

Odin jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son fils, lequel tremblait presque tant l'attente lui était insupportable. Sa mère et son frère étaient peut-être déjà morts. Sif, ne l'ayant pas lâché du regard, vint le prendre doucement par le bras pour l'amener prendre l'air. Elle le mena dans le plus proche balcon, et tenta de son mieux de le rassurer.

-Inutile, Sif, je me sens trop mal pour ça ! lui avoua Thor, oubliant sa fierté masculine.

-Je comprends ta peur, Thor. Sache que j'éprouve moi-même les mêmes sentiments, mais il ne faut pas avoir aussi peur. Je suis certaine que la reine et Loki vont survivre. Ils sont des battants, déclara Sif.

Au fond d'elle, elle avait cependant le désir secret que seule Frigga survivrait. Loki n'avait plus rien à faire en ce monde, il en avait déjà trop fait pour vivre encore. Et Thor lui-même en vint à penser la même chose, avant que cette pensée ne disparaisse. Il ne pouvait songer à voir son petit frère mourir, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Assez de morts et de mensonges, il était temps d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi lui et sa famille étaient à ce point déchirés.

-J'ai peur que leur caractère battant ne les aide pas à nous revenir, Sif. Tu as vu dans quel état nous les avons retrouvé, Père et moi ? Je doute qu'ils puissent vraiment nous revenir...et avoue le, tu n'as pas envie que Loki soit sauvé, soupira-t-il, las de toutes ces choses.

Sif prit l'air désolée, se demandant comment son compagnon d'armes avait pu deviner ses pensées. Elle décida d'être sincère avec lui, tout en essayant de le calmer.

-C'est vrai que je ne veux pas voir Loki vivre, après ce qu'il a fait, il mérite une punition. Il a tenté de tous vous tuer, n'oublie pas.

-Je ne peux pas oublier, tu le sais. Mais Loki reste mon petit frère. Une partie de lui le reste, en tout cas, déclara Thor, convaincu.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? sourcilla son amie.

-S'il avait totalement disparu, alors il n'aurait pas envoyé son illusion nous prévenir que Mère allait très mal. Il y a encore un peu d'espoir de le ramener, mais je doute que Père pense la même chose, finit par admettre le dieu de la foudre.

-Je le comprends. Loki a commis des actes que nous n'aurions même pas pu imaginer. Et c'est ta mère qui en a souffert. C'est normal que le Père de Toute Chose veuille voir Loki disparaitre, ne trouves-tu pas ? tenta de la convaincre la guerrière, ne voyant pas pourquoi le prince déchu devrait vivre.

Elle n'arrivait décemment pas à comprendre les motivations de l'Héritier. Loki était irrécupérable, et ce depuis longtemps.

-Il n'a jamais vraiment cherché à le comprendre non plus, Sif. Je n'excuse en rien les monstruosités qu'a commis mon frère, mais je veux découvrir ce qui l'a mené à une démence aussi forte. Il n'aurait jamais commis tout cela en étant conscient de ce qu'il faisait, j'en suis persuadé.

-Très bien...mais dans ce cas, il faudra en persuader ton père aussi.

-Je doute de pouvoir le faire, soupira encore le blond.

Le silence revint, Sif ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à encourager Thor dans sa démarche pour découvrir la vérité. Pour elle, Loki était pleinement coupable, même s'il devait avoir subi quelque chose lui aussi pour devenir un monstre.

L'appel du guérisseur royal interrompit ce silence glacial. Thor et Sif revinrent rapidement à l'intérieur, et aperçurent la mine qui se voulait indifférente d'Odin, mais ils devinèrent sans difficulté qu'il était aussi affecté qu'eux. Sa femme risquait peut-être bien la mort. Et Loki aussi.

-Eir, dîtes-nous tout, quémanda alors Thor, devançant le Père de Tout.

-Avant de vous donner des explications, il me faut vous prévenir de deux choses. La première, c'est que je vous assure que je n'étais pas au courant, et que tout a été fait pour que je ne le vois pas. La seconde, c'est...mon roi, je veux que vous promettiez quelque chose. C'est vital, toussota Eir, ne sachant où se mettre.

Ses yeux bleus étaient fatigués d'avoir tant travaillé pour espérer sauver toutes les vies en danger. Il n'arrivait pas à baisser les yeux sur ses mains pleines de sang. D'ordinaire, le sang des blessés ne le dérangeait pas, mais celui qu'il portait sur ses mains, il n'arrivait pas à le regarder. Trois sangs différents sur lui. Cette funeste pensée le fit frissonner quelques secondes. Ne pas y penser. Il se concentra plutôt sur Odin, lequel sourcillait. Une promesse ? Il craignit un instant qu'on lui annonce la mort de sa reine. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Thor parla alors pour lui.

-Eir, vous savez que vous ne pouvez exiger une promesse du roi...

-Je le sais, mon prince, mais il le faut. Mon roi, vous devez promettre, sinon je ne pourrais rien vous dire.

-C'est du chantage, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Sif.

-Oui, mais il est nécessaire, ma Dame, grommela Eir en réponse.

-Quelle promesse dois-je vous faire ? stoppa Odin, lançant un regard noir aux deux adversaires d'une minute.

Il y avait mille fois plus urgent qu'un débat concernant le chantage, par Yggdrasil !

-Promettez de ne pas laisser la colère vous emporter. Sur aucun des éléments que je vais vous donner, vous devez promettre de garder votre colère dissimulée, accepta de révéler Eir, se triturant les mains malgré le sang qui y trônait encore.

-Très bien, Eir, tu as ma promesse que je garderais mes éclairs et ma colère en moi, mais dis-moi si ma femme vit encore. Est-elle bien ?

-Je pense que...vous devriez...ahem...venez, tous les trois, et laissez vos armes aux gardes ! toussota l'homme, préférant garder quelques mesures de sécurité.

Les trois guerriers froncèrent les sourcils, et acceptèrent à contre cœur, Sif plus que les deux autres. Elle se sentait nue sans ses armes bien-aimées à ses côtés. Et être nue aux côtés du Père de Toute Chose ne l'enchantait que peu, même si ce n'était qu'une métaphore.

Quand toutes les armes furent déposées, chacun put rentrer dans la salle des soins éclairée par une lumière paisible. Pourtant, la sérénité de la lumière ne défit pas la crainte qui régnait dans la salle. Les guérisseurs s'afféraient autour de deux corps en particulier. Odin porta tout de suite son seul œil sur celui de sa femme. Il lui sembla voir la poitrine de son aimée se soulever, lentement, mais au moins, elle était saine et sauve. Aucun regard pour Loki, en revanche. Il l'ignora même. Thor, lui, ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère. Sif l'amena cependant loin, suivant Eir. Ils se rassemblèrent autour de Frigga, laquelle était inconsciente et reliée à plusieurs machines dont Thor et Odin ne purent eux-mêmes deviner la signification. Le langage médical...

-Comme vous le voyez, la reine vit encore, de même que Loki. Ils ont été touché profondément, mais ils vivront, normalement. Leur cœur s'emballe parfois, c'est pourquoi je ne peux garantir leur stabilité. Il se pourrait très bien qu'ils ne survivent pas, expliqua difficilement Eir, cherchant les bons mots.

-Dites-moi tout sur Frigga, je vous prie. Et ne vous occupez pas de Loki, je ne veux rien savoir sur lui, souffla Odin, gardant son regard uniquement rivé sur son épouse inerte.

Il toucha doucement l'une de ses mains pâles et froides. Aucun frisson ne lui parvint. Frigga était vraiment inconsciente. Le regard du guérisseur lui confirma sa théorie, suivi d'un regard réprobateur. Il fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention.

-Très bien...la reine est dans un état bien plus critique que Loki, il faut que je vous le dise. Les blessures externes peuvent être soignées, ainsi que certaines blessures internes. Les brûlures ne sont pas toutes gravissimes, cela nous facilite la tâche.

-Va-t-elle se réveiller ? l'interrompit le Père de Toute Chose, serrant la main dans la sienne pour se donner du courage à entendre la suite.

Thor reporta son regard sur Eir, attendant lui aussi la réponse, alors qu'il alternait les regards entre sa mère et son frère. Ils avaient tous deux l'air de dormir paisiblement, de l'extérieur. Aucune trace de douleur, ou de folie.

-C'est l'une des parties les plus dures à expliquer, mon roi. Il...il se peut que votre femme ne se...ahem...il se peut qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Le coup qu'elle a reçu à la tête, les multiples blessures, la perte du bébé, la magie bridée pendant trop longtemps, la panique qu'elle a ressenti, et bien d'autres facteurs font qu'elle risque de rester dans son coma, avoua Eir, se mordant une lèvre nerveusement.

Soudainement, les yeux de Thor et d'Odin se figèrent. Ceux de Sif se relevèrent de sa contemplation pensive de son mentor féminin. Eir fit son possible pour ne pas regarder les trois guerriers, se sentant devenir cramoisi.

-Eir ? murmura l'Héritier.

-Répétez ce que vous venez de dire, lui demanda ensuite Odin, bien que c'était plus un sifflement qu'une demande aux oreilles des deux autres.

-Votre femme risque de ne jamais se réveiller.

-Après cela ?

-Les nombreux facteurs qui font qu'elle risque...

-Non, pas ça, voyons ! Répétez ce que vous avez dit après les blessures ! ordonna Odin.

-Ahem..magie bridée ?

-Eir ! s'impatienta le roi.

Tous sentirent l'atmosphère grimper en mauvaise énergie, faisant frissonner leur peau sous leurs vêtements. Seul Odin semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte, gardant l'œil sur le guérisseur royal, lequel songea un instant à disparaitre le plus loin possible de son souverain. Il se força à répéter.

-La perte du bébé, et la magie bridée...

-Pardon, vous avez dit...bébé ? l'interrompit 'gentiment' Sif, résumant parfaitement les interrogations des deux guerriers asgardiens.

-Oui. Vous...Frigga est...était...enceinte, admit Eir, sous les yeux ronds de chacun.

-C...comment ça ?! articula Thor, craignant de tomber dans un cauchemar qu'il n'avait absolument pas souhaité.

-Mon prince, ne me forcez surtout pas à vous faire un dessin ! Vous savez comment faire un bébé, rassurez-moi !

-Oui ! Non...si ! Bref ! Ma mère ne peut pas être enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez sûrement avoir confondu avec...

-Avec Loki, peut-être ? Je vous assure, mon prince, que ce sont bien les résultats de votre mère. Il n'y a qu'elle qui a un sexe féminin dans cette pièce ! En dehors de la Dame Sif, bien sûr, se força à parler le guérisseur, se promettant de démissionner très prochainement.

Le regard que lui lança le roi le dissuada de s'enfermer dans ses pensées réconfortantes. Odin exigeait visiblement des explications. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre ce que disait l'homme aux yeux bien bleus. Il devait sans aucun doute divaguer.

-C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Trouvez-vous cela drôle, Eir, de dire de pareilles inepties alors que votre reine risque bien la mort ?! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'emporter.

-Je vous le promets, mon roi, c'est la stricte vérité. Votre femme est enceinte de six mois, approximativement.

-Si Frigga avait été enceinte, je l'aurais su depuis longtemps ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Père, votre promesse ! le rappela Thor à l'ordre, bien qu'il était lui-même chamboulé par cette nouvelle qu'il espéra être une blague mal faite.

-Ecoutez votre fils, mon roi. Il y a une explication à tout ceci, tenta de rassurer Eir.

-Quelle qu'elle soit, vous devriez vite la dire, confessa alors Sif, sentant une grande colère venir.

Pas la sienne, si celle de Thor. Celle du roi d'Asgard. Et tous savaient que sa colère pouvait déclencher de mauvaises choses, telles des catastrophes.

-Trouvez-vous vraiment que le ventre de ma femme ressemble à celui d'une femme enceinte ?! Son ventre est parfaitement plat ! Je veux bien admettre passer moins de temps avec elle, mais je m'en serais rendu compte si elle portait un enfant ! s'emporta davantage le souverain.

-Justement, non, regardez bien. Le bébé a été tué, mais regardez, vous pouvez encore voir les légères courbes de son ventre, même si nous avons...extrait ce pauvre être..., murmura Eir.

Une pénible tâche qu'avait été la sienne lorsqu'il avait découvert la grossesse de la reine. Les autres guérisseurs avaient suivi sa réaction, tous avaient été choqués par la nouvelle. Mais retirer cet enfant mort du ventre de sa mère avait été encore plus pénible. Plus d'un était vite sorti prendre l'air, d'ailleurs. Et Eir se sentit très mal à l'aise en abordant ce sujet. Il sut pourtant qu'il devait donner toutes les explications possibles au roi et à sa famille s'il ne voulait pas finir emprisonné, ou pire.

-Par Yggdrasil...ma femme, enceinte...et Loki a osé...comment...une explication, par les Neufs Mondes ! Donnez-moi une explication à ce...ce...pourquoi n'ais-je pas vu qu'elle était enceinte ?! Ni moi, ni mon fils, ni même vous malgré vos examens ! siffla le roi, s'empêchant à grande peine d'élever la voix.

-Nous ignorions ce qui se passait auparavant, mais nous avons fait de rapides recherches qui nous ont conduit à une situation similaire que nous retrouvons sur Midgard. Ce genre de grossesse est appelé un déni. Un déni de grossesse, précisément, expliqua-t-il le plus calmement possible, sous des regards de plus en plus ébahis.

-Et...qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandèrent Thor et Sif en une même voix.

-La femme enceinte ne se rend pas compte qu'elle porte un enfant. Disons que...comment dire...elle arrive à faire oublier à son corps qu'elle attend un enfant. Et son corps, et son esprit aussi bien sûr, finissent par oublier son état. De ce fait, la grossesse peut se dérouler partiellement ou totalement sans que la femme n'ait conscience qu'elle est enceinte. Cela peut durer jusqu'à l'accouchement, et elle n'aura aucun ou presque aucun symptôme. Les mauvaises périodes du mois seront toujours là, le ventre ne grossit pas, il n'y a pas plus de fatigue que d'ordinaire...

-Mais...Mère l'aurait tout de même découvert ! interrompit l'Héritier, n'arrivant plus à s'y retrouver dans toutes ces explications.

Odin et Sif paraissaient souffrir du même état, malgré tous leurs efforts de concentration.

-Et bien, je suis sûr qu'elle a fini par le découvrir. Elle a dû le voir il n'y a pas longtemps. Moins d'un mois, je dirais même deux semaines, à peu près.

-Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Cela se rapporte à ce que je vous ai dit, un déni de grossesse partiel ou total. Partiel, cela veut dire que la femme le découvre à environ cinq mois de sa grossesse, à cause d'un élément différent selon les cas. Total, c'est lorsqu'elle accouche sans ayant soupçonné sa grossesse. La reine a donc subi un déni de grossesse partiel, car dès qu'une femme se rend compte qu'elle est enceinte, son ventre peut reprendre sa progression d'origine.

-Impossible ! objecta Odin, n'arrivant véritablement pas à y croire.

-Pour nous, asgardiens, oui, mais pour Midgard, cela arrive parfois. Le ventre reprend rapidement sa taille d'origine. C'est ainsi que j'en ai déduis que votre femme était enceinte de six mois. La raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas pu le voir avant, c'est parce qu'elle a fait en sorte de nous le cacher. Il me semble l'avoir vu plein de fois avec des robes amples pour cacher sa grossesse, toussota encore Eir.

-Oui, je m'en souviens, maintenant..., songea Thor, rapidement suivi par son père, lequel eut une lueur d'illumination dans son seul œil bleu.

-Elle m'évite depuis deux semaines, à peu près...pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas vu ?! Son enfant...notre...

-En vérité, mon roi, je...pardonnez-moi de vous le dire, mais...par Yggdrasil, comment puis-je le dire ?! Cet enfant...il...

-Parlez, mon ami, nous ne vous ferons pas exécuter pour nous dire la vérité, tenta de le rassurer Thor, devinant intérieurement la raison d'un tel à malaise.

Il lança un regard à son père, lequel attendait la suite. Odin ne semblait pas se douter de la vérité. Sa colère allait vite revenir, prédit le prince ainé. Sif, elle, attendait la suite, tout en craignant savoir la réponse. Par tous les Mondes...

-Parle, voyons ! encouragea Odin d'une voix qu'il espérait éteinte de toute émotion qui trahirait sa peur.

-Le viol de Frigga remonte à six mois. Et sa grossesse aussi. Mon roi, cet enfant est celui du prince Loki..., articula courageusement le guérisseur, baissant vite la tête.

-Que...qu'osez-vous dire ?

-Je sais que c'est dur pour vous, car moi-même je n'y ai pas cru, mais les tests attestent ce que je dis. Loki n'avait pas la moindre idée de la vérité quand il a poignardé sa mère. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne lui a pas dit non plus...je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être, Eir. Vous faîtes tout ce que vous pouvez pour sauver notre famille. Père, calmez-vous, reporta ensuite Thor son attention sur le Père de Toute Chose, lequel se tournait déjà vers Loki.

Inerte et inconscient, en phase de guérison, le prince déchu ne pouvait se défendre contre la haine qui envahissait celui qui fut son père. Thor, dans une pulsion protectrice, se mit devant son petit frère pour le protéger de la fureur qui prenait place dans le corps du souverain.

-Pousse-toi, mon fils ! Je vais le...

-Ce n'est pas digne de vous, Père !

-DIGNE DE MOI ?! Il a osé détruire ta mère, et tu OSES le défendre ?! siffla son Père, devenant presque rouge de colère.

-Ce n'est pas de sa fa...

-Oses terminer cette phrase, Thor, et je te fais exécuter avec lui ! C'est parfaitement de sa faute ! Il l'a violé, il savait ce qui allait se passer ! Laisse-moi le tuer de mes propres mains !

-NON ! Mère ne le voudrait pas ! Père, s'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît, occupons-nous d'abord de Mère. Elle a besoin de nous. Vous voulez qu'elle se réveille, n'est-ce pas ? Alors écoutons les explications qu'Eir peut nous fournir, et nous nous occuperons de Loki après, d'accord ? tenta de le calmer Thor, usant d'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante.

Mais tout n'était que supplication. Il ne put se résoudre à laisser son frère mourir des mains d'Odin. Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa mère et son frère en même temps. C'était impossible, et inconcevable. Ca ferait trop mal.

-Très bien...très bien, mon fils. Frigga en priorité, mais ce bâtard là mourra rapidement, qu'il soit conscient ou inconscient lorsque je l'exécuterais ! Eir, avez-vous d'autres choses à dire ?!

-Oui, malheureusement, souffla le guérisseur, son cœur battant fortement depuis qu'il avait vu le roi se jeter sur Loki.

Heureusement que Thor avait réussi à contenir son père, songea-t-il brièvement. Ses yeux congédièrent les autres guérisseurs, lesquels s'en allèrent s'occuper ailleurs. Seuls Sif, Thor et Odin restèrent à ses côtés, attendant la suite.

-Mon roi, si je puis me permettre...si votre femme se réveille, elle ne sera plus...la même. Physiquement, elle guérira, mais son cœur et son âme...je me sens honteux de vous le dire, de vous le demander, mais...vous devriez la laisser...s'en aller

-Comment ça, la laisser s'en aller ?

-La laisser rejoindre le Valhalla, devina la Dame Sif, comprenant.

-Jamais ! articula tout de suite Odin, son œil lançant déjà des éclairs à la pensée que sa femme lui soit enlevée.

-Songez à elle, je vous en prie. Vous savez bien qu'elle n'en supportera pas davantage. La dernière fois qu'elle a subi cela, vous aviez bien failli vous déchirer mutuellement !

-Eir ? se permit de demander Thor, penchant la tête.

Il ne voyait pas de quoi parlaient les deux hommes.

-Thor, vous souvenez-vous des disputes de vos parents lorsque vous n'aviez que quelques dizaines d'années ? Avec Loki ?

-Oui, bien sûr. C'était...horrible à voir, Loki et moi craignions sans cesse d'apprendre un divorce, ou pire, se rappela le prince.

-Et votre mère était enceinte, vous vous demandiez où était ce petit frère ou cette petite sœur que vous attendiez, continua patiemment le guérisseur.

-Oui, je m'en souviens aussi.

-Et bien, toutes ces disputes ont eu lieu après...qu'elle ait perdu son bébé. La période qui a suivi a été très dure pour vos deux parents, ils se sont disputés, et ils ont bien failli se séparer, mais ils ont réussi à surpasser leur douleur. Cette fois, je doute vraiment que votre mère le puisse. Vous comprenez pourquoi j'émets l'idée qu'il serait peut-être plus judicieux de la laisser rejoindre le Valhalla, en paix.

-Oui..., souffla Thor, bouleversé par tant de révélations.

Sif n'osa plus parler quant à elle. Elle ne voulut même pas imaginer la douleur des souverains. Elle les avait toujours vu forts et puissants, souriants mais fermes, et là, elle apprenait une dure période de leur vie. De celle de son mentor qui, pourtant, n'avait jamais failli dans ses sourires. Ils étaient toujours si sincères, les doux sourires amusés ou simplement attendris de Frigga.

Odin, lui, avait baissé la tête vers son aimée, son seul œil brillant d'une étrange lueur. Il empêcha les larmes de venir le submerger. Il resterait un roi jusqu'à être en privé, dans ses appartements. Personne ne le verrait faiblir en se rappelant de cette dure période. Ni en réfléchissant sur la période actuelle. Loki, tout était de sa faute à lui. Loki aurait dû mourir, depuis longtemps.

-Je refuse de laisser ma reine s'en aller. Elle s'en remettra, je l'y aiderais. Et elle va se réveiller, articula-t-il le plus assurément qu'il put, reprenant son visage de roi.

-Je me permets de mettre votre parole en doute, mon roi. Votre femme est une mère avant d'être une reine. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passera si elle se réveille. Elle pourrait rejeter tout contact avec nous, et se laisser mourir. Souhaitez-vous la voir se suicider devant vous ? Car pour moi, c'est ce qui se passera. Elle ne se tuera peut-être pas d'elle-même, mais le temps et le manque de volonté le feront pour elle. Laissez-lui le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste, et laissez-la partir pendant que vous le pouvez encore. Elle souffrira si elle revient parmi nous. Tout comme Loki, mon roi. Ils sont tous deux condamnés à souffrir s'ils vivent.

-Je me fiche de la douleur du bâtard de Laufey. Seule ma femme m'importe, et elle vivra. Je refuse de la voir mourir. Nous l'aiderons à retrouver sa lumière. Elle se battra, pour nous.

-Père, tenta d'interrompre Thor, bien malgré lui.

-Car telle est _ma_ volonté, Thor.

-Donc vous refusez d'entendre la volonté de Mère ? le défia l'Héritier.

-Comment oses-tu ? lui demanda Odin. Tu veux tuer ta propre mère...

-Et vous voulez voir votre femme partir sans la moindre dignité. L'emprisonner dans ce monde ne l'aidera peut-être pas...réfléchissez y, mon Père. Je ne souhaite pas que ma Mère meurt, mais si cela peut l'aider à reposer en paix, alors je consens à la laisser s'en aller.

-Et je n'y consentirais jamais ! le coupa brusquement le Père de Toute Chose, sous les yeux des trois autres.

Avant qu'Odin n'ait pu quitté la pièce, Eir l'intercepta, espérant pouvoir obtenir son attention !

-Vous devez aussi connaitre l'étendu des dommages sur Loki, mon roi.

-Je me fiche de lui ! Lorsqu'il sera réveillé, mettez-le dans une prison, la plus sécurisée qui soit, et je ne veux plus en entendre parler jusqu'au réveil de ma reine.

-Mais...

-Ne discutez pas mes ordres, vous n'êtes qu'un guérisseur ! siffla-t-il, avant de disparaitre.

Eir baissa la tête, alors que Sif partit après avoir lancé un regard entendu à son compagnon d'armes. Thor et le guérisseur se retrouvèrent seuls, avec les corps inertes mais vivants de Frigga et Loki. Après de multiples hésitations, le blond prit la parole.

-Dites-moi tout, Eir. Je veux savoir.

* * *

**Vos théories sur la grossesse de Frigga étaient donc vraies. Je tiens à dire que les dénis de grossesse existent vraiment, et que ce n'est pas toujours simple pour les femmes qui sont dans cet état. J'espère avoir donné les bonnes explications après beaucoup de recherches sur le sujet. **

**Un petit mot, aussi. Je sais que cette fic n'est pas une fic humoristique, et qu'elle contient des passages durs à lire, mais je sais qu'il y a des lecteurs, mais peu qui laissent leurs impressions, c'est un peu dommage :( Je le redis donc, toutes vos réactions sont les bienvenus, et merci aux lecteurs et lectrices qui prennent le temps de commenter, je réponds toujours à vos commentaires.**

**On se retrouve mercredi prochain pour la suite, et merci encore de me lire (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour! Tout d'abord, avant de commencer le vif du sujet, je voudrais vous dire pourquoi j'ai tant tardé à poster la suite. Pendant un bon bout de temps, j'ai été absente du site, parce que j'ai perdu une amie. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé, de perdre quelqu'un, le choc a été assez dur, il faut bien l'avouer. J'étais trop affectée pour écrire quoi que ce soit de cohérent, et je ne voulais pas gâcher un chapitre. J'ai préféré attendre et calmer mes émotions. Mille excuses pour ne pas avoir donné signe de vie, ou pour ne pas avoir mis un message vous informant de mon absence.**

**Ensuite, merci pour tous les commentaires, j'espère y avoir répondu correctement (:**

**Morgane: Hello à toi, et bienvenue sur mon histoire! Tu as eu un grand courage pour tout lire, dis-moi! Mille mercis pour tous tes compliments, ils me réchauffent le cœur, tu n'imagines pas à quel point! J'essaye de me concentrer sur les effets psychologiques des personnages, je suis donc heureuse qu'ils soient réussis, jusqu'à maintenant! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction, du moins pas maintenant! Gros bisous à toi, et merci pour ton commentaire!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (:**

* * *

Pendant quelques instants, Eir et Thor restèrent sans parler. Le prince accepta le silence du guérisseur, attendant que ce dernier lui révèle d'autres informations. Il vit son regard passer entre lui et Loki. Finalement, tout en se tournant vers le magicien, Eir consentit à tout dire. Inutile de garder cela pour lui, quelqu'un devait savoir. Cela ne sauverait sûrement pas Loki, mais ça l'aiderait au moins à se faire comprendre. Et si ce n'était pas Odin à qui il disait la vérité, Thor la saurait au moins, et pourrait tenter de ramener son petit frère.

-Nous avons tenté de les soigner, tous les deux. Après la découverte de la grossesse de votre mère, je me suis attelé à la tâche sur Loki, et j'ai découvert des choses sur son corps. Vous a-t-il dit ce qu'il a vécu pendant son année passée avec les Chitauris ? demanda prudemment le guérisseur royal.

Thor fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler d'une quelconque parole sur cette année là, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il savait juste que Loki était réapparu après un an sans signe de vie, qu'il avait en vue d'obtenir le Tesseract, et qu'il était allié avec cette race venue de l'Espace, les Chitauris. Loki n'avait évoqué qu'une seule fois le nom de celui qui lui avait ordonné d'attaquer Midgard : Thanos. Un nom que Thor n'avait jamais entendu. C'était juste avant que Loki ne soit amené à Odin pour une première confrontation en attendant son jugement qui était censé avoir lieu quelques mois plus tard. Il lui avait glissé une seule phrase : _« Thanos et ses Chitauris ne pardonnent jamais, mon cher frère. » _

-Il ne m'en a pas parlé, non, finit-il par déclarer, son attention se portant alternativement sur Frigga, puis Loki, et enfin Eir.

-Je m'en doutais. Comment aurait-il pu en parler ?

-Où voulez-vous en venir, mon ami ?

-Et bien...je trouvais étrange de le voir aussi dément, et de voir la façon qu'il avait de vouloir se venger. Ses méthodes pour se venger...visiblement, c'est dans la douleur qu'il se sent le mieux. Que ce soit lui ou un autre qui souffre, ça le rend plus serein dans sa démence. Je me suis bien demandé pourquoi il avait à ce point perdu l'esprit. Soyons d'accord, le Loki que nous connaissions n'aurait jamais osé porter la main sur votre mère, ni oser menacer votre famille, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait. Il se mettait même en colère lorsqu'il entendait des insultes ou des mauvaises paroles envers nous, se souvint difficilement Thor, ne voyant néanmoins pas où voulait en venir son ami.

-Sa démence vient d'un syndrome post-traumatique, en réalité. Il aurait pu utiliser d'autres méthodes pour s'en prendre à vous, à votre mère...et c'est cette méthode là qu'il a retenu...les blessures dont je vous parlais, je les ai aussi retrouvés sur le corps de la reine. Votre frère a subi les mêmes traitements qu'elle, en vérité, souffla doucement Eir, préférant se montrer prudent avec le dieu de la foudre.

N'était-il après tout pas décrit comme ayant le même caractère que son père ? Bien qu'il ait sans conteste les yeux de sa mère...étrangement, Thor ne se mit pas en colère. En revanche, il eut du mal à assimiler ces paroles.

-Ce qui...veut dire ? osa-t-il demander bêtement.

-Loki a été violé à de nombreuses reprises. Peut-être pas aussi violemment que Frigga, mais plus longtemps. Les blessures internes ne peuvent qu'être celles de viols à répétition. Votre frère a subi énormément d'agressions par les Chitauris, et je ne parle pas de l'aspect mental. En plus des agressions récurrentes sur lui, on lui a fait subir un véritable lavage de cerveau, soupira le guérisseur.

Il n'avait pas réellement de sympathie envers ses patients, si ce n'était sa profonde affection pour la reine, mais d'avoir vu les blessures de Loki l'avait fait revoir son jugement sur le prince déchu. Sa démence n'était pas sans raison, finalement. Et dès qu'il avait su la vérité, Eir s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir vu cela plus tôt. Hélas, il était déjà bien trop tard pour s'excuser d'avoir été aveugle. Deux âmes étaient déjà brisées sans qu'il n'ait rien pu y faire.

-Vous...vous voulez dire...oh, par les dieux...mon petit frère...je le croyais fou à cause de son envie de vengeance, mais en fait, c'était ça...je me souviens, maintenant. Il était si faible, lorsque je l'ai revu. Ses yeux, si éteints de leur malice, et plus bleus encore. Je le croyais sous l'influence du sceptre !

-Et bien, il était aussi bien sous l'influence du sceptre que sous celle des Chitauris. Ils ont utilisé diverses méthodes pour faire de lui un de leurs pions, dont le sceptre. Cela n'excuse pas ses actes, mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a perdu l'esprit. Toutes ces tortures, pour un aussi jeune prince, c'est trop. Ajoutons à cela la vérité sur ses origines qui lui tombe dessus, et cette soif de pouvoir...peut-être voulait-il que nous le voyons comme un monstre ? Il croyait peut-être en être un aussi...

-C'est pour cela qu'il a brisé notre mère ? Non, Eir, je refuse d'y croire. Il savait pourtant les conséquences que ça pouvait avoir...mais je n'arrive même plus à lui en vouloir totalement...pourquoi n'ais-je rien vu ?! Pourquoi, Eir ? Je suis pourtant celui qui le connait le mieux après Mère. Je l'ai affronté, nous nous sommes battus, et pourtant, je ne lui ai jamais demandé pourquoi il avait ce comportement, souffla Thor, baissant la tête vers son frère.

Il se surprit à avoir envie de pleurer. Ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes fières de pleurer, mais toutes ces révélations venaient de le faire s'effondrer. Voir sa famille se déchirer, sa mère et son frère inertes et presque morts, c'était bien trop. Eir eut l'air de comprendre, et vint poser délicatement une main sur son épaule, voulant le rassurer.

-Je comprends votre culpabilité, mais vous n'êtes pas responsable. J'aurais dû le voir, ou demander à lui faire subir des examens de santé, mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention, soupira le guérisseur.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, mon ami. C'est moi le fautif, et ne dîtes pas que c'est faux. C'est moi qui ais ramené Loki ici sans chercher à comprendre ce qui l'atteignait. Je l'ai amené à Père sans même chercher à lui parler. C'est moi qui l'ais fait enfermé dans cette cellule, et c'est donc moi qui l'ais incité à blesser notre Mère.

-Absolument pas, Thor ! Ne cherchez pas de coupable, je crains qu'il n'y en ait pas vraiment. Pas ici, en tout cas. Vous devriez...prendre du repos, pour assimiler tranquillement tout ce que vous venez d'entendre. Reposez-vous, mon prince.

-Non. Non, pas tant que Mère et Loki seront dans cet état ! protesta Thor.

-Je vous ferais prévenir dès que leur état changera, je vous en fais la promesse, mais pour le moment, allez dans vos appartements, ou je vous y colle moi-même jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez faire cinq fois le tour d'Asgard avec Mjolnir ! contesta Eir d'une voix qui se voulait sérieuse.

-Vous trouvez même la force de plaisanter malgré la situation ? ne put que sourire très légèrement Thor, appréciant le geste qui se voulait rassurant de son ami.

-Il faut bien, sinon il n'y aura peut-être plus aucun sourire...allez-y, mon prince. Je veille sur ces deux-là. Je dois encore leur prodiguer des soins, de plus.

-Très bien, je m'en vais, mais je veux être au courant de tout ce qui se passe. A chaque heure !

-N'exagérez pas ! minauda le pauvre guérisseur royal, roulant des yeux.

Thor n'eut qu'un bref sourire, puis se pencha vers son frère. Doucement, il déposa un petit baiser sur son front, souhaitant faire passer un message discret au magicien endormi. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage pâle de son frère, craignant de ne plus le revoir vivre. Cette pensée disparut cependant. Il ne pouvait pas penser cela. Pas encore. Ce fut au tour de sa mère. Il caressa quelques instants ses longs cheveux d'or, et lui murmura quelques paroles aux oreilles avant de l'embrasser elle aussi sur le front.

-Je prendrais soin d'eux, se permit de l'interrompre Eir.

-Je l'espère bien. Sauvez-les, les perdre me ferait un immense mal. Et...soyez gentil de soigner Loki, même s'il est coupable d'actes monstrueux. Je ne veux pas perdre ce qui reste de lui.

-J'essayerai, mon prince, mais je ne peux aller contre la volonté de votre père. Et vous risquez de ne pas pouvoir le convaincre d'écouter Loki, malheureusement.

-Je sais. Seule Mère pourrait le faire..., murmura l'Héritier.

Après un dernier regard, Thor disparut hors de la salle, laissant sa famille avec le guérisseur. Celui-ci reprit les soins, prenant garde de ne blesser aucun de ses patients, mais sachant déjà que s'ils revenaient de leur inconscience, le plus dur serait à venir. Pour eux deux.

**000**

Frigga. Loki. Bébé. Mort. Dévastation. Mort, encore. Frigga, morte. Inconscience. La laisser partir. Faute, celle de Loki. Un bébé, celui du bâtard de Laufey, celui qui avait péri des mains de son père. Ou peut-être inconsciemment aidé par sa mère. Odin se prit la tête entre les mains, alors que toutes ces pensées détruisaient ce qui restait d'espoir en lui. Jamais il n'avait cru que cela arriverait un jour. Que sa femme puisse être brisée, que l'un de ses fils puisse tous les tuer. Et pourtant il savait. Depuis le début, depuis qu'il avait tenu ce petit bébé bleu dans ses bras, il savait que Loki n'apporterait pas que de bonnes choses. Qu'avait-il apporté de bon, d'ailleurs ? Mis à part la mort, la douleur, la destruction d'un être aussi pur et doux que Frigga, la douleur dans son propre cœur, celle dans le cœur de l'Héritier légitime d'Asgard...Loki n'était qu'un fardeau, depuis le début. Un...un...une monstruosité, une aberration, une abomination !

-Par les Nornes, que dois-je faire ? laissa glisser le roi entre ses lèvres, attendant désespérément un signe qui lui dirait quelle décision il devait prendre !

Il se revoyait encore prendre un bébé Jotun dans ses bras, et caresser délicatement son front qui prenait une couleur rose. Un petit rose pas mauvais à voir. Le sourire du bébé lorsqu'il croisa le regard de celui qui l'avait sauvé. Son petit sourire innocent qui regardait sans peur le Père de Toute Chose, malgré qu'il manquait un œil à ce dernier. Il se revoyait encore tendant ce même petit bébé à sa femme occupée par un petit Thor qui marchait à peine. Thor n'avait pas voulu quitter sa mère au départ, mais il avait vite pris sa place dans les bras d'Odin, pendant que Loki se débattait avec les cheveux de Frigga. Le sourire de cette dernière en voyant la petite merveille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Son petit rire amusé quand l'être de glace avait tenté de toucher la peau de sa poitrine pour lui signaler qu'il avait faim. Le roi avait tout de suite su que ce petit bébé qu'il avait ramené serait désormais son second fils. Frigga l'avait déjà adopté, Thor aussi. Au fil des années, le plus vieux des enfants avait oublié sa jalousie pour Loki. Loki qui passait trop de temps dans les bras de sa mère. Loki qui prenait toute la place quand ils dormaient ensemble. Les deux frères étaient devenus inséparables sous les yeux amusés de leurs parents.

Odin s'en souvint, de toutes ces scènes. Une larme coula de son seul œil, tandis que son cœur reprenait ses droits sur sa couronne. Une sombre envie de faire exécuter Loki lui venait, mais son cœur de père ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Thor ne lui pardonnerait pas le meurtre de son frère, c'était certain. Même après tous les crimes odieux qu'avait perpétuité Loki. Et Frigga...oh, sa douce Frigga. Si jamais elle se réveillait, lui pardonnerait-elle ? Il la savait si attachée à chacun de ses enfants. Thor et Loki étaient les points faibles de sa délicate reine guerrière. Et voilà que c'était son amour inconditionnel pour ses enfants qui l'avait plongé dans un tel calvaire. Odin craignit un instant de devoir accepter de laisser partir son épouse. Là, ce fut son cœur rempli d'amour qui reprit ses droits : Frigga ne mourrait pas, pas avant lui ! Elle lui avait promis de le seconder et d'être à ses côtés dans chaque épreuve, lors de la cérémonie de leur mariage, elle le lui avait promis. Il ne pourrait se résoudre à la laisser briser cette promesse.

Mais...et si Eir avait raison ? Et si Frigga lui revenait dévastée ? Et si elle venait à le rejeter, comme elle l'avait fait pendant ces six derniers mois ? Pourrait-il aussi la toucher ? La regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il savait désormais le lourd secret qu'elle lui avait caché ? L'enfant de son fils...elle avait porté l'enfant de son propre fils...

Odin secoua vivement la tête pour enlever toutes ces néfastes pensées de son esprit. Ce n'était nullement la faute de sa reine. Il se maudit, se traita de tous les noms possibles. Frigga n'y était pour rien dans tout cela. C'était lui le coupable. Pour l'avoir laissé se faire manipuler par Loki. Pour ne pas lui avoir interdit d'aller voir le Diable dans sa cellule. Pour avoir ramené le bâtard de Laufey dans leur famille.

Il allait y remédier. Odin s'en fit la promesse. Dès que Loki serait éveillé, dans sa cellule sécurisée, Odin le ferait condamner à mort. Pour sauver sa famille.

**000**

_Arrête...arrête, Loki..._

Quelle était cette supplication ? Une voix féminine, songea-t-il. Loki émergeait du sommeil, mais ses yeux restaient clos. Pourtant, quelle était cette voix là ?! Une voix d'où s'échappaient des gémissements de douleur. Un cri de douleur.

_Prince déchu, tu seras nôtre._

La voix des Chitauris, par tous les dieux, ces monstres étaient là, derrière lui, sur lui, autour de lui, en lui !

_Regardez comme il se débat, il ne veut pas nous servir. Ce n'est pourtant qu'un monstre._

Il n'était pas un monstre, non, jamais ! Il était un prince, pas un monstre ! Il ne pouvait pas...son cœur se remit à battre de plus en plus vite.

_Pourquoi es-tu devenu cet homme, mon fils ?_

Quel homme était-il devenu ? Qui était la personne qui prétendait qu'il était son fils ?

_Regarde, regarde la lueur bleue de ce sceptre. Ne vois-tu pas la vérité ? Allez, petit Jotun, fais un effort._

La vérité éclata dans son esprit alors qu'il refaisait surface dans la réalité, tout doucement. Par Yggdrasil, non, c'était impossible.

_Tu sais que je t'ai toujours aimé, que Thor et Odin t'ont toujours aimé, peu importe d'où tu viens._

Un cauchemar, et Mère ne viendrait pas le réconforter. Père ne viendrait pas lui conter une petite histoire pour le faire se rendormir. Thor ne viendrait pas faire une bataille de coussins avec lui pour le rassurer.

_Loki, c'est ça, ton nom de bâtard ? Loki, personne ne t'a jamais aimé. Ceux qui se disaient être ta famille t'ont abandonné à ton triste sort._

Qui l'avait déjà aimé, lui, le monstre qui avait osé détruire chaque once d'amour que quiconque pouvait avoir envers lui ?

_Tu avais le bonheur, une famille pour veiller sur toi, des amis pour te tenir compagnie, et même des passions que tu voulais à tout prix partager. Pourquoi vouloir tout briser ? _

Avait-il brisé l'amour que lui portait cette douce voix en peine ?

_Avec nous, tu ne connaitrais plus jamais la douleur. Tu seras nôtre, tu ne servirais qu'à ton but premier : celui de relique qui nous aidera à redevenir les dominants._

Pas une relique : un monstre fou, qui aimait se perdre dans sa démence, car elle était le seul être à pouvoir lire en lui. Elle était la seule personne à s'inquiéter pour lui, à lui demander comment il allait, comment elle pouvait le rassurer.

_Le prix est trop élevé, Loki..._

-Thanos...stop...Mère...oh, pardon...pardon...arrêtez tous...ils ne méritent pas ça, arrêtez...pitié, ne me faites pas lui faire ça ! Je ne veux pas...je...STOP ! hurla Loki, ouvrant les yeux en grand.

Eir eut de la peine à le maintenir sur son lit sommaire. Il dut d'ailleurs le tenir dans ses bras pour empêcher le prince dormant de tomber, se blessant ainsi plus fort. Loki tourna la tête dans tous les sens, n'ayant qu'une seule pensée en tête. Où était-elle ? Où était-elle ?!

-Mon prince, calmez-vous !

-Où est-elle ?! Dites-moi...dites-moi !

Puis ce fut le noir complet, encore. Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux du magicien, alors qu'il retombait mollement dans les bras du guérisseur. Il espéra tomber en Enfer. Ce fut dans d'horribles souvenirs qu'il tomba.

**000**

Après le réveil de Loki, et après l'avoir soigné pendant qu'il était reparti dans l'inconscience partielle, Eir s'était décidé à aller voir le roi, rempli d'hésitations. Il avait parfaitement conscience du fait qu'Odin risquait de vouloir tuer Loki pour ses affreux crimes, mais le guérisseur se sentait obligé de protéger le garçon. Tout n'était pas de sa faute, même s'il avait de grandes responsabilités dans ses actes. Pouvait-on seulement en vouloir à une victime d'autant de machinations ? L'esprit du prince déchu était presque aussi anéanti que celui de Frigga, bien que cette dernière ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Eir ne put que noter les comparaisons entre les deux magiciens. Si éloignés, et pourtant ils semblaient avoir le même destin tracé.

Lorsqu'Eir entra dans la grande salle du trône, il trouva Odin assis sur les marches, le visage ridé entre ses mains fatiguées de devoir porter les armes et son sceptre. Il hésita un instant à parler au roi en peine, mais son cœur dévoué à ses patients le rappela à l'ordre : la vie d'un garçon était en jeu. Maintenant que Loki s'était réveillé, Eir n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de l'amener dans une cellule hautement sécurisée, tout en s'assurant que le prince ne mourrait pas par manque de soins. Il fallait convaincre Odin que cette âme déchue n'avait pas besoin de mourir pour que la vie continue. Chose bien compliquée lorsque cette même âme avait causé tant de souffrances.

-Puis-je vous voir, mon roi ? interpella finalement le guérisseur, se rebiffant.

Les patients avant tout, et tant pis si la plus haute autorité de ce royaume se mettait en travers de sa route.

-Eir, je ne vous attendais pas, soupira le vieux roi aux traits fatigués, se relevant rapidement de son perchoir.

Il reprit aussi vite son masque d'indifférence mal façonné, et se tint droit tandis que son ami venait vers lui d'un pas assuré.

-J'ai des nouvelles, mon roi, informa-t-il simplement.

-Frigga ? demanda sans tarder Odin, ne pensant qu'à sa bien-aimée.

-Non. Son état n'a pas changé, hélas. Je continue de lui administrer des potions pour qu'elle revienne, mais son état ne change pas. Il s'agit de Loki. Il s'est réveillé, il n'y a pas longtemps. Et je crois bien qu'il est redevenu lui-même, il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer d'étranges paroles, comme des rémin...

-Je me fiche de l'état de cette abomination vivante, Eir. Ramenez-moi juste ma femme.

-Mais...il faut que vous sachiez, mon roi ! Loki n'est pas devenu fou parce qu'il en avait envie, quelque chose l'y a poussé, écoutez-moi donc ! Cette année avec les Chitauris l'a complètement chamboulé, il a subi tant de choses !

-Ce qu'il a subi ne m'intéresse guère. L'avez-vous enfermé dans une cellule sécurisée ? interrompit une nouvelle fois Odin, ses poings se serrant fortement.

-Oui, je l'ai fais. Des gardes sont postés près de lui, et des guérisseurs passent le voir régulièrement pour s'assurer de son état.

-Concentrez vos efforts sur votre reine. J'ordonnerais l'exécution de Loki lorsque le moment viendra, se contenta d'indiquer le souverain avant de tourner le dos à son ami, montant les marches menant à son trône d'Or.

Eir eut de nouvelles hésitations. Tiraillé entre ses devoirs de citoyen fidèle au roi et ses devoirs de guérisseur fidèle à ses patients, il ne sut choisir. Quelle décision prendre ? Laisser une âme en détresse mourir, ou la laisser s'en aller de la plus cruelle des manières ? Car il savait d'expérience que l'exécution de Loki serait des plus douloureuses. Odin pouvait se montrer cruel avec ses prisonniers lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Finalement, son cœur eut raison de ses pensées et de sa raison. Il tenta une dernière fois.

-Laissez-moi sauver le prince Loki, je vous en prie. C'est le devoir de tout guérisseur que de tenter de sauver ses patients. A quoi servirais-je si je ne remplissais pas mes devoirs ? Je sais qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour Loki. Je dois juste parvenir à retracer son mal.

-Seule ma femme m'importe, Eir. Vous le savez parfaitement !

-Parlons-en, de votre femme. Je persiste dans ce que je vous ai dit, mon roi. Ne vaut-il pas mieux laisser la reine décider de son destin ? Peut-être ne désire-t-elle pas vivre après tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Elle y fera face, je l'y aiderais ! siffla Odin, refusant d'entendre le guérisseur royal.

Frigga lui avait promis de rester avec lui, de le seconder quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver. Elle se devait de tenir cette promesse. Malgré tout, Eir protesta encore, déterminé. Il s'éleva à nouveau contre le monarque injuste.

-Faisons donc l'inventaire de tout ce qui s'est passé, si vous me permettez. Deux viols en six mois, commis par le prince Loki, lui-même atteint de démence suite à une année de torture dont personne ne se soucie. C'est déjà une grande chose. La seconde, une grossesse inespérée et sans doute pas désirée qui arrive quand même. Ensuite, la perte de ce bébé. Dois-je rappeler qu'elle a déjà dû subir cela ? Non, parfait ! Ca nous fait donc deux agressions et deux pertes. Ajoutons à cela que personne n'écoute sa volonté. Très honnêtement, si votre femme se réveille, je lui donne peu de temps avant de perdre ce qui lui restait d'esprit sain ! Quatre mois, voire cinq, peut-être. Pas plus. Et là, c'est un guérisseur expérimenté qui parle. J'ai rarement vu cette situation là, mais quand je vois quelque chose de semblable, je sais à quoi m'attendre, et malgré que votre femme soit aussi la reine d'Asgard, elle ne déroge pas à la règle. Elle est autant humaine que vous et moi, mon roi. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle supporte autant de malheurs, autant de souffrance ?! En la retenant dans ce monde contre sa volonté, vous la condamner à souffrir encore, jusqu'à sa mort. Et croyez-moi, si ce n'est pas le manque de volonté qui la tuera, ça sera elle-même qui le fera !

Eir se stoppa au bout de cette longue tirade. Il crut un instant songer à prendre les jambes à son cou afin de déguerpir en vitesse de cette salle imposante, car il avait bien haussé le ton face au Père de Toute Chose. Il avait défié ses commandements. Pourtant, son courage persista à le retenir. Et Odin ne sembla pas vouloir le foudroyer sur place. Le roi avait l'air de réfléchir à toutes ces paroles.

Il baissa un instant la tête. Son désir de vengeance envers Loki était si fort. Son amour éternel pour sa femme était si grand. Sa colère envers ces deux êtres commençait à croitre. Par les Cieux, pourquoi était-il autant en colère contre Frigga ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, si ce n'était être trop attachée à une abomination vivante.

-Ramenez-moi juste Frigga, et nous verrons la suite.

-Et si...j'échoue ?

-Je ne vous le souhaite pas. Vous qui aimez si fort ma femme, faîtes-la revenir.

-Ahem..., toussota Eir, tentant de faire disparaitre sa soudaine gêne.

Voilà que le roi se mettait à sous-entendre des choses, maintenant ! Le guérisseur se reprit vite. Il avait deux vies à sauver, dont l'une n'était même pas assurée.

-Et concernant Loki ? se surprit-il à demander à nouveau.

Odin hésita un instant. Devait-il faire exécuter l'erreur qu'il avait aidé à sévir ? Devait-il lui tendre une main pour que la démence ne le prenne pas encore ?

-Faites votre devoir de guérisseur, mais ne soyez pas trop heureux. Dès que Frigga se réveillera et qu'elle ira mieux, je ferais exécuter Loki. Cela a trop duré, sa vie doit cesser.

-Vous êtes bien radicale, mon roi. Peut-être devriez-vous chercher ce qui a conduit à autant de douleur. Je retourne m'occuper de mes patients, souffla Eir avant de prendre le chemin de son lieu de travail.

La vie de Loki n'était pas encore garantie, mais au moins, il avait donné plus de temps au prince déchu pour tenter de revenir à la lumière. Ne restait plus qu'à faire de même avec Frigga. Fallait-il encore que, de son inconscience volontaire, la reine accepte de l'écouter.

En arrivant auprès de sa patiente, laquelle avait été transportée dans un lieu plus confortable pour son repos, Eir l'observa. Elle n'était pas morte, pas encore. Mais elle était consciente. Son corps ne bougeait pas, mais son esprit entendait encore. Elle s'était sans doute elle-même bloqué dans cet état pour ne plus affronter la dure réalité.

Le guérisseur avisa une chaise du regard, et vint la placer près du lit de l'endormie. Si elle pouvait encore entendre, elle pourrait peut-être se sortir elle-même de cet étrange coma. Il fallait juste trouver les bons mots, et tenir chaque promesse qu'Eir ferait.

* * *

**J'ai décidé d'installer un peu plus d'espace entre les publications d'origine, donc le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi prochain, normalement. J'ai un petit voyage de prévu du mardi au jeudi prochain, donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez d'avance. Dans tous les cas, je ne serais plus aussi absente à partir de maintenant ^^**

**A très vite, et comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés! Merci de m'avoir lu!**

**Bon week-end (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre, qui se concentre davantage sur Thor et Loki cette fois! Beaucoup de réponses, et également de nouvelles interrogations. **

**Je tiens aussi à dire merci aux reviewers, j'ai été émue de voir que ma fic intéressait un peu plus de monde. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose pour vous, mais pour moi, c'est un grand cadeau, considérant le côté sombre de ma fic. Merci encore à tous, donc (:**

**Morgane: Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre! Je continuerais donc dans ma lancée (: Niveau tristesse, je crois que ce chapitre sera encore plus émouvant. Merci pour tes encouragements, ils me touchent. Je suis désolée pour ta perte :( Bisous, et courage à toi également!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (:  
**

* * *

Thor fut parmi les premiers des habitants du palais à savoir que le prince Loki s'était réveillé. Eir n'avait pas daigné venir le voir, sans doute était-il trop occupé, avait-il pensé à ce moment là. Néanmoins, la déception de ne pas avoir su de la bouche du guérisseur avait vite été remplacée par une joie que Thor ne saurait interpréter. Son frère vivait, même si son état restait déplorable. Etrangement, la joie de savoir que Loki allait bien embaumait son cœur maltraité par diverses émotions qu'il n'appréciait pas toujours. Ce fut plus léger et rassuré que l'Héritier se dirigea donc vers les prisons les plus sécurisées d'Asgard, là où les plus grands criminels attendaient leur sort. Loki ne dérogeait malheureusement pas à la règle. Même blessé et revenant à peine d'un sommeil dangereux, il se retrouvait enfermé.

Jusqu'à ce que ses pas finissent de le guider vers la cellule en verre de son frère cadet, Thor ne cessa d'appréhender. Il se posait mille questions sur Loki. Mille questions qui ne trouvèrent aucune réponse plausible. Comment se portait son frère ? Avait-il retrouvé ses esprits ? Avait-il finalement plongé corps et âme dans la démence la plus totale ? Tant d'horribles scénarios se formèrent dans l'esprit du blond, qu'il crut exploser.

Lorsqu'enfin, il se retrouva face à la cellule entourée de gardes de son frère, Thor se sentit plus rassuré. Puis torturé, le cœur en lambeaux. Il s'avança, doucement. Lentement. N'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Loki.

Ou ce qui semblait être la silhouette de son bien-aimé frère perdu.

Une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses bras maigres et pâles entourant le reste de son corps.

Comme un fœtus attendant sagement d'éclore.

Sauf que cette fois, le bébé ne voulait pas se montrer.

Thor arrivait à peine à percevoir les battements de cœur de celui qui se trouvait là, à quelques mètres de lui. Tous deux séparés par une vitre qui semblait invincible. Une vitre qui empêchait leur réunification après tant d'années à être coupés l'un de l'autre. Peut-être que sans cette vitre qui ne cachait rien de la déchéance de Loki, ils pourraient espérer retrouver une forme de complicité. Thor secoua brièvement la tête. Impossible. Reprendre de la complicité signifierait oublier toutes les atrocités commises par Loki. Cela signifierait oublier la souffrance de leur mère. De sa mère. Loki n'était pas le fils de Frigga, tenta de se convaincre le blond, avant de baisser les bras. Loki était son frère, quoi qu'il pouvait se passer. Même le plus horrible des actes que le Jotun commettrait envers Frigga, ou même Odin, n'empêcheraient pas de garder ce lien fraternel qui ne pouvait se briser.

Thor lança un regard aux gardiens de son frère, leur demandant de s'écarter pour avoir le plus d'intimité possible avec le prisonnier. Lesdits gardiens acceptèrent. Avant qu'ils ne partent, une question leur fut posée.

-A-t-il dit quelque chose depuis son réveil ? interrogea Thor, concerné, gardant toujours le regard rivé sur Loki.

-Il n'a rien dit, mon prince, et cela dure depuis qu'il a été enfermé. Il reste allongé dans cette position, sans bouger. Le guérisseur royal peut vous en dire plus, informa l'un des gardiens.

-Très bien. Merci, souffla l'autre, avant de porter son attention complète sur son petit frère, lequel ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

C'était à se demander s'il voyait qu'un visiteur souhaitait le voir. Thor le soupçonna de ne pas savoir du tout. Loki devait être plongé dans de noires pensées, ou dans son désespoir à présent visible. Le prince déchu qu'il était auparavant n'aurait jamais pris une position telle que celle-ci. Il se serait montré arrogant, ou désinvolte.

Le cœur du blond flancha.

Par toutes les lumières d'Yggdrasil, qui avait osé détruire son frère de cette manière ? Maintenant qu'il savait toute la vérité, Thor n'arrivait plus à être aussi haineux envers Loki. Tout n'était véritablement pas de sa faute. Ses actions étaient les conséquences d'autres actions.

-Loki ? appela doucement l'Héritier, tâchant de ne pas montrer sa propre douleur.

L'autre homme ne bougea pas, ne daignant même pas lui jeter un regard. Pas un seul. Il resta là, replié sur lui-même, son visage caché par des cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes des deux magnifiques corbeaux d'Odin, à la différence qu'ils étaient en bataille. Personne n'avait dû prendre soin de Loki avant de l'amener dans cette cellule censée l'humilier davantage.

-Loki, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. C'est moi, Thor.

Pas un seul mot ne passa la barrière des lèvres closes du prince déchu. Il n'avait pas la force de parler. Il n'avait plus la force de penser.

Il n'avait jamais eu la force de vivre.

Thor essaya pourtant à nouveau, ne désespérant pas. Il connaissait les méthodes de Loki, ses méthodes et les manières pour le faire parler. Des réminiscences de leur passé en tant que frères soudés lui revinrent quelques instants. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. De beaux moments ils avaient vécu, ensemble. Avec leurs parents. Unis, comme si rien ne pouvait leur arriver malgré quelques différends, et des chamailleries entre deux frères qui n'avaient cesse de vouloir s'impressionner mutuellement.

-Je suis heureux que tu te sois réveillé, tu sais ? J'ai eu peur que tu ne nous quittes, se décida-t-il à avouer après s'être assis contre les marches menant à la cellule sécurisée de son cadet. Eir n'a pas pu me le dire en personne, mais je l'ai quand même su. Tu n'imagines même pas combien mon cœur s'est rempli de joie quand j'ai appris que tu t'étais réveillé. Et...je sais la vérité, maintenant. Tu connais Eir. Il a le don pour détecter ce qui ne va pas chez toute personne qui se trouve près de lui. Il a fait des examens sur toi, et j'ai finalement compris. Est-ce que tu veux que je continue ?

Le blond attendit patiemment une réaction, sachant que si Loki faisait un geste, cela signifierait qu'il allait congédier son frère. Le jeune prince resta pourtant dans sa position d'origine, semblant accepter les confidences de l'autre homme. Ce dernier se décida à poursuivre lorsqu'aucune plainte ne lui parvint. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un autre sourire. Loki l'acceptait sans se moquer de lui.

-Il m'a dit pour...pour ton année avec les Chitauris. Au départ, je n'y ai pas cru, je dois bien te l'avouer, mais maintenant...je crois tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Il y avait tant de traces...pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, mon frère ? J'aurais pu t'aider, et au lieu de cela, je t'ai amené à ta déchéance finale. Tu aurais pu me le dire, j'aurais pu te sauver. Mais c'est surtout de ma faute. Quand je t'ai retrouvé, sur Midgard, attaquant un peuple qui ne t'intéressait pas aux premiers abords, c'était la rage qui m'habitait. Mon petit frère, celui que j'aimais de tout mon cœur et qui est tombé du Bifröst juste devant moi, était là. Il était près de moi, en forme, mais il n'avait même pas daigné me dire qu'il vivait encore. Mère le savait, mais j'aurais aimé que tu me le dises.

Thor s'autorisa une petite pause avant de poursuivre le récit de ses sentiments. Il essaya de paraitre le plus rassurant possible, sachant que le sujet était désormais sensible. Loki ne le repoussait toujours pas, mais de là où il était, l'Héritier parvenait enfin à sentir une réaction : un cœur qui avait l'air de battre plus rapidement, et la peur s'insinuait dans les veines du prisonnier, car celui-ci tremblait. Sa peau visible avait des frissons. Thor s'en voulut d'amener le sujet, mais il sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Mon frère, je comprends à présent ce qui a causé toute cette souffrance en toi. Mais c'est de ma faute, parce que je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu allais. Je ne me suis pas intéressé à toi, toi qui avais disparu sous mes yeux, un an plus tôt. Je me suis juste contenté de défaire ton plan, de te mettre à terre, de t'humilier encore plus, et de te ramener. Je savais que tu allais être jugé, mais je n'imaginais pas que ton emprisonnement prendrait une telle tournure. S'il te plaît, mon frère, mon petit frère, parle-moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois. Je sais que tu peux encore revenir. Te relever, et retrouver le sourire, un sourire franc et sincère. Ou un sourire joueur. Je te laisserais faire toutes les blagues que tu veux, tant qu'elles te rendent heureux, finit par déclarer Thor d'une voix qui se voulait malicieuse.

Mais Loki n'était pas dupe. Du fond de son désespoir, il sentait bien ce qui se passait. Il savait bien quel était le ton de cette voix. Thor espérait encore le revoir. Cet espoir là devait mourir. Parce que c'était le même espoir qui avait aidé à détruire sa Mère. Leur Mère. Les yeux du prince déchu s'ouvrirent brusquement. Mère. Mère ! Où était-elle ?! Où étaient-ils tous ?! Sa famille, où se trouvait-elle ?!

-Ne me pardonne pas, eut-il le courage d'articuler à travers ses cheveux noirs.

Thor entendit, même si ce n'était qu'un murmure. La voix de son frère était si éteinte. Si...vide de sentiments heureux. Loki existait-il encore ? Rempli de questions, le blond attendit pourtant d'autres paroles, espérant toujours plus que l'être allongé allait se dévoiler à lui. Ca ne coûtait rien d'essayer, songea-t-il.

-Ne me pardonne jamais ce que j'ai osé faire, redit pourtant Loki, haussant enfin la voix.

-Je...nous verrons cela, d'accord Loki ? Comment te sens-tu, mon frère ?

-Si mal, Thor. Si mal. J'avais enfin atteint la paix, pourquoi m'as-tu ramené ? consentit-il à parler.

-Je savais qu'il y avait encore un espoir pour toi, mon frère.

Thor s'apprêta à dire autre chose, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il se reprit rapidement, ne voulant pas que Loki s'agite inutilement. Il avait encore une blessure, celle qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Mieux ne valait pas qu'il s'agite trop au risque de la rouvrir. Et si ce malheur arrivait, l'Héritier ne garantissait ni sa survie, ni celle de Loki, surtout si Eir venait à s'en mêler.

-Loki, j'aimerais que l'on parle un peu de tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est tellement...incompréhensible. J'aurais dû t'aider, mais j'ai préféré suivre les ordres de Père. Tout ce qui est arrivé à partir de ton emprisonnement est de ma faute.

-Non, Thor. Tout est de _ma_ faute. Je ne voulais pas être le seul à souffrir.

-Alors tu as choisi d'en faire souffrir d'autres, termina son frère, baissant le regard.

-Oui. Et regarde-toi, maintenant. Tu refuses de me regarder dans les yeux, et tu vas me dire que j'ai fais de grandes erreurs. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Dis-moi qu'Odin va m'exécuter, supplia le prince déchu, espérant ardemment une réponse positive qui signerait enfin sa paix.

-Il avait prévu de le faire, oui, mais Eir a réussi à repousser son idée. Père attend que Mère se réveille.

-Se réveille ? s'inquiéta tout de suite le Jotun, se redressant jusqu'à se lever.

-Oui. Elle est toujours dans le coma, d'après les mots du guérisseur. Elle tient, malgré les nombreuses blessures. Eir ne garantit même pas qu'elle va rouvrir les yeux...

-C'est de ma faute, toujours de ma faute...je n'aurais pas dû...

-Il y a pire, Loki, finit par avouer Thor, sans prendre de détour.

Parler de la douleur de sa Mère faisait remonter en lui une rage sans nom dirigée contre son cadet. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Son propre frère blessait leur Mère si profondément que la Mort elle-même semblait vouloir s'en mêler. Les mots qui suivirent ne purent lui échapper, il ne pouvait les retenir plus longtemps. Loki devait savoir.

-Tu as failli la tuer, et tu as tué l'enfant qu'elle portait.

-Q...quel enfant ? demanda la voix saccadée de l'autre, lequel s'agitait de plus en plus.

-Le tien, et le sien. Elle était enceinte de six mois, mais elle ne l'a vu il n'y a de cela que quelques semaines.

Les informations circulèrent rapidement dans le cerveau embrouillé du prisonnier. Six mois. Frigga était enceinte de six mois, et par tous les malheurs du monde, cette période correspondait à son agression. Tout rentra dans son esprit. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il osé faire ?!

-C...comment...comment, Thor ?! se mit-il à paniquer intérieurement, essayant de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

Mais ses bras se refermaient sur le reste de son corps qui retomba au sol, mollement. Une soudaine envie de vomir lui vint. Quelles atrocités avait-il osé commettre, lui, le prince déchu que tous voulaient voir mort ?!

-Loki...c'est...c'est arrivé...

-Et ne me dis pas que tu vas me pardonner ça, Thor ! TU NE PEUX PAS LE FAIRE ! hurla-t-il avant que son désespoir ne refasse surface.

Les larmes qu'il voulait taire apparurent finalement. Il se ficha de se donner en spectacle devant l'Héritier. Il n'y avait que lui et son désespoir. Si seulement sa démence pouvait revenir...Thor ne supporta pas de le voir ainsi.

Certes, il ne pouvait lui pardonner l'impardonnable. Mère ne lui pardonnerait sans doute pas aussi, si elle se réveillait un jour. Mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver la même rage pour cet être dévasté qui lui faisait face.

Loki sanglotait. Sa peau tremblait et il lançait des plaintes. Tant de questions détruisaient son esprit, cherchant en vain des réponses qui se finissaient par une seule option : tout était de sa faute, car il était un monstre né pour détruire ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

-C'est vrai que je ne peux pas te pardonner, mais je peux essayer de comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi, au juste ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre, parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Odin aurait dû me laisser pourrir sur ma terre de naissance, avec les autres Jotuns. Il n'aurait pas dû me regarder, ni me ramener sur Asgard. C'est de ma faute, la guerre contre Jotunheim, son si reposant sommeil, tout ce qui s'est passé sur Midgard...même ta rencontre avec ta mortelle était de ma faute, parce que j'ai voulu m'amuser, parce que j'ai voulu tout détruire. Ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait rien, de savoir que tu ne la reverras pas. Tu ne reverras plus ta mortelle à cause de moi, Thor, comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde me pardonner ?! vociféra le prince déchu, d'autres larmes ne cessant de faire leur chemin sur ses joues à nouveau dissimulés sous ses bras.

Thor n'eut pas le courage de répliquer. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Surtout lorsque le sujet était aussi sensible que celui-ci. Jane. Sa belle Jane, qu'il ne reverrait certainement pas avant longtemps. Sa belle Jane, qu'il trahissait avec Sif. Entre Jane et Sif, tout semblait presque clair. Jane était inaccessible, mais Sif...l'Héritier se stoppa, il ne pouvait penser à de telles choses en un moment pareil. Ce qui comptait, c'était Loki et sa démence qui avait disparu. Pour l'instant.

-Va-t-elle se réveiller ? Je dois lui parler, Thor. Je dois lui dire...il faut que je la vois. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle me pardonne un jour, je dois lui dire de ne pas le faire ! Il le faut, Thor, Mère ne peut pas me pardonner, elle n'en a pas le droit ! se révolta soudain le cadet, se redressant à nouveau, assez pour que son frère puisse voir son visage parsemé de larmes.

-Père t'interdit d'avoir des visiteurs jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et surtout pas avec Mère. Tu ne pourras plus la voir, se contenta de murmurer l'ainé, se sentant de plus en plus coupable au fur et à mesure que les minutes avançaient.

Il ne parvenait déjà plus à garder tout son calme et son air indifférent devant celui, désespéré, de son frère. Comment tiendrait-il jusqu'à la fin de cet échange douloureux ?

-Il n'a pas le droit de nous séparer, Thor !

-Et à cela, il te répondrait que tu n'avais pas le droit de blesser notre Mère.

-Et tu le soutiens, je le sais. Je veux juste la voir, voir si elle se porte bien, et...lui demander d'oublier...de m'oublier, finit par admettre Loki, baissant à son tour le regard.

-Tu sais que c'est impossible, surtout après tout ce que tu as fait. Elle n'oubliera jamais...j'en viens à souhaiter qu'elle trouve le repos éternel, qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. Eir est de mon avis, il sait que la reconstruction sera trop éprouvante pour notre Mère.

-Alors laisse-moi l'accompagner, Thor. Laisse-moi accompagner notre Mère.

-Ce n'est pas ma décision, mon frère. Tu réagis comme Père, cela dit...

Devant le regard interrogateur et brillant de larmes de son cadet, Thor reformula, conscient malgré tout que revenir sur le sujet allait chambouler Loki.

-Ton enfant, le sien. Vous réagissez pareil. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Thor..., avertit l'autre, serrant discrètement les poings.

-Ce n'est que sa première réaction, mais je crois que ça sera plus dur au fur et à mesure. Je crains surtout que ça n'affecte Mère davantage.

-Arrête, Thor. Il faut que tu arrêtes.

-Je dois t'en parler, mon frère ! Tu es l'un des concernés.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Thor, si tu savais ! Laisse-moi la voir, je dois le lui dire ! interrompit à nouveau Loki, bouleversé, plus qu'il ne l'était au départ.

-Tu ne pourras plus rien lui dire, tu le sais. Mais je te préviendrais quand elle se réveillera, si tu veux. Loki...tu...tu l'as profondément blessé, et nous aussi, par la même occasion, mais je sais que...tout n'est pas encore fini pour toi. Tu peux essayer de revenir...

-Ne me dis surtout pas une telle chose ! Elle me l'a dit aussi, et je l'ai...j'entends encore ses pleurs, Thor ! Sa peau qui tremblait, le sang qui coulait...aide-moi, s'il te plaît...aide moi ! AIDE MOI ! supplia-t-il, avant de retomber dans sa position d'origine.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'approcher davantage de la cage vitrée du prisonnier, Thor dut s'arrêter. Les gardiens revenaient. Le temps de visite accordée devait s'être écoulé. Il eut beau leur lancer des regards menaçants, les gardes refusèrent de laisser leur prince parler pendant quelques autres minutes supplémentaires. Il n'avait pas l'autorité nécessaire pour leur faire peur, lui sembla-t-il.

-Je reviendrais, mon frère. Je te le promets, je reviendrais t'aider, et je te protégerais, jura-t-il par un murmure, avant de disparaitre.

La minute d'après, Loki s'effondra totalement, souhaitant que l'Ombre elle-même ne vienne le prendre. Oh, qu'elle était séduisante, cette Ombre qui planait silencieusement au-dessus de lui, le guettant de ses yeux rouges. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas la Démence. Non, cette fois, c'était la véritable et seule Ombre. Celle qui allait détruire l'Univers, un jour.

**000**

A l'autre bout du palais, Eir contemplait le visage endormi de la reine, la trouvant apaisée. Il apercevait parfois des battements de cœur plus irréguliers sur la poitrine de sa patiente, mais n'y voyait aucun mauvais signe. Frigga cauchemardait régulièrement. Les cauchemars devaient être pires, désormais. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, des mots la prévenant qu'il allait toucher sa main. Mieux valait prévenir avant de tenter toute chose. Même perdue dans un sommeil volontaire, la magicienne pouvait encore se battre.

Tout juste après l'avertissement, il déposa lentement l'une de ses mains adroites sur celle la plus accessible de la femme. Sa peau pâle frissonna, mais ne trembla pas. Frigga ne semblait pas le repousser.

-Ma reine, je vous supplie de m'écouter. Je sais que vous le pouvez, même si vous êtes coincée dans vos rêves. Acceptez de les repousser pour m'écouter, d'accord ? Il n'y a que vous et moi, personne ne nous verra. Personne ne sera là pour vous faire du mal, je vous le promets.

Eir prit son temps pour parler, vérifiant chaque réaction et analysant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Doucement, sa main se mit à caresser celle qu'il tenait. La peau frissonnante se calma peu à peu, comme si, du fond de ses rêves, Frigga l'autorisait à continuer.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir autant confiance en moi, ma reine, mais je dois vous demander d'aller plus loin. Ouvrez les yeux, s'il vous plaît. Votre mari ne veut que votre réveil, et votre fils aussi. Nous serons tous là pour vous aider, vous en êtes consciente, continua-t-il, gardant toujours une voix rassurante et apaisante. Tout n'est pas fini, vous le savez.

De là où il était, le guérisseur observa la poitrine de sa patiente se soulever plus régulièrement. Sa voix avait l'air de la rassurer. Un léger sourire se mit à flotter sur ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas la fin, ma reine, se contenta-t-il de murmurer, admirant quelques secondes ce visage endormi.

Son regard se détourna soudain de la souveraine. Il ré analysa le dernier geste qu'il avait perçu : il lui avait semblé que la main de Frigga avait bougé. Juste un peu, mais elle n'était plus inerte. Quelques secondes de plus passèrent avant qu'un autre signe ne l'interpelle. Cette douce main dans la sienne, elle essayait de la serrer !

-Vous êtes consciente ? Essayez de serrer un peu plus fort ma main. Juste un peu plus, sinon vous aurez mal, avertit Eir, des plus attentifs.

Frigga écouta ses conseils. Du fond de son horrible cauchemar, elle essayait de répondre aux paroles de son ami. Elle serra faiblement ce qu'elle tenait en main. Ca faisait un peu mal, mais une souffrance bien plus grande vint la prendre. Une grimace de douleur passa sur son visage, sous les yeux du brun à ses côtés.

Continuant ses observations, le cœur d'Eir rata quelques battements. Il reprit de l'espoir. Frigga allait revenir, il en était désormais sûr. Il lui fallait juste du temps pour y arriver.

Lentement, la reine ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux qui n'avaient pas perdu leur couleur azur, mais il sembla au guérisseur qu'il n'y avait plus aucune lueur amusée, ou attendrie. C'était comme si Frigga elle-même était vide. Mais, au moins, elle était vivante, son cœur battait à peu près normalement.

-N'essayez pas de parler, votre gorge vous ferait trop mal. Bon retour parmi nous, ma reine, lui souhaita tout de même Eir, gardant son petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Cette dernière n'articula rien, ne bougeant même pas. Elle garda ses yeux ouverts quelques instants supplémentaires, avant de commencer à replonger. Son ami s'en rendit compte, et l'encouragea.

-Reposez-vous, majesté. Vous êtes en sécurité, je vous en fais la promesse, murmura-t-il.

Le bleu des yeux de la Mère de Toute Chose disparut derrière ses paupières qui se refermèrent rapidement. Eir se sentit plus léger après cela. Au moins, Frigga était sauvée, et pour le moment, elle ne souffrait pas énormément. Il se mit cependant à craindre pour la suite des évènements. Lorsqu'elle irait mieux physiquement, la douleur psychologique prendrait sans doute la place des blessures sur son corps, pensa-t-il.

**000**

Une longue semaine passa pour chacun des habitants qui savait ce qui se passait pour Frigga. Malgré le réveil de celle-ci, personne n'avait été autorisé à la voir. Eir avait spécifié beaucoup de repos, et aucun contact. Lui-même s'abstenait de venir voir l'état de sa patiente. Odin ne semblait pas très heureux de constater qu'un autre avait eu le droit d'assister au réveil de sa femme, mais il comprenait que refaire surface devait être très dur pour Frigga. Ce matin là, alors qu'il avait une forte envie de replonger dans son lit, un lit bien froid sans son épouse pour veiller sur lui, on vint lui annoncer qu'il était convié, avec le prince Thor, à rendre visite au guérisseur royal. Il sut à cet instant que ce maudit guérisseur acceptait qu'il voit sa reine. Le cœur en joie et motivé, Odin se décida donc à prendre le chemin des appartements indiqués. Il croisa Thor en chemin, mais ils ne purent échanger aucune parole, étant interrompus par la voix forte et sérieuse de celui qui les avait convoqué.

-Avant toute chose, mon roi et mon prince, je vous prierais de ne pas trop l'approcher, ni d'essayer de la toucher. J'ai moi-même des difficultés à la toucher pour vérifier ses blessures. Prenez garde, et est-ce utile de vous demander de ne pas hausser le ton ?

-Je crois que nous avons compris vos consignes, Eir, grommela le Père de Tout, reprenant sa mauvaise humeur.

-Oh, et...essayez d'éviter ce ton avec elle. Pas que cela soit gênant pour moi, car je ne suis qu'un sujet parmi des milliers, mais vous ne devez brusquer votre femme sous aucun prétexte. Elle pourrait se braquer, continua l'autre, baissant la tête en signe de respect.

-Très bien, merci pour toutes ces indications. Père, voulez-vous y aller en premier ? Je pense qu'il serait plus sage qu'elle nous voit séparément, proposa gentiment Thor.

-Non, mon fils, viens avec moi. Je veux qu'elle sache que nous sommes là, contredit son père.

Eir ne prit pas parti, acceptant la décision finale du souverain. Il accompagna les deux guerriers auprès de la reine. Auparavant endormie, elle attendait désormais. Allongée sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, mais perdus dans le vide. Sa respiration n'était plus aussi saccadée qu'au départ. Elle tenait en ses mains quelque chose que Thor identifia facilement comme étant l'un des cadeaux qu'il avait fait avec Loki pour l'un des anniversaires de leur bien-aimée Mère. Un talisman fait avec l'amour de deux enfants, et un peu de magie.

Ce qui frappa les deux hommes royaux, c'était l'inertie totale de la magicienne. Elle ne les regardait pas, perdue dans le plus profond de ses souvenirs. Aucune larme visible ne coulait, mais tous dans cette pièce savait que si elle le pouvait, Frigga n'hésiterait pas à laisser son cœur pleurer jusqu'à s'en noyer.

Pourtant, un espoir demeurait encore. Ils le pensaient, chacun d'entre eux, intérieurement.

Odin lança un regard au guérisseur, voulant savoir ce qu'il devait faire. De quoi devait-il parler ? Quels sentiments devait-il avouer ? Par un baiser, tout aurait été dit. Lui et sa douce épouse communiquaient souvent leurs sentiments ainsi. Avec les années qui passaient, ils avaient appris à se comprendre par un baiser, ou par un regard. Parfois même, une simple caresse suffisait à ouvrir leur cœur.

Hélas, son ami ne pouvait lui indiquer ce qui était le mieux. Il ouvrit alors la bouche, prêt à dire la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire en cet instant même.

* * *

**Frigga s'est donc réveillée, mais Loki aussi. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus perdu dans sa démence, que va-t-il se passer?! Si vous avez des théories, je serais ravie de les lire, et comme toujours, les commentaires sont appréciés ^^**

**On se retrouve samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre! Merci de m'avoir lu (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Je vous préviens d'avance, ce chapitre est très émotionnel, surtout vers la fin, donc si vous vous sentez déjà morose ou triste, je vous déconseille de le lire tout de suite :( **

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires, ils me font toujours autant plaisir (: J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas!**

**Morgane: ****Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là pour toi, je sais que c'est dur ce qu'on vit :(**

**Pour le fameux chapitre, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu dis. On ne peut pas vraiment haïr Loki après avoir su la vérité, mais on ne peut pas non plus lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. C'est vraiment un cercle vicieux, comme je le dis toujours. Thor veut vraiment aider son frère aussi, espérons qu'il y arrivera ! Pour le réveil de Frigga, je crois que tu vas vite déchanter. Tu as même raison d'appréhender la guérison psychologique pour elle et Loki, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Par contre, il n'y aura pas de Thorki dans cette fic. Je suis désolée, mais je n'avais pas prévu cela, et je n'y avais même pas pensé. Et merci pour ces mots de fin, j'essais de rendre les émotions réalistes, mais ce n'est pas toujours simple. La suite arrive ^^ A très vite !**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! (et n'oubliez pas: pas de musique triste pour ce chapitre!)**

* * *

-Vous m'avez manqué, Frigga. J'ai cru vous perdre, murmura-t-il.

Un murmure que la souveraine torturée entendit. Elle reconnut sans difficulté la voix de son époux, et tourna la tête vers lui pour apercevoir son visage. Odin avait l'air inquiet et soulagé à la fois. Elle ne lui répondit rien, mais il put lire dans son regard toute la souffrance qu'elle vivait en cet instant même. Une véritable torture, autant physique que psychologique. Il n'osa plus rien répliquer, l'observant juste. Oh, si belle, si douce, et pourtant si brisée. Mais au moins, elle vivait. Il jeta un regard discret à son ventre. Ce ventre qui avait abrité une abomination était redevenu plat.

Frigga intercepta son regard, mais n'osa rien dire non plus. Ce fut Thor qui brisa le silence.

-Mère, comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il doucement, appliquant au mieux les conseils du guérisseur qui, lui-même, gardait son regard sur la reine afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de problème.

-Toi, comment vas-tu ? détourna-t-elle la question, lançant un léger sourire à son fils.

Il lui avait manqué. Dans son regard, elle lisait toute son inquiétude et sa peur. Son enfant avait peur pour elle, pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas à avoir peur pour une chose comme elle. D'ailleurs, pourquoi se prétendait-elle être la mère d'un jeune homme aussi bon que Thor ? C'était une insulte au prince. Ce dernier interrogea Eir du regard, ne sachant que dire. Un léger hochement de tête lui signifia de répondre. Si Frigga ne désirait pas parler de son état, il n'irait pas à l'encontre de sa volonté. Il fallait la laisser prendre son rythme. L'Héritier s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, sans pour autant aller vers elle, puis répondit en gardant son même petit sourire soulagé :

-Je vais mieux maintenant que je vous sais en vie, Mère. Puis-je m'approcher ? osa-t-il ensuite demander.

-Thor..., murmura simplement sa Mère, serrant fortement ce qu'elle tenait en main.

-Pas tout de suite, mon prince. Il vaut mieux garder cette distance là, proposa alors Eir.

Thor acquiesça, comprenant. Mais au fond, il se sentait si mal de voir sa mère aussi atteinte. Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait envers Loki, malgré qu'il savait que tout n'était pas de la faute de son cadet, une colère restait toujours en lui. Comment Loki avait-il pu à ce point détruire leur Mère qui leur avait tout donné ?

-Non, Thor, approche ! s'interposa Frigga contre toute attente.

-Il est trop tôt pour ça, ma reine, contredit également Eir.

Et tout au fond de son être détruit, Frigga en avait parfaitement conscience, mais elle avait tant besoin de son fils. De savoir qu'il était réel, qu'il était bien son fils à elle, rien qu'à elle. De savoir qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas comme un objet. Un fils ne faisait pas cela à sa mère, après tout. Ou bien c'était le contraire. Un fils pouvait tout faire sur sa mère. Pourquoi le priverait-elle de faire ce qu'il voulait, alors ?

-Ecoutez-le, Mère. Eir est mieux placé que moi pour savoir, confirma l'Héritier, décidant de suivre l'avis de son ami.

-J'ai besoin de toi, Thor ! s'entêta-t-elle pourtant, tentant de bouger.

Son ventre la faisait tant souffrir qu'elle ne put pas aller bien loin. Son corps retomba sur les draps, ses mains venant vite se crisper sur son ventre. Cela suffit à convaincre Odin. Il se hâta d'aller rejoindre sa femme, persuadé qu'elle avait besoin de soins. La seconde d'après, Frigga ferma les yeux, tremblante. Une lumière se dégagea d'elle, suivi d'un flux d'énergie. Tous furent projetés loin d'elle, tandis que la magicienne s'évanouit, ayant trop puisé dans son énergie. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa de ses tempes, alors qu'une larme coula de ses yeux clos. Le choc fut si fort pour les trois autres qu'ils mirent du temps à réagir. Eir fut le premier à se précipiter sur Frigga, tandis que Thor se dirigeait vers son père, lequel resta le plus choqué de tous.

-Elle a utilisé une magie défensive...mon roi, je vous avais dit que c'était trop tôt pour la toucher !

-Comment a-t-elle..., commença Odin, l'œil écarquillé.

Venait-il de se faire attaquer par sa propre femme ? Cette éventualité l'inquiéta, mais bien vite, il reprit ses esprits : c'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas réussi à s'empêcher de rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

-Elle n'a pas contrôlé sa magie. Une telle magie est incontrôlable. Ce n'était pas sa volonté que de nous attaquer, elle cherchait juste à se défendre. Les contacts lui font si peur qu'elle en perd la maitrise de ses dons, expliqua le guérisseur en essuyant doucement le sang coulant d'une tempe.

Il inspecta les signes vitaux de la souveraine, et soupira de soulagement : il n'y avait aucune blessure de rouverte. Néanmoins, le cœur de la femme battait bien plus vite et plus fortement, prenant un rythme irrégulier.

-Elle n'a jamais perdu le contrôle de sa magie, poursuivit-il ses explications, tout en prenant bien garde à ses gestes.

Sa patiente pouvait encore ressentir ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mieux valait-il être prudent. Une vague de magie incontrôlable n'était pas la meilleure chose à affronter, même si ce n'était pas la plus dangereuse. Thor et Odin s'approchèrent légèrement de leur ami, cherchant à voir ce qu'il faisait. Celui-ci remit Frigga dans ses couvertures après s'être assuré une seconde fois que son état n'était plus critique. Son cœur battait déjà moins rapidement.

-Je vous laisse un peu avec elle, mais évitez de la toucher, par pitié. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure, indiqua Eir avant de s'en aller quelques minutes, laissant la famille ensemble.

En même temps qu'il prenait le chemin de la porte, le guérisseur eut une pensée : il devait absolument avoir une conversation avec Loki en plus de Frigga, et peut-être avec Odin si ce dernier enchainait les faux pas. Mais il préféra se tenir à l'écart du patriarche, ils avaient assez bien discuté, et lui avait bien trop de fois contesté les ordres du roi.

Dans la chambre, ce fut Odin qui vint en premier parler à la souveraine à présent endormie. Il n'osa pas la toucher, craignant de lui faire une nouvelle fois peur. Son corps se pencha juste sur celui de la femme.

-Pardonnez-moi d'être aussi indélicat avec vous, ma reine. Vous savez bien que je suis le plus maladroit des hommes. Reposez-vous, et revenez-moi vite, s'il vous plaît. Je ne suis pas grand-chose sans ma reine pour me guider ou me gronder. Et sans vous, je n'arrive pas à tenir en place, osa-t-il avouer, un petit sourire perché sur ses lèvres.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Odin s'en alla, son cœur étant bien trop atteint pour rester plus longtemps. Frigga était si mal que ça l'en rendait malade. Il préféra s'isoler, et lança un dernier regard à sa famille.

Lorsqu'il fut seul, Thor prit la place de son père. Lui aussi se trouvait ému, et le choc de l'attaque involontaire restait encore en lui, mais il avait bien conscience que rien n'avait été prémédité.

-Je vais m'approcher de vous, Mère. Et si vous voulez bien, je vais vous embrasser le front, toussota-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Il entama ensuite son approche, et quand il ne constata aucun geste censé le repousser, il put se lancer. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le front de sa Mère quelques secondes. D'ordinaire, c'était toujours elle qui le rassurait de cette manière, même si ces manières-là avaient disparu de leur quotidien depuis longtemps. L'Héritier était trop occupé par le Trio Palatin et la Dame Sif, et quand il n'était pas avec eux, c'était avec le roi d'Asgard qu'il s'entrainait. Il avait eu peu de temps avec sa mère, en vérité. Et aujourd'hui, ce fait-là l'emplit de nostalgie. Tout aurait pu être changé s'il s'était montré plus prudent.

Il prit place sur le lit, s'asseyant sans pour autant tenter une nouvelle approche sur la femme endormie. Il craignait qu'elle ne le rejette indirectement avec sa magie, et préféra s'abstenir. Cette attaque involontaire restait encore encrée en lui. Il se sentit un instant blessé que sa mère ait pu penser qu'il allait lui faire du mal, même si la cible de cette défense avait en réalité été son père. La décharge magique avait atteint toutes les personnes de la pièce.

-Est-ce que tout est de ma faute, Mère ? Est-ce moi qui vous ais fais peur ? Si c'est le cas, je peux vous jurer que je ne le voulais pas. Je tiens tant à vous, même si je peine à le montrer. Je passe plus de temps avec mes amis qu'avec ma propre mère, c'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, je me souviens de tous nos moments ensemble. Je me souviens de mon enfance. De toutes les histoires que vous me contiez, de vos encouragements lorsque j'allais mal. A chaque fois que j'étais souffrant, vous veillez sur moi. Vous dormiez même avec moi, en me tenant dans vos bras. Mère, je regrette ces moments. J'aimerais tant pouvoir vous protéger...ne suis-je pas un fils indigne ? se livra-t-il à sa mère inconsciente, bien que sachant qu'elle ne lui répondrait sans doute pas.

Il se contenta de l'observer de ses yeux attendris. Endormie, Frigga paraissait si paisible, même si elle l'avait involontairement attaqué plus tôt. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle avait seulement eu peur. Sa magie avait été plus forte qu'elle cette fois.

-Dans mon enfance, vous me racontiez toujours des histoires lorsque j'avais peur, ou que je me sentais triste ou mal. Le plus souvent, il s'agissait de contes midgardiens, ou de légendes de Vanaheim. Aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de vous conter des histoires. Je sais que vous aimez tout ce qui vient de Midgard, Mère. Ca tombe bien, lorsque j'y étais, mon amie Jane m'a montré des ouvrages forts intéressants. Me permettriez-vous que je vous les conte de mémoire ? interrogea-t-il doucement, prenant une voix aussi douce que possible.

Frigga ne fit aucun mouvement, ce que son fils prit pour une réponse positive. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire tous les contes que Jane Foster lui avait donné à lire durant son petit séjour sur Midgard. Il en trouva un, et commença à résumer ce qu'il avait retenu, se coupant lui-même pour commenter ses dires.

Thor ne vit pas le regard d'une troisième personne penchée sur lui, un fin petit sourire perché sur ses lèvres. Eir admirait la scène, écoutant aussi l'historiette. Il sut déjà que cette histoire touchait Frigga et la rassurait du plus profond de son inconscience. Elle écoutait, et ses cauchemars disparaissaient doucement, refoulés le temps que son enfant finisse son histoire. Le guérisseur pouvait même entendre le cœur de sa patiente battre plus paisiblement, comme si la voix de Thor la berçait. C'était sans doute le cas. Il posa un instant de plus ses yeux sur la reine, la trouvant toujours aussi lumineuse. S'il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, Eir aurait pu croire que Frigga était toujours la même. Hélas, il savait tout jusque dans les moindres détails. Et ça faisait mal.

Alors que Thor murmurait son histoire, prenant garde de ne pas agiter sa mère, il se sentit épié, et tourna rapidement la tête vers l'intrus, arrêtant ainsi son histoire. Il se fit plus petit, se ratatinant presque lorsqu'il vit qui l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il se sentit presque humilié d'avoir été surpris comme un enfant près de sa mère, mais le guérisseur royal tâcha de le rassurer de sa voix toujours aussi posée.

-N'ayez crainte, mon prince, je ne faisais que vous observer. J'aime beaucoup votre histoire, avoua ce dernier.

-Oh, merci. C'est Jane qui me l'a montré. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait aider à détendre Mère, toussota le blond, mal à l'aise.

-Elle est détendue, elle ne tentera pas de nous repousser. Vous l'aidez plus que vous ne pensez, mon prince, continua le guérisseur, gardant toujours son sourire sur son visage.

-Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? sourcilla l'autre, intrigué !

-Son cœur bat normalement, ses muscles ne sont plus crispés, ses traits sont calmes. Tout indique qu'elle va bien. Entendre votre voix la calme.

Thor garda les sourcils froncés pendant qu'Eir faisait ses constatations. Il sembla à l'Héritier que le ton du guérisseur se voulait attendri. Comme si Eir aimait contempler la reine. Le blond ne fit cependant aucune remarque là-dessus, et autorisa son ami à s'approcher.

-Croyez-vous qu'elle va s'en remettre ? interrogea-t-il en un chuchotement, voulant éviter que sa mère l'entende.

-Cela dépend d'elle, mais je crains qu'elle ait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. De ses agressions comme de sa perte. Veillez sur elle, mon prince. Il se peut que vous soyez le seul à pouvoir l'aider, finit par admettre Eir après quelques hésitations.

-Comment ça ? Père est là aussi ! Et vous aussi, d'ailleurs ! Sif peut nous aider...

-Certes, mais vous êtes plus proche de votre mère que nous. Votre père est occupé par les affaires du royaume. Pardonnez ce que je vais vous dire, mais il n'est pas le plus fiable en ce qui concerne les sentiments. Il ne saura pas gérer cette situation, pas éternellement. Et moi, je ne suis pas toujours là. C'est aussi de ma faute, tout ce qui se passe. J'ai été un mauvais guérisseur, j'aurais dû insister pour faire des examens complémentaires. Quant à la Dame Sif, elle va sans doute bientôt partir en mission avec le Trio Palatin. Je doute qu'elle restera proche de la reine pendant encore très longtemps. Il ne restera plus que vous pour l'empêcher de se noyer dans sa douleur.

-Mais il y a peut-être une autre personne qui peut nous aider. L...

-Ne dîtes pas son nom, pas ici ! l'empêcha rapidement de parler Eir, allant jusqu'à coller sa main sur la bouche du prince.

Celui-ci s'en voulut immédiatement, et laissa le nom de son frère au bord de ses lèvres, avant de le ravaler difficilement. Frigga avait déjà commencé à s'agiter un peu dès la première lettre de ce nom maudit, continuer n'aurait pas été une bonne chose. Il fit signe au guérisseur que c'était bon, et l'autre retira sa main avant de lui demander de le suivre hors de la pièce. Thor ne put qu'obéir. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa mère qui reprenait son calme, puis s'en alla avec l'autre homme.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de la pièce, le silence retomba momentanément. Aucun des deux êtres n'osa parler de peur de dire une bêtise. Ils préférèrent se taire pendant quelques instants de plus, le temps de réfléchir. Ce fut finalement Thor qui parla le premier, déviant le sujet initial.

-J'ai vu Loki, dit-il seulement.

-Je sais, mon prince. Je sais. Et il vous a finalement parlé après vous avoir écouté. Il sait désormais tout, comme vous, compléta Eir, sous le regard interrogateur du prince. Les gardes m'ont dit que vous étiez venu le voir lorsque j'ai voulu tenter de lui parler aussi.

-Dans quel état était-il ?

-Recroquevillé sur lui-même. Depuis son emprisonnement, il est resté dans cette position. Il refuse de manger ou de parler. Il ne m'a murmuré que quelques mots, et lorsque je suis allé le voir après votre visite, il pleurait. La vérité fait si mal..., soupira Eir.

Voir ses patients aussi souffrants et désespérés emplissait son cœur de douleur, lui qui avait juré en devenant guérisseur de veiller à réchauffer le cœur de ses patients et à les sauver. Etait-il en train d'échouer ? Le doute emporta lentement son être tout entier alors qu'il se remettait en question. Thor, voyant cela, l'intercepta vite.

-Ne faîtes pas cela, Eir ! Vous êtes le seul qui puisse encore sauver mon frère et ma mère ! Ils ont confiance en vous, alors sachez bien cela : ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous mettez toute votre vie à la tâche, vous voulez tous les sauver, mais ce n'est pas de votre faute s'ils en sont venus à cela. Ne culpabilisez pas.

-Serait-ce possible que je vous suggère d'appliquer vos conseils aussi, dans ce cas ? lui sourit simplement son ami, lisant en lui facilement.

-J'ai une vraie part de responsabilité dans tout ceci. J'aurais dû me montrer plus prudent avec mon frère. Que reste-t-il à faire, maintenant ? Il va sans doute retomber dans sa folie à force de son désespoir, et Mère...elle ne va pas tenir longtemps non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vous interdis de dire cela, mon prince ! Ayez foi en eux ! Vous ne pouvez pas perdre votre foi, ou vous les aidez à mourir. Vous devez leur faire confiance, ou ils vous suivront tous les deux dans vos doutes, et ça, croyez-moi, c'est la pire chose qu'ils pourraient faire. Croire eux-mêmes qu'ils sont condamnés, et finir par se tuer. Et je sais qu'ils en sont capables, Loki comme Frigga. Nous devons les aider à revenir à la Lumière ! s'interposa Eir, convaincu de ses mots.

Thor se surprit à se sentir coupable d'avoir osé penser que sa famille ne s'en remettrait pas, mais ça semblait si près de la vérité. Lorsqu'il avait parlé avec Loki, celui-ci n'avait pas voulu de son pardon ni de son amour. Il lui avait même avoué en des termes sous-entendus qu'il était prêt à se suicider en acceptant l'exécution qu'Odin voulait mettre en place pour lui. Et lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère éveillée, au moins une heure plus tôt, le regard de la reine avait été si vide de toute émotion qu'il avait cru qu'elle était réellement morte. Et sa voix transpercée par le désespoir...ce souvenir le fit frissonner sous ses habits royaux. Il craignait tant pour la vie des deux magiciens. Eir le sentit, et posa une main sur une épaule avant de la serrer dans un geste amical.

-Ayez courage, Thor. Ensemble, nous arriverons à les aider. Ils remonteront la pente, même si elle est bien grande et qu'ils n'en sont qu'au début. Allez vous reposer, maintenant. Je vais rester auprès de la reine, et veiller sur elle. Et si vous le souhaitez, allez voir votre père aussi. Peut-être serait-il temps de renouer les liens familiaux, non ?

-Vous plaisantez ?! Père préfère les affaires du royaume à sa famille...

-Avant, certes, mais maintenant, je peux vous assurer qu'il a autant besoin de soutien que vous. Tous ces évènements vous atteignent tous, vous devez restez unis. Votre père finira par s'ouvrir à vous, j'en suis sûr. Allez-y, Thor, encouragea le guérisseur.

Devant des paroles qui sonnaient aussi sincères et convaincues, le blond ne put qu'obtempérer. Il avait suffisamment confiance en Eir pour l'écouter, et décida de prendre le chemin de la salle du trône, avant de dévier. Non, Odin devait s'être réfugié dans son grand bureau auprès duquel se tenait une belle bibliothèque privée, pas si privée que cela car par le passé, toute la famille s'y réunissait parfois. De douces images familiales remplissant son esprit, l'Héritier se dirigea vers le fameux bureau royal.

Eir resta quelques instants sur ses anciens pas, observant simplement le porteur de Mjolnir s'en aller. Lorsqu'il eut disparu dans les corridors, le guérisseur se détourna et attendit encore un peu avant de revenir voir la souveraine. Cette dernière s'était à nouveau réveillée. Elle essaya de bouger, mais son corps entier la bloquait, la faisant souffrir. Retenant tous ses gémissements de douleur, elle trouva la force de tourner la tête vers l'intrus qu'elle reconnut facilement.

Eir, son fidèle ami, celui avec qui elle n'avait jamais peur de parler ou de plaisanter. Leurs entrevues n'étaient jamais régies par l'Etiquette de la Cour. Ils se comportaient simplement comme des amis proches, et parfois plus, parfois moins. Cette fois, elle lui donna un très léger sourire. Son ami l'intercepta, et comprit qu'elle l'autorisait à s'avancer.

-Vous sentez-vous suffisamment prête pour me parler, ma reine ? osa-t-il interroger de sa voix bien plus calme lorsqu'il s'adressa à la femme d'Odin.

-Avec vous, je crois bien que oui, murmura-t-elle simplement.

-Je vous en remercie. Puis-je m'asseoir auprès de vous ?

Un simple petit hochement de tête lui signifia l'accord de la reine. Il se déplaça lentement puis vint trouver une petite place sur le lit, s'asseyant à son bord avant de tourner le buste et la tête vers Frigga. Il intercepta au passage quelque chose : son amie ne lâchait pas le cadeau de ses enfants, semblant même s'y accrocher de ses deux mains frissonnantes.

-Je sais que cette question est des plus idiotes, mais comment allez-vous ? se sentit-il obligé de demander.

C'était une obligation pour savoir l'état de sa reine, et il ne pouvait pas commencer la conversation sans s'enquérir de son état. Etrangement, Frigga ne se referma pas sur elle-même. Elle connaissait bien ses méthodes.

-Ce qu'il reste de mon cœur va exploser, se contenta-t-elle d'avouer.

-Et si nous réussissions à guérir votre cœur, ma reine ?

-C'est totalement impossible, Eir, et vous le savez. Comment vont Thor et Odin ? Je ne voulais pas les blesser, ni vous, d'ailleurs. Mais j'avais si peur. J'ai cru...

-Je sais, je sais bien, ma reine. Mais ils ne voulaient que s'enquérir de votre état, vous souffriez. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, votre magie a pris le contrôle sur vous. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, vous le savez autant que moi.

-Oui, mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à me blesser. Eir, j'ai attaqué ma propre famille ! Mon mari et mon...et Thor..., commença-t-elle, avant de se reprendre.

-Oui, votre mari et votre fils, mais c'était votre magie, seulement elle. Vous connaissez les mécanismes magiques.

-Eir...Thor, il...je ne peux pas prétendre être sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? Pas après ce que j'ai fais...il ne mérite pas ça. Je ne le mérite pas...

Le guérisseur ferma un instant les yeux. Le sujet se dirigeait déjà vers ce qu'il préférait ne pas aborder tout de suite. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer : il se dirigeait vers un terrain glissant.

-Vous méritez pleinement votre fils. Il est votre fierté, n'oubliez pas.

-Oui, mais...oh mon dieu, Eir, je l'ai tué...je l'ai tué alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé..., s'interrompit alors Frigga, posant ses deux mains sur son ventre, un geste que comprit facilement le guérisseur.

Il eut aussi la confirmation de ses soupçons : Frigga était au courant de la vérité, elle aussi. Elle tourna un regard désespéré vers lui, cherchant des réponses à ses questions silencieuses. Ses mains, oh, ses mains si pâles étaient tellement crispées sur son ventre. Elle savait.

-Eir, comment ais-je pu ?! Ce n'était qu'un petit être tout innocent, et je l'ai tué à cause de ses origines ! Je suis tellement ignoble ! Je vous l'avais dit, que je l'étais ! Comment ais-je pu tuer mon propre bébé ? murmura-t-elle, ses yeux bleus brillants de larmes qui refusaient de sortir.

Elle avait tant pleuré que maintenant, les larmes n'étaient qu'un automatisme. Les larmes ne coulèrent pas, mais son cœur se retrouva déjà noyé sous sa culpabilité.

-Frigga, vous n'êtes pas coupable de sa mort ! Il n'aurait pas pu survivre, de toute manière. Oh, pardonnez-moi de vous dire ça, mais il était déjà mort ! Vous n'auriez pas pu le sauver, malgré toute votre volonté. Vous devez me pardonner de vous rappeler cet horrible instant, mais _il_ a porté un coup sur vous, un coup qui a directement atteint le fœtus. Il était déjà mort quand _il_ vous a poignardé, se força à dire Eir, se sentant si coupable d'avoir à briser encore plus son amie, sa seule véritable amie dans ce palais.

Il fut obligé de lui avouer la vérité, même s'il savait qu'elle aurait encore plus mal, et son cœur rempli de sagesse s'en trouva profondément blessé. Il devait faire du mal à la seule femme qu'il considérait vraiment comme son amie, voire bien plus. Elle se mit à trembler, et il devina.

-Frigga, je suis tellement navré...je n'aurais pas dû vous le dire, pas tout de suite...je n'aurais jamais dû vous le dire...je ne suis pas digne d'être un guérisseur si je ne peux même pas vous aider, murmura-t-il.

Puis, quelque chose se passa. Aucun des deux ne sut vraiment comment ca c'était passé, mais ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Frigga trembla encore plus violemment, mais elle se rendit finalement compte que son seul ami ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle se laissa faire dans ses bras, enfouissant et cachant son visage dans le cou d'Eir, lequel la laissa complètement faire. Il la serra simplement contre lui, la berçant doucement.

-Pleurez, vous vous sentirez mieux après. Pardonnez-moi de vous infliger autant de douleurs, ma reine.

Il lui murmura d'autres paroles qui eurent raison de la souveraine. Sachant que c'était son seul moyen pour de se sentir mieux, elle finit par s'endormir contre son ami, la tête reposant sur son épaule offerte. Sa peau ne cessait pas de frissonner, elle avait intérieurement si peur que cet homme qu'elle estimait décide de lui faire du mal à son tour. Pourtant, du fond de son inconscience partielle, elle ne sentit rien qui pouvait indiquer qu'Eir allait aussi abuser d'elle. Son cœur se calma légèrement, et sa méfiance se dissipa doucement, lentement.

-Je veille sur vous, Frigga, entendit-elle une voix lointaine lui murmurer ces quelques mots, puis le noir l'envahit enfin, et elle s'endormit réellement.

Mais Eir sut qu'à son réveil, Frigga se sentirait encore plus mal. Et que pouvait-il y faire ? Il s'interdit de rendre les armes en versant sa peine, et resta avec la reine dans les bras, agrippant une couverture qu'il posa sur elle.

Au fond de lui-même, le guérisseur redouta le réveil de la magicienne. Allait-elle définitivement plonger dans le désespoir ?

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu plus concentré sur Frigga, cette fois. Qu'en pensez-vous, alors? Des théories, des choses que vous voudriez bien voir dans la mesure du possible?**

**On se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite. Merci de m'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont les bienvenus à bord.**

**A très vite (:**


End file.
